A Bond of Honor
by JPMod
Summary: Ron and Yori start a relationship after “Gorilla Fist”, adding a new factor into Kim and Ron’s friendship as well as Team Possible. WIP. Chapter 28 up.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

My hats off to campy for beta/proofreading this chapter for me. Thanks! (big grin)

A/N: This story has been inspired by my Ron/Yori art of them kissing at the prom. I knew the only way such a scenario would happen is that Ron and Yori have gotten together at the end of "Gorilla Fist" and Yori moved to Middleton. So my brain thought of the possibilities of what might happen if Yori was in the picture in "So the Drama". The situations would not be the same, as we knew in the TV series. Consider this story an AU from "Gorilla Fist" onward. :)

I know that according to production numbers, "Gorilla Fist" happened just before "StD", yet to expand the time table between "Gorilla Fist" and "StD", I've decided to add a few episodes between them – "Rappin' Drakken" and "Team Impossible." (I haven't seen "And the Molerat Would be CGI", so I can't add it) This way more time would be devoted to the dynamics of how Kim and Ron cope with Yori added to the equation.

It's highly recommended that one has seen "Gorilla Fist", "Rappin' Drakken", "Team Impossible" and "So the Drama" to better understand what is going on in this story in comparison to what was shown in the episodes. With Yori added to the mix, the episodes wouldn't be exactly as we know.

Just to let everyone know, I'd decided that this story would be my first venture into WIP writing. Yes, I know it goes against my own personal preferences, but given the great length I have in mind for "A Bond of Honor", making it a WIP would able me to return occasionally to writing stories for TUY, TRU, and others. Writing a chapter at a time for "ABoH" would be better than waiting a **long** time for me to post the entire story I have in mind.

Oh, this is a stand-alone story. It's not associated with my TUY or TRU series.

Story rating: Rated K+ (aka PG)

Summary: Ron and Yori start a relationship after "Gorilla Fist", adding a new factor into Kim and Ron's friendship as well as Team Possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 1 – New Beginnings  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

"'_It's a bond of honor,'" _she mentally mused as she walked across the wooden bridge with her best friend beside her, her red hair flowed in the breeze coming from the valley way below. _"Yet when she kissed Ron on the cheek, Ron wasn't surprised."_ Her green eyes momentarily rolled to the right to look at the blonde teen boy, who currently had an expression like he was far away. _"Something happened between them. I know it. That look he shared with her was obvious."_ Mentally, she frowned. _"So why does this confuse me? Yori has gone back to Japan, so how could she and Ron get together if they are like so far apart from each other?" _The question only made her wonder some more as her eyes focused on the path in front of her again.

For Kimberly Ann Possible, world-known heroine, she was concerned regarding what has happened between her best friend, Ronald Stoppable, and a Japanese girl, Yori. After she had gone after them and gotten herself involved in their mission to rescue Yori's ninja teacher, Sensei, Kim had noticed something particular between the two. She really didn't have a clue until Yori kissed Ron on the cheek and once again the pair shared something with their eyes.

Turning his head, Ron knew that look on his best friend's face. It meant she was really thinking hard about something. "What's the matter, KP?" His question startled Kim for a second, snapping her out of her thinking trance.

"Oh, nothing," Kim replied with a small grin, waving away his worries. "Let's get back home. I know we may not currently have the indulgence of a helicopter, but once we're off this mountain, we'll contact Wade to see what he can get us in a way of a ride back."

Ron smiled. "Sounds like a plan, KP." His gaze again focused on the other side of the bridge and the staircase that would lead down off the mountain.

As they reached the other side and began going down the stairs, Kim behind Ron, the redheaded leader of Team Possible just couldn't keep Yori off her mind. The teenage ninja had proven to be quite a fighter and trustworthy during the fight with DNAmy's gorillas, yet a nagging feeling grew in her. _"I hope that she will not hurt Ron" _With a mental dismissal, she berated herself. _"Once more, she's going back to Japan. Ron will be in Middleton. They're not going to see each other again perhaps for a long time. You have nothing to worry about regarding Yori, Possible. Get your mind back to reality. Case closed."_

Feeling she has satisfied her own questions, Kim once again concentrated on her journey. However, that nagging feeling continued to be with her all the way back to Middleton.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lying under the covers of his bed in his Fearless Ferret pj's, Ron continued to stare up at the ceiling as his brain raced on what had happened in the past two days. He only just arrived home from the mission a few hours ago. His folks, who weren't home at the start of the mission, didn't ask much what the mission was about. Far as they were concerned, after so many missions he had with Kim, they had thought it was the usual bad guys and crazy stuff he and Kim experienced. His quick summary of helping Yori find and rescue Sensei was enough for them, and they left him alone to eat, take a shower, and do some homework, before hitting the sack.

What he hadn't told his 'rents was the new sitch he had formed with Yori. She was a great friend to him during his one-week stay at Yamanouchi during the student exchange, thus he didn't hesitate to help her find Sensei when she came to him asking for help. However unlike the time he was at Yamanouchi, he was aware of certain signs during the mission, before Kim showed up, that Yori maybe like-**liked** him.

Ron was no idiot. He might not be a bright bulb when it came to certain academics and certainly wasn't an honor-roll student like Kim, however his grades were within the average range and that was good enough for him. His laid-back attitude with his motto "Never be normal" made him a brunt of jokes and a target for the school bullies and top-of-the-food-chain students like Bonnie, yet he had learned that their views shouldn't concern him regarding his life. Yes, on the outside, Ronald Stoppable appeared to be an idiot, but he knew he certainly was not one.

One thing he had learned in the past year was to tell the signs when a girl really liked him enough to consider becoming his girlfriend. Ever since Kim had told him, during the time of the Middleton Festival and the infamous Moodulator Incident, that Tara really like-liked him, he had racked his brain on how he could have missed the signs before Tara lost interest and moved on to Josh Mankey. He had backtracked to the night the cheer squad was stranded at Camp Wannaweep and recognized the first sign – the time Tara kissed him on the cheek. Since then, Tara had been interested in talking with him during cheer practices, laughed at his jokes, and showed that she respected him. Boy, he certainly missed the signs all right, given they were almost the same things Kim displayed toward him, yet he knew Kim had no interest of becoming more than 'just best friends' with him.

During the mission, Ron saw Yori displaying the same things Tara did. She had kissed him on the cheek **twice** at Yamanouchi. She laughed at his jokes, and it was clear she respected him for who he was as a person. However, he wasn't sure Yori liked him that way due to the conflicting information whether Yori wanted to be more than friends as Tara or just friends as Kim.

The blonde teen knew it was best to ask Yori straight out what she really felt for him. He still remembered vividly when he asked her during the helicopter ride from South America to the United States Southwest.

"_Yori?" he asked, looking at her._

_She turned from looking out the window to face him. "Hai, Stoppable-san?"_

_He knew it was unlikely the two helicopter pilots, in front of them, would say anything. Besides, it wouldn't matter anyway regardless what her answer would be. "Yori. I'm curious about something." Seeing he had her undivided attention, he continued. "How do you feel about me?" The question made her eyes go wide. "At the time I was at Yamanouchi, you kissed me on the cheek twice. You showed you like me as good friends. Since then, another girl I've known in Middleton High showed she really liked me and wanted to be more than friends. Yet I was so blinded to the signs she showed that by the time I was told she like-liked me, she had moved on to another boy." He swallowed. "You show signs that you may_ _**like** me, yet I really need to be sure."_

_The beautiful ninja gulped, but after a minute or so, her lips slowly formed into a small, kind grin. "Hai…" she softly answered, "Ron-san. I do."_

_Ron blinked. He certainly wasn't expecting a straight out reply. "You mean it?"_

_Yori giggled, making her shoulder-length raven hair sway a bit. "Hai, I do mean it." She reached over to hold his hands in hers. "You're honest, kind, brave, and honorable. You've showed all that at Yamanouchi, and you have not changed since then." Her grin widened. "It will be my honor to be by your side, Ron-san."_

_He couldn't believe it at first, but Yori's expression left no doubt. She did really like-like him. His lips formed a matching grin to hers. "Well, if it's okay with you, it will be my honor to be by your side, Yori." Her grin became a full smile. _

_His grin fell into a frown. "Yet there's one problem. How can we be together if you live in Japan and I live in America? I like the notion of us to be together, but how?"_

_She too frowned, but after a few moments in thought, her expression became sly and he knew she has the answer._

"_What?" Ron asked, dying to know how they could be together._

_She chuckled. "It will be your honor to wait and see, Ron-san." _

_His groan made her giggle some more. "Why don't you just tell me?"_

"_You'll see," Yori said with a grin. "After we rescue Sensei, there might be a possible solution. I'm not 100 percent certain, but I have good confidence that if it is approved, we'll be able to see each other." She squeezed his hands. "Trust me."_

_Looking into her dark eyes, Ron knew immediately what to say. "I do."_

Frowning at the memory of that moment, Ron still wondered what could Yori do to bridge the gap between them. She said to trust her, and he knew he did. His short time with her at Yamanouchi had proved to him he could trust her almost as much as he trusted Kim.

Yawning, the blonde teenager closed his eyes, and his last thought, before sleep took him, was how good it would be to see her again, whenever that may be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of a closing locker door could be heard in the hallways of Middleton High School. Nothing new to everyone since the sounds of locker doors opening and closing was heard all day for five days a week throughout the school year.

Turning away from her closed locker before she leaned back against it, Kim's expression was thoughtful and concerned. For more than a week, since that mission with Yori to rescue Sensei, Ron was acting a bit down at late. Oh, no one could tell, for he acted much like his usual, goofy Ron-like self, yet only she was able to catch the subtle hints he was showing that something was bothering him. There were times he would space out, and again that was nothing new to any of the other students or even teachers. However, Kim at times noticed he would do so at Bueno Nacho or during lunch in the school's cafeteria, which was not like him, given he loved food. It was one reason why he was such a great cook.

Narrowing her eyes, the redheaded Middleton High Cheer Squad Captain, in her green tank top and blue khakis, decided it was about time she confronted her best friend on what was bothering him.

Making the decision, she set off to her friend's locker. It was the end of the school day now, thus she figured she would invite him to Bueno Nacho and treat him to a grand-size naco meal. She would then ask him what was eating him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ugh! Another day, another school day over. I'm glad to get out of here,"_ Ron mentally said as he approached his locker. As usual, he had to endure Barkin in one of his classes, and it had happened in his last class of the day. The ex-military man was his typical, hard-nose self when teaching, and as expected, he was somewhat gruff toward Ron. The blonde boy wondered, for the millionth time since his freshman year, what did Barkin have against him? Kim and the rest of the class escaped unscathed, but he had to stay after class for Barkin to give him extra homework. Some days just tanked so low at times.

Opening his locker, he was about to put away his books when a white, folded note fluttered out onto the floor in front of him. He picked up the note and read the words 'Ron-san' in front of it. His brown eyes went wide as he immediately opened the note, for only **one** person he knew ever called him by that name.

Scanning the written contents, his lips slowly formed a grin. "Rufus, buddy," he began, making his small pink friend pop his head out of the pant's pocket to look up at him, "we have a **date** at Bueno Nacho!"

"That's good to hear, Ron," a voice came out of nowhere, startling the blonde to swiftly turn around to face the speaker. He let out a puff of air upon seeing Kim, who gave an apologetic grin. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Ron gave a grin and waved her apology away. "Ah, no big, KP. Just a lot on my mind."

Looking at the sheet of paper in his hand, Kim pointed to it. "What's that?"

His eyes gazed downward to the note, and Ron immediately began folding it up. "Oh, nothing. Extra homework from Barkin."

Kim frowned in disbelief. "Again?"

"I kept telling you, KP," Ron narrowed his eyes, "Barkin has something against me!" He snorted as he slipped the paper into a pants pocket on the opposite leg from Rufus. "I thought after that time our bodies were stuck together and I was made an honorary pixie scout, Barkin at least wouldn't target me as much. Seems things are worse now."

Shaking her head with a small smirk at his friend, Kim had to admit that the school's vice-principal did sort-of have something against Ron. No one knew exactly why. It seemed like Barkin was Ron's arch school foe as Bonnie was to her.

"Anyway," Kim said, "you said you're going to Bueno Nacho a moment ago, and I was thinking the same thing." She gave a caring grin. "I'll buy you a grand-size naco meal. My treat."

Ron's mind went into overdrive. "Ah, thanks, Kim," he grinned, masking his real feelings. "I appreciate it. Can I take a rain check on that? I want to eat alone for a change."

Kim blinked in surprise at her friend. "Ah, sure." Her face quickly gave a mock grin. "I'll go home and do some homework. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure thing, KP," Ron replied with a wide smile. His hand swiftly picked up his backpack out of the locker, placed his books into it, and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow." He closed his locker and made way toward the school's exit.

After he was out of sight, Kim dropped her mask and gave a grim face. She knew something was definitely up with Ron. It was not like him to pass up a free meal, especially a free grand-size naco meal. She made another decision to find out what her best friend was hiding.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into Bueno Nacho, Ron looked around the place. It was busy as usual with Ned behind the counter. There were a few students in the booths, but no one that knew him. His brown eyes spotted her, and he walked toward her with a grin on his face.

Upon his approach, she smiled, rose from the booth, placed her hands together, and bowed toward him in the traditional Japanese respect of honor. "Ron-san, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Yori," Ron replied as he took in her appearance. She was wearing that Japanese school outfit – short-sleeved, blue shirt; very short, black skirt; black socks; and black, flat shoes. From the corner of his eyes, he could see some of the boys, including Ned, were looking at her. No doubt that short skirt displayed her shapely legs in a revealing way.

With a hand, the Japanese girl gestured to the booth and the food items on the table. "I've ordered your favorite meal for you, including nachos for Rufus-san."

Upon hearing his name and what was waiting for him, Rufus popped out of Ron's pants pocket and hopped onto the table. "Mmmmm! Nachos!" he cried before chomping down into one tray of the cheese-covered chips. Both Yori and Ron chuckled at Rufus's enthusiasm before settling down into the booth opposite each other.

"So," Ron began, still grinning, "I take you being here means you found a way for us to spend time together despite the distance between our homes?"

Yori smiled in way that said he was right. "Hai. It was simple, really. I moved here."

"Say what?" Ron was flabbergasted, and even Rufus stopped eating to look up at Yori with a surprised expression. "You mean you're living here now?" He pointed down to indicate the city. "Here in Middleton?"

"Hai," Yori nodded.

His mind began to form many questions. "Okay, I'm like confused, Yori," he said as he reached for a burrito. "What about your training? School? Your family? I know you're the same age as I, so who will be looking after you? You know minors in the USA are not allowed to live on their own." Ron took a bite of burrito as he continued to look at the beautiful girl across from him.

With a grin, Yori started explaining. "For your first question, Ron-san, hai, I will continue my training. As for how, I'll explain later, for this is not the place to tell.

"As for school, I'll be going to your Middleton High School tomorrow to take your high school equivalence test. Before I left Japan, I was at the senior level in high school, so it shouldn't be much of a problem for me to pass the test and reach the same level or graduate with a high school diploma."

Ron was impressed. He knew the school standards in Japan were far tougher than America, so Yori shouldn't have any problems passing high school here.

"As for family," she paused for a moment before her face fell a bit. "I don't have any family."

His face became sympathetic, as did Rufus's. "I'm sorry, Yori. You're an orphan?" Seeing her nod, he reached over to hold her hand, which she squeezed back. "I didn't know."

With a somewhat sad grin, Yori shook her head. "I really didn't felt like telling you when you were at Yamanouchi or when we were together last week, Ron-san.

"I've been an orphan since I was seven years old when my parents died in an accident. Sensei adopted me and I've lived at Yamanouchi ever since."

Ron blinked. "Whoa. Sensei is your adopted father?" She again nodded with a grin. "Well, no wonder you were worried for him when he was kidnapped."

"Hai," the lithe girl replied. "As for who will look after me here in Middleton, I'm already living with my perspective guardian, so everything is taken care of. He'll continue my training."

This news made Ron realize what she was referring. "Wait, are you telling me that –"

Her free hand reached out to place a finger over his lips to silence him. "As I said, Ron-san, I'll explain **later**," she said with a grin.

After she lowered her finger and gently removed her other hand from his, Ron gave his usual Ron smile. "No prob with me, Yori," he said grandly as she began eating a salad and Rufus returned to eating his nachos. "The Ron-man will wait." He raised his burrito to take another bite out of it. "So," he spoke around his chewing, "when did you arrive?"

"Yesterday," Yori responded before she forked more of her salad, "I haven't yet seen much of the city." She forked the green leaves and vegetables into her mouth.

After swallowing, Ron gave a smug grin. "Well, how about we do this?" She swallowed her food and kept her eyes on him. "Tomorrow is Friday, so we'll have dinner at Zing Mai's tomorrow night, and on Saturday, after I attend morning Sabbath with my 'rents, I'll show you around town."

Yori smiled. "That will be wonderful, Ron-san." Her eyebrows rose in curiosity. "Does Middleton have a shopping mall?"

Ron's smug expression dropped, for he knew what she was asking. "Yes, we have a shopping mall. Let me guess, you want to go shopping."

Her smile widened, and Ron knew where they mostly would be spending Saturday. "Hai. I need new clothes. I'm now living here in America, so I might as well blend in. To quote that saying, 'When in Venice, do what the Venetians do.'"

He softly laughed, which made Yori raised an eyebrow at him. "Actually that is 'When in Rome, do what the Romans do.'"

Giving a small grin and a shrug, Yori stabbed her salad with her fork. "As I said, now that I'm here in America, I'll need new clothing to blend with society. I didn't have much in the way of clothing at Yamanouchi." She forked her salad into her mouth.

Raising his burrito and taking a bite, Ron shrugged as well with a grin as he ate. He knew he was doomed to going shopping, but in order to help Yori adjust to her new home here in Middleton, he was willing to endure the hours of torture in Middleton Mall for her.

The two teens and one naked mole rat continued to eat their meal while conversing on what Yori might expect in school. Far as Ron was concern, it was a nice start to their new relationship.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I don't believe it!"_ Kim nearly screamed inside her head. She was currently outside Bueno Nacho behind some bushes, observing what was going on inside, and she could see her best friend was sitting at their usual booth with a girl she thought would not likely see again for a long time. _"What's Yori doing here?_" Her eyes narrowed on the fact that the Japanese girl was sitting in **her** spot.

Her mind raced as Kim watched Ron eat casually with Yori. It didn't look like the girl came for Ron to embark on another mission; after all, she was dressed in that blue outfit she had worn last week when Yori came to Middleton High. The only explanation that fitted was that the ninja girl was here to **see** Ron.

Kim nearly growled. _"Why that little, sneaky ninja!"_ Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself down. _"Calm down, Kim girl. No need to go ballistic. Going in there and confronting them like an out-of-control freak will not do any good. You jumped to conclusions about Yori last week and doing so now will not help matters."_

Exhaling a long breath, the redhead opened her eyes and backtracked away from the fast food joint. She headed toward home with her mind thinking on what she saw. Yori, she knew from the mission of rescuing Sensei and the battle with DNAmy's gorillas, was a good person, and she clearly respected Ron. Kim knew Yori like-liked Ron, so the question she asked herself was this… _"If Ron and Yori started dating, what does that leave me?" _She mentally shook her head. _"No need to jump to conclusions. Yori might just be here for a friendly visit. Nothing more." _

Despite her self-reassurances, Kim felt that gut feeling she had last week return, and she didn't like it at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2: Reactions

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A grand-size naco meal goes to campy for beta/proofreading the chapter for me! Thanks! (big grin)

Thanks goes to all who read and left reviews: AtomicFire, GargoyleSama, remedinap24192, calamite, paulo-j1983, Evolved, Cylon One, and romantic-cancer. And thanks go to all who read the story. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 2 – Reactions  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Looking chipper in his red jersey, black shirt, and cargo pants with backpack on his back, Ron entered the school feeling like nothing could go wrong. He had a bon-diggity time yesterday afternoon with Yori, and he knew it was just the beginning. Life felt grand.

Walking down the hallway toward his locker, whistling along the way, he spotted his best female friend, as she was sorting through her books and notes in her locker. Ron walked over and leaned against the locker besides her. "Top to the morning to you, KP," he greeted with a grin. "Ready to tackle another day of schoolwork and the like? I sure feel like the day will go smooth."

Kim, in her pink-heart white shirt and pink pants, continued to sort through her stuff like he wasn't there. Ron's grin faded when she didn't responded. "Uh, KP? Hello? You there?" Rufus popped out of his owner's pants pocket to look up at Kim.

When her face turned to him, he flinched for she was giving him a slight glaring look. "Whoa, KP! What did I do wrong?" His brain was racing on why she was tweaked at him.

Still glaring, Kim answered his question. "How'd your date with **Yori** go?"

His brown eyes went wide for a moment, and even Rufus was surprised. "You know about my date with Yori? You followed me yesterday?"

"Yes, I did," the redhead replied before she sighed and dropped her glare. "Ron… I was worried about you for the past several days. You've been moping for the past week, and I had wanted yesterday to talk to you about what was bothering you."

Ron was taken aback, thus he chuckled nervously. "Whoa, KP. I was not moping in the past week."

She gave her 'I'm not buying your line!' face. "Ron, I noticed you spaced out occasionally, like something was on your mind. It's not like you to do that often."

He smirked. "Kim… I always space out during classes at times." Rufus nodded his head in agreement.

Her lips formed a frown. "Not during lunch time, and certainly not at Bueno Nacho." Her best friend's smirk went away as he realized she has caught him. Seeing she had all the books for her morning classes, Kim closed her locker before facing Ron again. "You were thinking about Yori all week, weren't you?"

The blonde boy sighed. This was his best friend since pre-k, and he knew he couldn't lie to her. "Yeah, I did. I know she likes me and I like her." His words made her raise her eyebrows in surprise for Ron did notice Yori like-liked him. "Well, on our way to that zoo last week, we confessed that we like each other, so we know we wish to see other more often. That's why she's here."

Kim sighed and frowned again. "Ron, even I know that long-distance relationships rarely work. You live here in Middleton. She lives in Japan. She may be visiting here for few days, but she has to go back."

Blinking at her words for a moment, Ron's lips slowly formed a sheepish grin as he started rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, Kim? She's now living here in Middleton."

Her books dropped to the floor as did her jaw. Talk about being given a roundhouse punch. "She's… living… here?"

Now it was Ron's turn to frown. "Yeah, we want to be together, but knowing the distance between Japan and Middleton, we needed a better solution." He shrugged. "Yori made the decision to move here."

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Kim stared at him incredulously. "But… What about her schooling and training?"

Giving a grin, Ron waved her concerns away. "Oh, no big. Yori said she would be taking the high school equivalence test today. As for her training, she will continue it here in Middleton." He gave a shrug. "She said she would explain how to me later." He raised a finger to tap his chin in thought. "She did mention that her guardian would be training her though."

Kim couldn't wrap her brain around what she has been told. Yori was now living here in Middleton, and she was going to continue her schooling and training.

Bending down, Ron picked up Kim's books before rising to give them to her. "Come on, KP," he said as he handed her books to her, "I have to get to my locker before the homeroom bell rings."

With that said, the blonde teenage boy walked away, and soon was followed by his redheaded best friend, who still wore a flabbergasted face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking away from the lunch line with her tray of food in hands, Monique Williams looked around and spotted the two people she considered best friends. She strolled toward the table and greeted her friends with a cheery face. "Hi, guys!" she greeted.

"Hi, Monique!" Ron returned her greeting with a grin. Rufus waved hello before resuming eating a tray full of cheese.

Kim gave a grin. "Hi, Mon," she said before placing a fork full of salad into her mouth.

Monique placed her food down onto the round table to the left of her best female friend before sitting down, and then she started to eat. "So," she began, "anything new happening to you two lately?"

"Oh, you mean whether we went on any missions?" Kim grinned slyly which Monique copied. "Nah, things've been quiet for a week."

"Yeah," Ron added. "Since the mission last week, it's good to have things settle down for a while." He took a gulp of soda before letting out a burp. Both Kim and Monique rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Ron was such a pig at such times, yet he wouldn't be Ron if he weren't.

After taking a bite of her food, Monique gazed at Middleton High's cheer squad captain. "Well, least that Yori girl is not here." She gave a low whistle. "Those legs of hers in that skirt really turned eyes."

A soft growl escaped Kim's mouth before she stabbed her salad, and Monique was briefly stunned at her friend. "What's with you, Kim girl? That Japanese girl is on the other side of the world."

"She's not," the redhead scowled.

This was news to the African-American gossip monger. "What do you mean she's not?" Her confused expression transfixed onto Ron.

Ron explained with a small grin. "Yori's now living in Middleton, Monique."

Her dark eyes went wide. "She's living **here**? Since when?"

"Since **yesterday**," Kim provided, shaking her head in disbelief before eating more of her salad.

"Actually, KP, she moved in two days ago," Ron corrected before finishing off his lunch. Kim's only response was to narrow her eyes at her best male friend before returning to finish her salad.

Seeing the look on Kim's face, Monique was no fool. _"Oh, boy. The green-eyed monster's eyes are getting greener."_ She turned to face Ron. "Well, if she attends school here," she pointed to down to indicate the entire high school, "heads will be turning and all the boys will be goggling her, especially if she wears that short skirt."

"Hey, guys!" a new voice entered the fray, and all heads turned to watch Felix Renton, in his cyber-robotic wheelchair, roll over with a tray of food settled over the chair's arms. He wheeled his chair into a spot between Monique and Ron before placing the tray onto the table.

"Felix, my man!" Ron welcomed, and both high fived each other.

Monique gave a friendly smile at the wheelchaired teenager. "Hi, Felix," she said. She had only met Ron's best male friend a few times, yet she could tell Felix was an all-around good guy.

"Hi, Felix," Kim said with a kind grin, despite her face still somewhat wore a soured look.

Felix easily picked up on Kim's funk. "Whoa. What brought you down? Bonnie on the war path again?"

Kim only finished off the last of her salad as Monique made clear the sitch. "There's a new girl in town, Felix."

The brown-haired man blinked. "Really?" he said before giving a shrug. "So who is she?" he asked before he started consuming his food.

This time Ron took over explaining just as Monique continued eating her lunch. "Remember the girl I told you I met in Japan during my one-week exchange program? Her name is Yori."

"Oh," Felix now recalled. "Yeah, you and Kim helped her last week."

Ron gave a small grin. "Well, she moved to Middleton two days ago." He took a sip of his soda.

Blue eyes went wide. "Whoa! She's **here**?" Ron nodded in affirmative to his best male friend's inquiry. Yet confusion soon was etched onto Felix's face. "Okay, so what does she being here have to do –?"

A long wolf-whistle, made by a boy at a nearby table, caught everyone's attention, and all heads in the cafeteria turned toward the entrance. Standing at the threshold was a short-haired, Japanese girl in a blue outfit with short skirt.

Felix's jaw dropped to the floor as he stared at the newcomer, particularly her shapely legs. "Wow. She's hot."

Monique smirked and rolled her eyes. "As I said, heads will be turning."

Yori spotted Ron and grinned before walking toward the table. Upon reaching the table, her grin widened. "Ron-san."

"Hi, Yori," Ron replied with a look of admiration, while Yori reached over to pet Rufus on the head. The little mole rat grinned up at the girl.

The wheelchaired teen boy recognized the name. _"So this is Yori,"_ he mentally approved. _"Ron certainly has a way with beautiful babes."_

Ron indicated the chair on his left, and Yori sat down onto it, placing herself between Ron and Kim. The blonde boy gestured with a hand to Monique. "You've met Monique Williams last week, Yori," he mentioned.

"Hi, Yori," Monique friendly greeted.

"Williams-san," Yori replied with a grin, placing her hands together and bowing her head slightly in the Japanese greeting.

Ron's hand moved to indicate Felix next. "This is my best bud, Felix Renton," he introduced.

"Yori," Felix smiled at her, taking in her beauty.

"Renton-san," Yori said, repeating the Japanese greeting gesture to him.

"And you know Kim," Ron finished with a grin at his long-time best friend.

Again, Yori bowed. "Possible-san."

"Hi, Yori," Kim greeted with a grin that was more forced on her face than naturally placed on. Being a girl, Monique easily picked up on Kim's tone, yet Felix also identified the tone and still wondered why Kim was tweaked with the new girl.

After the introductions were done, Ron returned to face Yori. "So, Yori, did you take the test?"

Yori nodded. "Hai, I did. Barkin-sama said he will inform me of the results on Monday."

"Test? What test?" Felix asked eying the pretty Japanese teen. Even Monique was curious, while Kim wasn't, given this was not news to her.

"The high school equivalence test, Renton-san," Yori explained. "Now that I'm living in Middleton, I have to take the test to judge my education level."

Felix blinked for a moment. "Oh," he said before he grinned. "Well, I'm sure you'll do okay, Yori. After all, I heard the Japanese education standards are a lot tougher than American, so you should easily pass."

"Thank you, Renton-san," Yori grinned. "I believe so as well." Her head revolved to face Ron. "Is everything ready for tonight, Ron-san?"

Ron gave his confident Ron smile. "Everything's ready, Yori. I made reservations at Zing Mai's. Just bring your appetite." Yori giggled at the joke.

Felix, Monique, and Kim didn't laugh, for they were bomb shelled. "Are you saying," Monique began as she pointed to both Ron and Yori, "that you two have a date tonight?"

Turning to face his second-best female friend, Ron nodded with a grin. "Yeah, I promised Yori to take her out for dinner tonight, and tomorrow I'm taking her out shopping at her request."

Yori enlightened the story further. "I need new clothing, and Ron-san was kind to help me out tomorrow."

The other three students were floored. They knew Ron didn't like shopping, especially clothes shopping, so his offer to help Yori was a sign he was willing to do so for her sake.

Breaking out of her stupor, Monique gave a kind grin. "Well, if you happen to stop by Club Banana tomorrow afternoon," she pointed to Yori, "I don't mind helping you out with your clothing, Yori. I have the afternoon shift tomorrow at the store, so I'll be there to help give you my opinion on what clothes will look best on you."

"Oh?" Yori said, intrigued on the offer. "You know much about fashion, Williams-san?"

Monique waved at the Japanese girl with a grin. "You bet'cha, girl." She smirked at Ron. "Better me than no-fashion-sense Ron here."

"Hey!" Ron gave a mock look of indignation while Felix chuckled and Yori giggled. In truth, Ron was glad Monique was going to assist Yori.

Her giggling dying down yet her smile still on her face, Yori placed her hands together and bowed toward the African-American teenager. "Thank you, Williams-san."

With a huff and grin, Monique waved it away. "No big deal. I'm glad to help out," she said before pointing to herself. "And you can call me 'Monique', Yori." She huffed again. "Calling me by my last name makes me feel old."

"And you can call me 'Felix'," Felix grinned.

Yori smiled at them. "So be it… Felix-san," she nodded to the wheelchaired young man, "Monique-san," she nodded to the young woman.

Just then, the bell rang, and many students gotten up from their tables to head toward the exit, dumping their trash in the garbage can along the way out.

Ron rose from the table with his tray in hands, while Rufus jumped from the table into his owner's pants pocket. "Come on, Yori. I have to get to my locker before my next class start." The Japanese girl followed him toward the exit. "Are you staying for anything?"

Yori shook her head. "No. I'm going to return home now. I only stopped by to say hello."

"Oh," Ron said as he dumped his trash and returned the lunch tray. He turned to grin at his girlfriend. "Well, how about you walk me to my locker before leaving?"

She giggled. "It'll be my honor, Ron-san." With those words, both left the cafeteria side-by-side.

After they left, Kim finally broke out of her trance on the fact Ron was dating Yori outright. She stood up and walked toward the door with a slight glowering face. "Maybe Yori really is working for Monkey Fist," she muttered before departing the room.

Felix couldn't believe what he just heard, and he knew now why the redheaded world heroine was in a funk before. He turned to Monique, who stared after her best friend with a frown. "Monique, is it me or is Kim becoming greener than the grass outside the school?"

Monique sighed, still frowning as she focused on the wheelchaired boy. "No, you're not imagining it. That girl," she pointed toward the door specifying Kim, "was jealous when Ron spent time with you. She was really green last week when Yori first appeared." She lowered her hand while she stood from her chair. "And now, she's so green that I'm afraid she'll combust and take half the school with her." Heading toward the exit with her lunch tray in hand, Monique shook her head. "I hope Kim will not do anything she'll regret."

With a frown on his face, Felix took his tray and trailed after Monique. He knew Kim and Ron were best friends for a long time, and they had dated other people before. However, given Kim's attitude, he wondered whether Ron's relationship with Yori might end up running into a brick wall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3: Sitch at the Mall

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

Thanks once again go to **the** man campy for beta/proofreading for me! Thanks! (big grin)

Big thanks goes to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 2: Evolved, GargoyleSama, CajunBear73, Cylon One, AtomicFire, Mr. Average, romantic-cancer, Zartan, spectre666, Bubbahotek, continental-line, BuckNC, and SassMasterGeneral.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 2. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 3 – Sitch at the Mall  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Coming out of the changing room, Yori swung around and posed for her audience. "What do you think? These khakis feel quite comfortable, I have to admit." She looked down at her denim-clad legs.

Monique looked up and down Yori's form. The girl was in blue khakis that started at her calves and fit snuggly at thighs, hips and waist. Comfortable slipper shoes were on her feet, and to top it off, a silk red short-sleeved blouse adorned her torso. Far as Monique could see, Yori looked quite hot.

Of course, given that body of hers, the African-American fashion expert of Middleton High knew that Yori would look hot in almost any girls' clothing in the entire Club Banana store. For the past two hours, Yori had tried on many different styles of clothing, from dresses, blouses, pants, tank tops, etc. The Japanese teenager had a knack for fashion, choosing to keep certain combinations of clothing while discarding others that even Monique agreed looked horrible.

"Yori girl," Monique grinned, "you'll fit in America just fine. The khakis do your legs justice, and the blouse matches well with your skin color and your red hair band." She chuckled and pointed to Yori. "I have to admit this, you have great taste for clothing for someone who claimed she didn't know much about fashion."

Yori grinned. "Thank you, Monique-san." She turned to face the other person of her audience. "What do you think, Ron-san?" Her right hand settled on her right hip, which cocked to the side.

Ron and Rufus, who was standing on his shoulder, were mesmerized as they stared at Yori, and Ron couldn't form any coherent words as he spoke. "Uh… I… You… Wow." Even though he was unable to speak, the blonde boy was screaming in his head. _"What are you trying to do to me, Yori? Send me into hormone meltdown!_"

Giving a smug grin upon seeing she had **again** made Ron speechless, Yori turned her head to look at Monique who also gave a smug grin in return before both girls' eyes returned to the nearly drooling boy.

"_Boy, oh boy!" _Monique said inside her head. _"I have not ever seen Ron this zoned before! Not with that Zita girl, and not even with Kim, sans those mood-changing microchips! It seems Yori really does have his attention more than any girl Ron has met before." _She snickered at the bug-eyed boy. _"I think Ronnie-boy will need a **long** cold shower when he gets home."_

"Ron-san," Yori said, still grinning slyly, "I believe you approve of what you see." She nodded her head once. "Good." With a normal grin, she turned to Monique. "I will definitely take this set, Monique-san."

Monique gently laughed and waved at her. "You really have to be nuts to not take this set, Yori girl!" She thumbed to Ron. "Especially if it keeps the eyes of drooling boy there on you."

Those words finally shook Ron and Rufus out of their trances. "Hey!" Ron crossed his arms, a bit peeved. "I can't help myself, ya know. Why do you girls always have to wear clothing that makes us guys go into hormone meltdown?"

Yori giggled and waved his question away. "Oh, Ron-san, you already know the answer to that." Monique chuckled and smirked at the blushing boy.

Rubbing the back of his neck while Rufus grinned at him, Ron gave a sheepish grin. "Okay. So I was obvious. I can't help it that Yori looks good."

And that was the truth for the junior-year high school student. Yori was quite good looking all right. Last night, he had taken her to Zing Mai's as promised, and they had a good time. The restaurant was not fancy or anything, so they could show up in casual wear. He went in his favorite black & white T-shirt and cargo pants, while she showed up in a nice, long-sleeved dress with wide hem that ended above the ankles. Ron talked to her about school and what she would be expecting if she attended. Yori talked about Japan, her love for cooking, which thrilled Ron, given he too could cook.

His mind was brought back to the present when a familiar voice entered the conversation. "Well, I agree with Ron. Yori does look good." All turned as Kim, in her usual green midriff top and blue khakis, walked around some rack of clothes to face them. "Hi, Mo," she smiled at her best female friend. "Since I have to pick up something for my mom here at the mall, I decided to drop by."

"Quite understandable, Kim girl," Monique replied with a grin, although she knew Kim gave a bold-face lie. Yori and Ron didn't notice, given they were in the back of the store, but nearly an hour ago, Monique had to go to the front of the store to help a customer and she had spotted Kim outside in the mall. It didn't take much to see the girl had come to spy on her best male friend and his new girlfriend.

Kim swiveled her head to face Yori. "So, have any more clothes to try on?"

Yori gave a small grin as she shook her head. "No, this is my last set of clothes I've tried on, for I have bought enough clothes as it is. I'm sorry you weren't here sooner, Possible-san, for I wouldn't have minded hearing your opinion."

This threw Kim for a loop, just momentarily that was. After blinking in surprise for a few seconds, the redhead gave a grin and a shrug. "Well, it was bad timing I came too late."

Monique gave a grin, but she mentally smirked. _"Yeah, if you weren't outside playing spy, that is."_ Shaking her head slightly, the Club Banana employee took out a pair of scissors and took a few steps toward Yori. "Here, let me remove the sales tags and the alarm tag. I'll ring it up along with the rest of your purchases up front. You can walk out wearing these clothes now."

Blinking down at the other girl as she removed the tags, Yori kindly smiled at her. "That is generous of you, Monique-san. Thank you."

Standing upright with the tags in hand, Monique waved at her with a grin. "Oh, it's nothing. I think it's better for you going out there in this outfit than that blue outfit you wore coming in." She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Girl, you shouldn't be wearing such a short skirt, displaying your legs like that. If you," she pointed to Yori, "are dating him," her finger moved to point to Ron next, "you shouldn't be going around displaying your legs which will attract boys and men to you like flies."

"Um, Monique?" Ron said, making all three girls turn to him, seeing he was blushing. He raised a hand and wiggled his fingers at her. "Hello, Yori's boyfriend in front of you!" Rufus started laughing.

Realizing her goof, Monique turned to Yori, who gave a small grin, her cheeks blushing. "Thank you, Monique-san, and I agree."

Turning to Kim, Monique saw her friend had her hand over her mouth, trying hard not to laugh out loud. Feeling her own cheeks heating up from embarrassment, the girl returned to face Yori and kindly grinned at her. "Get your original clothes out of the changing room," she gestured with her head, "I'll be at the register ringing up your purchases." With that said, Monique walked away.

After watching her friend stroll away, Kim focused back on Yori and Ron, who were both grinning uncomfortably at each other. Yori broke the silence between them. "I better get my clothes." She turned and entered the changing room.

Still blushing, Ron turned to Kim. "Well, that went well."

Kim giggled. She felt somewhat sorry for Ron. "Well, Monique was right regarding Yori displaying her legs like that."

"Which is true, Possible-san," Yori said as she came out of the changing room with her original clothes draped over an arm and her purse over her shoulder. Her dark eyes rested on her suitor. "Ron-san, I have to be more careful now how I display myself to others, now that I'm attached to you."

Kim bristled a bit at Yori's choice of words. To her, Yori made it sound like she was already engaged to Ron.

Giving a confident smile, Ron waved his girlfriend's concerns away. "Oh, don't fret over it, Yori. If some guy comes on to ya, I'm not going to act jealous knowing you have eyes for me." Yori smiled at that. "Besides, if the dude gets too pushy, you can always show him a few ninja moves and he'll get the message."

"You speak the truth, Ron-san," Yori admitted. Her eyes turned to Kim. "Did you ever have men come on to you like that, Possible-san?"

Surprised by the question, Kim thought about it and came to a simple truth. "Come to think about it, I have not ever had a man tried to push himself on me. Not the boys in school or elsewhere." She frowned. "The only guy to ever try to proposition me was Senior Senior Junior, given he thought I was his 'soul-mate'," she air-quoted with disgust, "due to that Animology craze last year."

Yori nodded at Kim's words. "Maybe because no man would dare to do so, Possible-san." She grinned. "You are quite well known throughout the world, and any man would be foolish to push himself on you knowing you can easily defend yourself and do him great harm."

Again, Kim was taken aback and realized Yori was right. No man would dare force himself on her, knowing she could mop the floor with him. She mentally grimaced though. _"Does this mean that most guys are afraid of me to even take a chance of dating me? Is my freak fighting giving guys a crazy mental image of me?"_ She mentally groaned. _"Oh, great. I hope my freak fighting is not going to ruin my social life."_

Walking past Kim, Yori spoke over her shoulder. "Monique-san should be ready by now." Ron followed her, and Kim realizing both had passed her, trailed behind, still pondering the question of whether she would ever find someone for her.

After a few minutes, at the front register, Yori finished paying for her clothing, and Ron groaned at the number of bags sitting on top of the counter. "Man, Yori. You have to buy so much?"

The Japanese girl giggled while Monique, behind the counter, smirked. "Ronnie," Monique said, "Yori said she needs new clothing to fit here in America. What she has here will do her good."

"Hai," Yori replied, still grinning. Monique winked at her, and her grin broadened.

Yelling and screaming alerted everyone inside the store to what was going on outside, where some people were running away from something. Without hesitating, Kim leaped into action with a determined face. "Let's go, Ron!" She ran out of the store and headed toward the direction opposite of the fleeing people.

"KP! Wait up!" Ron ran after her as Rufus hopped into his pants pocket.

"Monique-san!" Yori cried out. "Watch over my belongings!" She quickly placed down her purse next to her bags of purchases before sprinting out of the store after Kim and Ron.

"Will do!" Monique called out, even though Yori was already out of hearing range. The African-American picked up the phone next to the cash register and dialed for mall security.

Running, Kim came upon a scene of three goons looking down at a frightened elderly couple sitting on a bench. The goons looked to be little more than 18 years old, and they wore scrappy clothing. No doubt these guys must have come from the run-down sections of Lowerton and were high school dropouts likely.

"Aw!" one goon stared down at the old couple. "Looks like we frighten them, guys. Poor old people they are." His two buddies snickered, for one was holding the elder woman's purse.

Kim glowered at them from behind them. "You leave them alone!" All three goons turned around to face her.

The leader snickered. "Hey, guys! The beauty here is telling us what to do." One of his friends joined in laughter, but the third, the one holding the purse, was eying Kim warily.

"Uh, guys?" the wary goon said. "We shouldn't mess with her. That's Kim Possible." Both his buddies turned to him, disbelief on their faces.

"And Ron Stoppable," Ron grinned airily as he strolled up to stand besides Kim and crossed his arms. Rufus was glaring at the goons from the pants pocket.

The goon with the purse snorted a laugh at Ron. "Her sidekick is nothing. He's a weenie." Both Ron and Rufus growled at that.

The leader snorted. "I'll handle the Possible chick. You two get out of here!" With a yell, he charged at Kim, who crouched to prepare herself.

The other two thugs tried to run past, but Ron tripped one onto the floor. He got up and turned to face Ron, looking down at him menacingly. "You pay for that, blondie!" he pointed to him before reaching over and pushing him onto the floor. However, he let out a large puff of air when he felt something in his crotch.

Looking up at the goon's painful face, Ron wondered what happened until he looked down to notice the front sole of his right foot was exactly between the guy's legs. The goon pushed him down, and when his back made contact with the tile floor, his right foot involuntarily came up to hit the bad guy exactly where to immobilize him.

Ron grinned, for the Ron Factor has worked once again. "Better put ice on that," he said to the goon, before the guy fell over backwards onto the floor in a fetal curl, his hands going down to between his legs. Rufus has climbed up onto Ron's chest and gave a victory cheer. "Score one for the good guys! Booyah!" Ron yelled as he high fived Rufus with a finger.

While Ron was dealing with one goon, Kim dealt with the leader. The leader had come right at her with his fist aiming at her face. The redhead dodged the punch, brought a fist into the guy's stomach, causing him to bowl over. With the heel of her right palm, she smacked the thug in the face, causing him to fall to the floor groaning.

Kim flicked her hair out of her face. "You're nothing," she said with a victorious grin down at the groaning thief. She turned to face the elderly couple. "Are you okay?" she asked out of concern.

The couple grinned at her and nodded. "We're okay," the woman said, "thanks to you, but…" She frowned. "That third thief gotten away with my purse."

Turning, Kim saw that the third guy had gotten away. Ron took down the second goon, yet leaving it open for the third to make his escape. She scowled at her and Ron's failure.

While Kim and Ron were dealing with the first two, the third had run away from the fight. Yet he hadn't run for long until a young Japanese woman was blocking his path.

"You're not going anywhere, baka." Yori looked angrily at him.

The young thug didn't even waver. "Get out of my way, girl!" With his free right hand, he tried to punch her.

Witnesses around them saw what happened next. Yori quickly side-stepped to the right, grabbed his outstretched arm with her left hand, swung her right arm into the guy's stomach, and using her right arm and the man's forward momentum, flipped him upside-down and over onto his back. Upon hitting the floor, the wind was knocked out of him. The whole clash only lasted a few seconds.

With a smug, triumphant grin with narrow eyes, Yori placed her hands together and bowed down at the groaning bad man. "It'll be your honor, baka, to wait for the police to arrive." The man only groaned some more.

Kim and Ron were there when the mall's security and a few Middleton police officers arrived. They questioned Team Possible and the elderly couple on what had happened while the two goons were cuffed and led away to a wagon outside.

Giving a frown, Kim spoke up to the head officer, a Sergeant. "I regret the third goon has gotten away."

Looking over Kim's shoulder, the Sergeant's lips formed a grin and pointed. "I don't think so, Miss Possible." Both Kim and Ron turned to see a couple of officers were pushing the third goon toward them. One of the officers held up the purse, which made the elderly woman cry out in thanks.

"Good job in catching this guy," the Sergeant said to his officers as he nodded toward the cuffed third thief, who was being led away out of the mall by two other officers.

Both men shook their heads and smiled. "It wasn't us who caught him." They parted to reveal Yori behind them, and Kim was surprised to see her while Ron was delighted. "This young lady here did the deed, Sarge. Witnesses said she easily back-flipped him like a rag doll."

"Really?" the Sergeant said as he raised both eyebrows at Yori who bowed her head and grinned. "What's your name, young lady?" he asked while his officer returned the purse to the grateful elderly lady.

"Yori Takana," Yori answered. "I've recently moved to Middleton from Japan."

The Sergeant nodded his head. "I presume you know martial arts?"

Yori nodded. "Hai."

Before the Sergeant could say anything more, Ron walked a few steps to stand besides Yori. "Way to go, Yori! You busted the third baddie right on!"

Even Rufus nodded his head cheerfully. "Yeah, busted!"

Smiling at her boyfriend, Yori could see he was proud of her. "Thank you, Ron-san."

Looking back and forth between Yori and Ron, the Sergeant could tell something was up. "Do you two know each other?"

Ron chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, showing his typical nervousness. "Yeah, we've recently started dating." Yori grinned at that.

Blinking at the news, the Sergeant smirked. "Well, that's news." He turned to Kim. "Seems you have a third team member, Miss Possible. If she knows martial arts like you do, your team will be stronger than it was before."

Kim was dumbfounded. Yori? A member of her team? She just couldn't wrap her mind around the concept. Yet she couldn't deny that Yori had helped greatly. The leader of Team Possible mentally shook her head. For now, she just couldn't accept the notion regardless.

It took a half an hour for the police to get all the information they needed before leaving. Only then did Kim, Ron, and Yori return to Club Banana, where an excited Monique was waiting for them to spill the beans. They told her what had happened, and after many minutes, the three departed Club Banana with Yori's purchases.

So nearly an hour after foiling the robbers, Kim, Ron, and Yori were waiting on the curbside outside Middleton Mall for the bus to arrive. Kim and Ron have no problems getting home by foot, but Yori lived near the outer edge of the city on the opposite side from where Kim and Ron lived.

As they waited, Yori finally realized something. "Oh, I almost forgot," she said as she opened her purse and pulled out a piece of paper, which she gave to Ron. "That's my address and phone number, Ron-san," she said as Ron and Kim looked down at the written paper. "Can you stop by tomorrow around 3 o'clock? I'll explain to you then how I will be continuing my training."

Ron grinned. "No prob, Yori. I'll be there." Rufus, from Ron's pants pocket, bobbed his head in agreement.

"Good," Yori grinned at him before eying Kim, who stood on the other side of Ron. "I wish for you to be there as well, Possible-san."

This made Kim and Ron looked at each other in surprise before returning to look at the ninja girl. "You want me to be there?" Kim asked bewildered at the invitation. She understood Ron, but why her?

Yori explained. "Hai. You are both aware of Yamanouchi's existence, and given you work together as a team, it's best you both know what you'll be told tomorrow."

After a moment, Kim shrugged. "Okay, I'll be there with Ron." She still was confused though why she was included. After all, if Yori wanted to be alone with Ron, she wouldn't even invite her.

The sound of the approaching bus made all three teens and one mole rat turned to watch as the vehicle pulled up along the curbside. Other waiting people began boarding as Yori picked up her many shopping bags.

Ron frowned in concern. "Yori? Are you sure you don't need any help? I can go with you and help you carry that stuff."

Slightly shaking her head, Yori grinned at him as she raised with her many bags. "I'll manage, Ron-san. I'll have help at home when I arrive." She was about to turn to board the bus, when she reached over and kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron grinned warmly at her, and she matched his expression back at him. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that said, Yori boarded the bus with Ron watching her, and a minute or two later, the bus departed.

Seeing that dreamy look on his face, Kim shook her head a bit. "Come on, Ron. Let's go home." She turned and walked away, and Ron immediately followed. It was only last week that she had witnessed, for the first time, Yori kissing Ron on the cheek, yet this time, she knew Ron and Yori were dating. She didn't show it, but she felt something inside just want to make her punch Ron's girlfriend in the nose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 3)


	4. Chapter 4: Yori's New Home

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

Once more, my deepest thanks go to campy for beta/proofreading. You're the best, campy! (big grin)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 3: continental-line, GargoyleSama, AtomicFire, Evolved, CajunBear73, jasminevr, Mr. Average, captainkodak1, Zaratan, romantic-cancer, Goinghome, conan98002, and Etherelemental.

And thanks go to everyone who read Chapter 3. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 4 – Yori's New Home  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Emerald eyes gazed up at the large steel gates, and looking left and right, she could make out the high white walls extending as far as she could see. It was easy to see that the walls must stretch along the entire property line. "This is it?"

"This is the place, KP." Ron looked from the piece of paper Yori gave him to the address number on the wall to the right of the gate. Even Rufus, on Ron's right shoulder, nodded that the numbers matched.

Turning to her friend, Kim gestured toward the gate and the entire place. "Ron, are you aware what this place is?"

In his typical red-jersey outfit, Ron confusedly looked at her. "No, I'm not. This is my first time here."

Letting out a puff of air, the redhead pointed to the sign underneath the address number. It was in two columns of Japanese letters. "This is the Mochizuki Estate! One of the largest single owned pieces of real estate in the entire Tri-City area! Nearly everyone in school is aware of this place, yet no one knows what goes on behind these walls." Her hand indicated the walls extending away from them. "The walls extend all around the property, which," she pointed to the gate and what lies behind it, "is extremely valuable, and if it was ever sold, it would rake in millions of dollars."

Giving a long wolf-whistle as he and Rufus returned to look at the gate in admiration; Ron shook his head in wonder. "I say Yori's guardian is on the extreme wealthy side."

Wearing her long-sleeved golden shirt with crossties on the chest and waist-to-ankles, blue tights, Kim smirked and shook her head at his statement, which should be obvious to anyone looking at this place. "Go ring the doorbell." Her finger indicated the intercom just to the right of the gate.

Pressing the call button on the intercom, Ron didn't wait long before someone answered. "Yes, can I help you?" It was clear to Ron and Kim the voice didn't belong to Yori, given it was male.

"Hai, dude," Ron grinned. "Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible here to see Yori Takana. She invited us."

The next thing both teenagers and one mole rat knew the two massive gates began to slowly swing open inward. "We are expecting you, Stoppable-san, Possible-san. Please enter."

And that was what they did. Once they crossed the threshold, before the gates even finished opening all the way, Kim and Ron stood in awe at the sight before them. "Whoa," both said as one.

A dirt road led a mile from the gate to the entrance of a large compound, which was situated not far from the start of the rolling hills seen behind. The complex itself seemed to be made of many different Japanese architectural buildings surrounded by another white wall similar to the property border wall, which could easily be seen stretching even through the forests up the hills. Green grass, various trees, flower beds, a couple of small ponds, and walkways could be seen all around the complex up to the woodland.

To Kim, the entire place looked close to what some Japanese compounds were centuries ago from what she learned online and from school. An inner walled sanctuary encircled by an outer wall. The design provided a good defense system from unwanted intruders, who would have to scale the outer wall and cross the distance only to have the inner wall blocking their paths. Not that it would matter; they would easily have been spotted and dealt with before getting that far.

For Ron, what he was seeing reminded him of Yamanouchi yet with differences. The complex was as large as Middleton High, and instead of very tall buildings Yamanouchi had, this estate had small buildings no bigger than two stories tall.

Chitterling and poking of his cheek by a small hand broke the blonde boy out of his daze. His eyes trained on Rufus, who pointed to the entrance of the inner wall.

"Right, buddy," Ron sheepishly admitted. "They're expecting us." He turned to his best friend and tapped her on the shoulder, severing her trance. "Come on, KP. Let's go."

"Right," Kim agreed awkwardly with a small grin, knowing they were wasting time.

As both teens started down the dirt road, the gates of the outer wall began to close behind them. They walked while appreciating the scenic beauty around them under a gorgeous blue sky with a few puffy clouds. Even some squirrels and birds, some chirping and singing, provided a natural feel to the place.

Finally, after many minutes, they arrived at the gates of the massive compound's entrance, and just when they arrived, the double doors, similar to the steel ones of the outer wall, slowly swung open inward.

Behind the gates stood a grinning Yori wearing black slacks, matching slipper shoes, and long-sleeved, white button-up blouse, and as usual, her red headband was in her hair. Beside her was an elderly man as tall as Mr. Dr. Possible, yet Kim and Ron could see he was younger than Sensei, by perhaps 20 years, given his half graying black hair, which was short as most American men wore and without the Japanese ponytail that Sensei wore. Also he wore a black mustache and beard, but not as long as Sensei's, and to top it, they knew he had to be the master of this place given he wore a red Japanese coat, like Sensei's, over simple black slacks and slipper shoes.

Both placed their hands together and bowed toward their guests, who simply bowed in return with polite grins. "Ron-san, Possible-san," Yori began, "welcome to the Mochizuki estate." All four stood upright again before Yori gestured with a hand to the man beside her. "This is Master Hiroshi Mochizuki – master teacher, owner of the estate, and my guardian."

"It is an honor to meet you," Master Mochizuki bowed his head as he grinned. "Your noble deeds do you great honor and prestige to your names."

"Arigato, Master Mochizuki," Kim bowed her head in respect. Ron, Rufus, and Yori were a bit taken aback by Kim's use of Japanese, but Master Mochizuki's grin simply broadened in surprised amusement.

"Do you know Japanese, Possible-san?" he asked, still maintaining his grin.

Kim sheepishly grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "Only a few words from the missions Ron and I had in Japan." Her explanation made Ron softly chuckle and Yori and Rufus grin while Master Mochizuki still maintained his amused expression.

"Come," the elderly man waved toward a given area. "We will go to a suitable location for our conversation." He strolled away, and Ron and Kim followed with Yori beside them.

As they casually walked behind Master Mochizuki, Kim and Ron curiously gazed around while Yori respectfully allowed their observations.

They passed a building that was a garage for vehicles. Another was a large shed for landscaping equipment, no doubt needed to maintain the many acres of greenery. One large two-story building seemed to be the living residence as they walked around it, and behind the quarters were gardens of shrubbery and flowers with Japanese-style stone paths, benches and ground lights. The two teens even saw areas set aside for dueling and sparring.

One dueling area had two men in white gi's sparring with katanas. Ron gave them a passing glance, but Kim looked more closely. To her eyes, the men weren't teenagers, but seemed to be older and taller, more like college students. Her mind backtracked to several other people they'd came across along the way since the front gates, and she realized something. Some of them, like the dueling young men, were of college age, while others were obviously adults who helped maintain the estate. They hadn't come across any teenagers as Yori or anyone younger.

"I say, Yori," Ron broke the silence since their walk began at the gates, "this is quite a bon-diggity home."

"Hai," Yori grinned. "Unlike Yamanouchi, most of the buildings are only 50 years old when the land was bought in 1952. This estate is one of many branches throughout the world."

This piece of news certainly caught Kim, Ron, and even Rufus's attention. Branches? Yamanouchi was not the only secret ninja school? Exactly how many locations were there worldwide?

Yori gesturing ahead interrupted their thoughts. "We're here."

Looking forward, Kim and Ron saw they were coming up to a wooden gazebo with a Japanese-style roof. It was in the center of a small circular courtyard with four stone benches evenly spaced around the outer rim, where flowerbeds were situated, and close by was the compound's tall, white wall, clearly showing they were already at the rear of the compound. Only one door could be seen in the wall to allow anyone to exit to the fields outside.

Arriving at the gazebo first, Master Mochizuki took two steps up and walked to stand behind a stylish, white metal patio chair in front of a round patio table with white metal frame and glass top. He kindly indicated to the other three chairs around the table. "Stoppable-san, Possible-san, please be seated."

The two American teenagers could see the table was set for four people with various fruit, snacks, and some drinks. Yori took the cushioned seat to Master Mochizuki's left, placing her back to face the compound's rear wall. Ron sat to Yori's left, placing him to face Master Mochizuki, and Kim settled in the last chair between Ron and Master Mochizuki. Only then did the elderly man sit down in his chair.

Upon seeing a small tray full of assorted cheese, Rufus hopped off his owner's shoulder to the table and was to about to start devouring his meal, when Ron berated him. "Rufus! That's not just for you, you know."

Rufus appeared forlorn, but Yori chuckled. "Actually, Ron-san, we anticipated you bringing Rufus-san. That tray is all for him, while another," she pointed to a larger tray of cheese slices, "is for us."

"Oh," Ron blinked in realization as he connected his eyes with Rufus's, who was slightly glaring at him. Rufus spat out a razzberry at him before starting to consume his cheese. Ron's lips curled lopsidedly. "That's gratitude for ya," he joked. Yori giggled, Master Mochizuki merely grinned, while Kim smirked at her best friend.

Shaking her head a bit, Kim faced Master Mochizuki, as Ron placed some cheese and snacks onto his plate. "I admit that I am surprised though." The elderly man raised an eyebrow, and the redhead clarified herself. "I was expecting like a low table and cushions. That is the traditional Japanese way."

"Ah," Yori's guardian nodded in understanding. "Hai, it is tradition to have a low table and cushions, for hundreds of years that has been the way Japanese have eaten. However, you should know that you and Stoppable-san are not the first American guests to venture onto the estate. Many Americans are not used to kneeling on a cushion for great length of time, it is uncomfortable for them." His dark eyes twinkled as his lips quirked a bit. "Besides, we are in America, so we adapt to American way of life to blend in society better."

Yori took over explaining. "Another example is that we sleep on beds instead of futons. Each person has a room with walls instead of shoji paper walls. It's all to help adapt to American way of life."

Ron blinked. "So you're not sleeping on the floor?"

The pretty ninja shook her head with a sly knowing grin. "No, Ron-san, I sleep now in a regular bed as you do."

Being perceptive, Kim frowned at her blonde friend. "Did you sleep on a futon – a floor mattress – when you were at Yamanouchi, Ron?"

"No, I didn't!" Ron cried out, clearly irked. "I was told," his narrowed eyes focused on a bemused Yori, "that the bed was the floor! I didn't know there were floor mattresses, and I only asked for a pillow and blankets."

Yori giggled. "If you had asked for a futon, Ron-san, we would have provided you with one." His moaning made her giggle some more.

Kim couldn't help but chuckle at the mental image of Ron sleeping on a hard floor with only a pillow and blankets. _"Poor Ron. That must have been uncomfortable for him."_

Brushing off the mental image, Kim addressed both Yori and Master Mochizuki. "Okay. Obviously you didn't invite Ron and me to tell tales of him sleeping on the floor."

"Hey!" Ron trained his tweaked expression on his best female friend, while Rufus snickered.

Feeling tickled, Kim's only response was to crinkle her nose at him playfully, prompting yet another giggle from Yori. The redhead returned to the two Japanese. "So, from what I know, Yori will continue her training here."

Master Mochizuki nodded in affirmative. "Hai. Yori-chan will complete her training here instead of Yamanouchi as **normally** it should have been." The two American teenagers and one mole rat raised a single eyebrow at this, causing the ninja master to raise a finger to their unspoken questions. "Your questions will be answered, but first, an explanation on Yamanouchi's purpose in the world." Lowering his finger, the wise man began the tale.

"Yamanouchi was founded nearly 1500 years ago by Toshimiru, who taught the arts of Tai Shing Pek Kwar and ninjitsu. His teachings weren't the ways of cold-blooded assassins and warriors, as many in today's world think ninjas are, but of peaceful intentions to help train the body and mind and use these abilities to help others. That has been way Yamanouchi provided to Japan for a long time. Until the day Commodore Perry arrived."

"Say who?" Ron confusedly asked as he ate a cracker. "That name sounds American."

"It is, Ron," Kim cut in. "Don't you remember the name from history class?" Seeing him negatively shake his head, the redhead teen frowned a bit on his forgetfulness. "Commodore Perry was an American naval officer, who, back in the 1850's, opened American trade with Japan, thus truly ending Japan's isolation from the outside world." She frowned and shook her head in disapproval on what she was about to say next. "However, he did so by **force** though, political force."

"That is correct, Possible-san," Master Mochizuki approved with a small grin. "Perry truly has ended Japan's isolation. There had been foreigners, who made contact with Japan over many centuries when Europe started to trade with the East, but it was Perry that ended the isolation by making Japan realize the power of industrial machines – machines that could transform society tremendously.

"True, Perry forced the door open on Japan, but if it weren't for him, Japan wouldn't have comprehended that if it didn't adapt to this new industrial world, it would be conquered, much like Africa, the Middle East and other parts of Asia were."

As he poured tea into a cup, Master Mochizuki gave a proud grin. "So within a short few decades, Japan converted itself from an isolated, old society to one of a powerful, industrial, global-influential nation. Many throughout the world couldn't believe how quickly Japan had done so in a short amount of time. It testified to the strength and endurance of the Japanese people." His grin faded as he gave a sad sigh. "Unfortunately, it also started the path toward Japan's darkest years in history."

Ron raised a finger as Mochizuki took his cup in hand to sip his tea. "Let me guess here. This was when Japan started to be big-heady and bossy and think other people should be bowing to them."

Both girls softly giggled to his choice of words. "That is true, Ron-san," Yori answered with a disheartened grin as she poured some tea in her cup. "Many Japanese were misled and ventured down a dark path toward chaos and destruction."

Master Mochizuki lowered his cup before taking over the story again. "Instead of helping people, Japan went out to **conquer** people. The Yamanouchi School refused to participate in the conquering of other nations, for it goes against the peaceful principals of Toshimiru and everything the school stood for. So for many years during this bleak time, Yamanouchi closed its gates to the Japanese government, refusing to help contrive their dreams of domination."

Kim frowned, seeing a flaw in such a move. "Was that wise? I mean if the government knew where Yamanouchi was located, they would have sent an army to destroy it."

This time Master Mochizuki and Yori chuckled, baffling both American teens.

"True, Possible-san," the master of the Mochizuki Estate nodded before his lips curled into a small devilish grin. "However, the government knew it would be akin to suicide to send an army to destroy Yamanouchi." Seeing both teenagers were even more confused, he clarified himself. "Yamanouchi is a **ninja** school, producing the best highly trained warriors of stealth and cunning anywhere in Japan. We are peaceful, but we are **not** pacifists. We will defend ourselves when we are threatened."

Yori chimed in. "As Master Mochizuki has said, Toshimiru's teachings are not the ways of **cold-blooded** assassins and warriors, Possible-san. However, we will assassinate and fight if it helps defend and save lives." Her eyes narrowed with a sly grin as she raised her cup of tea to her lips. "What do you think would have happened if they had sent an army to Yamanouchi?"

As the ninja girl took a sip of her drink, Kim's eyes went wide in realization, and looking at her best friend, she could see that even he connected the dots. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Ron?"

"Yeah, KP," Ron admitted. "Being killed in your sleep is not a nice way to go." His body quivered, like it was cold. "Brrrrr!"

Even Rufus mimicked his owner, agreeing with him. "Brrrrr!"

Green eyes moved to eye Yori's teacher. "They knew if they dared go against Yamanouchi, they would be assassinated, one by one."

"Indeed," Master Mochizuki nodded. "Top government officials, military officers, and even the Emperor himself would one by one fall."

Kim nodded in understanding. "I guess then that the government and the Yamanouchi School came to an unspoken agreement. They didn't interfere with Yamanouchi's way of life, and Yamanouchi would not interfere with the government."

Again the ninja master nodded. "It was also the best way to assure the school's secret and continuing existence in times of war."

Despite the gloomy mood, Ron grinned slightly, sensing a good time to brighten things up. "Well, you guys are here, so I guess after the war, Yamanouchi came out of hiding, eh?"

Both Japanese grinned at him, and even Kim grinned, knowing that her best friend was right. "You are correct, Stoppable-san," Master Mochizuki verified. "After World War II, Yamanouchi was approached by the new Japanese government, and after hearing how they proposed to use Yamanouchi's potential, the school opened its gates and began working with the top branches of the government to not only help defend the Japanese homeland but also to reach out and help others throughout the world for what is good."

Yori smiled. "This was a true turning point for Yamanouchi. We knew that if we were to help others throughout the world, we couldn't just isolate ourselves in Japan. We had to branch out to other countries and establish ourselves in their societies so when the call for assistance from Yamanouchi came, we would be there to help."

Upon hearing this, Kim's expression blinked in comprehension. "So this is the purpose for the Mochizuki Estate. To be an **extension** of Yamanouchi, and provide a place for your people when the call for assistance comes from Japan."

"Hai, Possible-san," Yori confirmed with a grin. "That is **one** purpose for this estate's existence."

Seeing both Kim and Ron were perplexed, Yori made clear what she meant. "When students complete their training at Yamanouchi, they are given a choice to what they would do next with their lives. Besides teaching the martial arts, the school provides basic schooling up to the high school level, so younger students would have a high school diploma upon completing their training."

Master Mochizuki took a sip of tea. "You have to understand, Possible-san, Stoppable-san, that no one is ever forced to make decisions for them. We are selective to who could enroll at Yamanouchi. Some students are children of former students. Others are carefully chosen due to certain skills." Turning his eyes toward his student, he nodded at her "And there are a few who happen to be raised at the school."

This certainly was news to Kim as she eyed Yori with surprise. Yet out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Ron didn't seem to be surprised, so it wasn't hard to conclude Yori must have already shared that information with Ron.

"Yet," the ninja master continued, "no one is forced to join. They are given a choice whether to enroll or not, and the same is when students complete their training.

"Upon completion, they are given two choices.

"The first is that they are free to return to society and pursue their lives as they see fit. They do not need to serve the Japanese government or owe anything in return. Toshimiru's teachings helped individuals to find their centers – mind, body, and soul. Many of these students, who return to society, become better citizens due to having found their centers. Some pursue a higher education, get married, and raise families. There are also a few who opt to stay at the school to help teach the next generation of students.

"The second choice is that they will enter the service of Yamanouchi as undercover secret ops personnel helping the top branches of the Japanese government. They are then given a choice to live in a particular area of the world for a given period of time to provide assistance when they are needed in that area. Thus they go to their chosen areas' branch, where they learn to blend in with the society they wish to live."

"Whoa." Ron was impressed. "Are you saying that this place," he pointed down to indicate the entire estate, "is like a training ground for ninjas to learn how to be Americans?"

Yori giggled, while Master Mochizuki merely nodded with an amused grin. "Hai, Stoppable-san," he said. "Those who wish to stay in the North American area come here to learn the social life styles to blend in better. While they are here, they are free to choose to seek a higher education and/or train further in the arts toward master status.

"We have other branches in other parts of the world that act in similar functions for their areas."

"There is one in Germany," Yori clarified, "representing the European branch. Another in South Africa for the African branch. South America, India for Central Asia, and Australia."

"Each of these branches," Yori's guardian continued, "provides real-life experience with the societies a Yamanouchi agent will blend in, and after several years when they are deemed ready, they are free to seek a life within the area, ready to help Yamanouchi and the Japanese government when the call comes for aid or assistance within the given area."

Ron really was impressed as he gave an approving whistle. "Mondo super agent stuff." He reached for a cracker on his plate to take a bite out it. "Just I wonder," he spoke around his chewing, "how could you keep all this a secret so easily from the rest of the world?"

"It is simple, Ron-san," Yori grinned. "Besides the top branches of the Japanese secret service, other countries' agencies are also aware of Yamanouchi's existence."

"Really?" both Kim and Ron spoke at the same time.

A smirking Kim immediately called out before Ron could, "Jinx, you owe me a soda."

"Snap!" the blonde boy grumbled. "I mostly always loose." Kim and Yori chuckled, while Master Mochizuki wore a tickled expression.

After clearing his throat to get the three teens and one mole rat to pay attention again, the elderly Japanese returned to the topic at hand. "Yori-chan is correct. The top agencies of Japan's closest allies know of Yamanouchi's existence. They help us in any way possible, and we in turn help them for good causes." He gestured abroad to specify the entire property. "This land has been given to us free of charge courtesy of the United State's government through the CIA and FBI."

Kim could see this made sense. Cooperation, between the top agencies of the world, would benefit many. Yet she was curious about something. "Does this include Global Justice?" Her right hand picked up an apple from a fruit bowl to take a bite out of it.

Master Mochizuki nodded in reply. "Hai. Global Justice is also aware of Yamanouchi. Some of our students become unofficial Global Justice agents."

"Badical!" Ron exclaimed.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh! Badical!" Rufus concurred.

"I say," an astonished Kim agreed as Yori and Master Mochizuki grinned at Ron and Rufus's words. The junior-high school cheerleader however frowned a moment later. "Yet what does all this have to do with Yori's training?" Emerald eyes held steady on the dark ones of the ninja girl across from her. "You haven't completed your training yet." She took another bite of her apple.

"Hai," Yori responded, "I have nearly one more year to go before I complete my ninjisu training."

"As I have said before," Master Mochizuki stated, "**normally** Yori-chan would have completed her training at Yamanouchi. However, she has asked to start the next phase in **advance**, ahead of completing her training."

Yori gently grinned. "Sensei agreed. I want to be closer to Ron-kun." Her warm eyes turned to hold onto equally warmed brown ones. "Master Mochizuki will complete my training while I start learning what American life is like to blend in better."

Still eying affectionately at his girlfriend, Ron gave a small smug expression. "Well, if you're going to learn how to **blend** in America, I'm more than willing to help you out, Yori. If you do attend Middleton High, you'll learn a lot there."

"That is another reason why Sensei agreed to allow Yori-chan to enter the next phase in advance, Stoppable-san." Master Mochizuki added. "He knew you would be in high school, so he figured you would be able to help Yori-chan if she has to attend school here. Attending high school here will be a good learning experience for her to understand American social customs."

Reaching out, Yori took her boyfriend's hand in hers. "I do not know whether I will be attending high school, Ron-kun. I have to find out tomorrow from Barkin-sama." Her lips curled into tender smile. "Yet if I do, it'll be my honor to learn from you."

"Booyah," Ron whispered affectionately as he squeezed her hand, making her smile wider.

Unknown to Yori and Ron, Kim was eying them with a twitching left eye and her right hand clutching the apple tighter than normal. It was though only for a moment before her expression returned to normal. Yet unbeknownst to Kim, Master Mochizuki and Rufus noticed her brief emotional reaction. The little mole rat knew it was certainly not good, while Master Mochizuki decided to remember this for a later time. For now, the ninja master would wait and see whether Possible-san's reaction was only temporary or might end up growing into something dark that would cause harm, not only toward herself but toward Yori and Stoppable-san as well.

Clearing her throat to gain attention, Kim grinned sweetly even though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Okay… So this is how Yori will continue her training. I understand why Ron would need to know," she gestured with the apple to her best friend, "yet I still don't understand what does this have to do with me."

"True, Possible-san," Yori admitted, her left hand still in Ron's right. "Yet given your connection with Ron-kun, we thought it would be best for you to know. Besides…" Her eyes briefly held Master Mochizuki, who nodded, before returning to Kim. "It is also best for you to know of Sensei's offer, which might affect Ron-kun and your team."

Both Kim and Ron blinked at this. "Sensei's offer?" the blonde boy asked bewildered. His brown eyes held his friend's puzzled green ones for a moment before both sets gazed back at the Japanese girl. Even Rufus was confused yet he was intrigued.

"Hai," Yori wanly smiled. "Before I left Yamanouchi to live here, Sensei gave me a letter for only Master Mochizuki and me to read upon my arrival here. It directs us to give you an offer, Ron-kun. An offer that Master Mochizuki and I even agree would do good, if you accept it."

"The offer is this, Stoppable-san," Master Mochizuki started. "Now that you know of the purpose of this estate, Sensei wants to give you an offer to start training here. As a master, I am able to teach you, and Yori-chan as well can help in your training as she completes hers."

Both Kim and Ron were floored. "Whoa!" the blonde boy nearly shouted. "Are you saying that you are willing to train me to become a ninja?"

The elderly Japanese man bobbed his head once. "Hai. As well as teach you Tai Shing Pek Kwar."

Ron still couldn't believe it. "Hello!" he shouted incredulously. "I flunked every course at Yamanouchi when I was there for a week!"

Unable to help herself, Yori began laughing with her right hand over her mouth, causing Ron to glare at her. "I don't see what's so funny, Yori." Tweaked, he removed his hand from hers.

"I am sorry, Ron-kun," she apologized but still chuckling. "We were told not to tell you when you were there, but you were placed in the **advance** class. Sensei wanted to test you and the Mystical Monkey Powers."

His jaw dropped to the floor. "I was placed in the **advance** class?" After a bemused Yori nodded positively, Ron pounded his head on the table in frustration. "No wonder I couldn't grab anything from the Master Lunch Lady!"

"The who?" Kim asked, unable to prevent a bubble of laughter from escaping her. Not only did Ron sleep on the floor with no mattress, but also he, being untrained, had been placed in the advance class. No doubt he must have had a rough week when he was at Yamanouchi.

Yori, still tickled, replied to the question. "Nooni cooks and prepares all meals at Yamanouchi, Possible-san. Ron-kun called her 'The Master Lunch Lady.' At lunchtime, the students of the advance class have to swiftly grab their meal from Nooni's hands before she able to pull it away. Ron-san was unable to catch anything from Nooni's swift hands."

"Believe me, KP," Ron raised a glum face to look into Kim's amused one, "I starved during lunch time every day for the entire week I was there."

"Aw, poor baby," Kim teased, prompting her and Yori to laughed out loud, while Rufus snickered. Ron wanly grinned and took the ribbing in stride, although he was still tweaked.

As the girls' laughter died down, Ron eyed Master Mochizuki with a sheepish grin. "So… No advance class?"

With a chuckle, the wise man shook his head slightly. "No. You'll start with the basics and work your way up. You'll have to learn to crawl first before you can learn to walk, and only after learning to walk can you learn to run."

Ron gave a relieved grin. "Oh, that's good. Least I don't have to starve during lunch." Both girls giggled at that. After a couple of moments, the grin on his face fell. "Can I think about it for some time? I'm not really sure whether I want to become a ninja."

Master Mochizuki nodded in reply. "It's an **offer**, Stoppable-san. You are free to accept or decline it as you choose. Do not feel you are obligated."

"Thanks," Ron sighed. "To be honest, I'm freaked a bit on whether I want to become a ninja." This revelation surprised both Kim and Yori, while Master Mochizuki raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you afraid, Ron-kun?" Yori asked, puzzled over his fears. "I thought you enjoyed having such skills."

"Oh," Ron realized what she was referring. "I did at the time I was at Yamanouchi, Yori, and it's great to have some mad fu skills." He jokingly demonstrated by waving a couple of fists in the air, making his girlfriend grin a bit. "Yet…" His joking façade dropped away. "I just don't want to become like Monkey Fist. I'm afraid if I start training, the Monkey Powers might make me like him."

Hearing the young man confess his fears, Master Mochizuki shook his head. "You do not have to fear the Mystical Monkey Powers, Stoppable-san. The powers do not control you, you control them."

"All due respect, Master Mochizuki," Ron was skeptical, "Monkey Fist has become a real whack job."

"Yeah," Rufus agreed, "whack job."

"Only because he **chose** to use the powers for his own greedy purposes," Master Mochizuki pointed out. "The Monkey Powers within you will not make you evil unless you **want** to be evil. You control the powers to do what you want to do. If you ignore them, they will not do anything. It is like Sensei's offer. You are free to choose to use the powers or not. Nothing is forcing you to decide."

"Hai," Yori kindly smiled before reaching out to hold Ron's hand in her own again to offer comfort. "The training will not make you become like Monkey Fist, Ron-kun. You are strong and noble. Don't feel you have to choose on my behalf or anyone's. Choose on what you think would be best for **you**. Regardless of your decision, I still want to stay by your side."

Her reassuring words made Ron feel better, knowing she indeed would stay with him even if he decided not to train. "Thanks, Yori." He squeezed her hand, and both shared another tender moment despite the company.

Yet a certain redhead narrowed her eyes at them. _"The nerve of her," _she mentally fumed_. Showing such PDA's like that with Ron. If we were in high school now, Barkin would be throwing a storm at them for even holding hands like that." _Calming down, she mentally sighed and took a bite of her apple. _"Then again, I can't blame Yori for giving Ron support. He does at times lack self-confidence." _

While chewing, her lips formed a frown as another thought came to her. _"If Ron does accept the offer, what would he be like in a fight? Yori said he did defeat Monkey Fist at Yamanouchi, and he certainly earned the respect of Sensei, a ninja master. Yet this is **Ron**, we're talking about here! Clumsy, goofy, fumbling **Ron**! How could he become a skilled martial artist?"_

Once more, Master Mochizuki noticed Possible-san's expression, and it was quite clear to him the young woman was conflicted regarding Stoppable-san, especially his newly formed relationship with Yori-chan. He knew it was a good a time as any for a diversion. "Stoppable-san, Possible-san," he said, drawing the attention of all three teens and one mole rat, "would you like a tour of the estate?"

"That will be badical!" Ron enthusiastically exclaimed, making Yori smiled at his excitement. "This is one great bon-diggity place!"

"I say," Kim concurred with a grin. "I like to know more about this place as well."

With a small grin, Master Mochizuki stood up, and without delay, the three young people rose as well, while Rufus hoped up onto his owner's left shoulder. "Then let us begin." He gestured toward the gardens.

As the master took a few steps down off the gazebo, Kim followed to stand beside him, while Ron and Yori trailed behind, their hands still entwined. He didn't want to let her go, and sensing his need, she warmly kept her hand in his, feeling good that she could help him as well that she didn't want to let go too.

"I'm curious, Master Mochizuki." He raised an eyebrow at Kim as a gesture for her to ask. "How long have you been owner of this estate?" This question even drew Ron, Yori, and Rufus's interest as they walked along a path out of the gazebo courtyard. "If I recall what my father said, this estate used to be called by another name."

"I've been owner of this estate for 10 years, Possible-san." His head turned to face forward once more as they strolled along. "Since this land has been bought to service as a branch of Yamanouchi, there have been two other estate masters before me, and the land has been under the name of each as owner. With the exception of Yamanouchi, it is the same with all the other branches, for we figured it was best to have the lands under individual ownership than under government or company ownership."

Kim nodded in understanding. "To prevent drawing suspicion."

"Precisely, Possible-san. No one would question if a wealthy individual owns land, but would question if a foreign government or company owns land."

Giving a fleeting grin, he placed a hand on his chest. "When I completed my training at Yamanouchi, I decided to come here," he pointed down to indicate the estate, "to service this branch and the North American area in Yamanouchi's name." A warm sigh escaped his lips. "I came to enjoy the beauty of this area of the United States very much. The mountains, valleys, trees, and wildlife reminded me much of Yamanouchi. Even after I was told I could venture forward and live anywhere in North America, I'd chosen to remain here and contribute to this estate and the surrounding Tri-City area."

His face turned to focus on Kim as well as Ron and Yori from the corner of his eyes. All three could easily see his twinkling expression. "As much as I was born and raised in Japan, I came to find my heart lay here." His hand swept to specify everything around them. "This is my **home**."

The redhead world heroine found her lips forming a thoughtful grin, and taking a quick glance at Ron and Yori, she could see the same expressions on their faces. Middleton has always been her home as well as Ron's, and Kim couldn't think of any place in her heart, for the time being, that could ever replace her hometown. _"I guess home really is where the heart is,"_ she mentally chuckled.

As Master Mochizuki continued the tour of the elegant estate, Kim thought about Yori. She knew the Japanese girl had sacrificed her life in Japan to live in Middleton to be with Ron. Yet she wondered whether Yori, like Master Mochizuki, would find her heart here. Whether she could really find a home. Kim knew it was too soon to know the answer to that question.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 4)


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Squad

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A salute goes to campy for again providing wonderful beta/proofreading for me! (big grin)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 4: AtomicFire, romantic-cancer, moomoo, Evolved, juanchi, Bubbahotek, Etherelemental, Zartan, Goinghome, continental-line and Mr. Average.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 4. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 5 – Meeting the Squad  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Brown eyes surveyed the papers in a folder on his desk. Far as he knew from the information presented before him, there was no denying the truth. The individual mentioned had done a superb job, and he certainly knew what needed to be done.

Those twin orbs rose to take in the two Japanese seated in front of his polished oak desk, before he leaned forward to rest his arms on the desktop with his hands laced together. "From the test results, Mr. Mochizuki, it looks like Miss Takana here aced through most of high school. The test and her grades from Japan reflect highly to her intelligence."

Master Mochizuki, wearing a gray business suit, kindly grinned. "Thank you, Mr. Barkin. Yori is one of the best students in her class at Yamanouchi."

Vice-Principal Steve Barkin nodded, as he looked at Yori, who wore a button-up, long-sleeved floral dress, hugging black waist belt, and high heels. He approved of her attire more than the outfit she wore on Friday. The ex-Marine understood the Japanese have a dress code in their high schools, but that school outfit she had worn was cutting too close to being indecent with that skirt to even be worn in public, nevertheless Middleton High.

He again focused on both guests. "She obviously had to be one of the best to achieve the grades shown. Yet, she didn't quite pass to earn a high school diploma, and furthermore, after consulting our guidance counselors, we agreed that Miss Takana should enter the senior level. Not only for her to earn the final few points needed to earn her diploma but also gain any additional points that could reflect on her resumé if she decides to seek a higher education after high school."

His brown eyes held Yori's. "You'll be starting your classes in September, given it is too late into the current school year to start. That is unless you want to take summer classes to get a head start."

With gentle grin, Yori shook her head. "I will wait until September, Barkin-sama. For I have other plans this summer to achieve."

Barkin almost grinned upon hearing the honorary. He knew the 'sama' part was her showing respect to him as her elder. It was the first time he was ever called by an honorary, for not even that Hirotaka boy last year called him by an honorary.

"If that is the case, Miss Takana," the vice-principal said as he closed Yori's student dossier, "I recommend anytime before September, you stop by so we can go over which classes you should take for the senior year as well as possible suggestions for extracurricular activities."

Yori simply nodded. Satisfied, Barkin looked back-and-forth between the young girl and her guardian. "Do you have any questions?"

"Hai, I do," Mochizuki spoke out gaining Barkin's full attention. "This is Yori-chan's first time ever living in America. I was hoping she would able to start classes this semester."

Shaking his head, Barkin frowned. "As I said, it's too late into the school year for her to even start."

Master Mochizuki held up a hand and grinned to pacify the vice-principal. "I understand." He lowered his hand before continuing. "I do suggest this… Yori-chan will attend classes as an **observer**. She can learn much from how the school functions as well as learn the social behaviors and customs of fellow students."

Barkin bobbed his head, seeing what the Japanese man was aiming at. "Other words, by observing how we run the school, she'll be fully ready for classes in September. No need for her to adjust."

"Precisely," Yori's guardian grinned with a small nod.

"That is a sound plan, Mr. Mochizuki," Barkin admired, yet he slightly shook his head. "Yet we can't allow anyone going unsupervised in the school. She can't walk into any class she desires."

"Again, I understand." His grin became almost sly, and the ex-military officer knew the Japanese man had yet another suggestion in mind. "I propose a single student in Yori's senior class to act like a guide to her. She will attend the student's classes and observe."

Rubbing his chin, Barkin certainly could see the benefits. "Again, it sounds fine, but we don't have the time currently to seek out a student from the current junior class to be Miss Tanaka's guide."

Master Mochizuki's grin widened. "How about the boy that came to Yamanouchi last year during the week exchange program?"

"Stoppable?" Barkin's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he lowered his hand.

"Hai," Yori grinned. "I have helped Stoppable-san during his one week at Yamanouchi as his guide. He showed respect and honor to his name, Barkin-sama. Now that I'm here, he can be my guide."

The gruff vice-principal was taken aback even more by this news, yet he only showed his astonishment for a moment. "Well, I can't see anything wrong with him being your guide, if you two know each other." His eyes narrowed a bit. "Just you will not interfere with his education."

Yori shook her head, her grin still on her face. "I will not interfere. I can help his education, if he desires it."

"Hmmmm," Barkin hummed, nodding. "Yes, given your grades, you may be a help to Stoppable." His face firmed into an expression both Japanese knew was a sign he made his decision. "Very well, Miss Takana. You'll attend Stoppable's classes as an observer and he'll be your guide, and in turn, you can help tutor him, if he desires it. I'll have to run this suggestion through the principal, but I don't see any problems of this being rejected." He raised an eyebrow at Yori. "Do you want to attend classes every day?"

This time Master Mochizuki shook his head. "I suggest three days a week, Mr. Barkin – Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

"That's fine with me, Mister Mochizuki," the ex-marine agreed. "I'll inform Stoppable of his new duties." Taking a look at the wall clock, Barkin tapped his desk. "Matter of fact, we can inform him now."

Confusion etched Yori's face. "Ron-kun still has classes?" She saw the time was close to 5 PM.

Barkin shook his head. "Negative. Yet I know the practice schedule for our school's cheerleading squad. They should be finished practicing soon in the gym."

Master Mochizuki raised an eyebrow, while Yori was surprised. "Ron-kun is a cheerleader?" She knew he hadn't ever mentioned this to her.

Again, the vice-principal shook his head. "He's not a cheerleader per se. He's our school's mascot." Again, Yori was floored and Master Mochizuki raised an eyebrow, for this certainly was something new regarding Ron.

Standing up from his chair, Barkin headed toward his office door. "Come. We'll go to the gym and inform Stoppable, and if they're still practicing, you'll able to see what he does as our mascot and how he works with the cheer squad."

Yori immediately followed Barkin out of the office, trailed by Master Mochizuki. The young girl was eager to see this side of her boyfriend she didn't know before.

A short amount of time was all it took to stroll to the gym, and the Japanese girl could see it was in a separate building apart from the main school. Upon entering the gym, the first things she spotted were the eight girls doing a synchronized plan of aerobics, cheering, and formations, and seeing Possible-san, she knew the redhead girl was in charge of this group. Yet the individual with a dog mask on his head, working around the girls, caught her attention next and held it. Given the mascot was the only male in the group, it was clear to Yori that he was Ron-kun, and as she watched him perform, she became even more transfixed in wonderment.

The ninja girl always had a strong notion that Ron-kun was not fully using his potential when it came to martial arts. At Yamanouchi, he had shown occasionally he did have the ability, yet during the fight against DNAmy, a little more than a week ago, she saw he hadn't used his physical skills much at all compared to her and Possible-san. However, Ron-kun presently was able to flawlessly do aerobics and easily at times with just **one** hand or foot, much like Possible-san, and he was able to do all this with a mask on his head.

Turning her head to look at Master Mochizuki, Yori could see he was well able to see Ron-kun's capacity. He faced her and gave a raised eyebrow, a sign that told her that he was impressed with the American boy's potential. Facing the cheer squad once again, Yori watched as the group performed their routine.

Finally, the performance was over, and Kim congratulated everyone for a job well done. Only then did Ron spot the newcomers as he removed his mask. "Uh, KP?" His call made all eight girls focus on him. "We have company," he pointed and the girls turned to see what he was talking about.

Kim saw Mr. Barkin, but she was taken aback a bit upon seeing Master Mochizuki and Yori. She knew Yori said she was going to find out on Monday her test results, but the ninja hadn't said anything about coming to school to find out. "Mr. Barkin?" she asked as she and the other members of the squad approached.

"At ease, Possible," Barkin replied, holding up his hand momentarily to forestall any questions before facing the entire squad. "With the exception of Stoppable, introductions are called for. Ladies," he gestured to Yori, "this is Yori Takana." The lithe Japanese placed her hands together, grinned, and bowed slightly toward the group of girls. "She has recently moved to Middleton from Japan, and starting in September, she'll be your new classmate."

"It's my honor to meet you all," Yori greeted before rising upright. All the girls returned the greeting by introducing themselves. That was for the exception of Kim.

"Hi, Yori," Kim slightly grinned, crossing her arms. "I didn't expect you to come to school to be told your test results."

Yori shook her head a bit. "Just telling the results is not the only thing Barkin-sama needed to say. He also informed me of his suggestions for my education."

A bushy brown eyebrow rose as the ex-military man quickly eyed back-and-forth between the two girls. "Do you two know each other?"

"Wait a minute!" Hope, the oriental-looking girl of the squad, called out, pointing at Yori. "You were the one that came into the cafeteria during lunchtime last Friday! You sat at Kim and Ron's table!"

"Hai," Yori nodded as she grinned, "that I did."

This news tidbit made Barkin eye Kim. "So you two were already introduced."

The teenage world-heroine sighed quietly with a small grin. "Yes, we were." Dropping the grin, Kim gestured to the Japanese girl while still maintaining eye contact with the vice-principal. "So are you giving Yori a tour of the school?"

"Negative, Possible," Barkin answered before turning to face Ron. "We're here for Stoppable." His words made everyone as well eyed the blonde boy.

Holding his Mad Dog mask in his left arm, Ron pointed to himself with his right. "Me?" he asked in bewilderment. He was even unaware that Rufus, who had been watching the cheer practice from the sidelines, had come over and climbed up his body to stand on his right shoulder.

"Stoppable," Barkin began, "Mr. Mochizuki, Miss Takana's guardian, suggested that for the remaining school year she attend classes as an observer. This way she can see how the school functions, so by the time she starts school in September, she would be able to fit in easily without any hard adjustments.

"Now I don't approve of anyone going around the school unsupervised, thus Mr. Mochizuki advised that a student in Miss Takana's class be a guide to her. She attends that student's classes three days a week – Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and since you and Takana already know each other, you are the best person for the job to help her."

Blinking, Ron again pointed to himself. "Me?" His brown eyes caught the dark ones of his girlfriend. "You want me to be your guide, Yori?"

Smiling affectionately, the nimble girl nodded once. "Hai. I trust you, Ron-kun, for you know more about this school than me. Will you be my guide?"

Looking into her warm, expressive face, Ron felt his lips curl into a warm smile to match hers. How could he say no to helping someone he cared for? He gentlemanly bowed to her before replying. "Yori, it'll be my honor to be your guide to the bon-diggity world of Middleton High."

Yori giggled at his words, and even Kim and some of the other girls of the squad couldn't help but to chuckle as well. "Being poetic, Ron-kun?"

He gave a mock-smug look. "Yeah, I'm thinking of whether I can write up romantic poems to speak at next year's talent show." Again, Yori giggled, while Kim smirked and shook her head at his antics.

Bonnie was the only one in the group not grinning. She just couldn't believe what she was seeing. Here was a **beautiful** Far Eastern girl flirting with Stoppable of all people. And the way they were eying each other, it showed that they were… No, it couldn't be!

"Exactly what does Stoppable mean to you?" Bonnie asked as she pointed to Ron but focused on Yori.

Yori blinked with surprised at first before giving a small grin. "He's my boyfriend, Rockwaller-san."

"SAY WHAT?" all the girls of the squad cried out flabbergasted except for Kim. As one, they turned wide-eyed expressions from Yori to Ron, who simply grinned slightly.

Shaking her head, Bonnie still couldn't believe it. "How could you date a loser like him?"

Again, Yori blinked, but this time out of confusion. "I do not understand you, Rockwaller-san. Ron-kun is honorable, kind, brave, and good. I do not see him as a loser."

Undeterred, Bonnie pressed on. "He **is** a loser. He's stupid, a pig, lazy, and at times, just doesn't know what he is doing. He's on the low end of the social ladder of this school. You should be dating someone else than him."

Vice-principal Barkin was about to say something to intervene when he felt a strong hand on his left arm. Turning his head, he faced Mr. Mochizuki, who gave a stern, small shake of his head. The message was clear… Don't interfere. Barkin remained silent as he returned to watch the trade of barbs along with the other transfixed members of the cheer squad.

Feeling her ire rise, Yori narrowed her eyes at the bronze-skinned girl. "Only I choose whomever I choose to date, Rockwaller-**sama**." The emphasis on the honorary told everyone the Japanese girl had meant it sarcastically. "I've been told in Japan that it's not what others say about you that defines your life, but what you **do** with your life that defines you." She raised an eyebrow. "What has Ron-kun done to make him a loser in your eyes?"

Bonnie incredulously stared at the Japanese girl. "Were you listening to what I said? He's a pig! He's lazy! He's nothing!"

"So **you** say, Rockwaller-sama," Yori quickly responded, her face still showed contempt for this girl before her. "Tell me... Did you ever help Possible-san on any of her missions to help others?"

The cheer squad's second-in-command eyed the leader a bit wearily. "Yeah, I did once."

"Only because we were **stuck** together, Bonnie," Kim pointed out. "You didn't ever volunteer to help me before or afterward."

Yori pressed on before Bonnie could respond. "Ron-kun has always helped Possible-san. He risked his life to help others throughout the world. He fought against those who'd wanted to dominate others. His actions to help Possible-san greatly display his noble deeds and his generous heart." She took a few steps to place her face nearly nose-to-nose with the brown-haired cheerleader. "Tell me, Rockwaller-sama… What have **you** done with your life to ever measure against what Ron-kun done for the world?"

She was trapped, and she knew it, for she couldn't come up with anything to say against what the Japanese girl had mentioned. "He's **still** a loser," Bonnie whispered harshly into Yori's face, "and so are **you**." With that, Bonnie turned around and stormed off toward the girls' locker room.

The cheer squad stared dumbfounded after their defeated team member, and only after Bonnie entered the changing room did they all turn to face Yori.

"That was **amazing**," Jessica, the blonde cheerleader, said in awe. "No one's ever gotten one over Bonnie like that." Except for Kim and Ron, who only smiled proudly at his girlfriend, the entire squad broke out in amazed praise in agreement with Jessica.

Yori gave a small grin in acceptance of the admiration bestowed on her. "I simply spoke the truth."

"Nevertheless, Takana," Barkin spoken up as he stepped forward, "the girls are right that you have done what very few in this school ever could do, beat Rockwaller at her own game. I say you should join the school's debate team when you start in September." Jessica and the others agreed highly, again making Yori grin as a small blush crept onto her cheeks at such high endorsements.

As the girls nearly half-circled around Yori, asking her questions, Kim held back, still stunned at what had happened. Her rivalry with Bonnie was well known, and even she knew that Bonnie could manage to win occasionally over her, making her angry and resentful of losing to the cocky girl. Yori, on the other hand, didn't rise to the bait, for instead, she lured Bonnie into a trap that made her look like a fool, and the ninja girl did so all in protecting Ron's name. Kim knew she had fought Bonnie before in helping Ron, but nothing on the level Yori did.

Seeing the conversation was taking too long to wind down, Mr. Barkin cleared his throat loudly to gain everyone's attention. "All right, girls. You will all have a chance another time to talk with Takana. Right now, you all should go change and head home."

Agreeing, the squad, except Ron, turned to head toward the girls' locker room. Kim however looked back to see Ron was hanging back a bit, and she knew he wanted to speak to Yori privately.

Still smiling proudly, Ron eyed his girlfriend fondly. "Yori… What you've done for me…"

Yori gently shook her head at him, smiling affectionately. "As I said, Ron-kun, I simply spoke the truth. You are not a loser, given your generous heart." Her smile faded into a worrisome face. "Do you actually believe her?"

Ron sadly smirked. "I used to, but in the past year, I've learned that I live my life as I see fit." He shrugged. "Bonnie is Bonnie. She has always been that way."

Just then the door to the girls' locker room opened and Bonnie walked out and nearly marched across the gym toward the exit. Along the way, she glared at Yori, who only narrowed her eyes in return.

When Bonnie left, Ron frowned as Yori returned to look at him. "I hope you're not going to let her get to you, Yori."

"I certainly will not, Ron-kun," she retorted. "She is not worth it." Her lips curled into sly grin. "You, on the other hand, are **definitely** worth it."

Feeling his cheeks burning, Ron boyishly grinned. "Aw, come on, Yori, stop making me blush!" Rufus snickered, while Yori giggled.

"So," Ron felt a need to change the subject, "what are you doing now? Want to hang out at Bueno Nacho or something?"

This time Yori sadly grinned. "I have to return home, Ron-kun, and tomorrow, I'll be quite **busy**."

The blonde boy caught her meaning. She would be too busy with her training tomorrow to do anything social, yet an idea came to his head. "Mr. B?" He turned to face his gruff teacher. "When could Yori start coming to school to observe?"

Barkin thought about it just for a moment. "If Takana doesn't mind, she could start this Wednesday."

Smiling in triumph, Ron faced Yori to see her smiling widely at him. "I'll see you Wednesday morning, Ron-kun."

"Booyah," he whispered, eyes showing his affection for her.

What happened next surprised him. Ron thought she would kiss him on the cheek as she had done before, but instead, Yori reached up to give a quick, yet firm smooch on the lips. A smooch that he knew conveyed her feelings for him.

As a smiling Yori, with pink cheeks, walked away, Ron's lips slowly formed a loving smirk as he wobbly stood on his legs, watching her retreating backside. He didn't notice Master Mochizuki follow Yori yet only after giving an approving grin at the young man. Once the ninja girl reached the far side of the gym, she looked back toward her suitor and gave one final loving grin at him before leaving the building with her guardian right behind her.

Once Yori was gone, Rufus turned to look at his owner to see him still in a loving daze. The mole rat rapped a fist against Ron's head, not able to break him out of his trance. Rolling his eyes, Rufus smirked and shook his tiny head. "Oh, brother."

Barkin had to admit that Stoppable's pet had a point, for the boy certainly had it bad. However, he didn't want to see the teen standing there forever. "Stoppable!" he yelled in his best drill-sergeant voice.

"What!" Ron cried out, breaking out of his spell.

The ex-marine shook his head at his student. "Stoppable, go change and get out of here," he thumbed over his shoulder toward the exit.

"Right, Mr. B!" Ron smiled at the vice-principal with a pointing right finger as he backed up toward the boys' locker room. "Got'cha, Mr. B! No prob, Mr. B!" Holding his Mad Dog mask in his left arm, the blonde teen swiveled on one foot and began walking to the locker, whistling happily along the way.

As Ron strolled out of sight, Mr. Barkin shook his head again at such a display before departing the gym himself. In all the time he had known Stoppable, he had not ever seen the boy so smitten with anyone. Maybe this might transform the young man into something better. Then again, knowing Stoppable, Barkin kept thinking about that song. The one titled "Why Do Fools Fall In Love."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 5)

A/N: Just to want to thank Classic Cowboy for creating that wise saying regarding that it is what one does with his/her life that defines the person. It's off his incredible "The Batman" KP fanfic. If you haven't read his "The Batman," I highly recommend it. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Fitting In

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A grand-size Naco Meal goes to campy for again providing wonderful beta/proofreading! (big grin)

Big thanks goes to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 5: AtomicFire, continental-line, GargoyleSama, Evolved, SassMasterGeneral, romantic-cancer, juanchi, ZK Chromedragozoid, Thorius Maximus, Etherelemental, Goinghome, Zaratan, and Warbird.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 5. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 6 – Fitting In  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Entering the school through the front doors, Kim was thoughtful. From what she heard late Monday afternoon, Yori was going to be a student observer for three days of the week, and Ron, her best friend since pre-k, was going to be her school guide. She had a hunch that the Japanese girl would start on Wednesday, and it had been confirmed yesterday when she'd asked Ron.

Approaching her locker, the redheaded teen, wearing her long-sleeved red shirt and tan cargos, wondered what exactly would Yori do as an observer for three days a week. It was not like she needed to be here for the rest of the school year. Maybe a week or two, six days max, would be sufficient to know the in's and out's of Middleton High.

Speaking of best friends, as she opened her locker, her mind questioned where was Ron. He didn't show up at her house for breakfast as sometimes he did, making her worry a bit.

Mentally shaking her head, Kim tossed aside such thoughts. _"Ron doesn't always walk to school with you, Possible. It's not like he has to be by your side always."_

Sorting through her books and notebooks, her green eyes spotted her sandy-haired friend, with his typical backpack on his back, coming around the corner toward her. His goofy smile made her smile in return. _"See, Kim girl, nothing to be concerned about."_

"Top to the morning to ya, KP," Ron greeted, and Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pants pocket to say hello as well.

"Morning, Ron," Kim returned the greeting. "So…" She returned to sorting through her stuff. "When is Yori going to be here?"

Still grinning, Ron shrugged. "She said she would be here. It's not like she could get lost. She's been here three times already, and knowing her **profession**, I doubt she could get lost finding this place."

Kim snorted. She couldn't disagree with him on that. Being a ninja, Yori did have the ability to take care of herself and find her way around town once she knew where certain places were. _"Of course, it would be fun to imagine she can get lost. Say she ends up on Antarctica being a frozen popsicle," _she mentally smirked with glee.

Just then a familiar voice to both announced itself to them. "Good morning, Ron-kun, Possible-san."

"_Speaking of the ninja,"_ Kim mentally groaned before turning around to see Yori standing beside Ron. The pretty Japanese was wearing the outfit Kim saw her wear at Club Banana on Saturday – red, silk, short-sleeved blouse; blue khakis; and black slipper shoes.

"Morning to you, Yori," Ron smiled fondly at his girlfriend.

"Morning, Yori," Kim politely replied with a grin that she didn't really feel like giving.

Ron reached over and took Yori's hand, and smiling back at him, she squeezed his hand in return. Kim saw this and momentarily clenched her fist. A reaction she didn't know she'd had, nor was it spotted by her best friend and his girlfriend. Yet a pink mole rat saw it and quietly gulped.

It was then Ron saw the object in Yori's other hand. "What's with the notebook, Yori? You're an observer. You don't have to do homework and such." He smirked. "It's not like I'm going to quiz you on say where are all the girls' bathrooms in the school."

Yori giggled. "True, I don't think you will be giving pop quizzes, Ron-kun. Yet I brought a notebook just in case I needed to take notes on important things, especially in regards to your classes. If I'm going to help tutor you, it is best I know what you are studying."

Kim blinked, for what she heard was new to her. "Tutor?" she gazed at Yori before eying Ron. "Ron, you didn't say anything she was going to tutor you."

He chuckled a bit nervously. "KP, I didn't know until last night. I called Yori before going to bed and she told me that she forgotten to tell me on Monday that she could tutor me if I want the help."

"Hai," Yori grinned, "given my level in academics, I can help Ron-kun with his studies, if he desires it. Barkin-sama even approved."

Flabbergasted, Kim blurted the first thought out of her mouth. "But Ron, I always help tutor you at times."

Ron smiled and placed his free hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Believe me, Kim, I appreciate what ya done for me. If it weren't for you, I might still be retaking my freshman year's classes, and you know how much I hated some of the classes that year." Kim chuckled at that as her friend let go of her shoulder and gave a tiny shrug. "It's just that you're busy too with homework and studies and stuff. I know you, KP, and you occasionally ask to study and do your work alone. It's not like you have all the time to help me, ya know."

"True," Kim sagely admitted. To maintain her honor roll status, she had to keep a 3.5 grade point average or better, and to do so meant studying and working far more than Ron ever did. It still amazed her that the blonde boy was content in getting C's and few B's when he had the potential to be better. By far, the only solid A+ Ron ever achieved was in Home Ec due to his above-average cooking skills.

"Yori has the time at least to help tutor me," Ron continued as he turned to smile warmly at the girl, who grinned. "She doesn't have to do homework and such and is more free to tutor." He teasingly smirked. "That is if you're not so busy at **home**."

The almond-eyed girl knew what he was referring to and matched his expression. "Hai, I will have much work at home, Ron-kun, but not so much to not help you be able to do the best in your classes." Her hand, which held her notebook, rose to point a finger at him. "I will help you understand the work, but I will **not** do your work for you."

Kim grinned lopsidedly. "Good for you, Yori. Ron has the tendency to try to copy my work at times."

"Ron-kun, you didn't!" Yori exclaimed with wide eyes at her boyfriend.

Rufus bobbed his head. "He did! He did!"

Feeling really nervous, Ron began rubbing the back his head. "Aw, come on, ladies! I needed at times the help, ya know." His eyes flicked back and forth between Kim, who shook her head, and Yori, who looked disappointed.

"Ron-kuuuun," Yori said in a tone that brooked no arguments.

"Okay, okay," he relented with his free hand up in surrender. "I'll not copy anyone's work."

Nodding her head in satisfaction, Yori dropped her stern look. "It's not honorable to cheat, Ron-kun. You know that. I have faith in you that you can do great things, if you put your best effort toward them." She squeezed his hand to convey her feelings.

Looking into those two dark, soulful eyes, Ron felt like a cad. She trusted him and had confidence in him and to even think of cheating made him feel bad now, knowing how much Yori wanted him to succeed on his own. With a reassuring smile at her, he made a decision. "I'll do the best I can, Yori. Maybe I can do better with your help." Her smile to his words warmed his heart.

Kim saw the look on Ron's face, and knew he would keep his word to do the best he could. She sighed that Yori was able to get him to do something she for years tried to weed out.

Closing her locker, Kim began to walk away. "Come on," she called over her shoulder, "we need to get to homeroom before the bell rings."

"Homeroom?" Yori asked bewildered as Ron dragged her along by their clasped hands. "You do not go to your first class?"

"No, Yori," Ron explained. "We go to homeroom first. The teachers count heads to make sure all the students are here."

She was even more confused. "Count heads?"

"They take **attendance**, Yori," Kim clarified. "They want to make sure all students are here and accounted for. A student should be in school unless they have a valid reason not to be in school, like being sick, for example."

"Oh," Yori said, finally catching on, "that makes sense."

Kim at first thought of asking whether they have homerooms in Japanese schools but immediately held her tongue, remembering that Yamanouchi perhaps didn't have homerooms, given everyone lived in the school anyway. It was no wonder Yori was baffled.

After entering the homeroom, all three took their seats with Ron instructing his girlfriend to sit next to him. There was an additional student desk in the room, so it seemed Barkin had gotten the extra desk installed for Yori's sake.

Once the bell rang and the homeroom teacher took attendance, the 30-something woman, a nice, pretty, married blonde, approached Yori with a kind grin. "I have no doubt you must be Yori Takana." Her words drew the attention of every student in the room.

"Hai, I am," Yori kindly replied with a nod.

"Vice Principal Barkin told me, as well as all the other teachers of Ron's classes, regarding you being an observer under Ron's guidance." She handed over two sheets of paper. "This is a map of the school, and the other paper contains the room numbers and times for all of Ron's classes. In case you are separated from him between classes, at least you can get to his next class on your own."

The Japanese teen placed her hands together and bowed slightly. "Thank you. They will assist me greatly." The homeroom teacher grinned at the courtesy before returning to her desk.

A few minutes later, the bell rang again, and every teenager left the room to head toward their first class. Many took note that Ron and Yori were holding hands as they left. Given the rumors yesterday regarding Ron Stoppable having a beautiful Japanese girl for a girlfriend, many just couldn't believe it, regardless that the words came from the members of the cheer squad. Yet here was Stoppable holding a hand of a pretty Far Eastern girl, confirming the rumors, and those in homeroom soon spread the news to other students. It wasn't long until the Middleton High gossip mill had the whole school acquainted with the information.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piling into the gym, girls and boys for the period's PE class went separately to their locker rooms to change. As usual, the two gym teachers, a man and a woman, were watching over them as they entered the changing rooms. Yet, the lady teacher, a 40-something brunette, spotted the two individuals she needed to talk upon seeing the pair come into the gym.

"Stoppable!" she called out, and Ron came forward with Yori by his side. The gym teacher eyed the newcomer. "I presume you must be Yori Takana."

"Hai, I am," Yori acknowledged.

"I'm Mrs. Donna Landry," she began. "I understand you're an observer, Miss Takana, but in this class, there is no writing or studying. It's a physical education class, and that means the students participate in sports and other physical activities to stay in shape." She handed over a folded white t-shirt and red gym shorts. "These are your gym uniform. When you're here, I think it's best you participate in the activities rather than sitting on the sidelines watching."

Yori nodded. "That makes sense. If I participate, I will have a better understanding."

The PE teacher looked down at the girl's feet. "You're not wearing sneakers. Did you bring with you a pair of sneakers?" Seeing Yori shake her head, the instructor gave a small grin. "Okay, for today, you can sit on the sidelines and watch, but I expect you to bring a pair of sneakers on Friday so you can start partaking in the activities." She handed over a piece of paper. "This is your number and combination for the locker assigned to you in the girls' locker room to store your uniform." Mrs. Landry gave a sly grin. "Just remember, young lady, that you are responsible for washing and maintaining your uniform. It will do you and others no good if they start to smell. You understand?"

A small chuckle came out of Yori's mouth. "I understand."

Nodding in approval, Mrs. Landry gestured to the locker rooms. "Okay, get going you two." And that was what they did. Ron went into the boys' room and Yori into the girls' room.

With Rufus on his shoulder, Ron emerged a few minutes later, but he frowned upon not seeing his girlfriend. He knew she only needed to store her uniform in the locker, nothing more. Yet his unspoken question, regarding where was Yori, was answered when the Japanese came out surrounded by some girls, all of them chatting like girls do. Some of them happened to be members of the cheer squad.

Grinning and shaking his head, the blond boy could see Yori was chatting and enjoying herself as she sat on the first row of a bleacher with her audience following suit around her. It was like this in almost every period since homeroom with students interested in getting to know the Japanese newcomer. He wondered how long it would be until the curiosity over Yori would die down.

One girl, a short, pretty, brown-haired one, eyed Ron, and then leaned down and asked Yori something. Yori giggled and eyed her boyfriend for a moment before returning to the girl to answer her question. The girl frowned and grinned; yet the others, giggling, eyed Ron as well.

There was no doubt they were talking about him, yet he, with a grin, boldly took the risk as he walked over to them. "Enjoying yourself, Yori?"

Yori grinned. "Hai, that we are, Ron-kun."

"Anything interesting you ladies are talking about?" Ron inquired in a teasing fashion.

Monique huffed a chuckle while the others giggled. "Ron… You already know we are talking about girl stuff. It's not like we were talking about you."

"Really?" Ron's lips curled into a smirk. "If that's so, why were you all looking at me?"

"Simple," Yori grinned. "We were discussing about your **traits**."

"Traits?" his eyebrow rose in interest. Even Rufus matched his expression.

"Yeah," Liz, the redheaded cheerleader, spoke out. "Like how good a lip smacker you are."

The girls and Rufus laughed as Ron, with a grin, felt his cheeks blush. "Really, ladies, if anyone wants to know, why not just come to the Ronman and find out."

With a mock shock face, Jessica pointed to him. "Are you saying you're going to two-time your girlfriend, Ron?"

"Not at all," Ron grandly retorted, still grinning. "I'll refuse you all, and say I'm a one-woman man. I currently have one girlfriend." He raised a finger. "No one else."

"Oh?" Yori played along with pretended interest. "And who is your current girlfriend, Ron-kun?"

Brown eyes holding steady with dark ones, he smiled. "She's a beautiful babe from Japan who is pretty smart. She's not afraid of bullies and can toss bad guys over her shoulder like a rag doll. She's going to help tutor me with my homework, and I have no doubt she will achieve it."

"Oooooo," the girls said as they looked at Yori, grinning.

Feeling her cheeks heating up, Yori slyly grinned at her suitor. "Ron-kun, you really are a romantic poet."

"Yeah," Monique smirked. "You should see him being romantic with a grande sized chimerrito combo!"

Once again, the girls and even Rufus laughed, making Ron blush. Yori giggled behind a hand, for she was enjoying seeing him being flustered. Ron only smiled and took the teasing outright.

Nearby, Kim watched the entire exchange and shook her head with an amused grin. Ron certainly just couldn't handle girls, although he certainly looked like he didn't mind be ribbed for Yori and the other girls' amusement. That was one of the best things about him. He didn't mind joking and being the clown to make other people laugh. Another factor on why he made a great mascot.

Looking at the Japanese girl, the redheaded member of Team Possible had to admit that Yori seemed to be fitting in quite swimmingly. Of course, today happened to be her first time attending Middleton High fully, so it was too soon yet to know how much Yori could fit in.

Hearing the whistles of the PE teachers, everyone gathered onto the basketball court, except Yori, who didn't mind looking over Rufus for Ron. Soon teams were formed and the dribbling of basketballs and pounding of feet could be heard throughout the gym. The boys played on one side of the court, while the girls played on the other.

Sitting and watching, Yori observed the games, for this was the first time she had ever seen this sport played. She took note that the object of the game was to shoot the ball into the hoop on the board. Teamwork was used to pass the ball from player to player to outwit the defenders. Once a team shot the ball into the hoop, it was passed to the opposing team who had a turn in scoring.

After many minutes, Ron took a break and sat besides Yori. He goofily grinned at her. "Have to take a break, Yori. It's not like I can run around for a long time."

"Of course," Yori agreed. "There is only so much strain the human body can take."

"Yeah," Ron said, "but least I can hold my own longer than most of the boys in Middleton High. They didn't go around the world helping a best friend fight villains and stuff."

Yori chuckled at that. "Hai. Your missions with Possible-san give you training in endurance."

Ron simply shrugged, but he proudly grinned at her praise. "Yep. I might not be better than KP, but least I have my own mad fu skills to show off occasionally." The Japanese girl smiled at that.

Looking back toward the games being played, Yori pointed to the game the girls were playing right in front of her. "I understand the basic concept of this sport, Ron-kun, but I do not understand one thing." Ron blinked at her. "Why do some of the students try to shoot the ball into the hoop from afar? Would it be wiser to try to shoot it closer to the hoop?"

Grinning, Ron pointed to the floor and the lines surrounding an area in front of the hoop board. "See those lines?" Yori nodded. "Well, those lines indicate how many points a team gets if a player shoots a ball outside or inside those lines. Two points are given if you get the ball in the hoop inside the line. Three points are given if you shoot the ball into the hoop outside the line."

Suddenly the ball the girls were using bounced out of bounds toward Ron and Yori, who caught it.

"Ron is right, Yori," Kim said as she approached them. "That's how the game is played. You can shoot the ball into the hoop from anywhere within the boundary line of the court." She tapped her foot on the court line. The other girls playing were watching and waiting to get the ball back to them.

"I see," Yori understood as she rose with the ball at hand and took a few steps to stand just inside the court's boundary line but outside the 2-point area. From where she stood, the hoop was at a 45-degree angle

Raising the ball up, she looked at the hoop and threw the ball. Ron, Kim, Rufus, and all the girls watched as the ball flew into the hoop. Kim and the other girls turned to look at Yori with amazement, while Ron grinned and pumped a fist into the air.

"Booyah!" he cried with glee. "Three-point shot!"

"Yeah!" Rufus imitated his owner.

"Oh, come on!" Bonnie waved a hand in dismissal as she stood with the other girls on the court. "She was just lucky!" Her commotion made everyone in the gym take notice.

"Maybe, Rockwaller," Mrs. Landry mentioned as she came forward with the ball. She tossed the ball to Yori, who caught it. "Can you do that again, Takana?"

Again, eying the hoop, Yori threw the ball, and as before, it went in easily. Everyone was stunned, except Ron, who was grinning widely.

Mrs. Landry turned to face Bonnie with a smirk. "Twice in a row I wouldn't call luck, Rockwaller." She returned to face the Japanese teenager. "Takana, you might have a spot in the school's girl's basketball team next year if you can shoot 3-pointers like that. I'd like to see how you would really play on Friday." With that said, she strolled away and blew her whistle. "All right, show's over! Let's get back to your playing!" Everyone complied.

Kim however couldn't believe it as she faced Yori. "How could you shoot so easily if you didn't play basketball before, Yori?"

Yori shrugged in bafflement herself. "To be honest, Possible-san, I simply threw the ball after judging the distance." She walked back to sit on the bleacher besides a thrilled Ron.

"Way to go, Yori!" Ron beamed, making her grin. "If you join the girls' basketball team next year, you might lead us to the state championship."

Smiling, she shook her head, her short hair waving a bit. "That's up to me whether I want to join or not, Ron-kun."

"Nevertheless," Ron pointed at her, "if you can shoot 3-pointers like that, you easily beat everyone in the school by a mile." He reached over to take her hand, and she, feeling her cheeks flushing from the praise, squeezed his hand back and broadened her smile.

Eyes for each other at the moment, the young couple didn't notice Kim narrow her eyes at them, particularly Yori, and almost in a huff, turn and walk back to the others.

Sitting on the bleachers on the other side of the gym from Ron and Yori, Monique saw the expression on Kim's face and grew worried. _"Oh, boy. How much greener can Kim girl get? If she keeps jealing like that, she'll eventually make the atomic bomb look like a tiny firecracker." _

Monique was not the only one to observe Possible's brief lapse of jealously, for the teal eyes of a curvy brown-haired cheerleader saw it as well and smirked. _"Sooooo… K is **jealous** of that Japanese wench. This is quite an interesting development."_ Bonnie focused back on the game before reminding herself to think later how to use this bit of knowledge to her advantage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunchtime, the cafeteria was busy as usual. Students ate, talked, did schoolwork, and other things. Yet today, for a time, there was some unusual activity. Namely ten or more students surrounding a round table, for they all had wanted to meet the newcomer. That was until Mr. Barkin broke it up and told them, in his typical gruff voice, to stop loitering around. Many went away a bit peeved, but for the occupants of the table, they were relieved.

"Man," Ron puffed out, "I didn't think you'd be **this** popular, Yori." He took a sip of soda as he eyed her to his left. Rufus, already having eaten, was content to just sleep in the middle of the table.

Across the table from Yori, Monique shook her head. "I think it's more like satisfying their curiosity than popularity, Ron, although," she focused on Yori, "she did some things that are already putting her in the good graces of many in the school."

"Yeah," Felix agreed as Monique forked some lunch in her mouth, "like talking down **Bonnie** of all people, not to mention shooting 3-pointers in basketball."

Giving a worried grin, Yori shook her head. "I did not ask for this, Felix-san. I understand many are curious, but this kind of attention is…" She sighed with a frown. "Uncomfortable to me."

Kim, sitting between Yori and Monique, raised an eyebrow at the pretty ninja. "Surely, you have popular students at Yamanouchi, Yori." Her mind thought of a Japanese teen boy she met last year as a prime example.

Catching her meaning, Yori gave a sheepish grin. "We do, Possible-san. Just not at the level as we've seen a few moments ago. At Yamanouchi, we respect individual's privacy and do not ask questions that are **too** private."

"Yori girl," Monique pointed to her, "what some of those **jerks** of boys asked are **not** what most people in America would even think of asking in public." She huffed in indignation. "They are not worth your or **anyone's** time."

"I assure you, Monique-san," Yori's face matched the African-American's, "I will not bother with those _bakas_. They seemed to have no honor." Her lips frowned as she shook her head. "Some of them didn't accept that Ron-kun and I are close."

"Yori," Kim sighed with a sad frown. "Not every boy in Middleton High is honorable and respectful like Ron, Felix, and others. They think just because you're a pretty girl, you would go for a pretty face."

Yori snorted, her eyes blazing. "Then they really are true _bakas_. It is the heart and soul that matter most to me, not what is seen on the outside." Her head turn to Ron, and her anger melted away into a grateful grin. "I have chosen Ron-kun, and I will not be swayed."

Ron grinned warmly in response. "And the Ronman will be there for you."

Felix chuckled. "Yo, Ronman, when have you become Mr. Romantic?" Yori giggled and Kim smirked.

Snickering, Monique eyed Felix but pointed to Ron. "Since he started dating Yori girl here." She trained a mirthful face at the grinning blond boy as she lowered her hand.

"I don't mind," Yori grinned as her twinkling eyes again rest upon her boyfriend. "It makes him… **cute**." As Ron blushed, Monique and Felix laughed, while Kim gently snickered.

Raising a fork, Yori took a bite of some rice and immediately grimaced. After dropping the fork onto her tray, she pushed it away. "I think I'll bring my own food from now on. I just can't stomach this."

"Not all the cafeteria food is bad as this, Yori," Monique grinned sympathetically.

"The pizza is quite good actually," Ron added, grinning.

Hearing one of his favorite foods, Rufus popped open his eyes and stood up in a shot. "Cheese!" Yori giggled, while the other four merely grinned.

"The burgers are not half bad," Felix pointed out.

"The fries," Ron inserted.

"The cake," Felix smiled.

"The pudding." Ron licked his lips.

While the boys were going back-and-forth in exchanging what cafeteria foods were good, the girls and one mole rat were watching them, their faces went back-and-forth between the two guys like watching the ball in a tennis match.

Finally, Monique put a stop to the exchange. "Guys!" Both boys looked at her. "Do you boys always think of greasy food?"

Ron smirked slyly at her. "Says the girl who loves Bueno Nacho as much as I?" Felix snickered.

Monique smirked but was not deterred. "I don't eat Bueno Nacho all the time, Ron."

Kim shook her head with an amused disdained look at Ron. "As you know, I avoid fried foods."

Yori took a sip of her bottled water. "I too do not eat much fatty foods, Possible-san. I don't mind occasionally to indulge myself, but I have to watch what I eat in order to stay in shape." Her dark eyes came to rest on chocolate ones of the blond boy next to her. "Come to think about it, I am amazed at how much you can eat, Ron-kun, without gaining any weight."

Felix chortled and took a sip of his soda before replying. "I think it has something to do with his **exercise** routine of going all over the world with Kim."

"That and he must have a black hole in his stomach," Monique teased. Everyone laughed, while Yori placed a hand over her mouth in mirth. Ron took the ribbing in stride.

"So, Ronman," Felix began after calming down, "what are you doing after school today? Hanging out at the BN again?"

Ron grinned as he shook his head. "I'm going to just relax at home and do some studying. Yori is going to tutor me in subjects I'm having problems with."

"Say again?" Felix blinked in surprise.

Even Monique was floored as she eyed Middleton High's newest student. "This is news! You're going to help with his homework, Yori girl?"

"Hai," Yori grinned. "I'm going to help him any way I can." Her lips curled into a wry grin as she turned to face a self-righteous Ron. "However, as I told him, I'm **not** going to do his work for him."

While Felix guffawed, Monique half laughed and scoffed. "Ha! Good luck, Yori girl! If you can get him to improve himself, it'll be a miracle! I know first hand how much a procrastinator he is!"

Yori, still eying Ron, smirked in challenge. "It'll be a challenge."

Ron grinned on the outside, but he mentally gulped on the inside. He wondered how much of a grilling he would be getting from his girlfriend. Oh well, he knew he made a promise, and he intended to keep it.

Looking at Yori, Kim knew the other girl meant her words. She sighed internally and wondered whether she was no longer needed to help Ron with his schoolwork now that he had Yori.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 6)

A/N: Just to let everyone know that I'm going to finish writing up "Entwined Spirits" first before starting the next chapter of "ABoH". Once "Entwined Spirits" is done, I'll be focusing on "ABoH" from that point forward. That is unless my mind comes up with another story idea I want to write and place "ABoH" on the backburner. ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Study Time

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A roundtrip vacation to Hawaii goes to campy for again providing wonderful beta/proofreading! (big grin)

Big thanks goes to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 6: AtomicFire, GargoyleSama, calamite, ZK Chromedragozoid, romantic-cancer, captainkodak1, Etherelemental, kingprawnsct, Mr. Average, and Goinghome.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 6. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 7 – Study Time  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Head deep into the book she was reading, Kim normally would have easily absorbed the information and immediately used it to write papers or any schoolwork needing to be done. No prob when you were the child of a brain surgeon and a rocket scientist, inheriting their genes and their smarts. Yet her mind after several hours just couldn't absorb everything she read, and it frustrated her. She had easily done so before, so what made this time any different?

Sighing, the redheaded high school junior student knew the answer. Her mind just couldn't let go of imaginative images of her best friend studying with a particular Japanese ninja. Images of Ron looking at a book with Yori leaning over him to point something out. Then the pretty girl would lean even closer. And closer. Until their lips would be so close that…

"_NO!"_ Kim screamed mentally as her hands closed into fists, with one hand snapping a pencil in two. Blinking after realizing what she had done, the teenager sighed and plopped the broken pencil onto her desk alongside two other broken pencils. _"That's your third pencil, Possible. Better get yourself under control or you'll be going to the store soon."_

Yet she couldn't deny that the past week was just one surprise punch after another, and they all had to do with the Japanese girl. Yori moved to Middleton and started dating Ron. The story told about the Mochizuki Estate, and the offer made to Ron to train him to be a ninja. Yori fitting in school well and seemed to be gaining popularity with nearly everyone. Was there going to be no end in sight to these revelations about the oriental girl?

Sighing again, Kim returned to reading the book as she picked up a new pencil to jot down her notes.

"Kimmie?" a mature female voice called out.

"Mom?" Kim startled out of her concentration to turn around to face the floor entrance to her bedroom loft. There, her head and torso sticking up through the floor, was her mother, Doctor Anne Possible. As usual, the older redhead was in a dress covered by a white medical lab coat – her typical work attire when she was working at Middleton Hospital.

"Dinner is almost ready, Kimmie," Mrs. Possible kindly grinned as she strolled up into the room. "How about you take a break and come down to prepare the table?"

Kim was confused. "Take a break?"

"Kim," Mrs. Possible chided with a grin. "You've been studying non-stop since you came home from school **three** hours ago."

Feeling sheepish that she was unaware of the passage of time, Kim grinned and placed down her pencil. "Right. Take a break. Yeah, that's what I need."

"By the way, Kimmie," the Possible matriarch said, "is there something wrong?" Her blue eyes showed concern as she held the green ones of her daughter.

"Wrong?" Kim grinned a bit nervously. "What made you think there's something wrong, Mom? Everything is just spit-and-polish dandy."

With a knowing smirk, the elder woman pointed to the top of the desk. "Then why are there **three** broken pencils on your desk? I doubt your schoolwork is **that** frustrating."

"_Crap! I should have tossed them in the trash!"_ the teen heroine mentally exclaimed. Yet knowing she was caught, Kim shrugged a little and looked down. "Well… Things have been kind of… I don't know… Crazy, I guess, in the past week." She looked up to see her mother had raised an eyebrow.

"Crazy, Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible asked. "Bonnie giving you a hard time again?"

Kim snorted and dismissed the notion with a hand wave. "Nah. Typical stuff Bonnie has been doing. Nothing big to get worked up about." Seeing her mother was waiting patiently for her to continue, the teenager pressed on. "It's just…" She released a sigh. "Ron has a new girlfriend."

This time both eyebrows shot up on the lovely older redhead's face. "Ronald has a girlfriend?" Her daughter nodded. "Well, this is news. He has not dated since…" Her face scrunched up, trying to remember. "What was that Mexican girl's name?" Fingers snapped several times as she racked her brain.

"Zita," Kim supplied with a small grin.

"Thank you," Mrs. Possible returned the grin. "Zita. And that was more than a year ago, as you know."

"Well, Ron's new girlfriend is not your average girl like Zita, Mom," Kim explained. "Remember when Ron went away to Japan for a week last year?" Her mother bobbed her head once. "He met her at the school in Japan, and last week, she moved to Middleton. Since then, she and Ron hooked up. Her name is Yori."

Mrs. Possible's lips formed a frown. "Sounds like Ron is moving too fast here. They only knew each other for a week in Japan, and the moment she moved to Middleton, they started to date."

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "Yet as I said, Mom, she's **not** your average girl." Her mother's face told her to clarify the sitch. "Yori knows martial arts.

"Remember I told you about the thugs Ron and I thwarted at the mall? Well, Ron and I took out two of them, but the third would have gotten away if it weren't for Yori. She easily handled the creep." Her hand gestured toward her books as an example. "She's also smart. Barkin said she'll start classes next fall as a senior in my class, but in the meantime, she's attending school three days a week as an observer under Ron's guidance. She also will help tutor him in his work."

Quirking an eyebrow, Mrs. Possible was impressed. "The way you described her, Kimmie, you were almost describing **you**."

This threw Kim in for a loop. "Well… Yeah, in a way, she's like me." Frowning, she shook her head. "Yet she's different in personality, Mom. If you ever meet her, you'll know what I'm talking about."

Eying her daughter more closely, Mrs. Possible sighed. "Okay. Then what's wrong, Kimmie? Has Ron been ignoring you to pay more attention to Yori?"

Kim shook her head. "No, he spends time with me. It's just…" Her eyes narrowed. "If Yori hurts Ron in any way…" A small growl escaped her as she scowled.

The older Possible was taken aback a bit, for she had not ever seen her daughter act like this before. "Kim," she spoke to snap the teen out of her mood. "Has Yori shown any signs she's abusing Ron's trust?"

"Well… No," Kim admitted a bit grudgingly. "She's kind, considerate, honorable, and cares for Ron."

Letting out a breath of air, Mrs. Possible kindheartedly grinned. "Then I think maybe you're overreacting regarding Yori, Kimmie. It's only been a week, as you said, since Ron and this girl started dating. No one knows whether a relationship between them will work out or not. It's too soon to tell.

"Besides, did your friendship with Ron change when you were dating Josh?" Kim shook her head. "Did it change when Ron was dating Zita?" Again, the younger Possible shook her head. "Then I think you shouldn't have anything to worry about. Ron has always been there for you, and I doubt he's going to throw away his friendship with you for a relationship."

Kim gave a tiny grin that didn't quite show in her eyes. "Yeah, you're right, Mom. Ron will be there for me."

Satisfied, for now, that her daughter was okay, Mrs. Possible gestured to the loft steps. "Come on. Help set up the table for dinner."

After watching Kim rise and walk down the steps, Anne Possible followed her down. Yet, the elder Possible woman didn't voice what she really saw in her daughter's reactions to the notion of this Yori dating Ron. She knew if she had really confronted Kim about the real reasons she was behaving this way, her daughter would flat-out deny it.

Mentally sighing, Anne reminded herself that indeed it was too soon to tell what the outcome would be between Ron and his new girlfriend, whether anything serious or not would come out of it. The matriarch of the Possible family only hoped that Kim would not let her emotions and imagination run away with her, or else her daughter might end up doing something that would result in dire consequences.

"_Besides, Anne, given it has only been a week since Ron and this girl started dating, I doubt they would go so fast to first base,"_ she mentally concluded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Ron-kun," Yori sighed in content with a lovely grin on her face. "That was divine!" Her eyes opened to gaze at the blond boy. "You **do** know how to use those hands of yours."

Ron smugly smiled. "What can I say, Yori. The Ronman knows the game, and I am happy you get to know my **skills** for the first time."

"Mmmmm," the Japanese girl hummed. "You are a master," she said, eyes narrowing as her lips curled into a teasing grin. "Why didn't you show me your skills when you were at Yamanouchi?"

He chuckled. "It wasn't like I had any **free** time to do so, Yori. All that training and work during the day, and by the time I was free, I was too pooped to do anything but hit the floor and fall asleep."

Her soft laughter was music to his ears. "You speak the truth, Ron-kun. I recall you fell asleep during one meditation session."

"Yeah, it helped me meditate all right. Right into the snooze zone," he joked with a wink, prompting another round of gentle laughter from the girl sitting across from him.

Getting up from his chair, Ron began picking up dishes, cups, and other eating utensils. "Better put these in the washer. My mom doesn't like it if I just leave everything in the sink."

Helping with clearing the kitchen table, Yori followed her host to the dishwasher. "As I said, Ron-kun, that was divine. You told me you can cook, but I did not know you were this masterful! It truly is a shame you weren't able to display your skills at Yamanouchi. Everyone, including Sensei, would have praised your talents greatly." Her lips formed a wistful grin.

Shrugging as he placed the dishes in the washer, Ron gently grinned. "Well, how about I cook for Master Mochizuki and everyone at your home?"

The idea made her grin broaden into a full smile. "That would be wonderful, Ron-kun. I am positive Master Mochizuki wouldn't mind." She handed over the last of her dishes just as her lips formed a smirk. "Yet only if you have the time. Neither I, nor Master Mochizuki, want to see your grades suffer or anything of bad consequences if you take the time to prepare a meal for us."

Closing the dishwasher door, a grinning Ron waved her concerns away. "Ah, no big. I have experience cooking for large crowds of people. I did one time open up a restaurant in high school."

This made Yori's eyes went wide. "You had a restaurant in Middleton High?" She turned her head briefly to the table, where Rufus bobbed his head in confirmation, before returning to the freckled boy.

"Yeah, Yori, I did," Ron mentioned before launching into his tale of how _Chez Ron_ came into existence for a brief run at Middleton High. By the time he finished, Yori gave a sad grin as she looked at Rufus on the table looking forlorn.

"Sorry," Rufus softly muttered, feeling guilty for what happened long ago.

"Oh, Rufus-san," Yori kindly grinned as she walked over and picked up the mole rat into her hand. "It's not your fault for what happened." Her other hand gently stroked the little guy's head, making him close his eyes and grin from the caresses.

"She's right, buddy," agreed Ron, matching his girlfriend's expression. "It happened, so no need to get yourself into a knot."

Feeling much better from the humans' reassurances and the petting, Rufus looked up at them and grinned. "Okay," he chirped before jumping out of Yori's hand and heading toward the den as two pairs of amused human eyes watched him leave.

Following Rufus's lead, Ron headed toward the den with Yori just behind him. The coffee table in front of the couch had several schoolbooks and notebooks on it. The lithe Japanese girl picked up the math book as both teens settled on the couch. Rufus was already asleep, curled on one top corner of the couch's backrest.

"So, should we take a look at your algebra homework?" Yori asked as she opened the book to the appropriate page.

Picking up the TV remote, Ron gave a small dismissing wave with a grin. "Aw, come on, Yori. I've been studying and doing schoolwork for several hours since we've arrived home. How 'bout we just relax and watch TV for a while." He pressed a button to turn on the TV and another to switch to a certain channel.

Closing the book, Yori's face was almost a cross between disappointment and amusement. "Fine. For now, Ron-kun. Just remember that this small assignment is due tomorrow."

As she placed the book back on the coffee table, Ron's grin widened. "Just one hour, that's all I ask," he mentioned as Yori settled back against the backrest, her shoulder brushing his.

Yori relaxed and focused on the television, which was running commercials. "One hour then," she grinned. "After that, you'll do your assignment." Ron merely grinned some more.

Giggling at some silly commercial, the pretty ninja gestured to the TV set. "I find your American television shows fascinating."

"Really?" Ron quirked an eyebrow. "I don't recall seeing any TVs at Yamanouchi when I was there."

"We don't have them," Yori confirmed. "It is a distraction for the students. There is just **one** TV used for news and information so we are informed of the happenings of the outside world."

The blond grimaced in sympathy. "So you didn't ever see any of your television shows?"

"I dimly remember a few shows before I was adopted by Sensei and started living at Yamanouchi," she divulged before her lips formed a grin. "In the past week since I moved here, I have been watching American television almost every night. Not only do I find some of your programs entertaining, but they also give me insights into the American way of life."

A chuckle snorted out Ron's mouth. "Yori, American television is almost as diverse as America itself. I don't think you're going to get great insights on how most Americans think and act by watching our TV programs."

"We'll see," Yori smirked. Her boyfriend just shook his head just as the show was starting.

A black eyebrow rose as she read the title. "'Agony County'? What show is this?"

Ron smiled. "It's called a 'soap opera', Yori. Drama." He turned to face her. "Come on, have ya ever watched any daytime shows in the past week?"

Yori shook her head and frowned. "No, Ron-kun. I have been watching shows at night, given that's the only time I am free from any chores or training."

"Oh," Ron blinked before smiling at her. "Then you're going to **love** this show." With that said, his eyes again focused on the TV and Yori followed suit.

So for an hour, the pair watched, and as they did, Ron took delight that Yori was slowly drawn into the story and the characters. Even Rufus woke 15 minutes into the show and watched the remainder of it.

As the ending credits rolled, a slightly frustrated Japanese girl faced her boyfriend and gestured to the TV. "There is more? Surely, they can not end the show like this!"

Softly chuckling, Ron explained. "Yori, that's the reason why they do it this way! To make viewers watch the next episode a week from now! This is how soap operas work. They tease us to make us watch more."

Huffing, Yori crossed her arms and glared at the small screen. "I find that Danny person to be dishonorable. How could he mistreat Charity like that? She should kick that _baka_ in the face and find a more honorable man."

"Yeah, I agree with you," Ron smirked. "Yet she loves the bad boys. Girls mostly do."

Yori eyed him skeptically with a raised eyebrow. "Ron-kun, that is not true. You are not bad, and I wanted to be with a kind, good man or else I wouldn't have wanted to be with you."

Recognizing what she was talking about, Ron immediately shook his head, grinning. "Oh, oh! I don't mean these girls like bad boys as in **bad**-bad. They like bad boys who are good-bad." Her face told him she was more confused. "Like flirts. Acting macho. Loving the attention they get. Like the motorcycle dude wearing leather, looking cool and such."

Getting the gist of what Ron was telling her, Yori pointed to him. "Are you describing Hirotaka-san?"

"Hiro who?" the blond asked before his mind remembered. "Oh, you're talking about that student guy who came to Middleton High during the week exchange while I was at Yamanouchi?" Yori nodded. "Well, I did see him ride his motorcycle into the gym, so he does seem to fit the bad boy image."

This news made her almond eyes grow wide. "Hirotaka-san rode his motorcycle into the gym?" After Ron nodded, Yori snorted as she smirked. "Typical Hirotaka-san. He is a flirt and just loves the attention. The other girls at Yamanouchi adore him, for he is Yamanouchi's best student. He does not allow his skills and power to consume him into arrogance, yet he does not mind the **benefits** the girls give him, especially knowing he is handsome."

"I take you weren't one of his admirers," Ron said with a small grin.

Softly chuckling, Yori shook her head. "No, Ron-kun, I was not one of his admirers. I admit that when I first met him, I did for a time crush on him, given his handsome appearance, but that faded when I noticed his flirty nature. I wanted a relationship, not an affair."

Picking up the algebra book, a smug Yori gave it to Ron, who frowned. "Now that an hour has passed, Ron-kun, it is time for you to return to your studies."

"Okay, okay," Ron grudgingly accepted the book and moved to sit on the floor in front of the coffee table with Yori following suit. "Don't need to be pushy, ninja girl," he whined in a teasing fashion that made her giggle.

So for some time after turning off the TV, with Yori explaining when he was confused, Ron did his homework and tried to understand the math problems. Rufus occasionally napped between times he popped an eye open to check out his owner's progress.

At one point, Ron was having difficulty doing one problem, so Yori leaned over his side to point at the problem and explain how to tackle it. Yet, she didn't realize that her position placed her head so close to her suitor's face. So close that his nose was able to smell the flowery scent of her hair, making him take notice of her.

"Yori?" the blond boy spoke almost in strangled voice.

"Ron-kun?" the raven-haired girl asked before turning her head, and startled, she became conscious of the fact their faces were nearly nose-to-nose. Her heart became stuck in her throat, as she was aware of those soulful brown eyes gazing into her. "Ron-kun?" she asked again, but this time in a soft whisper.

Boy, oh, boy. Ron certainly felt his pulse rate climb as he gazed into Yori's beautiful face. A face that was saying she wanted him to do what he felt like doing. However, he just couldn't put thought into action, for the sitch was making him feel like screaming and running away. After a moment, he began shaking his head. "I… I," he stammered.

Yori decided to quickly make the first move as her hand grabbed his shirt and pulled his mouth to her into a deep kiss; one that expressed her feelings for him outright.

"Mmmm! Mmmm… Mmmmmmmmm," Ron moaned as his eyes fluttered closed and melted into her as he returned the pressure on his lips with his own, his arms going around her lithe form. Her lips felt so badically good that his mind couldn't think of anything else.

Hearing the strange sounds, Rufus opened an eyelid to check what was the ruckus, only to pop both lids widely a moment later at the sight before him. Ron and Yori were mouth-to-mouth with eyes closed. He had seen his human owner do this only twice before, with the last time being months ago with Kim. The mole rat wondered how long the pair was going to remain like this.

Finally, with a smooch, a grinning Yori broke the liplock and gazed at a goofily grinning, zoned Ron. "Ron-kun," she spoke to get his attention. Not able to break his trance, an amused ninja girl giggled and tried again. "Ron-kun," she said a bit more forcibly, yet she still was unable to break his daze.

Eying Rufus, Yori, still amused, raised an eyebrow, and the pink rat simply rolled his eyes and shook his head. Giggling some more, the teenage Japanese decided to try to different tactic. "Ron-kuuuuun," she cooed.

Shaking his head a bit, Ron snapped out of the spell, but still kept his goofy grin. "Oh. Sorry, Yori. Zoned out there." His grin widened. "Man! You sure can bon-diggity kiss!"

"I have to say the same about you," Yori chuckled, enjoying being in his embrace.

His smile faded a bit. "I'm surprised, Yori," he admitted. "We've not yet been together for a week and we've already reached first base."

Yori was baffled. "'First base'?"

Giving a nervous chuckle, Ron clarified himself. By the time he was finished, a blushing Yori was giggling.

"Oh, Ron-kun. Your American social ways are amusing." She tilted her head down, feeling herself blush some more. "Just I don't think we will reach 'third base' any time soon."

Bobbing his head, Ron couldn't agree more. "Same here, Yori. That would be like going faster than the Master Lunchlady can move." Yori softly laughed, making him chuckle. He just loved hearing her laugh.

Calming down, Yori looked up at him. "Hai. That would be like going faster than Nooni can move." Sighing, Ron's girlfriend placed a hand over his chest. "Ron-kun, when I kissed you, I didn't feel it was wrong. I trust you, and I know you would not abuse that trust. I do feel for you, and I know you feel the same for me. I do not see anything wrong in showing our affections for one another in the way we did." Her lips formed a frown, worry in her eyes. "You do not wish to do it again?"

Seeing the fear in her, Ron shook his head and smiled. "Oh, no! I don't mind to do it again!" His face became mischief. "I'd like to reach 'first base' with you more often."

The smile she produced radiated just before it became sly. "Oh, Ron-kun? Like now?" Yori wrapped her arms around his neck and demonstrated reaching 'first base' with him as he tightened his arms around her waist. After a minute or so, they broke the kiss, her lips brushing across his cheek.

"Yori?" he asked, enjoying her tender kisses.

"Hai?" she replied, her lips just touching his ear.

"What about homework?" Ron inquired as he pulled back to look into those dark eyes.

Smirking, Yori placed a hand to comb through his blond hair. "To better understand this 'first base' concept, I think I need more **experience** in the matter, Ron-kun. Maybe 15 minutes of study. Will you help me understand?"

Ron matched her expression and nodded. "Yori, it'll be my honor to help you understand."

"Good," the Japanese girl whispered, eyes twinkling, before pulling his head toward hers and covering his lips with her own. The American boy was eager and willing to return the favor as they moaned together.

As Ron and Yori continued their 'first base' studying, Rufus rolled his eyes and grinned slightly. "Oh, brother," he murmured before hopping off the couch to head toward the kitchen, leaving the kissing couple behind. The little guy figured it would be a while before they stopped 'studying', so he passed the time by getting acquainted with a package of cheese puffs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 7)


	8. Chapter 8: Serious Sitch

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A Booyah, high-five, and cheer go to campy for again providing wonderful beta/proofreading! Thanks, man! (big grin)

Big thanks goes to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 7: Zaratan, romantic-cancer, continental-line, Ant Crown, Etherelemental, GargoyleSama, kingprawnsct, Mr. Average, AtomicFire, Goinghome, SassMasterGeneral, and Bubbahotek.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 7. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 8 – Serious Sitch  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

If anyone said more than a week ago that there was a possibility that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable's friendship would ever develop cracks, everyone might think that person was a nutcase. Today, things would be different if anyone said such a thing, for rumors were flying about Ron and his girlfriend Yori. Like how close were they really, given they were seen kissing each other this morning before homeroom? Would Kim even tolerate another girl in Ron's life? Etc.

However, for Kim, as the redhead approached her locker now that school was over, she didn't bother to let the rumors crack her exterior shell, even though her mind was racing inside.

Yesterday morning, Ron had arrived at school, looking like he won the lottery, and Kim couldn't place why he was grinning like that. That was until Felix asked a question at lunch.

_Ron chuckled. "Third base? Yori and I are **so** not ready for that leap into the final frontier, my friend."_

_Monique smirked. "So how far did you and Yori go, Ron? That grin of yours is producing enough wattage to power all of Middleton." _

"_Well, after dinner, we returned to the den to study, but I made Yori watch 'Agony County'."_

"_What did she think of the show?" Monique asked._

_Ron smirked. "She's **hooked**." _

"_I thought she would be," Monique smirked back, while Felix chuckled. _

_Kim, though, was still waiting for the **answer**._

"_After the show, she was helping me understand my math homework, when at one point we found ourselves in a position to reach 'first base'."_

_Green eyes went wide as did the eyes of Monique and Felix. _

"_Whoa, Ronman!" Felix exclaimed. "You reached 'first base' with her?"_

_The blond boy grinned as he fondly remembered. "Yep. All I will say is that Yori and I spent 15 minutes studying 'first base' technique." _

_Felix whistled and grinned. Monique slightly smirked. Yet all Kim could do was stare in surprise._

Sighing, Kim opened her locker to sort through her books. She didn't believe it at first when Ron had said it, but she knew he wouldn't lie about something like that, for that grin spoke the truth. In addition, this morning provided further proof when Yori greeted Ron with a smooch on the lips. A long kiss that made everyone in the hall take notice, for it was the kind that screamed 'Serious boyfriend/girlfriend relationship' to anyone who saw it.

The redheaded girl again wondered whether her best friend would abandon her. Despite her mother's reassurances and Ron treating her the same as always, Kim couldn't help but imagine scenes of Ron ignoring her, giving up going on missions with her, or no longer going over to her house, just so he could focus totally on Yori. It left her feeling somewhat depressed.

"Yo, KP!"

Kim turned to watch her blond best friend approach with Yori beside him. She gave a warm grin for her friend, despite feeling a stab of loathing toward the Japanese girl, who wore a white, button-up, short-sleeve shirt over a black skirt. "Have any plans for tonight, Ron?"

Grinning, Ron shrugged. "Not much. Yori and I will catch a movie at the theater, after chowing down at the BN."

"You're welcome to join us, Possible-san," Yori added with a kind smile.

Caught off guard, Kim blinked. "Join you? Both of you don't mind?" She was finding it hard to believe that. Wouldn't they want to be alone, so they could kiss or snuggle?

Still grinning, Ron shrugged. "Sure. Tomorrow, Yori has invited me to her place to check out how they practice and work out."

"_More likely to spend time smooching lips,"_ Kim mentally frowned, knowing there were many places for a couple to have alone time in such a large estate.

Before Middleton High's cheerleading captain could say anything, the computer screen in her locker blipped on to show the face of Wade Load. "Hi, Kim," he greeted.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim grinned fully as Ron and Yori came closer with Rufus popping his head out of Ron's pocket to watch as well.

"How about going on a real mission for a change?" Wade smiled

Kim sighed happily. Going on a real mission was exactly what she needed now. "After two weeks of small stuff, Wade, I'm ready to take on even Drakken now."

The 12-year-old tech wizard chuckled. "Close. It's Drakken's cousin."

"Ed?" Kim said, her eyebrows rising.

Wade nodded. "He and his gang have stolen a high-tech, state-of-the-art experimental rocket engine." His lips smirked. "You don't need an expert to tell what he's going to do with it."

Snorting, Kim rolled her eyes. "To make another super monster truck or vehicle. So typical."

"Aw, man!" Ron cried out. "That guy seems more whack than Drakken! He keeps saying that word all the time!"

"Seriously," Wade and Kim spoke together.

"Yep, there's that **word**!" Ron pointed out.

Yori looked between Ron and Kim. "Is this villain dangerous?"

Kim and Wade both snorted a laugh. "Hardly, Yori," the redhead answered. "He's more a nuisance than a real threat." She turned back to her tech man. "Found anything on where Ed's hiding, Wade?"

"You bet, Kim," the African-American boy replied. "Checking video feed and satellite imaging, I managed to track his tire tracks, just like last time, to a place in Lowerton."

"Well, least Ed doesn't use the same lairs like his cousin does," Kim chortled with a lopsided grin. "Download the information to my Kimmunicator and set up our ride."

Picking up his soda cup, Wade grinned. "Done and done, Kim. Your ride will be at your house in 30 minutes." He took a slurp out of the cup's straw.

"Come on, Ron," Kim excitedly smiled, as she was about to close the locker door. Yori's words, however, paused her hand on the doorframe.

"Can I come and help, Possible-san?" the Japanese asked.

The leader of Team Possible frowned. "I don't know, Yori."

"Come on, KP," Ron egged with a small grin. "Yori was a great help at the mall, remember?"

"Yeah, she was," admitted Kim, yet she still was not convinced, given her mind was screaming however to keep Yori away.

"Kim," Wade said. "You should take Yori with you. She is a trained ninja, and you and Ron could use the additional hands to deal with Ed and his gang."

Wade's endorsement of Yori surprised not only Kim but Ron as well.

Eying the pretty ninja, Kim sighed and made her decision. "Okay, Yori, you're in. Just I know we don't have time to stop by your home to pick up your ninja uniform. Do you have one here or at Ron's house?"

Yori frowned and shook her head. "No. I did not anticipate to leave a spare uniform for me to change into."

Kim briefly appraised the other girl's body. "Well, I think you could fit into one of my mission uniforms, although I think the shirt might be tight on you."

"Then I'll take it." Yori's face showed her determination. "I'll make do with what you give me for now."

Satisfied, Kim gave a slight grin. "Okay, let's go."

"Yori," Wade spoke out, "I'll inform Master Mochizuki of the situation. You don't need to worry about calling him."

"Thank you, Wade-san," Yori smiled.

"You're welcome, Yori," Wade grinned before his image blipped off the screen, and afterward, Kim closed the locker door.

Without a word, Kim ran out of the school with Ron and Yori on her heels as they raced toward the Possible home.

Along the way, Kim's mind remembered something regarding the exchange between Yori and Wade. _"Wait a minute! When did Wade know about Master Mochizuki? And did Yori call Wade 'Wade-san', not 'Load-san'? That means she knew him other than that one time two weeks ago!"_

Team Possible's leader mentally shook her head and placed those thoughts on the back burner. For now, the mission came first, but she vowed to find out later what was the sitch between her young tech wizard and Ron's girlfriend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA! YEAH! This new engine combined with my monster truck will totally mow down the competition! Seriously!"

"You said it, boss!" the short, brunette mechanic grinned up at the blond mullet man air-guitaring on top of the monster truck. The rocket engine could be seen attached to the rear of the vehicle.

Motor Ed smirked wickedly. "This will be my most excellent vehicle to date! Seriously!"

On the other side of the service bay, hidden in the shadows behind some empty oil barrels, three sets of human eyes and one mole rat looked at the villain and his cronies. Far as three of them were concerned, what they were seeing was nothing new, but for one, it was new all right.

"You're right, Possible-san," Yori whispered as she crouched besides Ron who in turn was next to Kim. "He doesn't seem to be a threat."

Green eyes narrowed on the bad guys, Kim grinned lopsidedly. "As I said, Yori, he's more a nuisance than an actual threat," she murmured.

"Yeah," Ron softly spoke with Rufus on his shoulder. "And you can see, he keeps saying that one word most of the time. Can the dude seriously lay off the word for a change?" Brown eyes blinked before he smacked a hand on his forehead. "Oh, now I'm saying it!"

Kim and Rufus rolled their eyes, while Yori giggled soundlessly.

After the three had arrived at the Possible's house, they all changed into mission gear, and Kim provided one of her spare mission uniforms for Yori. Their ride came in time to take them to one of the rundown sections of Lowerton, where Wade guided them to an abandoned, large auto mechanic shop with six service bays. Kim should have known Motor Ed would choose another place associated with his craze for auto engineering, much like his former hideout in that New Jersey car scrap yard.

"Okay," Kim whispered to her teammates. "We have the element of surprise on our side. We'll sneak up around the bay to the other side. Ron, you'll drive the truck out of here. Just smash through the bay door, for Ed's truck looks like it can take down the door. Yori and I will keep Ed and his goons occupied. Got it?" Ron and Yori nodded. "Good."

"HEY!" a voice yelled from behind, causing all four to whirl around to see one of Ed's henchmen standing there looking down at them. "BOSS! WE HAVE COMPANY!"

"So much for the element of surprise," Ron sulked.

"WHAT!" Ed screamed out toward the dark area, which he couldn't see. "Take them out, man! Seriously!"

Kim didn't bother to wait for the goon to move, for she leaped into the air and back flipped several times until she was standing in front of Ed and his gang. Her face was serious and body ready to defend and attack.

"RED?" Ed stared at his nemesis incredulously before he growled. "Why can't you leave a dude to his fun? Seriously, I can see why Cousin Drewy thinks you're a pain in the neck. Seriously."

Ron evaded the goon grabbing him when Yori pushed the bad guy out of the way. The blond boy ran into the lighted area and stood behind Kim.

Ed snickered. "Hey! Little Blond Dude! So you're all here to try to stop the Main Man? Seriously, you're so not going to do so. Right, guys?"

"Yeah!" all of Ed's men, at least ten in all, said together as they stood grinning evilly at Kim and Ron.

"Yo, Razor!" the mullet villain called out into the dark area of the bay. "Come on out!"

What was heard next made everyone wince a bit. "OW! OOF! OH! OOOOW!" Then the goon came flying out of the shadows, like someone threw him, and hit the opposite wall, face first, before sliding down onto the floor, moaning in pain.

In a blur, Razor's attacker somersaulted into the air, flipped forward a few times to land beside Kim and Ron, who grinned at his determined, serious-faced girlfriend, her body poised and ready to attack.

Seeing the oriental girl before him, a bombshelled Ed pointed at Yori but kept his eyes on Kim. "Yo, Red! When did your duo become a trio? I thought it was just you and Little Blond Dude. Seriously."

Kim smirked. "Well, Ed, even you should know the saying 'The more, the merrier'." Yori's expression curled to match Kim's.

Lips sneering, Ed Lipsky pointed at Kim. "It does not matter, Red. You, Little Blond Dude, and Jap Girl will not stop my party. I hate party crashers. Seriously!" He raised his fisted hands into the air. "GET THEM, MEN!"

As the mean men approached, Kim and Yori as one engaged them in hand-to-hand combat. It was easily to tell which side was winning, for despite being outnumbered, the two girls were able to pick off the untrained bad guys, who couldn't lay a hand on them.

Jumping over two goons, Kim immediately round-house kicked them before punching another approaching baddie in the face. Leaping up, the teen heroine kicked another in the chest and knocked him away.

Yori kicked one guy in the stomach while at the same time she punched another in the face. Flipping onto the back of the hunched-over goon with her hands, her legs swept out to target the faces of two more henchmen before pushing off the goon's back to land a kick into the chest of another bad guy.

Yet while the ladies dueled, Ron was trying to reach the monster truck, only to be blocked by three large guys. "Hey, dudes!" he grinned. "I have to catch a truck." The three thugs only yelled and came at him, making the blond teen run in the opposite direction. "Okay. So I'll try to take a cab next!"

Running toward a few oil drums, Ron looked over his shoulder to see the three baddies were still on his tail. Then suddenly one of them leaped at him, only for the teenager to dodge out of the way. The goon landed into the oil drums instead.

Ron grinned. "Booyah! Score one for the Ronman!" His celebration was short-lived as one of the other gang members grabbed him from behind, locking his arms in place so he couldn't escape. "Aw, man!"

"Ron!" Kim cried out, seeing her best friend was in trouble. Yet, being surrounded by bad guys, she was not able to do anything to help.

"Ron-kun!" Yori shouted, but she instantly returned to battle upon nearly being caught during her brief pause. Her face contorted in anger and fear that her boyfriend was in a dilemma.

Ed gave a mock sympathy expression. "Awwww! Are the two pretty ladies worried over their **boyfriend**?" His expression turned to an almost malicious one. "Well, we're going to put him into a wringer, all right!" The villain pointed to the trash compactor at the rear of the bay. "Squeeze him, boys!"

"Uh, dudes?" Ron looked worried as one mean, smiling man carried him toward the compactor while the other held the door open. "I'm really don't need to lose weight. I'm thin enough as I am."

Seeing the fate that was going to befall her suitor, Yori just couldn't take it anymore. Round-house kicking a baddie out of commission, the ninja jumped over two guys and flipped forward several times before springing into the air toward the meanie holding her man. Leg extending out; her foot hit the goon in the head, causing the man to release Ron. Upon landing on her feet, the seething Japanese then quickly punched the other guy in the stomach before hitting him in the face with the heel of her palm. Both men were down for the count.

"Thanks, Yori," Ron breathed in relief. Yet as the boy stood up, a few more bad guys came right at them. Yori didn't waste time as she engaged them head on.

Jumping into the driver's seat of his truck, Motor Ed called out to his red-haired foe. "Yo, Red! Sorry, but I have to go! Big plans for my new set of wheels! Seriously!"

Knocking another of Ed's gang members out of the picture, Kim quickly turned toward the truck and pulled out her grappling hook. She aimed toward the back of the truck, and just as she was about to fire, another thug grabbed her hand and twisted it, causing her to let go of the grappler with a cry of pain.

"KP!" Ron yelled upon hearing her cry.

"Possible-san!" Yori called out, just as she dispatched the last of the men who were attacking her and Ron with a swift backhand across the face.

Angry, Kim kneed the goon between his legs, making him hunch over, before she backhanded the creep with her left hand, given her right was hurting. "I'm okay!" she answered her companions to reassure them she was fine. Yet her eyes quickly focused back on the truck and knew it might be too late to stop Ed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! YEAH!" Ed shouted happily out as he pressed a red button on the dashboard to start the rocket engine.

Nothing happened.

Face dropping the smile as he grew frantic, Ed kept pressing the button over and over again with no results. "This can not be happening! I know everything checked out excellent! Seriously!"

Standing up in the cab to look out through the sunroof, Ed surveyed the rocket engine at the rear of the truck and saw several panels were opened with several spark plugs lying outside. Through one opened, top panel, a pink naked mole rat appeared, holding a spark plug in his paws. "Hi!" he grinned up at the shocked, mullet-headed villain.

"My sparks!" Motor Ed shouted out incredulously. "That pink dude took out my sparks!"

"Booyah!" Ron pumped a victorious fist in the air. "Way to go, Rufus!" Both Kim and Yori simply grinned widely at their littlest friend's achievement.

Growling, Ed pointed at the mole rat. "You're going to pay for that, little dude! Seriously!" With a howl, he leaped out of the cab toward Rufus, only for the little guy to leap backward out of the way. Ed landed on his face on the engine. Rufus gave a razzberry at the villain and threw the spark plug at his head.

"Ow!" Ed cried out just as Rufus jumped off the truck toward Ron, leaving a scowling bad guy behind. "This is totally bogus, man! Seriously!" he said, rubbing his head where the spark plug hit.

Knowing his new wheels weren't going anywhere, the mullet man jumped to the floor only to have three teenagers standing in his way. Looking around, he saw his men were all down and not likely to be getting up anytime soon. He grinned upon returning his attention to the three young people.

Kim and Yori however kept their narrow-eyed expressions on the villain with arms crossed, while Ron, standing behind the two ladies, smirked with Rufus matching his owner's face.

"Going somewhere, Ed?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow, her green eyes showing contempt, and Yori's dark orbs were no different.

"It's been a blast, Red, but this dude has to split. You and Jap Girl really can rumble. Seriously," he grinned, trying his best innocent appearance.

Yori raised an eyebrow. "My name is Yori Takana, not Jap Girl," she softly growled, "and do you always say that word?"

"Seriously?" Ed asked.

"Seriously," Yori nodded.

"Seriously!" Ed finished

Both girls turned their heads to face each other, and it was clear what both had in mind.

"Possible-san," Yori began. "I think Mr. Ed-san needs to be acquainted on the fine points of meditation techniques." She fisted a hand. "Shall we show him?"

Fisting a hand, Kim, for the first time since Yori started dating Ron, couldn't agree more with the Japanese girl. "Let's."

As one, both girls punched Motor Ed right in the face, and he fell backward onto the floor. Kim cracked her knuckles and Yori stood there as they glared down at the cross-eyed villain. Ron and Rufus, astonished at what they'd seen, darted back-and-forth between the downed bad guy and the two girls.

Ed raised a finger as his head wobbled, eyes still crossed. "Wow! It's full of stars, man! Seriously!" With that said, he passed out.

"Rufus?" Ron whispered to his little pal as he eyed both glowering women. "Remind me not to get on Yori's bad side." He already had seen how angry Kim could get, all thanks to a mood-changing computer chip, yet he was not going to take chances to see if Yori could get just as livid.

"Uh-huh," the pink mole rat concurred. He too did not want to see how pissed-off Yori could become.

Turning, Yori's angry look became a concerned one as she eyed her boyfriend. "Ron-kun," she took a few steps to place a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

The blond boy gave a comforting grin. "I'm fine, Yori. Nothing major. No big." His right hand went up to cover hers on his arm and give it a squeeze, communicating with a touch that he appreciated her caring for him.

Kim quietly sighed upon seeing the affectionate display. She couldn't blame Yori for worrying, given she was just as worried about Ron's safety.

Seeing that his girlfriend was all right, Ron's eyes trained on his long-time best friend. "KP?" Yori and Rufus also eyed her. "Are you all right? That freak twisted your wrist like a burrito wrapper."

She couldn't help but snort a chuckle as she smiled. That was Ron. Saying things quite amusing even though he was serious. "I'm fine, Ron." Her left hand rubbed her right wrist while still maintaining eye contact with her friend. "A tad sore. Nothing major." His grin told her he accepted she was okay.

Taking out her Kimmunicator, the redhead thumbed a button, and a moment later the face of Team Possible's tech support appeared. "Wade, Ed and his gang are down and out. How soon can the Lowerton police get here?"

Typing on his computer, Wade answered. "They'll be there in 10 minutes." He eyed his older friend. "Did Ed and his gang give you a hard time?"

Flicking her flippy hair over her shoulder, Kim smirked. "They put up a good fight, but nothing we couldn't handle. Seriously." Blinking upon realizing what she just said, her head turned to see Ron and Yori looking at her, each with a single raised eyebrow. Grinning sheepishly, Team Possible's leader softly chuckled. "Maybe we should lay off using that word for a while."

"Seriously," both Ron and Yori softly chortled. Closing her eyes, the ninja girl began giggling as she buried her face in her American suitor's chest. The blond grinned widely as he chuckled, getting into the joke as well.

Despite seeing another affectionate display Yori was giving Ron, Kim at that moment didn't care, for she too giggled at the silliness of the entire sitch of trying to avoid using that **word**.

Sighing, Kim grinned proudly at another mission accomplished. _"Ah,"_ she mentally chimed. _"Nothing like some good freak fighting to relieve tension. Seriously." _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 8)

A/N: I'm not so great when it comes to writing up fight scenes, so I admit that the fight scenes in this chapter didn't felt good. Yet I couldn't help but to write Kim, Ron, and Yori fighting Motor Ed and his gang. It's just **seriously** fun. Seriously. ;-D

If anyone wants to read a true master of KP fight scenes, especially long extended ones, one should check out Sestran NK's 'Sociopath' series of stories. He's very good when it comes to writing combat scenes. :)


	9. Chapter 9: Decisions

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A supersuit, courtesy of Wade, goes to campy for again providing wonderful beta/proofreading! Thanks! (big grin)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 8: GargoyleSama, AtomicFire, Etherelemental, Zaratan, Goinghome, kingprawnsct, Yankee Bard, romantic-cancer, Mr. Average,userx, Bubbahotek, and Wanderer3.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 8. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 9 – Decisions  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Normal. That was a word not typically associated with the Possibles: Two doctorate-degree parents with three intelligent children – one world-saving teenage daughter and two twin mechanical-engineering sons. Every day it seemed something almost new would come up to make life interesting.

As for now, the Doctors Possible were on the couch in the den, she was reading a book and he his paper, while Jim and Tim were sitting on the floor watching TV. Despite being past 7 PM, no one worried much about Kim, given they all knew she had a lifestyle that at times would make her stay up late past midnight, especially her missions.

It came as a relief to James and Anne to hear the front door opening and the voice of their daughter following. "Well, least Ed will be locked up for a while, until he busts out of jail again."

They were not surprised to hear the male tone of their daughter's long time best friend next. "It makes me wonder, KP, why our arch-foes keep breaking out? I mean, it looks like they have a free 'Get out jail' card most of the time."

The voice after that however was unfamiliar to them. "I agree with Ron-kun, Possible-san. If these villains could easily be free from prison, maybe they should be locked up in the tightest facility to keep them confined." Judging from the tone and the accent, it was not hard to tell that the voice belonged to a girl, definitely Japanese.

"Yori," Kim was heard, sighing, "I have no clue any more than you and Ron. Some of our foes are clever, so it might not be much of a surprise if any of them can break out of jail."

Anne Possible raised an eyebrow. _"Yori? Is this Ronald's girlfriend Kimmie told me about?" _she mentally said. "Kimmie?" the matriarch called out.

"Mom?" came the reply. A few seconds later, Kim entered the den with Ron and an unfamiliar Japanese teenage girl.

Upon seeing the mission uniforms on all three teens, Mrs. Possible grinned. "Another mission, Kimmie?"

"Yeah," Kim smirked. "We busted Motor Ed and his gang and retrieved a rocket engine he stole. Rufus was the big hero, for he removed the spark plugs from Ed's monster truck to prevent him from escaping."

"A big Booyah to the Rufman!" Ron smiled.

"Yeah!" a proud Rufus raised a fist from Ron's pants pocket. Yori and Kim chuckled at his enthusiasm.

Blue eyes settling on the newcomer, Anne kindly smiled. "Who's your new friend?"

Kim faced her best friend's girlfriend. "Right," she politely grinned. "Mom, Dad, this is Yori Takana," she gestured to the girl. "She moved to Middleton last week from Japan." Her hand moved to indicate her parents on the couch. "Yori, these are my 'rents, Doctor James Possible and Doctor Anne Possible."

Yori placed her hands together and bowed in the Japanese greeting. "It's an honor to meet you, Doctors Possible," she grinned.

Anne smiled kindly, while her husband just kindly grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yori," she replied. Only then did Yori straighten up again.

Before anyone could say or do anything, two brown-haired boys were standing in front of the teens, looking up Yori.

"You're from Japan? Cool!" exclaimed Jim.

"Are you a ninja then?" asked Tim.

Kim slightly growled in embarassment. "Tweebs!"

Softly chuckling, Yori appeared quite amused. "'Tweebs', Possible-san? They do have names, like everyone else, correct?"

Snorting, Kim gave a wry grin. "'Tweebs' is short for 'twin dweebs', Yori." Seeing her confusion, the redhead waved it away. "Never mind. I'll explain later." Her hand indicated her brothers. "These two are my twin younger brothers. Jim," she pointed to the brother with a green shirt, "and Tim," she pointed to the other brother with a red shirt.

Smiling, Yori bowed her head at the twins. "It's an honor to meet you. As for your question, I know martial arts, hai." And that was far as she would tell Kim's brothers. She knew their question whether she was a ninja was more out of silly notions from movies than actual knowledge that she could be a ninja, which was true.

"Cool!" the brothers called out together. "Are you going to fight Kim?"

"Say what?" both Kim and Ron spoke in shock yet with different expressions. Kim was in disbelief with narrowed eyes. Ron was perturbed on the idea of his best friend and girlfriend fighting each other.

Yori was also alarmed, so she gave a small disapproving grin. "I don't think your sister and I will fight each other. Maybe workout in duels, but not fight." Kim blinked on the concept of dueling the ninja, for she knew dueling was different than fighting.

"Boys," Mrs. Possible gently scolded as she stood up and approached. "Go back to watching your show."

"Fine," Jim and Tim groused as they returned to the TV set.

The elder redhead shook her head at her sons before turning to Yori. "I apologize. It's not everyday they meet someone from Japan who knows martial arts."

Shaking her head with a grin, Yori raised a hand. "I was not offended, Possible-sensei. I understand they were curious." Anne kindly grinned in return.

"Hold it!" Kim blinked. "Did you just call my mom 'sensei'?"

"Kimmie," Anne started to explain, "the Japanese word is an honorary title. Alone, the word is a title mostly for teachers. Yet as an honorary title to place after a person's name, it is also used to show respect for those who are doctors as well."

Yori was impressed, while Kim and Ron were surprised at the elder woman's accuracy.

"You know Japanese, Mom?" Kim asked, still astounded.

Anne gave a tiny smirk. "A few words at most, Kimmie. I learned the use of Japanese honoraries from your father's college friend."

Kim remembered the Japanese-American astronomer from the first incident involving Drakken's Bebe robots. "But he's American born."

"True," Mr. Possible spoke out from the couch, "yet his family is steeped in Japanese traditions. He did have a habit of using either the 'sama' or 'sensei' honorary when addressing any of our professors when we were in college."

Eying her daughter, Mrs. Possible gestured toward the kitchen. "If you and Ronald have not eaten dinner yet, there are still some leftovers in the kitchen."

Ron grinned. "Thanks, Mrs. Dr. P. Rufus and I are ready to chow down, since we haven't eaten since lunch."

"Uh-huh!" Rufus agreed, bobbing his head.

Sighing, the blond boy gave a sad grin as he faced Yori. "So much for catching a movie tonight as we planned, Yori."

"It is okay, Ron-kun," Yori matched his look as she placed a hand on his arm. "We will able to see it another time."

Anne was not taken aback upon hearing the honorary used; since she was aware Yori was Ron's girlfriend. However, her husband was. "Kun? Young lady, I understand the 'kun' honorary is used primarily toward males of close relations." His eyes eyed both Yori and Ron. "You two are certainly not related, right?" His eyebrow rose.

Giving a small nervous chuckle, Ron rubbed the back of his neck. He knew he shouldn't be uneasy around the Possibles about this, but Mr. & Mrs. P had become sort-of like secondary parents to him, having grown up with them as much as with his own 'rents. "Well, Mr. Dr. P, Yori and I are dating each other since she moved to Middleton last week."

Again, no surprise registered with Mrs. Possible, yet Mr. Possible's eyes went wide as well as the Tweebs'.

"Whoa!" both brothers exclaimed. "You two are dating each other?"

"Hai," Yori smiled warmly, "that we are." Her head turned to look into her suitor's adoring eyes, making her heart melt.

Mr. Possible frowned. "Are you two rushing things? You only met last week."

"Actually, Mr. Dr. P," Ron amended with a small grin, "we met before in Japan, when I attended Yori's school for a week or so during the exchange program last year."

The Possible patriarch's frown didn't waver. "Still, two weeks doesn't seem enough to get into a serious relationship."

"James," Anne kindly chided with a sly grin as she turned her head toward him. "If Ronald and Yori want to date each other, there are no rules that say they have to wait a period of time before getting into a relationship." She raised an eyebrow. "Or have you forgotten how long it took **us** to get into a relationship after first meeting each other?"

Feeling his cheeks start to burn, James noticed three teenagers, two pre-teens, and one mole rat were all looking at him curiously. "Well, we were college students then. We were more mature."

"Oh, we were mature all right, dear," teased Anne. "Mature enough to start making out in the back seat of your car one week after first meeting each other."

Four sets of reactions immediately followed that piece of news.

"TMI, Mom! TMI!" Kim shrieked in horror upon the mental image.

"Ewwwwww!" Jim and Tim said in unison as they scrunched their faces.

Ron and Rufus simply stood there speechless. He knew the Doctor Ps loved each other, but he never knew they were that passionate.

Yori was the only one not in shock, for her hand covered her mouth in her attempt not to laugh out loud, releasing soft giggling instead.

James Possible, unable to hide his growing embarrassment, hid his flushed face behind his paper.

Smirking in victory, Anne's blue eyes focused on the Japanese girl. "You can stay for dinner as well, Yori. There's enough leftovers for three people."

Yori shook her head and politely grinned. "I do not want to burden your family. Once I change back into my clothes, I'll depart for home and eat there."

The elder redhead placed a hand on Yori's arm. "No burden, Yori," she grinned. "You're a guest, so we don't mind. If you still insist on leaving, we'll not stop you."

Turning to look briefly at her blond boyfriend, who grinned and nodded at her, Yori returned to Mrs. Possible. "It'll be my honor to stay for dinner."

"I'll set the table for three then," Anne grinned before her lips formed a curious frown. "Um, Yori? Do you mind eating meat? I know Japanese mostly eat fish and not meat in their diets."

"I don't mind, Possible-sensei," Yori answered with a reassuring expression. "I can take some meat in my diet."

Sighing in relief, Mrs. Possible gestured toward the stairs. "Good, for I have some of my meatloaf prepared for tonight. Now you three go change, and I'll have dinner ready for you by the time you come back down."

All three teens moved toward the stairs to head up to Kim's loft bedroom. Kim especially moved pretty quickly to escape her 'rents and the mental image her mother gave her. Ron trailed behind his best friend, followed by Yori, who was still grinning in mirth.

Turning to head to the kitchen, Mrs. Possible heard her dear husband mumble behind his paper. "I still think those two kids are moving too fast."

"James," Anne sighed, "that might be true, but I could tell how much Yori adores Ron." Her head turned enough to see her man eying her over the paper. "It's in her eyes and the way she looks at him. I don't think it's any mere crush. Oh, no." She shook her head slightly. "I could tell young love when I see it."

With that, Anne left the den for the kitchen, leaving James to dwell on what his wife said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching the loft bedroom, Kim went to sit at her desk as Ron and Yori stood before her. Letting out a breath of air, the redhead shook her head. "My 'rents are just soooo weird at times."

"Aw, come on, KP," Ron airily said with a goofy grin. "We all know our 'rents were young once, and no doubt have—"

"Don't you even **say** it, Ron!" Kim snarled.

Flinching, Ron held up his hands. "Okay, okay! Shutting up now."

Giggling, Yori took her clothes off the bed. "Possible-san, is the image of your parents loving each other that horrible for you?" She went behind the changing partition.

Seeing Yori was about to change her clothes, Ron immediately looked away and went to sit on the edge of Kim's bed, facing Kim and the windows.

Kim snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Yori. It's that bad. I do not need such an image of my 'rents in my head." Hearing the ninja giggling some more, Team Possible's leader glared at the form behind the partition. "You're finding this funny."

"It is humorous, Possible-san," Yori admitted, grinning as she took off the mission uniform. "In Japan, we're more open when it comes to **natural tendencies**."

Giving a humorless smirk, Kim pointed to herself. "Well, it does not work for me, Yori." Once more her brain worked to shake off such images of her mother and father. It was just plain wrongsick to her.

Just then, her desktop computer screen blipped on to show Wade's face. "Hi, guys!"

"Hi, Wade," Kim grinned. "Are Ed and his gang settled in yet?"

Wade chuckled. "You bet. Nice cozy jail cell in the Lowerton Police Department." This made Kim and Ron smirk wickedly.

Letting the smirk slide, Kim remembered something she wanted to ask her tech guru. "Wade… How did you know about Master Mochizuki? Yori also happened to call you 'Wade-san', so do you know her other than the one time at Middleton High two weeks ago. Did you know about Yamanouchi before I asked you to search for info on Yori?"

Shrugging, Wade grinned. "Since you are aware of Yamanouchi's existence and their branches, Kim, I don't see anything wrong by telling you what I know, and no," he shook his head, "I was in the dark as you were two weeks ago."

Taking in a breath of air, the 11-year-old super genius began explaining. "Remember what I told you about Yamanouchi when you were on your way to South America?" Kim nodded. "Well, the database I found that information happened to be Yamanouchi's **main** database."

"Whoa!" Ron called out. "Are you saying you hacked into Yamanouchi's computers?" Blinking, he realized something. "Wait a minute! I didn't see any computers when I was there!"

Laughing, Yori chided her boyfriend as she donned her clothes. "Oh, Ron-kun. Do you think we will leave our computers out in the open for anyone to see?"

Feeling sheepish, as Kim smirked at him, Ron knew his girlfriend was right. "Okay, okay. I keep forgetting you're supposed to hide such things."

"That and more, Ron-kun," Yori added as she stepped out from behind the partition.

"Um, Yori?" Ron asked, his eyes closed.

The beautiful Japanese knew what he was asking. "I'm dressed, Ron-kun. You can open your eyes."

His brown orbs opened to look up at her, dressed in the short-sleeved shirt over black skirt she wore at school. He smiled at her, and she returned the warm gesture as she settled to sit on the bed beside him, intimately close with shoulders touching. Wade smiled at the intimate sight, while Kim almost twitched her eyes.

"Anyway," Wade continued, "yes, I did hack into Yamanouchi's main computer system. I thought I wasn't detected." His lips curled into a smirk. "I was wrong, for I was detected.

"When Yori and Sensei returned to Yamanouchi, they were informed of the intrusion, and when they found out through Global Justice who I was and **who** I work for, they sent someone to my home to inform me that they were aware I hacked into their systems. That person was Master Mochizuki.

"Through computer vid-conference, which included all the other branches' masters and Yori and Sensei representing Yamanouchi, we worked something out." Wade's smile broadened. "Matter of fact, they **hired** me."

Kim and Ron's eyebrows shot up on this. "They hired you?" Kim asked, bewildered.

"Hai," Yori chimed in. "Since Wade-san was able to **break** into our systems, we all figured he's the best person to **secure** our systems."

The boy genius took a sip from his soda cup. "After I signed a contract, I beefed up their firewalls on all their computers worldwide with better encryption codes, made their network, which connects all branches, more efficient, and did other things to make their systems run better." Wade's lips gave a sheepish grin. "The contract also has a binding clause that I am to keep Yamanouchi's existence a secret, erase all related data from my computer database, and not speak about this to anyone, unless the people already knew about Yamanouchi's secret."

"Question," Ron spoke. "What happens if you break your promise?" Kim was curious as well.

Wade gave a half-grin/half-frown. "The FBI and CIA will arrest me on major charges of hacking into government systems and being a threat to national security. They already showed me evidence that could put me in jail for the rest of my life, if I would be tried as an adult, which they would do."

Kim was shocked. "That's horrible!" Images of Wade, in an orange jail jumpsuit, floated in her mind.

"Relax, Kim," Wade grinned. "I have no intentions of breaking the clause of the contract, even without the threat of going to jail over my head. After Sensei and Yori explained to me everything about Yamanouchi and its purpose, I have every intention to **help** them."

The redhead teen turned to face the other girl. "I guess that's when you started calling him 'Wade-san.'"

Yori nodded an affirmative. "Hai. He insisted we call him by his first name instead of his last name."

"So that's how I knew about Master Mochizuki and everything, Kim," Wade finished his tale before taking another sip of his soda.

What Wade asked next caught everyone by surprise. "So, is Yori part of the team now?"

"Come again?" Kim blinked at her young friend.

The young super genius shrugged. "To tell the truth, Kim, you and Ron could use an extra hand on the missions. Yori proved she is capable."

"True," the redhead admitted as she eyed the Japanese skeptically. "However, you're busy with your training, Yori."

"Hai," Yori concurred with a tiny grin, "yet such missions would be considered excellent challenges for any advance student to use his or her skills for the betterment of good. Besides," her lips curled up lopsided a bit, "I found it amazing you and Ron-kun have the time to do your missions when you have school five days a week and no doubt much school work and studying."

"She's got a point there, KP," Ron agreed. "She does have more time on her hands than we do. Also there were a few close calls over the years."

Frowning, Kim couldn't see any valid reasons **not** to have Yori on the team. Not only was she a highly trained ninja but also could handle things alone when needed as well as work together in a team. Much like her and Ron, she was selfless when it came to asking anything in return for her deeds, believing highly in doing good for others without payment. Also there was the plus that her connections with the Yamanouchi worldwide network could come in handy.

However, Kim's feelings were screaming not to have the beautiful girl on her team. Of course, at the same time, her rational side was saying that her negative feelings were unreasonable, once more reminding her of the Gorilla Fist mission, as Wade dubbed it, where she jumped to unreasonable conclusions about Yori just based on her feelings.

Team Possible's leader decided to chance it. "Okay, Yori is welcome to become part of our team." Wade, Ron, and even Rufus grinned, while Yori placed her hands together and bowed briefly toward Kim. "This means, Yori, that you have to have spare sets of your mission uniform at school, Ron's house, and even here," she pointed down to indicate her home.

Yori nodded. "I have several spares of my shinobi shokuzu (ninja uniform) at home. It will be not hard to do as you said, Possible-san."

Kim shook her head and frowned. "I don't think it would be good for you to wear your ninja uniform on our missions, Yori."

This made Ron and Wade raised their eyebrows, while Yori blinked. "Why do believe that, Possible-san?"

"Because," Kim gestured to her new teammate, "nobody should know you **are** a ninja. If the secret of Yamanouchi's existence is to be kept, no one should even suspect you are a ninja. Wearing your ninja uniform will make people wonder. If you wear a uniform other than your ninja garb, people will only think of you as another martial artist. On our missions, you will be meeting many people, especially in public."

Closing her eyes, Yori bobbed her head a few times. "You're correct, Possible-san. I have forgotten that this is one of the reasons why students are sent to live in any of the Yamanouchi branches - To blend in society. If I am to blend in when helping on your missions, I have to wear something other than my shinobi shokuzu." Her dark eyes opened as she gave a sigh. "However, I have to say that I am **uncomfortable** wearing your uniforms."

This time it was Kim's turn to blink, while Ron was confused. "Why?" the blond boy asked. "You fought okay today."

"It's not that, Ron-kun," Yori admitted, seeing his point. "It's just **unfamiliar** to me. Your mission pants are just too…" She frowned. "Loose."

"She's right, Ron," Kim said, finally seeing what Yori was getting at. "You and I are used to fighting with cargo pants, so we don't even think about it. Yori is used to the tight ninja garb so wearing cargo pants would be unfamiliar to her and a possible distraction."

"Precisely, Possible-san," said Yori, her face serious. "So if I can not wear my shinobi shokuzu, I will have to make a new uniform." Her face showed she was giving it some thought. "Tell me. Where did you make your uniforms?"

Kim chuckled. "They're off the rack from Club Banana."

A grin widely spread across the Japanese girl's face. "Perfect. I will ask Monique-san for her advice in aiding me to make my new uniform."

Getting up from the chair, Kim headed toward her closet. "Then that settles things." The redhead teen took out her favorite green tank top and blue khakis. "I'll change and then you'll change, Ron. Dinner should be ready by now, so we better not keep my mom waiting." Taking her clothes, she slipped behind the partition, making Ron turn his head away to face the windows.

It was then that Ron began rubbing the back of his neck. "Um… Yori? KP?"

"Yeah, Ron?" Kim responded normally, not seeing her best friend's face.

Yori, however, could tell something was worrying her boyfriend. "Ron-kun, what is wrong?"

Her worried voice alerted Kim. "Ron?" she asked, this time with concern, pausing in changing her clothes.

"Wellllll," Ron began dropping the hand from his neck, "I realized today that I almost became squash Rondo, and if it weren't for Yori," he grinned a bit at his girlfriend, "I would have become a pancake." His grin faded. "I was just not fast enough to avoid being captured, and if I had either of you gals' skills, I would have taken those baddies off myself."

The Japanese ninja placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Ron-kun… It was not your fault for what has happened."

"She's right, Ron," Kim called out from behind the partition. "Don't feel guilty about it. It has happened before, and everything came out okay. No big."

Ron shook his head in denial. "No, KP. This **is** big. I was lucky, and my skills are not just up to speed to stop the bad guys. I want to help, and sometimes I'm just in the way."

Sighing, Yori realized Ron was deeply concerned about his abilities. "You did wonderfully at Yamanouchi. You helped defeat Monkey Fist, remember?"

Kim placed on her green tank top. "Not to mention the few times you saved my life, Ron. If it weren't for you going to the Amazon to find that flower, I would have disappeared forever."

"Yeah," Rufus agreed as he stood on his owner's shoulder.

Giving a feeble grin, Ron sighed. "Thanks. I know I've done good, just I want to do better."

Confused, Yori took his hands in hers and looked into those chocolate eyes. "What are you saying, Ron-kun? Please… tell us."

Squeezing those soft hands of hers, Ron sighed again before taking the plunge. "I think I'll accept Sensei's offer." Yori gave a small gasp, while Kim's eyes went wide.

"Ron-kun…" the Japanese ninja softly spoke with an uncertain voice. "Are you sure? You should not be making the decision out of guilt. The training will not be easy as you gradually work your way up. You have to be **certain** this is what **you** want, and not just for the sake of helping others."

"Yori's right, Ron," Kim softy said, as she placed on her khakis and her slipper shoes before stepping out to stand besides the front of the bed, looking down at him and Yori. "Are you certain this is what you want?"

Looking up into those green eyes before returning to look into dark ones, Ron felt a tug in his heart. He had always been there for Kim, covering her back, and now with Yori in his life and a member of the team now, he knew he would be covering her back as well. What good was covering their backs if he couldn't defend himself? He knew the Ron Factor alone was not enough, and it was time for the Ronman to get new skills, not just for himself but also to help these two ladies – his best friend and his girlfriend. It was a certainty.

"Yes," Ron answered with firmness in his voice, and seeing his eyes, Yori knew he was quite sure.

Lips slowly curving upward into a grin and eyes full of pride, Yori nodded. "I'll inform Master Mochizuki of your decision," she mentioned softly. "Go change now."

With a grin for both girls, Ron stood up, picked up his clothes from the bed, and went behind the partition but not before Rufus jumped off onto the bed.

Wade gave a low whistle as Yori reached for her purse to retrieve her cell phone. "You're going to get quite a workout, Ron," the African-American boy acknowledged. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Wade buddy," Ron grinned from behind the partition just as Yori pressed a speed-setting button to call Master Mochizuki.

"I'll be signing off now," Wade smiled to Kim as Yori conversed on her phone in Japanese.

Kim gave a grateful smile to her friend in return. "Thanks again, Wade. As always, you rock."

"Wade out," he finished with a thumb up before the screen blipped off.

A few minutes later, Ron emerged in his usual red jersey/baggy cargo pants outfit just as Yori finished her phone call. She turned to face her teammates as she put away the phone into her purse.

"Ron-kun, Master Mochizuki says that now that you have accepted the offer, he wants you to come by tomorrow so he could evaluate your skills. From there, he will able to formulate a training program to suit you."

Ron gave a goofy grin and shrug. "Well, given I was planning to be there tomorrow, it's not like it will be any difference, except we might not have any time to ourselves."

Yori's dark orbs twinkled as she smirked. "We will tomorrow, Ron-kun." Ron blinked at this, making her giggle. Then she focused on her other teammate. "Possible-san, Master Mochizuki also wants you to participate."

Both Kim and Ron were flabbergasted. "Um, hello! I thought it was just Ron! The offer was to train him, not me."

"True, Possible-san," Yori agreed, "but now that Master Mochizuki is aware that I'm now a member of your team, he thinks it would be best we train **together** – to see how we can work together as a team and combine our talents and strengths to be greater as whole than the sum of our parts. Besides, he mentioned you are welcome to help train Ron-kun, if you wish too."

"Help train, Ron?" Kim was even more confused. "Why? He's going to be learning ninjitsu, not any of the 16 kung-fu styles that I know."

Yori shook her head. "I didn't imply that Ron-kun will be able to learn all 16 of your fighting styles, but a few combined with ninjitsu and Tai Shing Pek Kwar will help him greatly." She raised an eyebrow. "You do not want help him?"

"Of course, I do!" Kim nearly shouted out, feeling like the Japanese girl had challenged her pride when it came to her friendship with Ron. "I want him to do better. Just I didn't ever force him to accept me training him. It was up to him whether he wanted to learn anything."

Giving a praising grin, Team Possible's newest member stood up. "Then it's settled. Master Mochizuki asks both of you to be at the estate at 1 PM."

Ron broadly and smugly grinned. "Well, ladies, the Ronman looks forward to having some fun tomorrow."

Kim and Yori eyed each other, and slowly both ladies smirked before eying the blond boy.

"Ron," Kim teased, "when Master Mochizuki, Yori, and I are through with you, you're going to wish you hadn't taken that offer." Ron's smug grin dropped. Satisfied she wiped that superior expression off his face, the redhead teenager walked down the loft stairs to head toward the kitchen.

"Possible-san is correct," Yori grinned wickedly. "You will face the greatest challenge we will throw at you when you achieve certain skill levels."

"Aw, man!" Ron whined. "I thought you will go easy on me!"

Walking up to her boyfriend, Yori leaned close, almost nose-to-nose. "Think of the **awards** you will get if you succeed," she purred. This started his mind to turn its gears. "Like being able to continue to teach me more 'first base' techniques." To drive her point home, the beautiful Japanese locked her lips to his for a brief, yet quite warm kiss.

Seeing his expression was one that told her he had gotten the message, Yori turned to head down the loft stairs. "Come now. Dinner awaits us."

Half-closed brown eyes followed that shapely bod of his GF as she descended the stairs out of sight, his lips still smirking at the thoughts of more 'first base' training sessions. His brain couldn't help but think of kissing those lips, her skin, and…

A small fisted hand rapped his head, breaking him out of his love-induced trance. His head turn to see his pink, mole rat friend glaring at him as the little guy stood on his shoulder. Rufus pointed to his stomach. "Feed me!"

Chuckling, Ron held up both hands. "Got'cha, buddy. We're on our way to dig on Mrs. Dr. P's badical meatloaf." He began to walk down the stairs as he shook his head. "You remind me at times of that plant from that movie. He kept saying the same thing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 9)


	10. Chapter 10: First Step

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A Booyah, high-five, and cheer go to campy for again providing wonderful beta/proofreading! Thanks, man! (big grin)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 9: GargoyleSama, userx, Etherelemental, AtomicFire, Chris Bennett, Leon, romantic-cancer, Zaratan, SassMasterGeneral, and Goinghome.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 9. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 10 – First Step  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

For Kim Possible, it was pretty ironic that life could change in a short period of time. A little more than two weeks ago, she found out her best friend, since pre-k, had a new girlfriend. A few days later, she found out much about the Yamanouchi organization, a top-level ninja group working for the Japanese government and other governments. Her best friend had taken his relationship with his girlfriend up a notch, and only yesterday did he accept an offer to be trained as a ninja. With all of this, the pretty redhead wondered what else could possibly change.

Now, under clear blue skies, Kim and Ron were walking down the dirt road of the Mochizuki Estate, heading toward the gate of the inner compound. They'd been told by Yori yesterday not to bring gis or anything, for everything would be provided.

As the two teens approached the inner gate, Kim glanced at the blond boy beside her. Knowing him for so long, she could pick up on the body clues on his state of being, and currently, she could tell he was nervous. An imp of a grin spread on her face. "Looking forward to your first day in class, Ron?" she teased.

"Oh, yeah," Ron nervously chuckled. "Being pounded to a pulp should be quite fun."

Kim rolled her green eyes and snorted a laugh. "Ron, Master Mochizuki said he will gradually train you. I doubt you're going to be sparring with swords today."

"Uh-huh," Rufus agreed from his usual spot in Ron's pants pocket.

Feeling a tad better, Ron gave a tiny grin. "Yeah, you're right. Just it has been so long since I last took any lessons, I think I might have forgotten them."

Kim caught what he was referring to. "You mean what you learned at Yamanouchi?"

Ron nodded his head. "Yep. I might have been placed in the advanced classes, KP, but I did learn a few things that helped when I was fighting Monkey Fist."

Curious, the teen heroine was going to inquire further when the inner gates slowly opened inward just as they arrived. Yori, in a white student shinobi shokuzu (ninja uniform), was there to greet them. "Ron-kun, Possible-san, welcome."

"Hi, Yori," Kim returned the greeting with a polite smile.

Ron came forward to hold Yori's hands. "Hi, Yori," he smiled, and in return, the Japanese girl gave a quick smooch on his lips, smiling up at him.

Seeing the affectionate display made Kim feel like punching the other girl's lights out. Yet all she did was twitch an eye. She knew it would not do any good to go ballistic in the middle of the home of a master ninja.

"Come," Yori gestured toward the large, two-story, residential house, "you must change into your student uniforms. Master Mochizuki will be waiting in the gardens behind the house."

Turning, the ninja girl led the way toward the large living quarters. Just like last Sunday, the three passed others as they moved across the compound, mostly the caretakers of the estate as they went about their business.

Upon entering the large front entrance of the living quarters, it was not hard to notice that it looked more like a large dormitory than a family house. They only had time to spot the large living room before Yori led them up the front staircase to the second floor.

From there, they veered to the right and passed several rooms before entering one on the right. It was a nice room with one double bed, dresser, desk, and closet. Given it lacked any personal touches, it was clear that no one occupied this room.

Picking up a white ninja uniform from the bed, Yori gave it to her boyfriend before pointing to the changing partition. "Go change, Ron-kun," she grinned, and with a grin, he obeyed. Rufus hopped out onto the bed before his owner went behind the screen to change.

Facing Kim, the ninja girl gestured toward to several white ninja gis on the bed. "Since Ron-kun has visited Yamanouchi before, we knew what size would fit him. However, since you're new, Possible-san, we could only guess what size might fit you."

With a grin, the redhead waved Yori's concerns away. "No big. We'll just try them, until one fits."

"Precisely," Yori grinned in return. It was just then that Ron emerged wearing the ninja gi.

"Not a bad fit, Yori," Ron grinned as he inspected himself just before placing his clothes on the bed.

Yori smiled as she examined him. "It is good to see you back in our uniform, Ron-kun."

Shaking her head with a smirk, Kim took the female uniforms from the bed and went behind the partition. "Well, we'll see how much he'll handle himself today before he breaks."

"Hey!" Ron gave a mock-ticked expression, making Yori giggle. Facing away from the changing screen, the blond boy could see the front courtyard out the room's two windows as well as the vast landscape of the estate beyond the compound's walls. "I'm curious, Yori, how many people are living here?" His brown eyes focused on her dark ones. "You all can't be living in this one building."

Upon hearing him, Kim paid more attention, given she too was curious.

With a grin, Yori started explaining. "Not everyone who works here lives here, Ron-kun. Many live outside the estate with their families. These living quarters," her hands gestured to the room to indicate the entire building, "are mostly for the students and the few individuals who call this place home. Master Mochizuki is one person.

"Also, not all students live here. After one year, they are free to rent an apartment or live nearby. Some, who are attending nearby colleges, opted to even live in college dorms or living suites."

Seeing she was finished, Ron asked the question before Kim could. "So how many **are** living here?"

Scrunching her face up in thought, Yori hmmed before answering. "There are close to 20 of us living on the estate. I know there are 20 estate workers living off estate grounds. Close to ten students living in dorms or apartments in the Tri-City area."

Kim was amazed. "You have 50 people currently in the Tri-City area alone?" After trying two uniforms, she was just starting to put on her third.

"Hai," Yori replied. "Currently, we have several spare bedrooms in this building for future students, and since some would move on to live elsewhere in America, few more rooms would be free. Very rarely would all our rooms be full."

Satisfied with the third uniform, Kim stepped out from the partition, and Yori nodded in approval that the ninja garb fitted the redhead perfectly. "Good. Now we are ready for Master Mochizuki."

After Rufus climbed onto Ron's shoulder, Yori left the room first followed by Ron and Kim. She guided them to a side staircase that descended down to the rear of the building, and upon reaching the bottom, the two American teens saw they had entered the kitchen. It was not just any residential kitchen, but a large one suited to prepare large quantities of food & drink, much like a restaurant's kitchen with two large refrigerators, one restaurant-size range & grill, assorted cooking utensils, etc.

Ron, being a cook, was intrigued as he gave an appreciative whistle. "Quite a layout you got here, Yori. Top stuff for even a master chef."

Yet it was not Yori who responded. "I thank you very much for the compliment, young man."

All three teenagers and one mole rat turned to see a Japanese woman come out of a room carrying a box, so it was easy to tell it was the kitchen's pantry. The woman had long, thick, black, wavy hair in a ponytail, and she wore a white, long-sleeved shirt over black pants with a white apron covering her front. Judging from her appearance, she looked like she was in her thirties.

Smiling, Yori gestured to the woman as she placed the box down on a counter. "Ron-kun, Possible-san, this is Kay Yamagato, our estate's chef. She prepares most of our meals." Facing the other woman, the Japanese teen gestured to Kim and Ron. "Kay-sama, this is Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

An annoyed chittering made Yori realize a mistake. With an apologetic grin, she pointed to Rufus. "And this is Rufus. My apologies, Rufus-san." Rufus grinned in satisfaction.

Kay came forward with her hand extended. "Pleasure to meet you," she smiled as she shook hands with Kim and Ron and even a finger shake for Rufus, and all three returned the greeting with a smile on their faces.

One thing that was clear to Kim and Ron was that Kay's mastery of English was far better than Yori's. Almost on par with Master Mochizuki's. Yet there was still a slight Japanese accent to hint that she was Japanese born and not American born.

After the initial introductions were taken care of, Kay eyed Ron with a twinkling face. "So, I finally get to meet the young man Yori is fond of. She told me you're quite a chef."

"Yes, ma'am," Ron proudly grinned. "Cooked for all of Middleton High for some time."

"Quite an achievement," Kay approved, still grinning. "To cook for more than 300 people, one really has to be good. I did that a few times myself." The elder woman returned to the box on the kitchen counter.

Ron had so many questions to ask Kay. "Ma'am, I wonder where—"

The estate's chef raised a stalling hand with a kind grin. "I understand you have many questions for me, Ron, and I will gladly answer them another time. Right now, I know Master Mochizuki is waiting for you three young people, so don't keep him waiting."

"Hai," Yori agreed. "This way." With her in the lead, the three teens walked out a back door to the bush and flower gardens behind the living quarters.

Kim had taken notice of something regarding Kay. She didn't bother with the use of honoraries when addressing Ron. Maybe it was just because the elder woman was used to living in America so long that she had stopped using honoraries. Yet Master Mochizuki still used honoraries, so it might also be a matter of personal choice. The redhead heroine quickly brushed the thoughts aside as she strolled beside Ron just behind Yori as all three went through the gardens.

It wasn't long until they came across a small clearing off one side of the gardens. It had a little pond in the center, containing foot-size stones running across it. On a stone bench not far from the pond sat Master Mochizuki, wearing his master attire of red coat over black slacks and slipper shoes.

Standing up, the ninja master bowed, and all three teens and one mole rat bowed in return. After all five straightened upright again, the elderly man grinned. "Stoppable-san, Possible-san, welcome." He laced his fingers in front of his stomach as he approached them, his eyes on Ron. "Accepting the offer to become a ninja was one thing, Stoppable-san, it is entirely another to endure the training. As Yori-chan no doubt told you, it will not be easy. Furthermore, your free time will likely be shortened, for your training should not excuse you from your other responsibilities – school, family, and others." His dark eyes pierced into the younger man's brown ones. "Do you still accept the offer?"

Not flinching and his eyes steady, Ron nodded once with a determined face. "Yes. I know if I want to help KP and Yori, I want to learn what I can to do so."

Both girls were surprised at first, but just after their expressions transformed into admiration and appreciation as they grinned at him.

Master Mochizuki grinned in satisfaction. "Very well." Turning around, he walked toward one side of the pond with Ron, Yori, and Kim following. "Before we can begin your training, Stoppable-san, you must be tested, so we can know where you stand according to your skills."

Stopping, the ninja master turned to face the three young people. "One of the most basic skills of any true martial artist is the use of acrobatics. To be swift and agile to evade your opponent's attacks and to place yourself in a position to fight back, one needs to know to be flexible and supple." His left hand gestured toward the pond. "As you can see, this pond has stepping stones going across it. It would be simple for one to walk across, but as a test, a martial artist has to flip and somersault across the pond with hands and feet on the stones." His eyes rested on Yori. "Yori-chan, please demonstrate."

Yori bowed her head once before turning to face the pond, and without a pause, she ran toward the pond and sprang into the air. On one hand, she landed on the first stone and immediately pushed herself off it to land on the next stone with one foot and repeating the routine, alternating hands and feet, with all the other stones across the pond. In less than a minute, the teenage ninja landed on the other side in a crouch before rising to face the others.

Ron and Kim were impressed.

With a grin, Master Mochizuki faced Kim. "Possible-san. Can you do it?"

The redhead girl gave a tiny smirk before launching herself toward the pond. Her performance was much like Yori's, except she added rolls and spins in mid-air between the stones, and when she landed on the other side, she did it in a fashion like she was cheerleading, with her hands and arms spread up in the air with a grin on her face.

Kim turned toward Ron and Master Mochizuki on the other side of the pond before flipping her hair over her shoulder. "No big," she said smugly.

"Show off," Ron muttered, his face teasing. While Yori giggled, Kim playfully stuck out her tongue at her long-time friend.

Giving a small headshake at the good-humored banter, Master Mochizuki faced his newest pupil. "Now it's your turn, Stoppable-san."

Brown eyes went wide. "Me?" Ron squeaked as he pointed to himself before nervously chuckling. "Master Mochizuki, I'm not Kim or Yori. I can't do what they can do."

Master Mochizuki raised an eyebrow at this. Yet instead of saying anything, he walked toward the small area between the pond and the walkway and motioned to the ground with a hand. The three teens soon joined them and could see flat pieces of stone imbedded in the ground, looking like stepping-stones.

"Stoppable-san," the master finally spoke, placing his hand to entwine with his other again, "hop from one stone to the next and alternate your feet upon each stone. It is no different than the children's game of Hopscotch."

Eying the two girls, Ron saw Kim was just as bewildered as he was, while Yori merely grinned at him like she knew something that he didn't. Shrugging, he handed Rufus to Kim, where the mole rat climbed to stand on her shoulder, and then he did as the ninja master told him to do.

"Good," Master Mochizuki said. "Now do it again, but only with your hands."

This made Ron and Kim even more confused, yet the blond boy again did as instructed. It was easy for him to do so, given he had done this a few times. After completing the task, he flipped upright again.

Nodding after the young man completed the task, Master Mochizuki gestured to the stones again. "Now… Do it with both hands and feet."

Ron frowned at this. It was one thing to hopscotch with only your hands or your feet, but both? Could he really do this? Taking a breath, he knew that in order to get the energy to flip, like Kim and Yori could, he would have to do what they did, so he gave himself some running room before launching himself at the stones. He flipped and somersaulted from one stone to the next, alternating his feet and hands, and when he landed on the other side, he was amazed that he did it.

He saw Yori was grinning at him with pride, Kim was astonished, and Rufus gave a cheerful "Booyah!" Master Mochizuki grinned before his hand motioned toward the pond and the stones there.

As the girls and the ninja master stayed in front of the pond, Ron walked toward one side to face the stepping-stones in the pond. For a moment, his brown eyes narrowed as he surveyed the pond stones, just before he initiated his run, and like he had done with the stones on the ground, he flipped and alternated his hands and feet as he went from one stone to the next. In less than a minute, he landed in a crouch on the other side.

Yori proudly clapped, Kim produced a small, astounded grin, Rufus cheered again, and Master Mochizuki simply grinned as Ron came over to them.

"You see, you can do it," the elderly master said. "You are underestimating your own skills, Stoppable-san. This test was something you have done many times before."

Kim blinked in confusion. "He has?"

It was Yori who answered. "Master Mochizuki and I have seen this when we observed your cheer squad's practice session. As leader of your squad, you should know the strengths and weaknesses of each person in your squad."

Frowning, Kim shook her head. "As the mascot, Ron just runs around wearing the Mad Dog mask. He does occasional acrobatics, and sometimes…" Her voice trailed off, realizing what Yori and Master Mochizuki knew with wide-eye clarity. "Sometimes he does it with just one hand or foot. All that with a mask on his head." Her green eyes turned to look at her best friend, seeing something new about him for the first time.

"Precisely, Possible-san," Master Mochizuki grinned. "Stoppable-san has the skills already, thanks not only to being the high school's mascot but also from the many years of doing missions with you. He is not on the level of you or Yori-chan, but in time, with practice, he can reach the same level. His skills need to be, as many in America come to say, tuned-up."

"Badical!" Ron widely smiled. "So I can really do this?"

Still grinning, Master Mochizuki gave a nod. "Hai, you can. To quote a wise saying, 'If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.'"

Kim and Ron chuckled at that, while Yori grinned, confused on what was funny.

"Master Mochizuki dude," Ron grinned, "that saying was made by a white-haired scientist dude in a movie where he invented a time-traveling DeLorean." He raised a finger. "I always say that was one **cool** looking car."

"Indeed," the elder man replied, his eyes twinkling. Kim giggled, and Yori grinned but this time in pleasant amazement on this new knowledge about her legal guardian.

Ron thumbed over his shoulder toward the pond. "So, do I practice some more?"

Shaking his head, the ninja master strolled away, prompting the three teens to follow. "Another time, Stoppable-san. This was just a first step. In time, you'll take another." He led the way down the path toward another part of the vast flower gardens.

Ron sputtered out a laugh. "That's another line from another movie, dude. A lady going into outer space through some gyro thingy."

Face twinkling, Master Mochizuki turned his head slightly to eye his pupil. "Do you think that every ninja master was born with a red master robe, Stoppable-san?" He gave a tiny shrug. "When I first came to America, I found American movies to be delightfully entertaining. I still occasionally go into town to catch a movie at the theater." All three teenagers chuckled.

"So what now, Master Yoda?" Ron asked in a joking matter.

"Ron!" Kim berated him in an amusing matter. Yori giggled.

"I prefer Obi-Wan Kenobi," Master Mochizuki said. It was easy to tell that the older man was enjoying this.

The blond teenager raised an eyebrow at his teacher. "Seen all five movies?"

Master Mochizuki nodded once. "I am going to see the sixth."

"Great," Ron replied. "Can you do me a favor?" The elderly man raised an eyebrow to indicate for him to continue. The boy took on an expression like he was pleading. "Please, pleassssse, prevent me from going down the Dark Side! I don't want to wear a mask over my head!"

Kim rolled her eyes as she smirked. "You wear a mask once in a while when you're playing the mascot. Duh." Yori simply kept quiet with a grin, enjoying the exchange.

"I'm talking about the **black** mask, KP!" Ron cried out before placing a hand lightly over his throat. "How could anyone **breathe** in that thing?"

Both girls and the ninja master looked at him in mirth as they all walked on the path toward whatever place the ninja master was leading them to.

It came as a dreadful surprise to Ron a few moments later that Master Mochizuki wanted him to be reacquainted with a bo staff, prompting memories of the times at Yamanouchi when he shredded his ninja uniform using the same weapon. He hoped and prayed the same thing would not happen again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 10)

A/N: Just a small disclaimer that I used the quotes and characters from those movies with no intention to make money. Just playing it safe here, ladies and gentlemen. :)

And if any of you immediately knew the first two movies Master Mochizuki quoted from, give yourself a pat on the back! Ron gave the hints about what those movies were, and if you haven't seen them, I say you should go to the video store and rent them out. Great movies. :)


	11. Chapter 11: Out on the Town

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

Yep, yep, yep, as always, once more a big thank you goes to campy for wonderful beta/proofreading! Gracias, amigo! (big grin)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 10: AtomicFire, kingprawnsct, Goinghome, conan98002, Wanderer3, ZK Chromedragozoid, zafnak, Etherelemental, romantic-cancer, Bubbahotek, Leon, and Mr. Average.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 10. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 11 – Out on the Town  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Walking out of the movie theater, Yori couldn't help but feel disappointed. Oh, she was not disappointed severely to really show it on her face, but she felt the movie was just not the type for her.

Her blond boyfriend at her side could tell she was dissatisfied. He had seen her frown during the movie, and regardless that she tried to hide her feelings now, he could tell she pretty much would have wanted to see something else.

"All due respect, Ron-kun," she half grinned and frowned, "I do not understand why people would love to see violence and such in their entertainment, where there are many violent examples happening in the real world every day."

"It's just make-believe, Yori," Ron answered with a small grin. "Some people know there is a difference. I even bet Master Mochizuki has seen plenty of action/adventure movies with violence and such in them."

He once again eyed her shapely figure in the short-sleeved, blue, button-up, single-piece dress with white waist belt. The flowing skirt descended to the calves, and the top gave a tiny hint of cleavage. As many times before, she wore flat, black slipper shoes. Far as the teen boy was concerned, the dress looked good on her, yet he wondered for the first time how Yori would look in high heels.

In the ten days since Ron met Yori at the Bueno Nacho, he came to know that his girlfriend didn't mind wearing casual dresses and skirts far more than Kim. KP, he knew, would mostly only wear skirts and dresses for special occasions and formal events, donning pants, cargos, or jeans for everyday casual wear. Yori seemed to be more feminine. It was not that Ron didn't notice his long-time best friend was a girl; just Kim was more tomboyish most of the time than girlish. Nothing wrong with that, given he didn't mind. Just he couldn't help but make a comparison and see that when it came to clothing, there were differences in the tastes between the two girls.

With the strap of her purse on her shoulder and her hand holding the purse, Yori gently grinned and shook her head. "Maybe I should see these movies you and Mochizuki-shishou mentioned yesterday. If Mochizuki-shishou likes them, maybe I would."

Ron smiled. "Hey, you have cable with great movie channels. They're full of great entertainment. If you dig mushy romance, there's plenty around."

Yori stopped walking, making him do the same, and she gazed into those brown eyes she adored. "And what is wrong with romance, Ron-kun?" she teased with a raised eyebrow. "Surely, even you wouldn't mind some **romance** in your life."

"Hey, I'm all for romance," Ron goofily and grandly smiled as he placed a hand on his chest, "especially with a beautiful girl, who happens to be in front of me now." He waggled his brows, making her giggle.

Leaning closer to him, Yori narrowed her eyes, lips sly. "That is good to know you don't mind romance, Ron-kun, for I certainly don't mind **showing** it once in a while." Her hand quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss – a brief kiss full of warmth and promise to one another.

Parting with a smooch, they warmly smiled at each other before she strolled away. The ninja girl didn't mind these small PDAs and she could tell he didn't mind either. Just she knew better than to convey her deeper feelings for Ron in public. Such deeper displays of affection would have to wait until they found privacy, and she could tell he felt the same. It was one thing to show a brief, warm kiss in public, it was another to put on a shameless, tongue-entwining, full-force, loving lip lock. Even in Japan, such PDAs were frowned upon, despite being a more open society than America when it came to affection and love.

As she walked, Yori was pleasantly surprised to feel his arm go around her waist, and her head turned to look warmly into that grinning face she admired. She placed a hand over his on her waist as they walked away. This kind of PDA she didn't mind either, for it made her heart flutter. It was a sweet way for him to show his feelings for her without making it look dirty.

"So what do you propose we do now, Ron-kun?" Yori asked.

With a nod of his head, Ron gestured to Middleton Mall, which was right next door to the theater. "Oh, how about we have a bite to eat at the mall's food court and then hang around?"

Looking ahead to the large shopping mall, the young Japanese woman grinned in agreement. "Hai. That will be great. After we eat, I can go to the stores to try on high-heel shoes."

Ron blinked at this as he eyed his girlfriend, for it was just a while ago he was thinking along the same lines. "I have not ever seen you in high heels, Yori. I don't think you ever wore any at Yamanouchi."

"Not the American styles, no," she admitted with a nod as they approached one of the many mall entrances. "I have worn high-heel platform Zori sandals with my kimonos, so I am used to high heels. Whenever I went outside Yamanouchi to neighboring towns and cities, I mostly wore shoes that I could walk in." She chuckled. "I couldn't have walked far in high heels, never mind walked up or down the mountain."

Imagining Yori walking down Yamanouchi Mountain in high heels, Ron saw eye to eye with her. It would have been **very** uncomfortable for anyone to march over rugged terrain in high heels.

Letting go of her waist as they entered the mall, the young man mentally admitted that he was glad he convinced Rufus to stay home. He wanted to have a date with Yori without his little buddy for a change. Some alone time with just the two of them, so Ron told Rufus he could spend the day online, play Everlot, and other things. The mole rat couldn't pass up such an opportunity for some time for himself as well, so he agreed.

So the young couple spent some time talking and eating at the food court before checking out the stores, particularly the shoe stores, for high-heel shoes. Yori modeled for Ron, strutting in front of him as she tried on various shoes. To his male mind, some styles just screamed "No way, Jose!" like some extreme platforms that made her look like she was walking on stilts. Other styles were for normal everyday uses, like simple slip-on encased high heels with tip toes he had seen his mother wear for office work. Of course, there were the strappy styles that looked incredible on her, like those worn for formal dances, balls, and other special occasions where women wear evening gowns, etc. Even Yori admitted some of these shoes would be ideal to wear even with a normal dress.

Time moved on as Yori led Ron from store to store, until they arrived at the store he knew well due to the countless times he'd been there with Kim and Monique – Club Banana. It came as no surprise to see Monique was there, putting up the latest stock on the store shelves. Even though he knew the African-American girl for only two years now, Ron knew her well enough to know she was crazy for fashion and working for Club Banana was ideally suited for her.

"Yori girl!" Monique greeted with a grin. "Ron!" Her face became mischievous. "Out on a date together, I bet."

"Yeah," Ron sheepishly grinned while Yori softly chuckled.

"Hai," Yori answered as well. "Ron-kun took me to see a movie, and then we came here to the mall. I wanted to try on high-heel shoes, so we have been going to all the stores which sell shoes."

After placing up a few more folded jeans on a shelf, Monique smirked and thumbed toward one corner of the store. "You're not going to find much footwear here, Yori. We're mostly a clothing store."

Ron raised a finger and smirked. "No doubt those shoes you do sell are **designer** labeled, right?"

Monique rolled her eyes, still smirking. "Well, duh, Rondo. This is Club Banana." Lips forming a normal grin for Yori, the African-American thumbed again toward the shoes section. "Go on over and start trying them on, Yori girl. I'll be there shortly."

Yori guided Ron toward the other side of the store where Monique indicated and found the shoe section. There was not much, as they'd been told, but the styles sure were fancy. As his girlfriend started to try on a pair, the blond checked the prices and was not astonished to see them so high. The cost for one pair was enough for one week's worth of food at the supermarket. A few minutes later, Monique came to give her advice to Yori on the styles and what maybe looked good on her.

Given there was a small selection; it didn't take long for Yori to try on most of the shoes. Ron did admit that some of the fancy formal styles looked quite good on her.

Looking into the full-length mirror mounted on the wall next to the shoes shelves, the pretty Japanese girl twirled one side to the other as she gazed down at the reflection of her feet. The black high heels on her feet now were the sandal variety, exposing her toes with couple of large straps across the foot, a single strap around the ankle connected to the base. It was obvious that this style was meant for formal wear.

"Not bad, Yori girl," Monique confessed as she too eyed the shoes on her friend's feet. "Something nice to wear to a dance."

Giving a tiny grin, Yori shook her head. "They do look nice as you said, Monique-san, but the price is just too high for a pair of shoes. I would like to have some high-heel shoes to wear, but for now, I will have to settle with the shoes I have."

Monique raised an eyebrow at Yori. "Are you saying you do not have any high-heel shoes in your wardrobe?" Yori nodded once, causing her friend to frown. "Where in Japan you grow up, gal? The boondocks?"

Chuckling, Yori took a few steps to sit on a chair to remove the shoes. "Where I grew up, walking shoes were more practical to wear than high heels for women. High heels were not practical either in the school I went to. The only high heels I ever wore were the Zori sandals for my kimono."

Huffing, Monique pointed to Yori as she removed the high heels and placed on her flat slipper shoes. "Yori… You should have said something to me yesterday when you and I met here in the morning to discuss your mission clothes, given you joined Kim's team." She moved her hand in a dismissing wave. "No woman's wardrobe should be without some good pairs of high heels, especially to match certain clothes." The waving hand came to rest on her hip. "You and I have to get together at one of the shoe stores to get your wardrobe up to date. "

Ron smirked as he realized a good opportunity to tease his friend. "Did I just hear Club Banana Girl saying that she would shop elsewhere for shoes?"

Yori giggled as Monique faced him with narrowed eyes and a lopsided grin. She took a few steps to stab the smirking boy with a finger to the chest. "For your information, Mad Dog, I'm not dissing my favorite store. I'm only admitting that my favorite store does not have a good large selection for your GF to choose. If Yori is going to wear some high heels, especially the kind that would make **you** keep your eyes on her, it is best we go to another store with the selection she needs."

"That didn't answer my question, Mo," Ron parried back, still smirking.

Face still the same; Monique stabbed a finger into his chest again. "Like I'm going to tell you, Mad Dog? Ha!" With that said, she crossed her arms, looking defiant.

"Might as well give up, Ronman," a familiar male voice entered the fray. "You know she will not tell you anyway." All three teens turned to see a grinning boy in a mechanical wheelchair roll out from behind a rack of shirts.

"Felix, my man!" Ron called out as he clapped his hand with his best male friend's in a buddy grip for a moment.

"Hi, Felix-san," Yori greeted with a grin as she stood up.

Monique placed both her hands on her hips and pretended to look peeved. "How long you've been there listening on us, Renton?"

"Oh, for a few minutes," Felix answered with a grin and not one bit fooled by the African-American girl's mock ticked appearance. "I was coming out of the video game store on the upper level," he pointed upward to indicate the mall's second floor, "when I spotted Ron and Yori entering Club Banana. So I decided to drop by and say hello."

Letting her made-up ticked expression die off, Monique snorted a laugh. "No doubt that flying wheelchair of yours comes in handy when you want to get from your home to the mall."

Felix gave a shrug, still grinning. "Comes in handy all right. I was lucky Mom built this baby," he patted his wheelchair, "so I can have some measure of independence."

Yori's eyes examined the wheelchair closely. She knew it looked mechanized but didn't know it had the ability to fly. "Your chair flies, Felix-san?"

Seeing her curious face, Felix blinked at first until he realized that she didn't know. With a grin, he began explaining. "Yeah, Yori. My mom is a cyberrobotics engineer working at the Middleton Space Center. She built this chair for me."

"Not only can it fly," Ron chimed in, "it comes with two **handy** features."

Felix and Monique chuckled. "Oh, it's handy all right, Ronster," Felix grinned as he activated the controls and two robotic arms emerged from his chair. Yori went wide-eyed at the sight, amusing the brown-haired teen boy. "These robotic arms make my life easier, Yori. It does help me if I need to get something from high places."

"It does indeed, Felix-san," Yori agreed as Felix retracted the mechanical arms back into the chair. It was the first time she had ever seen such technology, and she truly saw that it could be quite beneficial, especially for handicapped people like Felix.

Placing a friendly arm around Felix's shoulder, Ron smugly grinned as he pointed to his wheel-chaired friend. "You should see this dude in action, Yori. He helped Kim and me **twice** when we dealt with Motor Ed before this past Friday."

"Whoa!" Felix caught to what his friend said. "You and Kim went on a mission against Ed this past Friday?"

"Kim, me, and Yori," Ron amended.

Monique looked back-and-forth between Ron and Yori. "Now this is first-time news for me. Usually Kim girl tells me the dilly on her missions, but given we haven't spoken since Friday, I guess she was busy." She pointed to the blond boy and the Japanese girl. "Now spill, you two. What happened with this baddie?"

So Ron and Yori told the tale of the mission against Motor Ed and his gang to an attentive Felix and Monique. By the time the story was completed, Felix was chuckling.

"That's Ed all right," the wheel-chaired boy said. "He's crazy at times."

"Woo!" Monique eyed Yori with admiration. "I wish I was there to see you and Kim gave that mullet man the sock in the face! No wonder you're part of Kim's team now."

"You're part of Team Possible now, Yori?" Felix asked, taken aback a bit by the news.

Grinning, Yori bobbed her head once. "Hai, I am, Felix-san."

With a finger indicating Yori, Monique faced Felix. "Yori girl called me late Friday night to ask my advice on creating a mission uniform for her according to her specs. So yesterday morning, once Club Banana opened at ten, I helped her with creating her uniform."

"I appreciated your help, Monique-san," Yori smiled as she shouldered her purse. Her dark eyes came to rest on her blond boyfriend. "Come now, Ron-kun. You promised that around the time the sun sets, we would return to your home so you can study some more."

Raising a finger, Ron gave a goofy, knowing grin. "Yet I also said I wanted to take you to Middleton Park, Yori."

Giggling, Yori walked over to her funny suitor. "That you did, Ron-kun." She turned toward Monique and Felix. "We will see you both tomorrow at school?"

"You bet, Yori girl," Monique grinned.

After the young couple said their good-byes, they left the store as their friends watched them leave.

The wheel-chaired teenager smirked. "Knowing the reason why he's taking her to the park, I know they will not find a secluded place there."

"Don't bet on it, Felix," Monique countered with a mischievous, knowing face. "Knowing Ron, I bet he knows the one good secluded place that most in Middleton High know."

"Oh?" Felix looked at Kim's best female friend closely. "I certainly didn't know of this secluded spot."

With an air of superiority, Monique pointed at the young man. "Maybe because you haven't been talking to the right people in the school, Felix."

"Like you?" Felix quirked an eyebrow, his lips curling slyly.

"Like me," Monique concurred, enjoying this banter with Ron's best male friend.

Felix immediately called the next shot. "So how about you tell me what you know over dinner after your shift ends? Say the food court?"

The African-American girl was pleasantly surprised and flattered. "Are you asking me on a date?"

He shrugged a bit. "Not exactly a date, but yes, you could consider it one." The teenage boy raised a challenging eyebrow at her. "So, willing to tell me what you know?"

"You're on, Wheelchair Man," Monique accepted the invitation with a grin. She was tickled pink over being asked like this. "My shift ends in an hour or so."

"I'll be back then," Felix grinned before he maneuvered his chair around toward the exit before heading out.

Watching the brown-haired boy leave, Monique placed a finger over her grinning lips as her eyes narrowed at Felix's retreating back. She had known Felix for many months, yet she didn't realize something until now.

"_Boy, is he **cute**,"_ Monique mentally admitted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arms around each other, Ron and Yori walked together as they strolled casually through Middleton Park, gazing at the trees, bushes, and the greenery around them. It was early spring, thus the trees were just starting to bloom, thanks to the warmer than normal weather.

Taking in a breath of air, Yori happily sighed. This was perfect. The smell of the park combined with the touch of her man brought contentment to her being.

Hearing and feeling her sigh; Ron looked at her face and grinned upon seeing her happy expression. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Yori."

"It's wonderful, Ron-kun," she acknowledged as she locked her eyes with his. "I rarely left Yamanouchi to visit the cities, and when I did, I sometimes could not wait to return, for I love nature and its wonders. I have nothing against city life, it is just that I find the smell, sounds, and feel of the city do not suit me." With her free arm, she made a broad sweep to indicate everything around them. "Middleton has a good balance with nature, for it's not over developed."

Feeling proud of her compliment to the town, Ron squeezed her waist, making her smile at him. "True, the Tri-City area is not building up so much like New York, LA, or even Tokyo. We're in the Rocky Mountains, and many people here just don't like to see our city become like so many others."

Coming up to a large, stone-arch bridge over a creek, Ron stopped them next to the bridge's stone railing so they could look at the flowing water. "To be honest, Yori, I don't know whether I could live in such sprawling metropolises. I was born here in Middleton and raised here. It's a great place to live."

Looking straight down, the couple could see their reflections, given the water was not moving rapidly enough to prevent light reflection.

"Do you fear you might leave Middleton one day, Ron-kun?" Yori asked, eying his face through the reflection.

"Yeah," Ron admitted with a touch of sadness as he too kept his eyes on her face through the reflection. "If I have to leave to live elsewhere, I don't know whether I could."

Raising her head to look at him directly, prompting him to do the same, Yori gently grinned as she placed her free hand on his cheek, stroking it in way to convey comfort and reassurance. "Do not worry about the future then, Ron-kun. Not yet. If you do not want to leave, do not do so. Follow what your heart is telling you."

Pulling her into his embrace with his arms around her waist as she placed her free arm to join the other around his waist, the blond boy warmly smirked at her. "Says the girl who left a place she loves to live here?"

Yori produced a tiny chuckle at that. She knew he was teasing her, yet she answered nevertheless. "I was following **my** heart. I love Yamanouchi very much, but as I told you, I don't have much there to keep me bound to it.

"You on the other hand have much to keep you bound to Middleton - Family, friends, and others."

Gazing into those soulful orbs, the color of chocolate, the young Japanese woman sighed as she felt her heart contract slightly. "I followed my heart," she whispered, "and I admit that it was worth it."

With that said, Yori leaned up to rest her forehead on his and closed her eyes as she tightened her arms to hug him. Her heart once again contracted strongly, making her know she could not deny what it was telling her about her feelings for this young man in her arms.

Just looking at her face was enough to make Ron feel like he was the luckiest guy on the planet. This was not some mere crush he felt, as the time with Zita. He didn't need to change or learn anything new to impress Yori, for she accepted him for who he was, wholly. Seeing the deep affection she has for him on her face was enough to produce feelings in him he had not felt before.

Was this love he was feeling? For now, he truly had no idea, but Ron knew the emotions coursing through him were telling him that he cared deeply for Yori. For now, that was enough.

"Yori," he spoke so low that she barely heard him.

Yori smiled, for the tone of his voice was sufficient to tell her that Ron felt the same for her as she did for him. She briefly opened her eyes to look into his before connecting her lips to his for a brief, warm kiss. The young woman wished she could give him a true kiss worthy of her heart, but she was aware of other people passing by, looking at her and her boyfriend. Such a display would not be wise in public.

What Ron said next made her wonder if he was capable of reading her mind. "I wish we could kiss for longer than that."

Sighing with a small grin, Yori slightly shook her head. "You know we can not. Much as we want to, we can't, since we both do not want to show such shameless acts for everyone to see. We do not have the privacy needed to truthfully convey our feelings."

His lips curled into a crafty, knowing grin, causing her to cock her eyebrows at him and wonder what he was thinking. "One private spot coming up," he grandly proclaimed before taking her by the hand to follow him.

Once on the other side of the bridge, they passed trees with thick shrubbery growing at the base before coming to a clearing. Veering right, Ron led Yori across the clearing until they reached the creak, curved many feet upstream from the stone bridge. The sides of the stream were of soft dirt, pebbles, and rock, which were hard enough for anyone to walk on, and thus the blond boy guided his Japanese sweetheart on the curving path downstream toward the stone bridge.

As they approached the bridge, Yori recognized that the trees and shrubbery on the banks of the stream acted much like privacy screens, for no one could see them through the thick greenery. Unless someone was looking down from the side of the bridge, no one could see them walking down the stream's side. Up ahead, she could make out the large open space underneath the bridge, and it was high enough for anyone to go under without needing to bend down.

Going under the bridge, Ron strolled far enough until they were at the bridge's centerline before gesturing to the concrete footing with a grin. Yori could see that the footing, on either side of the creek, was a few feet above the water line and stuck out from the under the bridge enough for anyone to sit on.

Looking at her surroundings, the Japanese ninja realized that this spot was quite private, for even the banks on the other side of the bridge had trees and thick shrubbery to prevent anyone from seeing them. The only way they could be spotted was if someone was to walk along side the banks toward the bridge as they had.

Seeing his goofy, smug face, Yori smirked and pointed upward. "Can anyone hear us?" That was the one element she was concerned about. No one could see them, but if the people walking over the bridge above could **hear** them, this place was not private regardless.

"Nah," Ron replied, shaking his head. "It does not echo here, and the only way anyone could hear us is the same way anyone could see us, by being down here." His lips smirked. "This isn't called 'The Middleton Park Secret Make-out Spot' for nothing, ya know."

"Secret make-out spot, Ron-kun?" Yori giggled. "How did you come to know about this?"

The blond gave a small shrug. "It is a well-kept secret among our fellow students of Middleton High."

An amused yet skeptical expression came to Yori's face. "Oh? If all the students of the school know about this spot, what happens if, say, a couple is here first and another comes along? It wouldn't be private."

"True," Ron concurred as he let go of her hand to half sit and half lean on the concrete footing's edge. "The unspoken rule, though, is that a couple who gets here first, uses it first. Anyone else has to back off and wait their turn." He chuckled. "I wouldn't recommend this place for any 'third base' games though."

After giggling from his joke, her lips became sly, for Yori was satisfied with what she heard. She reached over and pulled her boyfriend up by the shirt to stand before her. "That is good to know, Ron-kun," she purred as her arms snaked around his neck, "for I want to show you now what I truly feel about you." Immediately her lips locked over his, and when she felt his arms instantly wrap around her to pull her to him and his lips returned the pressure, the Japanese girl moaned and just melted into him.

Kami, he sure could kiss. As she tightened her arms around his neck, she almost reeled due to the onslaught of emotions coursing through her. He was a breathtaking kisser as she first found out at his house, and those large hands sure knew how to caress her to send tingles through her body.

Yori moaned into his mouth, which he moaned in return, as she felt those two large hands come to rest above her shapely rear. Her nearly overloaded brain wished those hands were lower to rest on that part of her body, to allow him access to 'second base' as she remembered him explain to her the social term. Yet they remained still, causing her to be a tad disappointed, but it was hard to be so for long due to her man numbly sending her heavenward with just the way he kissed her.

With a gasp, their mouths broke apart for air yet their bodies remained in each other's embrace. Slowly, their faces became warm and loving as they grinned at each other, resting their foreheads together.

"One… badical… kisser," Ron whispered between breaths.

Her lips broadened into a smile as she gazed into those expressive brown eyes. "I have to say the same about you," she softly purred before angling her lips toward his. "We need to practice some more."

"Booyah," Ron murmured in total agreement, and just afterward their mouths once more came together and simply melted into one another.

Time stopped for the two as they experienced once more the sweetness and utopia of soft lips over each other, the wonderful feeling of hands running over each other's bodies, the musical sound of their soft moans urging each other on, the tickling jingle of Ron's pager…

Wait a minute. Ron's pager?

The teenage couple broke their lip lock to pay more attention to the sound, and sure enough, it was coming from Ron's left-side pants pocket. The blond reached into the pocket to pull out his pager, and after he read it, his eyebrow shot up.

He spoke out what he read for his girlfriend's sake. "Kim. TP meeting at my room. Now."

"TP?" Yori asked in confusion.

"Team Possible," Ron clarified, and seeing her still confused face, explained some more. "Kim, for some reason, wants a meeting of all Team Possible members at her place right now. It's not a mission, Yori, or else she would have sent a 'Kim 911' message."

As Ron pulled away from Yori, much to her disappointment, he placed the pager back in his pocket as she spoke with a frown. "What does Possible-san want?"

He shrugged. "Well, it has to be mondo important if KP calls a meeting. We'll collect Rufus first before heading over there."

"Hai," Yori agreed to the plan before sighing. "I was looking forward to more 'first base' studying with you though," she finished with a tiny disheartened grin.

Seeing her looking forlorn, the blond gave an encouraging grin. "Don't be down in the dumps, Yori. We'll have more 'alone' time down the road. I certainly want to have more bon-diggity, hot kisses from my hot girlfriend." Yori smiled, making him smile as well. "Yet before we leave now, how about one for the road?"

Ron quickly molded his mouth over hers, and both closed their eyes and softly moaned. Just like before, they simply wanted to stay together for long as possible, loving the feelings coursing through them. Yet they parted with a smooch, opened their eyes, and gently grinned at each other for a few moments.

Her heart satisfied, Yori took his hand to tug him along after her, thus they began to leave the secluded make-out spot, as the sun was half setting over the horizon. "Let us go now, Ron-kun, and find out what Possible-san wants."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 11)

A/N: Just to let everyone know that I've raised the rating from K+ to T to be on the safe side especially when it concerns Ron and Yori's make-out sessions. Most of the story would be K, but there might be some issues and scenes that might warrant the T rating.


	12. Chapter 12: It's Official

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A big thank you once again goes to President Campy of the UFP (United Federation of Proofreading) for wonderful beta/proofreading! Thanks! (big grin)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 11: Bubbahotek, AtomicFire, Etherelemental, John Steppenwolf, romantic-cancer, Mr. Average, ZK Chromedragozoid, SassMasterGeneral, Zaratan, Leon, and kingprawnsct.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 11. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 12 – It's Official  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

For Yori Takana, this was the third time she had visited the Possible residence. The Possible family, judging from the first time she had met Kim's parents and brothers, were good people, and as always she considered it polite to always make one's presence known before entering another's private sanctuary.

Yet as she and Ron, with Rufus in his pocket, approached the house under the lights of the street lamps, the Japanese girl was surprised that her blond suitor didn't head toward the front door. "Ron-kun, the front door is this way." She pointed to the front.

Giving that goofy smile, Ron pointed toward the back. "And the back entrance is this way, Yori. Come on." Before she could protest, he was around the corner heading toward the rear of the estate. Frowning in disapproval, the ninja took off after him.

When she caught up with him as he made the turn into the backyard, Yori grabbed his arm to halt him. "Ron-kun," she said sternly, "we can not just enter someone's home unannounced. It is rude to do so."

Realizing she didn't know, Ron grinned reassuringly at her. "No big, Yori. My family and the Possibles became close when Kim and I became friends in pre-k. They don't mind me dropping in unannounced." He shrugged. "They got used to it."

Yori blinked in surprise at this news as she followed Ron toward the rear entrance. To allow him entrance to their home had to mean that the Possibles truly trusted Ron.

Opening the rear door, Ron walked into the kitchen with Yori just behind him. "Evening, Mrs. Dr. P!" he greeted upon seeing Kim's mother placing dinner leftovers into the fridge.

"Evening, Ronald," Mrs. Possible returned the greeting with a grin. "Evening to you, Yori."

"A good evening to you, Possible-sensei," Yori replied with a grin and bow of her head. "Can I ask a question?"

"I don't see why not," the matriarch softly chuckled. "As long it is not something too private." She closed the fridge door before facing the two teens.

Yori gestured a hand toward Ron. "Is it true that you allow Ron-kun total access to your home, and he can enter it unannounced as he wishes? It is not that I don't believe Ron-kun, after he explained it to me. It is just—."

"Hard to swallow?" Mrs. Possible gently finished the sentence with a kind grin. "You're very polite, Yori, and I can tell this would seem confusing to you, since I guess you always believe in knocking before entering another's home. It is just that we've known Ron ever since he was four years old. My husband and I trust him. Kim trusts him, and Jim and Tim look up to him as an older brother. The Stoppables trust us just as well.

"And even though I know my husband might not approve at first, I say you're more than welcome to enter our home unannounced as well."

This floored both Yori and Ron. "You trust me that highly, Possible-sensei? You only just met me on Friday."

"True," Mrs. Possible nodded, "yet you are dating Ron, and if he trusts you, I can trust you. Also, Kimmie told me that you're now a member of her mission team. I doubt she would have allowed it if she didn't trust you."

Giving a small, thankful grin, Yori placed her hands together and bowed toward the lovely matriarch. "It is my honor you bestow me this trust, Possible-sensei." Standing upright again, the young woman continued. "However, I will still announce myself before entering your home."

With a chuckle, Mrs. Possible raised a hand. "I'm not expecting you to change, Yori. If you need to come here, you're welcome to do so." She lowered her hand. "Just I want to let you know that if you need to enter our house unannounced for a good reason, you're free to do so."

The older redhead pointed a finger skyward. "Kimmie is waiting for you both upstairs in her room. We've received a package a few hours ago from Wade, thus why she called you both here."

Ron smiled excitedly. "Got to be new gadgets! The Wademan always come through with new stuff." With a skip in his steps, the blond boy strolled out of the room toward the stairs, and his girlfriend was not far behind him.

Anne grinned as she watched the young couple leave the kitchen. It seemed Ron had a new measure of happiness she noticed, and no doubt due to his relationship with Yori. Yori, as she observed on Friday, still had that look on her face when it came to Ron. She truly wished the best for both in their relationship.

However, the Possible matriarch knew that her daughter didn't completely trust Yori. Anne could tell that Kim just didn't realize yet the hidden mistrust she had for the Japanese girl. She only hoped and prayed that mistrust would not grow into a monster.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Green eyes were reading words in the Latin/English dictionary for the brain to memorize. Despite all her worldliness, Kim Possible still did not see any benefits for learning a dead language. It was true however that Latin was the ancestral language of many modern day languages, and some words were even imbedded into English words she knew, like 'terrafirma,' which has the Latin word 'terra' in it. Yet for Kim the only true benefit for her to learning Latin was that it at least gave her something good to put on her college application and résumé.

Her ears picked up the familiar voices of Ron and Yori as they approached the loft's stairs, and their conversation piqued her curiosity.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron chuckled. "I still find it hard to believe that, Yori. You are willing to enter my house unannounced, yet you will not do the same for Kim's. 'Mission' my naco. I say you enjoyed surprising me that time."

From the distance of Ron's voice, Kim knew he was just at the bottom of the loft's stairs now.

"You may be right, Ron-kun," came the giggling voice of Yori as Ron's head appeared through the floor opening of Kim's loft bedroom. "I was eager to see you again, but I wanted to make sure Possible-san was gone before I entered your home."

"What was that about me?" Kim asked from her desk chair as Ron fully came into view.

Ron took a final step into the room as Yori's body came into view. "Hi, KP," he grinned. "Yori and I went through the back kitchen door and ran into your mom. Yori couldn't believe I have permission to just stroll into your house without knocking or ringing the door bell first."

"Because it is the **polite** way to do so, Ron-kun," Yori chided him as she stepped into the room to stand next to him.

Ron smirked at his girlfriend before facing Kim again. "Mrs. Dr. P told Yori that I have special access to your place, KP, and she gave permission for Yori to do so, if she desires it."

"Which I refuse to do so," Yori half smirked and half frowned at her boyfriend.

"Buuuuut," Ron grandly countered as he faced the ninja, "you didn't mind breaking into my home a few weeks ago."

Kim finally put two and two together. "I heard you before you came up the loft stairs, Ron. Was it during the day the Gravy Ghost appeared?"

"Yeah, KP," Ron confirmed. "After you left my house, Yori appeared."

Yori, still smirking, shook her head. "As I said, it was a mission, so I had to enter your house unannounced after Possible-san left. I couldn't take any chances of being spotted."

"Why?" Kim asked, baffled.

This time the pretty Japanese frowned at the redhead. "At the time, Possible-san, you weren't even aware of Yamanouchi or any of our secrets."

A sheepish grin appeared on Kim's face as an embarrassed chuckle escaped her. "Oh, right." She couldn't fault Yori for being sneaky like that, now that Kim knew the reasons why Yamanouchi was to be kept a secret.

Realizing something, Ron spoke out. "KP? About the Gravy Ghost? I found out it was Sensei."

"Sensei?" Team Possible's leader said as her eyes widened a bit.

As Ron walked over to sit on Kim's bed, Yori explained. "Hai. Sensei has the ability to send his spiritual being over great distances to contact others. His form would be akin to a ghost. He had told me that he had first tried to contact Ron-kun at Middleton High, but other than Ron-kun, no one else in the school knows about him. He couldn't speak or show his true form, so he tried to speak to Ron-kun through other means."

A small, amused grin came to Kim. "Oh, he tried all right; by writing Ron's name on the cafeteria wall with gravy. He spooked out many people, including Ron."

Ron gave a small chuckle. "Sensei appeared again to me at my place after you left and Yori made her entrance. He showed his true form so I could see it was him."

Kim chuckled as well. "After seeing Sensei float as he did, I believe he could do that spiritual phone trick." Her brain immediately thought of something, making her focus on Yori with a curious expression. "Can all the masters do what Sensei can? Can Master Mochizuki levitate and contact others through this spiritual trick?"

Yori's lips formed a tiny, somewhat sad, grin. "Not on Sensei's level, Possible-san. Sensei was able to levitate as he could and broadcast his spirit over long distances, because he has been practicing and meditating the techniques far longer than anyone in Yamanouchi. He is Yamanouchi's Grand Master after all.

"I have seen Master Mochizuki levitate, yet I could not tell whether he is able to levitate far above the ground as you have seen Sensei do. As for the spiritual broadcasting, I have no idea whether Master Mochizuki could do it or not."

What Yori said made sense to Kim. Sensei is several decades older than Master Mochizuki, thus he has been using the techniques longer than the younger master. Yamanouchi's Grand Master had more experience and time to reach the level he did than Mochizuki, who might have to practice another decade or more until he could able to reach Sensei's level.

Seeing it was perhaps a good time to change the subject, Ron thumbed over his shoulder to the large package on the other side of Kim's bed from where he was sitting. "So, what new funky stuff did Wade send us, KP?" Rufus popped out of Ron's pants pocket to look at the large parcel, scratching his head in bewilderment.

"They're not for us, Ron," Kim answered. "They're for Yori."

"For me?" Yori asked surprisingly. She went to stand beside the bed from the opposite side where Ron was sitting and looked down at the package. Even Ron and Rufus looked confused.

Kim held up a notepaper. "Yes, according to what Wade has written on this note that came with the package. He wrote for me to contact him once we're all here." She swiveled half way on her chair to press a few buttons on her computer keyboard. A moment later, the monitor screen blipped on to reveal the face of Wade Load.

"Ah, you're all there," Wade grinned.

"Okay, Wade, spill," Kim instructed as she thumbed toward the bed to indicate the parcel. "What's in that box that you wrote that it's specifically for Yori?"

The 12-year-old super genius picked up his soda cup. "It's her new mission uniform." He took a sip through the straw.

Kim and Ron turned wide-eyed toward the box on the bed. Even Yori was floored. "But I spoke with Monique-san just yesterday in the morning. How could you have gotten the order out this quickly?"

Ron softly chuckled. "Yori, when it comes to that question regarding Wade, not even Kim and I know how he does it. He just **does**, and we learned to accept his quick delivery, for it is really helpful when we need it."

"Pretty much," Kim agreed with a small grin. Over the years, since she first met Wade, Kim knew she could trust him totally when it came to the devices he created and his quick delivery of them. Oh, he was not perfect, anymore than anyone else, but the redheaded teen would rather trust him than anyone else on the planet when it came to running her website, keeping tabs of her rides, building the mission gear, and providing tech support whenever they needed it. He was a vital member of the team, and she couldn't imagine what would have happened without him.

Wade smirked. "I have my ways, Yori, and that is all I will say about it. I have my secrets just like you ninjas do."

"Good point, Wade-san," Yori grinned.

"Anyway," Wade continued, serious now, "it is best you have your new uniform ready, because we do not know when an important mission might come up. Better to have it ready as soon as possible, so after you spoke with Monique yesterday, I spoke with her to know specifically what you needed. After that, it was simple to just get your uniform and gear shipped overnight." He took another sip of soda. "Go try it on."

Taking the package, Yori went behind the changing partition, making Ron and Rufus turn their heads toward the windows. It was then that the blond teenager saw where Wade's eyes were focusing.

"Hey!" Ron cried out, nearly peeved, startling Kim and Wade. "Keep your eyes off my girlfriend!" He placed himself in front of the computer to block Wade's view of the partition.

"Ron!" Wade called out in shock. "How could you think I would do such a thing? Besides the changing partition is not showing anything." His face scrunched up. "Also I'm **not** into girls anyway."

Kim giggled, and she could hear Yori giggle as well, while Ron smirked. All three teens knew it would only be a matter of time before Wade would be changing his tune when it came to girls.

For Kim however, the thought of Wade hitting puberty made her realize that she might have to have a private conversation with Mrs. Load later when it came to Wade and girls. Knowing Wade, he might easily have placed hidden cameras in the girl's locker room at Middleton High or even in **her** shower. Mentally shuddering on that image, Team Possible's leader vowed to make sure Wade's mom would prevent her son from turning into such a super genius pervert.

"Well, what do you think?" Yori asked as she stepped out from behind the partition, and when Ron and Rufus turned around, their jaws immediately hit the floor. The lithe ninja girl giggled. "I take you like what you see, Ron-kun."

Kim gave a kind grin. "Looks good on you, Yori." However, inside she was frowning and wondering whether it was better if Yori had kept her ninja uniform instead, for what Yori had chosen made the redhead think the Japanese girl and Shego may have a lot in common when it came to **form-fitting** uniforms. And given Yori's assets, her new uniform sure would turn every guy in Middleton High into a drooling puddle of goo.

Yori's top was the standard black mission shirt Kim and Ron wore; yet hers was long sleeved like Ron's and covered her stomach unlike Kim's. Also the shirt was quite form hugging to Yori's chest and waist. Instead of cargos, Yori wore black spandex tights from the waist down to the ankles, and given they molded to her like a second skin, the tights didn't have any pockets at all. Black, zip-up boots adorned her feet, and one had to look closely to see where the boots ended, for they nearly blended into the tights. A utility belt hung loosely on her hips, much like Kim wore hers. Last, a large zip-open pocket case was belted around her left thigh by two straps.

Shaking himself out of his daze, Ron leered at his girlfriend, eying up and down her shapely body. "Quite hot there, Yori. Are you going to topple the bad guys through hormone lust?"

After softly laughing, Yori shook her head as she placed a hand on her hip before her lips curled up lopsidedly. "That will make things quite easy to catch them, Ron-kun," she teased back before speaking seriously yet her grin still on her face. "I'm comfortable with these clothes." She twirled around once. "It is close to what I feel when I wear my shinobi shokuzu (ninja uniform)."

Looking toward the computer screen, Yori touched the thigh-strapped pocket. "Wade-san, I know I have not ordered this pocket. What is it for?"

Wade grinned. "That is for Rufus, Yori."

"Rufus-san?" Yori asked as she, Ron, and Kim eyed the mole rat standing on the bed.

Wade clarified things. "Kim and Ron wear cargo pants, which have large side pockets for Rufus to travel in. Now that you're a Team Possible member, there will be times that Rufus would be separate from Kim and Ron. So if you happen to be there, least you will have a place on your person to carry Rufus."

To test out this new place for him, the little fellow hopped off the bed and climbed up Yori's leg to enter the pocket. Four sets of eyes could see the pocket moving around inside as Rufus tried it out.

"What do you think, buddy?" Ron enquired with a grin.

Rufus popped his head out of the pocket and gave a thumb up. "Good!" he called out, grinning. There was no doubt that he liked the pocket.

"I hope you don't mind, Yori," Wade said.

Still grinning from Rufus's endorsement of his new carrying home, Yori shook her head. "Why would I mind, Wade-san? Rufus-san is an important member of the team, is he not? If it weren't for him, Ron-kun and I would not be here today."

This sparked Kim and Wade's curiosity. "Rufus saved your life and Ron's?" Kim asked. "When?"

So Yori, with some input from Ron, told of how Rufus saved her and Ron from Monkey Fist and a terrible fate of being burned to death by lava. It also required telling the story of the betrayal by Fukushima, the escape from the cavern, and the ensuing battle between Yamanouchi's top elite students and Fist's monkey minions including Ron's defeat of Fukushima. By the time the story was told, Kim and Wade were impressed.

"So you see," Yori said, "Rufus-san was a hero as well. Since he also possessed the Mystical Monkey Powers, he was able to transform the Lotus Blade to help Ron-kun and me escape from our cage."

"That makes sense," Wade mentioned as he rubbed his chin. "Rufus was in Ron's pocket, when Ron was zapped by the four Jade Monkey Statues, so he should also possess the powers."

Yori nodded before looking down to eye the pink mole rat before smiling. "So I don't mind at all to carry him when needed." She opened her left palm down to pocket level for Rufus to hop onto, and once he did so, the Japanese girl raised him up to her face. "I should have done this long ago. I thank you, Rufus-san, for saving my life. Arigato." She kissed the top of the little guy's head, and immediately everyone could see his skin turn pinkish red.

"Welcome," he grinned at Yori before scurrying down her body into the pocket, causing everyone to softly chuckle.

"I think you embarrassed him, Yori," Ron chuckled again. "It's the first time he ever was kissed by a girl."

"So it seems," Yori giggled, still looking at the pocket where Rufus hid.

Even Kim chuckled again at the notion of Rufus blushing due to being kissed by a girl. She also mentally noted that Yori was perhaps more at ease with Rufus, when the ninja first met the mole rat at Yamanouchi, than she was when she first met Rufus five years ago. It was true that she was a pre-teen then and thought such animals, like mole rats, were creepy, but Yori didn't freak when she met Rufus, judging how she praised him for saving her life. Furthermore, Yori didn't mind kissing the little fellow, so it clearly showed how more comfortable Yori was with Rufus than Kim ever was. The redhead mentally frowned, for this was another plus for Yori over her.

Clearing his throat, Wade caught everyone's attention. "As you can see, Yori, I took the liberty in contacting Master Mochizuki in securing your weapons. The belt has places to hold your fans, chain, smoke & knock-out pellets, and other equipment."

Looking at the utility belt, Kim and Ron took notice of what Wade has said. Each of Yori's two fans was attached on either side of her for quick access. Her grappler chain was looped on the left side, and no doubt some of the pockets contained the pellets and other ninja gear.

"Arigato, Wade-san," Yori thanked as she checked her gear before placing a hand over one large pouch on the right side. "What is this?" she asked before flipping the cover open to pull out what was inside. Her hand came out with a black PDA, similar to Kim's.

Kim whipped her head around to face the computer screen. "You gave her her own Kimmunicator?" she asked nearly incredulously.

Wade held up a hand. "Calm down, Kim. Let me explain," he said before lowering his hand. "Now that Yori is part of the team, she has to be notified when important missions come up. She's not going to be in school five days a week, and furthermore, since she and Ron are dating, there will be times where they will be somewhere else. Letting her have a Kimmunicator will enable me to contact her wherever she will be when a mission does turn up."

Calming down, Kim could see that he was right. Yet it still tweaked her that Yori had her own PDA now.

Ron frowned a bit however. "How come I don't have my own Kimmunicator?" he whined.

After taking a sip of soda, Wade gently grinned. "Well, it is not really necessary, Ron. You're mostly hanging out with Kim, Yori, or both, so if I contact either one, you're going to be informed anyway."

"True," Kim chuckled, and Yori followed suit, holding a hand over her mouth. Both girls looked at the blond boy, who sheepishly grinned now. Before Yori came, it was indeed true that Ron rarely ever spent time away from Kim, so when Wade contacted her, Ron was nearby to be informed as well. Now with Yori having a PDA, Ron would still be informed anyway no matter whom he hangs out with now.

Green eyes examined Yori in her new mission uniform one last time as the girl placed her Kimmunicator back in its pocket. She certainly was prepared now. With a sigh, Kim gave a small grin. "So I guess it is official now. You're now a member of Team Possible, Yori."

"Welcome aboard, Yori," Wade grinned.

"Yeah!" Rufus said as he popped out of Yori's thigh pocket. His blush receded somewhat but was still there.

Ron walked over and took Yori's hand in his own. "Welcome to the team, Yori," he smiled warmly at her.

"Arigato, all of you," the pretty ninja smiled at her comrades. "I will do my best to always be there to help."

Wade pointed to Yori. "You should know, Yori, that I've also sent duplicates of your uniform to two other locations. One set was mailed to Ron's house, and two sets were mailed to the Mochizuki Estate. You should take one set from home and keep it at school."

"Hai," Yori agreed but frowned a bit in thought. "Where would I put it at school though?"

Kim came up with the solution. "Ron and I always keep our spare mission uniforms in our gym lockers, Yori. We find it easier to quickly change that way."

Yori could see the wisdom of the simple solution. "That makes sense, Possible-san. I will do the same."

"Any other questions, Yori?" Wade asked.

The Japanese girl thought for a moment before shaking her head. "For now, none, yet if I do have any more, I will contact you." She patted the right pocket where her PDA was stored.

Nodding in satisfaction, Wade grinned. "No prob, Yori, and once more, welcome to the team."

Ron and Rufus once more showed their enthusiasm as well, making Yori smile again and squeeze her boyfriend's hand.

For Kim, she knew there was no turning back now. Team Possible, for better or for worse, was now officially a new team with Yori aboard. She wondered how much would change or remain the same with the Japanese ninja doing field ops with Ron and her. Only time would tell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 12)

A/N: Since John Steppenwolf and Leon are not registered; this is my reply to their reviews of Chapter 11:

- I want to thank you for your constructive crit of my story, John. It's very much welcomed. :)

Now as for the story and why it may seem things have fizzled when it comes to Kim's jelling and such, it's called 'build-up', John. Yes, I know it seems too long a build-up toward the conflict which you expect, but one have to remember that only 10 days have past since Yori moved to Middleton. Besides, this is only the beginning with plenty of time before the start of "StD". I'm not going to spoil anything but Kim's jelling is still there given the hints 'here and there'. When will it blow up? One has to wait and find out. ;)

Thanks for your review, John. :)

- Oh, don't worry, Leon. I have someone in mind to pair with Kim. Just it'll be a while before we get there. :)


	13. Chapter 13: Watering the Seed

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

The million-dollar prize goes to my excellent friend campy for once more proving he's a great proofreader by providing beta/proofreading for this chapter. Thanks! (big grin)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 12: ZK Chromedragozoid, John Steppenwolf, GargoyleSama, AtomicFire, Mr. Average, romantic-cancer, zafnak, Etherelemental, Bubbahotek, Zaratan, Goinghome, buenonacho, and Leon.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 12. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 13 – Watering the Seed  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

She didn't show it. She knew if her face displayed any hints of what she felt, she would make everyone suspicious of her, and the brunette was damned if she would give away her plan. Not now, especially when she was about to put it into motion. However, her mind mentally formed a smug expression, one that made her feel confident she would come out on top.

Walking off the bus, dressed in denim skirt and pink t-shirt, which hugged her shapely figure, Bonnie Rockwaller strolled toward the front entrance of Middleton High. From the corner of her teal eyes, she noticed some boys looking at her as she passed. No doubt they were looking at her legs and body, and it pleased her that she was no doubt still one of the most gorgeous-looking girls in the entire school to get boys to eye her still.

Mentally Bonnie frowned though. She was gorgeous, she knew. She was on top of her game, yet there were two things that stood in her way of being the ultimate top female student of the school, and those things had names – Kim Possible and Yori Takana.

Bonnie knew her rivalry with Kim dated back to when the redhead first joined the cheer squad in junior high school. Kim back then looked like a geeky, goofy girl with freckles and those braces on her teeth, yet there was no denying that the redhead could out-perform anyone in the squad with her acrobatics and other skills. Over time, not only did Kim take over the captain position but grew into a beautiful girl that any red-blooded boy would die just to be her boyfriend. Also her reputation as a heroine and such, made K even more attractive. Ever since Bonnie lost the captain's position, she saw Possible as an obstacle to squash to regain the title.

However, it seemed a new player had entered the game, and for Bonnie, it just rankled her senseless. The Japanese girl had only been in Middleton for less than two weeks, and already many in the student body couldn't stop talking about the newcomer. Not only was the girl absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, she had a loving personality that was hard to not like, a mind that was sharp and smart, and given the news of what happened in Lowerton, martial arts skills that might even rival Kim's. In these short two weeks, Yori had climbed the social ladder so fast that she was already considered in most student social circles to perhaps be the second top girl in the school behind Kim.

To be knocked off from second place ticked Bonnie big time. To top it off, Yori was dating Ron Stoppable, the buffoon, the jerk, the lazy bum, and the **loser**. Far as the brunette was concerned, how could Takana date such a social outcast? Furthermore, the Japanese girl defended the blond boy from Bonnie last Monday with cunning words that left Bonnie unable to counter. That verbal encounter made Bonnie look like a fool, and started the ball rolling for Yori to be seen in good graces not only with the students but the teachers as well.

Yet, for Bonnie, all was not lost as she entered the high school and made her way toward her locker. For she had a weapon that could possibly kill two birds with one stone, and that weapon was going to be provided by Kim herself.

Passing Ron's locker, Bonnie noticed the loser was there with his girlfriend. As usual, the boy was wearing his red hockey jersey, cargo pants, and sneakers, while Yori was wearing black slacks, slipper shoes, a short-sleeved, red/pinkish blouse, and her typical red headband. Both were talking and one could see the loving looks they had for each other. Yet when Bonnie passed, Yori momentarily eyed her, and the cheerleader could see a brief, hard look in the other girl's dark orbs, a look of contempt and disapproval. Once Bonnie passed, the Japanese girl went back to looking adoringly at Ron. The teal-eyed girl felt like puking at the loving display.

Reaching her locker and opening it, Bonnie however was not intimidated. Middleton High's Cheer Squad First Officer saw last Wednesday in the gym the brief expression Kim aimed at the Japanese girl, and she saw it again Friday morning when Yori and Ron briefly kissed before homeroom, leaving no uncertainties. Kim Possible was jealous. Jealous of a newcomer who took away her best friend. Oh, K definitely had no clue she was jealous, but knowing the redhead, Bonnie knew Kim was fiercely competitive, and Yori had unknowingly sparked Kim's competitive nature on a level that not even Bonnie ever could have achieved.

It was an opportunity that Bonnie would be a fool to not take advantage of.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Bonnie spotted Kim, wearing her pink crop t-shirt and white pants, walk by and head toward her locker. A devilish smirk appeared on the brunette's face, for this was the moment she was waiting for.

After quickly picking up the books and notebooks she needed and closing her locker, Bonnie strolled just down the hall to where Kim's locker was, and sure enough, the redheaded girl was there sorting through her stuff. With a casual grace and a normal grin on her face, the cheerleader walked up to her squad's captain.

"Morning, K," Bonnie greeted, looking friendly.

Kim eyed her rival suspiciously. "What do you want, Bonnie?"

Bonnie placed a hand over her chest, looking innocent. "What? I can't say 'good morning' to you?"

"I know you, Bonnie." Kim took out a few books before shutting the locker door. "You normally are not this friendly with me unless you want something."

This time Bonnie looked like she was hurt. "Want something from you?" Then her lips curled up into a small smirk. "Well, it's true. Just wanting to know whether the rumors were true."

"Rumors?" Kim blinked in confusion as she faced the brunette.

The smirk grew. "About Yori."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Surely you already know that she and Ron are dating, Bonnie."

With a wave of a hand, Bonnie dismissed the redhead's comment. "I don't mean that. Given that she smushed lips with Ron on Friday, it should be quite obvious they're an item." She thumbed over her shoulder. "You should see how they're making goo-goo eyes to each other at Ron's locker."

"Yeah, I noticed," answered Kim, barely able to contain a twitch in her eyes. Yet for Bonnie, knowing what to look for, the twitch was quite noticeable.

"What I meant," Bonnie continued as she lowered her thumb, "is whether the news from Lowerton was true. Did Yori help you and Ron out on a mission?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, she helped out. She's now part of my team."

Now this was news to Bonnie. "Is she that good, K? I heard about how she handled that crook at the mall."

Again, Kim nodded. "Yes, she's good, Bonnie. Her skills will help Ron and me much in our missions against our arch foes." Her lips lowered into a frown. "Why is this important to you, Bonnie?" she asked, her mind once more suspicious about what the other girl's intentions were.

Bonnie gave a reassuring grin. "Oh, nothing important for me, Kim. Just I'm surprised you would allow another person on your team. After all, it was always just you and Ron. Now you have another girl on your team that might be better than you."

"Better than me?" Kim narrowed her eyes, her ire starting to rise.

The brunette girl spoke up before Kim could continue. "That's why I'm confused why you want to have another person on your team, K. She has to be better than you. Besides, I wonder whether she might be aiming to kick you off."

Kim's eyes narrowed even further and her voice was low. "Kick me off?" One could see that her ire was definitely rising.

An expression of disbelief came to Bonnie's face. "Come on, Kim. Don't tell me you're not even one bit suspicious of what Yori's intentions are? She has Ron wrapped around her fingers, she's now a member of your team, and if the rumors are true, better than you. If I were you, K, I'd keep my eyes on her. She might do something like form her own mission team with Ron, making him leave you in the dust."

A small growl escaped Kim's lips. "You don't know Ron, Bonnie. Ron will not ever leave me. Not ever." With that said, Kim turned around and headed toward her homeroom.

As her fellow cheerleader walked out of sight, Bonnie couldn't help but form a smug, devilish smile. Kim's words defended Ron, but none were mentioned for Yori. This was just **too** easy. Now she just had to make sure she watered the growing seed in Kim a bit more over time, and in due time, the sprout would grow enough to consume little Miss Perfect to do things that would drag Yori and Ron into it.

Knowing her plan might succeed, Bonnie, feeling confident, strolled toward homeroom, the same homeroom she shared with Kim, Ron, and Yori.

Unknown to the smug brunette girl, two pairs of eyes had watched her from a nearby corner. One pair was brown and belonged to an African-American girl wearing a red, short-skirt dress, and a brown-haired boy in a wheelchair owned the other pair, which was blue.

"Seems Bon-Bon is up to her usual scheming and dealing," Monique frowned with narrowed eyes as she looked down the hall where Bonnie went.

"Yeah," Felix concurred, "but what can we do about it? Tell Kim or Ron and Yori?"

Monique thought about it for a moment and shook her head. "Knowing Kim girl, it would mean telling her she's jealous of Yori, and we know she denied that two weeks ago. I don't know whether it would be wise to tell Ron and Yori. It would only mean having them face Kim, and again, Kim would deny being jealous."

Felix frowned. "So does this leave us with watching Bonnie and Kim to try to prevent things from blowing up?"

"Pretty much," Monique agreed. "Ron and Yori have just started their relationship, and I think it would be outright cruel if they had to face such a problem so soon."

"Well," the brown-haired boy shrugged, "we'll just hope Kim doesn't let Bonnie influence her too much."

It was at that moment they saw Ron and Yori walking down the hall toward homeroom. They weren't holding hands, but they were happily talking and eying each other, quite unaware of anything else but each other. The sight of the happy couple made Felix and Monique grin.

Giving a blissful sigh, Monique pointed to the couple. "I wonder how long it would be until that pair would be experiencing hormone lust meltdown?"

A chuckle escaped Felix's lips. "Maybe sooner than expected." His eyes turned up toward the girl besides him. "So I'll see you at lunch?"

Monique gave a radiant lopsided grin down at the boy next to her. "You got it, Baby Boy. After school, you promised me dinner. Just make sure you have an umbrella with you." She placed an index finger on her chest. "This girl does **not** want to be wet from the fury of Mother Nature today."

Again Felix chuckled, for he understood what she was referring to. The weather today called for thunderstorms and heavy rain. "No prob. I brought one with me." He shook his head, his face still grinning. "I really don't think anyone in school should be outside today."

A huff of a laugh came out of the African-American girl. "One has to be **crazy** to be outside today when those storms hit!" With a friendly, soft slap on his shoulder, Monique thumbed down the hall. "Now come on. Let's get to our homerooms."

So Monique and Felix strolled side-by-side to their respective homerooms. The wheelchaired teen, given his last name, was in the same homeroom as Ron, Yori, Kim, and Bonnie, but Monique was in the homeroom next door.

Yet as Bonnie was not aware of Monique and Felix, the two teenagers were not aware that someone else was watching them and heard their entire conversation. After seeing the pair leave, the person backed away, thinking about the entire situation regarding the individuals in question.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 13)

A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter is short, but I do not want it mixed with the next chapter for reasons all will see when Chapter 14 is posted. There is a hint in this chapter that will tell what the next will be about, yet I'm not going to say more than this. ;)

Just want to let everyone know that the reasons why this chapter is short yet took so long to write up were that 1 ) I decided to take a few days off from writing after posting Chapter 12 (I needed a break), 2 ) after I removed a wisdom tooth, I was just too much in pain to write, and 3 ) I became hooked in reading Naruto fanfiction, so I was using up most of my free time reading some great novel length fics.

Would my Naruto fanfic reading cut into my writing time? Yeah, it would, but this story still will be written up. I've started it, and I will finish it. Just don't be surprised if more than a week or so passes between chapters from now on.

The following is my response to John Steppenwolf and Leon's review of Chapter 12:

- The –sensei honorary is real, John. I had asked a question over at the RS-dot-Net board, and one person, who is Japanese, mentioned the –sensei honorary and how it is used. It's not just used for teachers, but for those who have doctorates, etc. So Yori's use of the honorary for Mrs. Dr. P is appropriate.

Those who are either 1) Japanese, 2) married to Japanese, or 3) have long experiences with Japanese have more knowledge than I do with the use of honoraries, so I have to take their word as fact. :)

As for why I placed this story in the 'Kim' and 'Ron' category, well, there is **no** Yori category, as you know. I find that very odd. It is primarily a R/Y story; yet FF-dot-Net does not have a Yori category for me to choose. Yet it does have the option for Brick Flagg. Uh? Flagg gets a category but not Yori? Very odd, since Flagg is used more rarely as a main character than Yori. :

Thanks for reviewing Chapter 12, John. :)

- I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far, Leon. Thanks. :)


	14. Chapter 14: First Time Impressions

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A cookie and naco go to campy for once more proving he's a great proofreader by providing beta/proofreading for this chapter. Thanks! (big grin)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 13: Zaratan, Goinghome, AtomicFire, Bubbahotek, John Steppenwolf, continental-line Etherelemental, zafnak, ZK Chromedragozoid, Mr. Average, romantic-cancer, and Leon.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 13. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 14 – First Time Impressions  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

For many people in the Tri-City area, they were most fortunate to be indoors. The black clouds that rolled in during the day were sure signs of the thunderstorms that were about to plague the region. Some, however, were unfortunate to be outdoors – utility workers, police patrols, road repair crews, etc. Yet no one would have thought that a bunch of high school students would be outdoors in such weather.

That was precisely what was happening. One unfortunate Middleton High class found themselves sitting on the football field bleachers wondering why they were there as the winds blew their hair about. They should be indoors and not outside in a storm.

Posing an intimidating look, their teacher, unfazed by the weather, looked up at his pupils from a podium on the ground. Given he was an ex-Marine, no one was surprised one bit that being in such weather was nothing new to him. "All right, people. Per your request, we are having class outside today."

Many groaned and again wondered why they even bothered to be outside today. Yet one blond boy, sitting at the top row between a Japanese girl and a redheaded girl, raised his hand. "Er… Mr. B? Yeah, I think that request was made last week. Y'know, when it was nice out."

Steve Barkin growled. He was not in a mood for arguments. "Do you have any idea… The bureaucratic nightmare entailed to having class outside! Feel lucky we're doin' it at all!" he shouted. It was perfect timing that Mother Nature enforced his words with lightning and the start of a heavy downpour, which drenched everyone in seconds. All except Barkin, who immediately opened an umbrella.

Feeling soaked with wet hair hanging over her face, Kim raised a hand to move aside the wet tresses so she could see. "We are such lucky ducks," she groused. She just couldn't believe Barkin would choose today, of all days, to grant their request.

Ron, hair and clothes wet as well, pointed to the football field. "No, they are." Sure enough, a group of ducks came down out of the sky to swim in the growing puddles on the field.

Smoothing back her wet black mane, Yori chuckled. "It's not so bad, Possible-san. Think of it as taking a shower. Almost no difference."

Kim almost snarled as she turned to face the amused Japanese teen. "Yori… We do not take a shower wearing our clothes and especially not **outdoors** in the middle of a thunderstorm." Her green eyes could see Yori was not perturbed and kept her amused expression. Kim almost mentally cursed the other girl for her ninja training, which no doubt gave her resilience in almost all types of weather, so a thunderstorm, like this one, wouldn't faze her.

Barkin's words gained the three teenagers' attention again. "Reminder, your creative writing assignment is due in two weeks. I trust everyone used the four weeks and will use the next two wisely."

A faraway look came to Ron's face as his mind went back to what he had been doing in the past three weeks when it came to doing the assignment, and all he could think was lazily hanging out in the kitchen.

Seeing his expression, Yori placed a hand on his arm. "Ron-kun?" Even Kim noticed her best friend's look.

Coming out of his mental state, the blond produced a small sheepish chuckle. "Heh. I was… **busy** with other things. Did you start yours, KP?"

Kim frowned, for she knew what Ron really was covering up. "Um, Ron. I finished it. Three and a half weeks ago."

"Aw, man," whined Ron. "I don't even have a topic."

Removing her hand, Yori was puzzled. "Surely, Ron-kun, you have some ideas by now."

Even Kim was baffled. "Well, it's supposed to be autobiographical. Pretty simple."

"Yeah, I know," Ron mentioned. "I kept waiting for it to write itself." Both girls looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's not what the auto…" Kim shook her head and waved a dismissing hand. "Never mind." Even Yori shook her head, yet managed a small grin for her boyfriend, for she was a bit amused at his clueless behavior at times.

Looking at Yori, Ron leaned over to whisper. "I thought of maybe writing about my trip to Japan when I first met you, but I know I can't. It would have been badical. Just too bad I can't."

Yori softly whispered back, still grinning. "Hai, you can't. Think of something else. I know you can."

Despite the low tone, Kim actually heard their quiet conversation. She admitted that it would have been a good topic for Ron to write about his experience during the one-week student exchange with him going to Japan. Just too bad, as Ron said, he couldn't due to keeping the truth about Yamanouchi a secret.

As Ron once more faced forward, his face suddenly perked up, and both girls knew he had struck on another idea. "I know, I'll write about our first mission, KP."

Kim's eyes went wide for a moment before she placed a hand on her chest. "That's what mine's about."

Raising both index fingers up with a huge smile on his face, Ron was quite pleased. "Cool!"

Green eyes half closed and arms crossed, showing her irritation, "You can't copy it."

"Ron-kun!" Yori was shocked as she too narrowed her eyes, slightly aggravated.

Remembering his promise to his girlfriend, Ron nervously chuckled, as he looked at both ladies. "What? I didn't say anything about copying, did I?"

Kim and Yori, still irked with narrow eyes, eyed each other briefly before turning as one back to the blond boy.

"You still can't copy my assignment, **Ronald**," Kim grated.

"Nor will I allow it, **Stoppable-san**," Yori followed. "You will find another topic and do your work properly. If you do not, I will stop any further 'First Base' studying with you."

"Aw, man," Ron groaned and placed his face in his hands. It was bad enough to have one of his two special girls peeved at him, but both were beyond his ability to escape. Besides, he wondered how long he could hold out without those sweet kisses and concluded that he might not even last a day knowing his GF was ticked at him.

Unknown to the chagrined boy, the lips of the two girls slowly formed into knowing smirks. They didn't need to read Ron's mind to know he was cornered, thus he would do as they instructed.

Rufus, hearing the commotion, popped his head out of Ron's right pants pocket and noticed it was raining. He took out a mini-umbrella and grinned.

Feeling his little buddy emerge, Ron looked down at his pet. It was then his mind came up with yet another idea. "Hey, buddy, that's it!" he exclaimed with glee just as the wind blew Rufus's umbrella away and he immediately went back down into the shelter of the pocket.

Yori and Kim were confused. "What's it?" the redhead asked.

"My topic," Ron explained, still grinning, "how Ron met Rufus!"

"Didn't you just get him on sale at Smarty Mart?" Kim asked, not convinced the topic had much to write about.

Even Yori frowned at the choice of topic. "I have some misgivings, Ron-kun. I'm not being disrespectful to Rufus-san, but the topic doesn't seem to have much to write a story."

Unperturbed, Ron felt confident as he raised a finger. "Ladies, it's creative writing. I'll spice it up. No prob."

Kim couldn't help but grin in amusement. "I have no doubt," she said as she heard Yori giggle. Both ladies knew this was what made Ron be Ron.

It was then they heard the familiar four-ring tone from Kim's pocket. _Beep-beep-be-beep_

After taking out her Kimmunicator, Kim activated it to show the face of her team's tech wizard. "What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked as a duck came down to land on her head, much to Ron and Yori's amusement.

Wade couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Are you sitting in the rain?"

"Class outside. Don't ask," Kim replied as she waved the feathered fowl off her head. Giggling, Yori watched the bird fly off.

The pre-teen boy almost laughed himself but managed to only grin. "Well, as long as you're already soaked, I have our first mission for the new Team Possible. Drakken's got a new hoverlair in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean."

While Ron was busily catching raindrops on his tongue, Yori was paying attention to the conversation. Kim, upon hearing the destination, nearly sulked. "More water? Swell."

Yori chuckled. "As Wade-san already mentioned, Possible-san, we're already wet. It will not make any difference."

"Says you, Yori," Kim grumbled. Ron and Yori eyed each other bewildered, while Wade was surprised at Kim's rude remark.

Shaking off his astonishment, the super genius continued. "Anyway, for your ride, I set you up with—"

Suddenly a shadow came over the entire class and everyone gazed up to see a hoverjet above them, blocking the rain. It was clear to Kim and Ron the jet was from an organization they knew well.

With a grin, Kim focused on her Kimmunicator again. "Global Justice?" she inquired smugly.

"Hmm… They made good time," Wade admitted before pressing a keyboard button to sign off.

A rope ladder came out from the bottom of the hoverjet down to Team Possible's level. Kim stood up and gestured to the aircraft. "Come on, you two, we have a mission to do." With that said, Kim climbed up the ladder.

Yori immediately followed, but Ron, as he stood up, grinned down at his teacher. "Sorry, Mr. B, but duty calls. The world needs to be saved once more from the forces of evil, and –."

"Come on, Ron-kun!" Yori interrupted as she reached down and grabbed the back of her boyfriend's shirt. With a yelp, the blond boy was pulled up into the waiting jet before the bottom hatch closed.

As the jet took off, Mr. Barkin shook his head as he once again focused on the remaining students, who looked almost jealous that three of them luckily escaped the rain. Yet for the ex-Marine, he mentally wished his three students luck on their mission.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Global Justice started to work with Team Possible during the mission against Duff Killigan, Dr. Director had issued orders that all GJ hoverjets be equipped with the mission uniforms and gear of the teenage team, just in case. It was fortunate it saved time if Team Possible was to be immediately picked-up with no time to spare to stop by their homes to change.

Thus it was a relief to Kim to take out her mission clothes, for she didn't like to stay in her wet clothes a minute longer. Of course, she knew there still was a chance she would get wet since they were going to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

The redhead watched her new team member take out her uniform from the cabinet. GJ must have quickly stocked Yori's uniform once they were informed of her being on Team Possible. Yet it amazed Kim that GJ was this swift in getting Yori's uniform stocked on all GJ jets.

Kim gave a teasing grin at Ron as she realized there were only two bathrooms on board. "Seems you have to wait your turn, Ron. I'm taking first dibs on changing in one bathroom."

"And I'm taking the other," Yori proclaimed with a grin before strolling into the other bathroom to change. Kim, with a smirk, walked into hers, leaving a drenched blond boy outside.

Ron couldn't care less. "No prob with me, ladies," he spoke to the closed doors with a grin. "I'll just hang out here, dripping water on the floor."

Rufus, once Ron had entered the aircraft, vacated the wet cargo pants pocket for dryer conditions. He stood on the floor away from his human boy, not wanting to get water dripped onto him. "Change quickly!" he chirped.

Looking down at his little friend, Ron thumbed toward the two bathrooms, which stood side-by-side. "Well, we'll see how long it takes for Yori and Kim to change first. I'm not doing it out here. They might take a while."

Sure enough, it took the girls quite some time to change, for Yori appeared first in her new uniform followed by Kim five minutes later. Ron noticed that their hair was dry. "They have hairdryers in there?"

"Well, duh," Kim gently berated. "It's normal equipment for GJ to have them in stock."

Taking his uniform, Ron couldn't help but make fun of the girls as he walked pass them to enter the bathroom Yori emerged from. "No wonder it took you ladies so long to change. It must have taken a lot of time to dry your hair." He closed the door with a sly smirk on his face.

Kim rolled her eyes while Yori giggled. "Ron-kun, you can see there are also some towels. I do not think it would be wise to drape dry clothes over wet skin, especially if we are going to be facing battle. It's not just our hair that Possible-san and I dried."

"Yori's right, Ron," Kim agreed. "I for one do not want to go fighting Drakken and Shego feeling all wet and sticky."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron's reply came from behind the door. "Least my hair will not take so long to dry compared to yours, KP." A snort of a laugh escaped Kim, and she could see Yori once more produced a giggle.

For Kim, she wouldn't want her red hair any other way. She was lucky her gorgeous mane was easy to maintain despite the length, for she just couldn't imagine what she might look like with short hair. Images of her looking like her mother just keep popping into her brain whenever she did consider cutting her hair, and that pretty much quenched immediately any notions of trimming her tresses.

Looking at Yori, Kim mentally frowned. The Japanese girl was beautiful with her short raven hair, and it was easy to see she would no doubt be gorgeous if she grew her hair to Kim's length. Even in the hair department, it seemed the other girl has an advantage over her. Was there anything that Yori couldn't do but she could?

A few moments later, Ron came out, all dried up and in his mission clothes. Rufus hopped into the pants pocket, happy that it was dry and comfortable.

Seeing everyone was ready, Kim gestured to her teammates to follow her. "Come on. Let's check with the pilot. We should be approaching the area Wade mentioned where Drakken's hoverlair should be."

All three made way toward the cockpit, where they saw a disappointed GJ pilot at the controls.

"Found the lair yet?" Kim asked as all three teens and one mole rat peered outside at the ocean below them.

The pilot shook his head. "I'm telling you, Miss Possible. Global Justice has searched and scanned this whole area. Dr. Drakken is not here. All the other jets have already called off the search for this area."

Kim shook her head and gave a confident grin. "Wade says he's here. That's good enough for us." Feeling a slight doubt, Team Possible's leader pulled out her Kimmunicator and pressed a button to get her tech man online. "You sure about this, Wade?"

Looking quite positive, Wade crossed his arms. "Absolutely. I had a solid lock on his hoverlair… Until, y'know, it vanished."

"Stealth technology?" Yori asked. Kim and Ron raised their eyebrows at this.

Wade nodded. "Possible." He returned to tapping keys on his keyboard. "I have stealth tech installed on the Wadebot, so it's likely that Drakken would able to get his hands on the same technology if he wants his hoverlair to not be detected."

After a moment's thought, Kim led her team toward the rear of the jet. "Better get a closer look," she said as they approached a couple of water jet crafts. She grabbed a helmet off one craft to place it on.

Ron however had picked up a cup of soda to take with him. Both Yori and Kim frowned at this. "Ron-kun, I do not think you can drive and drink that soda at the same time."

Kim couldn't agree more with the Japanese ninja. Much to their embarrassment, Ron had made the pilot stop by Bueno Nacho for a quick grab of a soda before heading out to the Atlantic. "You better drive the jet ski then, Yori," she mentioned while pointing to the second watercraft.

As Ron put on his helmet and Kim mounted her jet ski, Yori sadly sighed and shook her head. "I'm afraid, Possible-san, that Ron-kun has to drive. I have no knowledge of how to operate this vehicle."

Kim and Ron were floored. Even Rufus popped his astonished head out of Ron's pocket to look up at his owner's girlfriend.

"Yori," Ron spoke first, "you have all those fancy ninja moves and stuff, and you're saying you can't drive a jet ski?"

Yori nodded sheepishly. "Hai. My training at Yamanouchi was mostly on ninjitsu with only a couple of courses on underwater diving at nearby beaches and skydiving. Students learn how to drive and pilot vehicles during their stays at their chosen branch they wish to serve. While I'm here in America, I will eventually learn how to drive and if I choose, pilot aircrafts."

A skeptical expression came to Kim's face as she watched Yori pick up her helmet and place it on. "I find that hard to believe, Yori. You have pilots to fly your helicopters, and I did notice Hirotaka is able to drive a motorcycle."

After shaking her head for a moment, Yori started to explain. "Hirotaka-san has taken private lessons during school vacations between semesters, thus why he is able to drive. Our pilots are trained at Japanese government airbases after they finish their training at Yamanouchi. Given Japan has a reliable mass-transit system, not everyone at Yamanouchi knows how to drive or pilot vehicles, Possible-san. Sensei himself has not driven or piloted a vehicle in his entire life."

Blinking at this revelation about Yamanouchi's master teacher, Kim had to admit that what Yori said made sense. At Yamanouchi, everyone was taught how to be ninjas along with a high school education for their teenage students, and given the school was on top of a mountain, there was little time for them to learn how to drive or fly, not to mention there were no roads for cars to drive on. It was better for them to learn how to handle moving vehicles after they graduated from Yamanouchi, either in Japan or at any of Yamanouchi's branches.

Ron gave a sympathetic and supporting smile for his girlfriend. "Well, how about a quick lesson on 'Driving a Jet Ski 101' by Professor Stoppable." As he predicated, his humor made Yori burst out a giggle. "It's simple really." He pointed to the handlebars. "You turn the handlebars forward to drive it forward. The further you turn the handlebars, the faster the jet ski goes. You let the handlebars return to normal position to stop it. Since it doesn't go backwards, you just turn it anywhere you need to go while driving forward. Simple."

A grin came to Yori's face as she nodded in understanding. "It does seem simple, Ron-kun." Her grin became a reluctant one. "Yet I think you should drive it for now." With that said, she mounted the jet ski leaving room for Ron to sit in front of her and face the controls.

Giving a shrug and an understanding smile as Rufus again went down into the pocket, Ron mounted the jet ski, much to Kim's relief and impatience.

"Okay, lesson time is over," Kim pointed to the other two as Yori placed her hands around Ron's waist. "We're wasting time here. Ready, guys?" she asked as Ron took a sip of his soda.

"Hai!" Yori replied, eager to get on with the mission.

Ron nodded once. "Sure." His face became confused. "What're we doing again?"

Kim scowled at him before quickly pressing a red button on her jet ski's console.

Suddenly the hatch under the jet skis open from under, allowing the two jet skis to fall onto the ocean water below the hoverjet. Kim immediately revved her jet ski to full power. Yet as Ron revved his ski up, he lost hold of his soda cup and it fell away from him as the jet ski zoomed away.

"AWWWW, MAN!" Ron cried out at the loss of his soda as he and his ninja girlfriend watched the soda.

For the teenage couple, they expected the soda cup to eventually fall into the water, however, it hit some invisible solid object, causing it to splatter all over the place to reveal a metal door. Yori and Ron knew right away what they were seeing.

"Possible-san!" Yori called out as she turned her head to face the redhead, driving her jet ski to her left.

"KP, my soda!" Ron yelled just after Yori, thumbing over his shoulder toward the revealed object.

Kim rolled her eyes. "We'll get you a refill later," she replied, thinking Ron was complaining he ran out of soda.

Both Ron and Yori spoke and acted as one. "No! Look!" They both pointed behind them.

Looking at where her teammates were pointing, Kim looked behind her to see the soda-covered metal door, appearing to be hovering in the air. A wide grin spread across her face. "Way to go, Ron!" she praised as she pumped a fist.

Leading the way, Kim turned her jet ski around to head toward the exposed door, and Ron and Yori followed suit right behind her.

A few moments later, all three teens were standing on the ledge in front of the door. Yet before either girl could say or do anything, their blond companion reached up to knock on the door. "Knock, knock!"

With a chuckle, Rufus emerged from Ron's pocket. "Who's there?"

Kim thumbed to the door. "Invisible lair."

Ron, caught up into thinking she was in the joke, didn't pay attention. "Invisible lair who?"

"Invisible lair right in front of us," Kim grinned before smacking a fist into her other opened palm. "Let's bust the bad guys."

Giving some thought, Ron shook his head. "I'm not really sure that works."

Yori giggled and shook her head. "Oh, Ron-kun." She waved a hand at him in dismiss. "You and your American jokes. Possible-san was referring that our foes has made their entire hoverlair invisible, using stealth technology as we presumed." Using her hands, she turned the wheel on the door, and a minute later, the steel door opened up.

Kim quickly entered the lair and took off her helmet. Ron followed her, and Yori took up the rear. The corridor seemed to look like what the interior of a navy ship would look like, full of piping and machinery.

As the threesome searched out the place, the Japanese ninja frowned upon thinking of something. "I find it odd that this Drakken designed a hoverlair with a door that anyone could easily open."

Her boyfriend gave a shrug and waved her question away. "That's Drakken. He's cheap when it comes to defense," he grinned. "He's just spends way too much money on big ray guns and rockets and such." His brown eyes narrowed as he frowned a bit. "I mean does he ever build anything else than just ray guns and rockets?"

Rolling her green orbs, Kim countered. "Ron… He does build other things than ray guns and rockets."

"KP," Ron raised a finger, "Drakken has no sense of originality. It's always," he ticked off each item on his fingers, "rockets, ray guns, and robots." He spread out his hands. "Come on! What about some creativity, like the Spinning Tops of Doom, and –"

"RON!" Kim interrupted him with a glare and finger pointed into his face. "What did I tell you long ago about giving ideas to our arch foes? It bad enough you gave Senor Senior, Senior that idea for the Spinning Tops of Doom." With that said, she returned to leading the team through the maze of corridors to find a way to the top.

Yori was staring at Ron in glaring disbelief. "Ron-kun… You helped a villain with ideas for weapons?"

Feeling the intensity of his girlfriend's dark eyes boring into him, Ron began rubbing the back of his head. "He wasn't even a villain at the time, Yori. He has so much money he doesn't know what do with it. I only mentioned his home looked like a lair, and from there, I gave him some suggestions. How would I know he would take my word and take up villainy for a hobby? He could have taken up a safer hobby, like knitting! No missiles involved!"

"Missiles?" Yori cried out in shock, and Ron knew he'd spoken the wrong words. "You gave this bad man the idea to use **missiles**?"

"Yes, he **did**!" Kim answered as they continued their search.

Ron felt like crawling to some corner to die as the anger of both girls was at full intensity on him. "Come on! It was not my fault! I learned my lesson!"

Yori brushed past him and pointed at him. "Make sure you do that, Ron-kun. It will not do you any good if the evil people win over us due to you helping them." With that said, she stalked off after Kim with a huff.

The blond just couldn't believe his misfortune with getting his two favorite girls irritated at him for something that happened long ago. "It was not my fault!" he whined again with his hands spread out in helplessness.

Rufus popped out of Ron's pants pocket and crossed his arms. "Your fault!" he chirped.

His hand came up to slap his face before rubbing down it, and when he removed the hand, Ron had a mild annoyed look on his face. "You're not helping, buddy," he groused as he sped his walking to catch up with the two ticked-off females.

It was by luck that upon opening a door, Kim came across a bizarre-looking rocket. Even Yori found the funny-shaped missile strange.

Ron on the other hand immediately spoke out the first thing on his mind upon seeing the rocket. "What did I tell ya?" He pointed up to the contraption. "It's always ray guns, rockets, or robots. No originality."

"And it should **stay** that way, Ron," Kim snarled. "It makes Drakken **predictable**." She began to climb up the rocket to the opening at the top. After giving a slight glare at her BF, Yori too began climbing up the rocket.

With a sigh, Ron followed his ladies. He hoped their anger at him would blow over by day's end.

As he climbed the strange machine, the teenage boy slipped at one point. One hand reached out to take hold of an exposed grip, while the other wrapped onto a round object. The object snapped off its housing into his hand. Looking at the strange funny round object, Ron wondered what it was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking behind several seated henchmen as they watched over the monitors, the blue-skinned man couldn't help but feel gleeful. He was always like that whenever he thought his plans would come to fruition. Of course, most of the henchmen and one particular woman knew that he was odd at times, for this was how Dr. Drakken, aka Andrew Lipsky, acted.

For the past few years, Drakken had time and time again come up with plans to take over the world or a part of it, and yet every time he tried, he was foiled time and time again. No one knew exactly why he actually became a villain. Some theories, talked among the international villains' rumor mill (via the Internet), suggested he was picked on and bullied extensively when he was a youngster and he finally snapped. Another was he couldn't take being treated like a child all the time by his mommy. Of course, some simply said he just was power hungry.

Regardless of the reasons, Drakken wanted to take over the world, and presently, he was about to launch his latest attempt.

Drakken smiled as he read the data seen on one monitor. "I presume that we continue to elude Global Justice's search parties. In stealth mode, we are completely undetectable. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Nearby, a young woman, with green-tinted raven hair and wearing a tight green/black jumpsuit, rolled her green eyes. After spending several years as a paid mercenary under Drakken, she definitely thought her employer was loonier than a monkey at times. It made her question again, for maybe the millionth time, why did she even bother to stay under his wing, and for the millionth time, she always came up with the same conclusion – she couldn't find a better employer to fit her desires and needs.

For Shego, Drakken fitted what she wanted. She just loved being evil, which Drakken was. He wanted to take over the world, which she desired. He paid well with benefits, and the challenges he gave were indeed challenging. No other villain could match. Monkey Fist only cared for being a crazy monkey king. Duff Killigan didn't pay well, and despite he was a Scotsman, she just didn't dig men in skirts regardless if they were called kilts. Dementor didn't seem to be much in presenting challenges. Gemini had a stupid dress code that his minions had to wear those stupid uniforms bearing a Greek alphabet letter, and she much wanted to keep her favorite green jumpsuit. The Seniors were just **too** nice to be true evil villains, although she did admit that Senor Senior Junior was a cutie and had thoughts of jumping his bones. Nope, it seemed Drakken was her only option, though she marveled whether she could do a better job than any villain could.

However, Shego had to confess that one villain did, for a time, far outdo Drakken. It was just too bad Zorpox was the result of Henchmen, Inc.'s Attitudinator device changing a geeky loser goodie teenage boy to become evil. If Zorpox had been a real deal instead of made by accident, Shego wouldn't have minded at all being under his wing, given he was smarter than Drakken and came closer to conquering the world than Drakken ever did. Not to mention, his evilness just made her want to jump his bones more than she ever did with Junior.

"Looks like one Global Justice skycraft hasn't given up the search," said the henchman watching over the monitor Drakken had read.

Drakken scowled. "What a buffoon!"

A familiar voice spoke behind him. "Hey! I thought I was the buffoon!" Drakken and Shego turned around to see two faces they loathed – Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible.

Shego immediately went into action. "I'd say so!" she answered to Ron's question, agreeing that he was a buffoon, before leaping at her long time rival and engaging in hand-to-hand combat with her.

While Kim fought Shego, Ron smugly waved a scolding finger at Drakken. "Don't think of launching that… Uhhhhh… Whatever that thing is, dude." He pointed toward the opening where the rocket was held.

"Ha!" Drakken smirked at the sidekick of his archrival. "What can you do to stop me, buffoon? And for your information, that **thing** is my Hypertronic Devastator Drone!"

Not even fazed, Ron shrugged. "Whatever it is called, and I'm not the one who is going to stop you. **She** will."

Before Drakken could say or do anything, a figure leaped out from the missile silo over Kim Possible's sidekick and landed in front of him. He barely had enough time to see it was a Japanese woman before she kicked him in the gut right into the consoles. The henchmen on the seats rose and turned to grab the girl but were kicked, punched, and thrown around easily by the newcomer. Drakken knew this girl was no pushover, and his eyes went wide when her hands grabbed two objects off her belt, unfolded them to show the items were Japanese style fans, and quickly slashed the consoles with them with ease and no damage to the fans.

Leaping out of the Japanese girl's way as more henchmen came forward to battle her, Drakken called out to his helper. "Shego! Get her!" he pointed toward the Japanese girl, who was leaping, dodging, kicking, and punching the charging bad guys like it was a simple walk in the park.

Shego, busy fighting Kim Possible and unaware of the new threat, grunted and glared. "Can you see I am trying to get her?" She gave a side kick to her rival, which Kim blocked.

Drakken kept pointing to the Japanese girl. "Not Kim Possible, Shego! HER!"

Leaping over Kim and turning toward her employer, Shego finally saw what Drakken was raving about before blocking a few kicks and swipes from the redhead. Her green-tinted lips curled up slyly at her opponent. "Getting soft, Princess, that you need to hire outside help? I'm shocked."

Kim growled as she dodged a roundhouse kick. "She's a member of my team, Shego. She's **not** a hired hand like you." She went for an uppercut toward Shego's face.

The villainess easily blocked the punch, and her face showed she was intrigued. "Really?" Her face became mischievous as she dodged and fought several more moves. "I always wanted to meet new people, Kimmie. Excuse me as I go introduce myself to your **new** friend." Shego kicked Kim in the gut, sending the redhead flying away, before she leaped into the air with a foot extended out as she flew toward the new intruder.

Ron saw what was heading toward his teammate. "Yori! Watch out!" he shouted.

The Japanese girl, after punching another henchman out of her way, swiftly turned to see the fast approaching threat and quickly leaped out of the way as Shego landed before her and started to attack. The international villainess kicked and punched the newcomer, and after a minute or so was impressed at this girl's performance of not only dodging and blocking but also in striking back.

"Not bad," Shego teased after being kicked in the chest but back flipped to use the momentum to counter the kick. She swiped a side punch to the other girl's head and she blocked it. "Yori is your name, uh?" The two continued to fight as she talked. "Kimmie truly must be going soft, if she has you fighting along side her."

Yori glared back at her foe. "Possible-san is still capable of defeating you, Shego." Lips formed a smirk after blocking a kick. "If she is going soft, how come she has defeated you time and time again? I think you're going soft, not her."

Shego produced a small growl. "That's because she's a pain in the neck." Her green eyes saw Kim was about to put some serious smackdown on Drakken, and she mentally cursed that she couldn't fight both teenage girls at the same time. If she went after Kimmie, Yori would be able to stop Drakken. If she stayed to fight Yori, Kim would get Drakken. Yet an idea came to her that might solve the problem, and her lips again became devilish. "Well, I have to hand it to you, Yori," she spoke loud enough to reach Kim's ears. "You're better than Kimmie. Maybe you should lead her team and not her."

"WHAT!" Kim twisted her head toward the fighting pair just as she was going to smack one on Drakken. She jumped to aim a flying kick at Shego's head, and soon two girls were fighting the evil woman. Shego couldn't help but smirk in success at getting Kimmie to come to her.

After seeing what had happened, Yori knew that Drakken was now free, and knowing Possible-san had fallen to Shego's trap, no one was able to stop the bad man from doing something. The Japanese ninja was about to leap away from the battle with Shego until she heard words that told her she was too late.

"You're too late!" Drakken cackled with a raised finger. "While Shego keeps you two girls busy, I shall launch my Hypertronic Devastator Drone!" He opened a panel door in the wall and pulled down a lever. The rocket flew upward out of the ceiling opening and into the sky. "Ha! Always keep back-ups!"

Kim couldn't believe it. "Wait! No countdown?" she screamed as she fought Shego alone now as Yori was shocked that the missile was launched as she looked at Drakken.

Shego chuckled. "No, no, he's actually learning. For a change."

"That's right!" Drakken gloated with an evil smile. "During the time it takes a computer to count backwards from ten, you always manage to defeat me, Kim Possible. Not anymore!"

Feeling someone tapping his shoulder, Drakken turned to come face to face with Kim's sidekick. "Err… Dude, is this important?" He held up the small device in hand.

Eyes going wide, the blue-skinned villain grabbed the device out of Ron's hand. "The gyroscopic control unit! Where did you get this?"

Ron grinned. "Yeah. Well, we actually snuck in by climbing up your…" He frowned. "What's it called again?"

Drakken glared at the blond boy. "Hypertronic Devastator Drone!"

"Yes," he smiled again and pointed both index fingers at the man. "Well, I slipped, and I had to kinda grab on to something and…" Ron pointed to the device. "Yeah, that kinda snapped off."

Shaking his hands with the device, Drakken started to panic. "But without the gyroscopic control unit, the drone will…" He looked up to see the missile was coming back right at them. "Instantly crash." He snarled angrily at Ron. "YOU BUFFOON!"

Unfazed by the angry insult, Ron gave a grinning sigh. "I do what I can."

Seeing that the rocket was getting closer and closer, Yori ran into action. "Possible-san, Ron-kun," she shouted just before grabbing Ron by the arm to get him to run at her pace with a yelp, "we must go!" The two teenagers ran out of sight as they hurried toward the exit.

Both Shego and Kim looked up to see the approaching missile.

"She has a point," Kim mentioned. "We should get out of here." The redhead swiftly ran after her two teammates as henchmen started to run every which way.

"Good point," Shego replied before following her rival.

Blinking at Shego's retreating form, Drakken again looked up and realized again that his Hypertronic Devastator Drone was about to devastate his hoverlair. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed at he ran after his hired sidekick with arms waving around in fright.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fear of being blown away by an approaching missile was enough to get everyone in the hoverlair to quickly abandon it as they all jumped into the ocean and frantically swam away to a safe distance. It was amazing the fear of dying could do to a person in order to survive.

Yori and Ron were a good distance away when the rocket smashed into the flying lair, producing an explosion that exposed the place to the naked eye. A moment later, the hoverlair crashed into the ocean before exploding entirely into millions of pieces.

Smoothing back her wet hair, Yori worriedly gazed toward the flaming ship. "Possible-san!" she shouted out.

"KP!" Ron called out with Rufus on his shoulder, for the little guy came out of his pocket home to avoid being drowned.

"I'm here!" Kim cried back, and both Yori and Ron turned toward the voice to see the redheaded girl swimming toward them. Upon reaching her companions, Team Possible's leader could see they were okay but she wanted to make sure. "Are you all right?"

Yori gave a reassuring grin. "Hai. I'm fine."

Ron also produced an assuring expression. "Rufus and I are a-okay, KP."

"Uh, uh," Rufus said as he gave a thumb-up.

Looking around her, Kim narrowed her eyes to see further. "Have either of you seen Drakken and Shego? They were just behind me when we jumped off."

Yori, Ron, and Rufus gazed about as they joined Kim in searching for the two villains. They could make out many of the henchmen, but there was no sight of the two leaders.

"It appears they are not here, Possible-san," Yori spoke out what they all could see.

Kim growled before reaching into her cargo pants pocket to take out her Kimmunicator, which Wade made quite water-proof, knowing there would be times Kim might be swimming in water for missions. Her finger pressed a button before she talked into the device. "Possible to Global Justice Hoverjet 46," she said as she looked up at the hoverjet flying high above the wreckage of the destroyed lair.

"I hear you, Miss Possible," the pilot responded.

"Call for back-up to pick up the bad guys, and my team and I need a pick-up as well." Kim knew now the two jet skis were perhaps taken by a couple of henchmen, given they were nowhere in sight when she, Drakken and Shego emerged from the hoverlair. She had first thought Yori and Ron took the jet skies, but since they were swimming in the ocean, it was a forgone conclusion that henchmen took the watercrafts.

"I'm coming around to pick you up now," the reply came, "and I already placed a call to all the other units to return to this area to retrieve and arrest the criminals."

"Be on the look out for Drakken and Shego," Kim instructed. "I know they escaped the hoverlair before it was destroyed."

"I copy that, Miss Possible. I'll inform the other GJ units. GJ Hoverjet 46 out."

With the transmission cut, Team Possible watched as the jet came about and headed toward their direction, and just when the jet was hovering down to let them come aboard through the side hatch, several other GJ jets appeared and began operations immediately to arrest Drakken's men.

As Team Possible climbed aboard, Kim, standing at the threshold, turned around to once again visually scan the area for the two ringleaders. Her emerald orbs narrowed in frustration that the two villains were nowhere in sight.

"Possible-san," an understanding Yori said as she placed a hand on Kim's shoulder, "Drakken and Shego couldn't have gotten very far. Eventually they will be caught. For now, there is nothing we can do. We've done our job."

Kim had almost flinched when Yori placed the hand on her shoulder. She was a bit uncomfortable with the other girl, especially still thinking whether the Japanese ninja was up to something. Yet Team Possible's leader couldn't dispute that Yori was correct. Presently, there was nothing they could do, and it was now up to Global Justice to find the two villains.

"You're right, Yori," Kim agreed. She turned to enter the jet, and Yori followed suit. "Let's go home."

After the hatch closed and the jet took off toward North America, Kim frowned. "I hope they are caught. It would not make my day if those two got away."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?" Kim shouted incredulously at her Kimmunicator in hand as she walked down the stairs of her home with Ron and Yori just behind her. Wade, seen on the screen of the PDA, cringed from her voice.

An hour ago, Team Possible had arrived back in Middleton and Kim's home just as the sun was setting. Kim was glad to change for the second time that day out of wet clothes into dry ones, so she opted to wear a green crop t-shirt and tan cargos, while Ron, always having spare clothes at the Possibles', changed into his usual red-jersey outfit. Mrs. Possible kindly and swiftly dried Yori's only civvies in the dryer before the Japanese girl was able to even leave the guest bedroom, for Yori had only a terrycloth robe to wear and even she would not let Ron-kun see her until she was back in her civilian clothes she wore at school today – black slacks, slipper shoes, and a short-sleeved, red/pinkish blouse. Wade had called just when all three teens were coming down the staircase to the first floor, and he unfortunately brought bad news.

"I still can't believe it!" Kim ticked as they entered the family room and flopped onto the couch. "How'd we let Drakken and Shego get away?"

Wade gave a tiny shrug for he could not answer that question. "On the upside, GJ did capture all the henchmen."

Ron, standing next to Yori as they stood in front of Kim, raised a victorious finger. "And Drakken was foiled, not captured, but foiled."

"Yay!" Rufus cheered as he popped out of his owner's pants pocket.

Yori frowned at her suitor. "I agree with Possible-san. To let the leaders get away is akin to half a victory. They are free to again cause chaos to others."

Still grinning, Ron waggled a finger at his girlfriend. "KP and I always capture our arch foes the next time around, Yori." He lowered his hand. "It's like chess. Lose some pieces but we win in the end."

Amused, Yori raised an eyebrow. "You play chess, Ron-kun?" She knew he was a big video game fan, but she didn't know he played chess.

His grin became sheepish. "Only once." The grin disappeared into a glum expression. "I lost in less than seven moves." Yori was mildly surprised.

Kim snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes. "Ron… That game was six years ago against Danny Cage, and no one then even knew he would eventually become Middleton High's current chess captain."

With a gentle grin, Yori placed a hand on Ron's arm. "I'm sure you would do better now than six years ago. You're older and wiser than you were at ten years old, Ron-kun."

Ron simply smiled back, having no words to say for the moment.

Suppressing the urge to scowl at the Japanese girl, Team Possible's leader voiced what she and her team knew now. "Well, it seems we have to wait till Drakken's next 'take over the world' scheme to capture them." This time she allowed a scowl to escape her but for a different reason. "I still can't believe they got away right from under GJ's noses."

The three heard a feminine chuckle, and they turned to see Mrs. Possible approaching from the dining room. "I'm sure you'll eventually capture him, Kimmie," she assured her daughter with a grin.

Yori smiled and bowed toward the Possible matriarch. "I again thank you for drying my clothes, Possible-sensei. Arigato."

With one hand, Anne Possible slightly waved the thanks away with a grin. "You do not have to thank me all the time, Yori. I certainly do not think you should be going home still all wet and soggy. Thankfully, the storm passed," she indicated to the clear night sky outside the windows, "so you shouldn't have to worry about getting wet again on your way home."

"Hai," Yori replied, still grinning. "I will also do as you suggested. It makes sense given I'm now part of Possible-san's team."

Her words have gotten Kim's attention. "What suggestion is that?"

"I suggested to Yori," Kim's mother answered, "now that she's part of your team, Kimmie, that she have some spare clothes here and at Ronald's house, so the next time she returns from a mission all wet or covered in dirt, she least have clean clothes to change."

"Your mom is right, Kim," Wade agreed. "It was not like we didn't plan it, given we've only gotten Yori's mission clothes yesterday. Yet Yori will have to leave some spare clothes at your and Ron's homes. You know that you and Ron at times have to change coming back from certain missions."

Releasing a sigh, Kim couldn't dispute it anymore than the fact Yori should have a set of her mission clothes here at her home, at Ron's home, Yori's home, and at school. It was the same with her and Ron, so Yori should be no different. "True."

Yori nodded. "I'll bring some clothes over on Wednesday, Possible-san, as well as some to leave at Ron-kun's house."

Wade spoke up to get Kim' attention again. "I'll be signing off now. I'll keep you informed if I find anything more on Drakken and Shego, Kim."

"Thanks, Wade," Kim grinned at her younger friend, who nodded with a smile before his image blipped off the PDA.

A satisfied grin came to Mrs. Possible's face. "Well, now that we settled that, how about dinner? I'll add two additional places for you two," she said facing Ron and Yori.

"Actually, Mrs. Dr. P," Ron began with an apologetic grin, "Yori and I have to pass on that. Tonight, Yori will be eating dinner at my place with my 'rents for the first time. Mom and Dad want to meet her and she them."

Both Possible women blinked in surprise at this. "Ron," Kim started, "are you saying that Yori and your 'rents have yet to meet each other after ten days since you and her started dating?"

"It's the timing, KP," Ron explained with a frown. "Whenever Yori is over, they're away for some reason, and Yori couldn't come over when they're home. Tonight is our first chance for her to meet Mom and Dad. You know how often my 'rents are away at some business trip or something at times. Even last night, it was bad timing that when Yori and I stopped by my place to pick up Rufus before coming over here, we found Mom and Dad had gone out shopping."

"Hai," Yori agreed. "I want to meet them. Ron-kun told me this morning that tonight his parents would be home. Giving our schedules, we have no idea when the next opportunity might come up."

Mrs. Possible was the first to break out of her shock and produced an understanding grin. Kim however still was a bit astounded that bad timing had prevented Ron's mother and father from meeting their son's girlfriend for ten days after their son started dating Yori. The redheaded girl also wondered whether they would approve of Yori or not. It was not like Ron needed his parent's approval in dating girls, just knowing Ron, he would rather have his family get along with any girl he dated than have bad blood much like what happened to Romeo and Juliet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego couldn't believe what she was seeing. Several hours ago, Drakken and she managed to escape being caught by Global Justice after the destruction of the hoverlair, and now, back in one of their other lairs, Drakken didn't look like he was ranting over losing again to Kim Possible.

"Um, hello there, Dr. D," Shego mentioned as she watched the blue scientist walk over to the windows to gaze down into the experiment area, where one of the henchmen was nearly naked and was going into a shower. "How come you're not crying your eyes out over the lost of a several million dollar hoverlair?"

Drakken continued to show that evil smile of his. "Ah, don't worry about it, Shego. That was nothing compared to my next brilliant plan. Next time, Kim Possible will not foil my plans."

Placing hands on her hips, Shego was not convinced. "Yeah, yeah. That's what you said last time." The green-tinted villainess raised a hand to point it at her employer. "Also should we least be checking up on any information on Kimmie's new ally?"

Catching his attention, Drakken turned a puzzled face toward his evil partner. "Come again, Shego? What ally?"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Hello! The Japanese girl that fought along side Possible and the buffoon today?" She crossed her arms. "The Princess I could handle, but that Yori girl was also good. If they had fought together against me, I don't think I could have stood a chance even with my plasma powers."

Drakken dismissed Shego's concerns with a wave of the hand. "Don't be concern about that now, Shego. It would not matter once I set my new plan in motion." He turned back to look down into the experiment room with his usual evil grin. "Excellent, Lutz. Now take the shampoo and lather."

The henchman was a bit nervous. "But I already showered this morning before I left the house."

Rolling her green eyes again as she shook her head, Shego left the room.

A few minutes later, Drakken was laughing evilly at the success of his brainwashing shampoo and cranium rinse. "It worked! Yes! All we have to do, Shego, is put Dr. D's brainwashing shampoo and cranium rinse in every store and the world will soon be my pawn! Hahahaha! Isn't that... Shego?" He looked around to see the villainess was no longer there, making him gruff in annoyance. "She has no respect for my evil genius." His face fell into a mild sad pose and raised a finger. "Can she least respect me just **once**?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering a room with a computer inside, Shego mentally grumbled. Drakken may be smart at times, but she wondered who really was running this outfit. Heck, Drakken kept losing to her in chess anyway.

Sitting down in front of the computer, the raven-haired woman began typing away. Unlike Drakken, she knew it was best to know your opponents in order to defeat them.

Her lips curled into a smirk as the complex hacking software, bought from Hench, Inc., managed easily to gain access to the Middleton High School computer systems through the website. It seemed some dolts there didn't think it was necessary to have top-level firewalls installed.

Looking through the school's student roster, it was not hard to find info on the person Shego was looking for, for she knew it was unlikely another girl in the school had the same first name.

"Yori Takana…" the villainess mused as she read the file.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 14)

A/N:

1) The following are my responses to John Steppenwolf, Leon, and zafnak's reviews of Chapter 13:

- To tell the truth, John, after reading some Naruto fics, the –sensei honorary could be use even for Barkin when he's teaching classes. I also learned there are the –dono and –senpai honoraries, but I'm going to just stick with the ones I'm using in story for now. Adding any more will just be too much for me to handle for the time being.

- Yori? Evil? Nooooooo! Stay away from my Yori-chan! If she becomes evil because of you, Leon, I'll tell Sensei and he'll smack you one! Just kidding! (Big grin)

Nah, I'll not ever write Yori being evil like Eric. She's my sweet Japanese angel. Now being a mischief tease toward Ron… XD

- zafnak, it is a shame Yori doesn't have a category. I noticed in the Naruto fanfic section that they have categories for characters that are only seen once or twice. Felix has a category of his own, and he only appeared the same number of episodes as Yori, yet he is not paired often as much as Yori anyway in fics, nevertheless Brick.

Hmm… Maybe we should all just write to the administration and ask for a category for Yori. It doesn't hurt to try if everyone (who supports this) writes to ask for a Yori category in the search engine for the KP fanfic section. :)

2) As everyone can tell, this chapter is the start of the AU version of "Rappin' Drakken." Since there is a large amount of time between the beginning and ending of the episode, I can place in-between filler chapters of Kim, Ron, and Yori doing their every day activities. Also I will not be writing every scene in the episode, for some scenes will be the same, thus will not require for me to retell them, for I will only write scenes that I know would be different than shown in the episode due to Yori now being in the picture.

3) Yes, I'm aware that in the episode Barkin said the writing assignment was due in one week. Yet, given certain clues in the episode, I figure it was best to extend the deadline to two weeks. It would fit the Friday karaoke night, the amount of time it takes for Drakken's shampoo to hit the market, etc. One week, IMO, is just not enough time for all these events to occur. Besides, it would give me the opportunity to insert in-between chapters. ;)

4) I want to thank Kris from the RonStoppable-dot-Net board for providing me a transcript of the episode so I can write up this chapter and future chapters involving the episode. Thanks! (big grin)


	15. Chapter 15: Meeting the 'Rents

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A cookie and naco go to campy for once more proving he's a great proofreader by providing beta/proofreading for this chapter. Thanks! (big grin)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 14: Bubbahotek, John Steppenwolf, AtomicFire, Kitsune6, Mr. Average, romantic-cancer, ZK Chromedragozoid, Zaratan, Dr. J0nes, kingprawnsct, Leon, and Goinghome.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 14. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 15 – Meeting the 'Rents  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Despite having seen the building and being familiar with it by now, dark eyes looked over it like it was a new thing. She knew she had nothing to fear, yet despite the reassuring hand of her boyfriend in hers, she couldn't help but feel her nerves were a bit on edge. Regardless of her ninja training, Yori felt like fleeing as they approached the front door of his home, for nothing she was taught at Yamanouchi or at the Mochizuki Estate ever told her about how to handle herself when meeting her boyfriend's parents for the first time.

Looking at his girlfriend's face, Ron gave a reassuring grin and squeeze of her hand. "Relax, Yori. My mom and dad are not going to interrogate you. You look like you'd rather fight bad guys than meet my 'rents."

Yori knew she couldn't lie to him as she gave a weak grin at him. "I am bit nervous, Ron-kun. I have seen the pictures you've shown me of them, but it's another thing entirely to meet them. I'm afraid they will not approve of me."

Ron expelled a disbelieving snort of a laugh. "Come on, Yori, they'll love you! Just be your honest self and relax. They'll see the sweet, caring beautiful girl I like," he finished with a sweet grin.

Letting out a giggle, Yori nodded her consent to his advice. She had done well with meeting his friends and other people at Middleton High, so she realized he was right she should act the same toward his parents, with respect and dignity.

Having called his 'rents ahead of time from the Possible residence that he and Yori were coming over, Ron opened the front door and walked into his home pulling the Japanese girl with him. He let go of her hand before closing the door.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" the blond boy shouted as he shut the door and locked it.

There were sounds of shuffling from the hallway leading to the kitchen, and soon both parents were there in the living room. Each displayed a loving, kind grin for their son, but Yori could see they were mostly appraising her with first-time awareness.

"Well," Mrs. Stoppable started with a polite grin, after a brief awkward silence, "we finally are able to meet you in person, Yori. It seemed our scheduling didn't give a good opportunity for the past ten days or so."

"Hai," Yori agreed, grinning in politeness in return, before placing her hands together and formally bowing to her suitor's mother and father. "It's my honor to finally meet you as well, Stoppable-okaasan, Stoppable-otousan. I'm Yori Takana."

Both elder Stoppables blinked in confusion for a moment at Yori's use of honoraries, given they had no idea what she was referring to, but they immediately brushed it aside, knowing the young lady before them was showing respect and dignity toward them.

"I'm Hanna Stoppable," Mrs. Stoppable grinned warmly as the young girl straightened up.

"Donald Stoppable," Mr. Stoppable copied his wife. "Ron has spoken much about you, Yori. Hanna and I have been glad Ron had you for a friend and guide during his one-week stay in Japan, and now that you're here in America, you've taken a bigger step up in his life."

Yori couldn't help but blush a bit on those words, and out of the corner of her eyes, she could see even Ron was not immune as he sheepishly grinned. "Ron-kun is an honorable and kind-hearted person. You should be proud of him, for I am too. I'm honored to be by his side and be part of his life."

For Don and Hanna, Yori's words spoke volumes on how she viewed their son, and any girl who could say such compliments would have won their support. Yet, the Japanese girl's slightly reddened cheeks clinched their support further, for she truly cared for Ron or else she wouldn't be slightly embarrassed by them acknowledging her 'step-up' relationship with Ron.

Breaking the moment, Hanna gestured the two teens toward the hallway with a grin. "Come now, dinner is ready. We were waiting for you two first."

Leading the way, Mrs. Stoppable, followed by Ron, Yori, and last her husband, strolled down the hall, but instead of turning into the kitchen, she veered into another room across from the kitchen, and once the Japanese girl entered it, she realized it was the dining room. It was not large or elegant as the Possibles', but it had the room to hold a six-person table, which could be expanded to eight-person, and a nice china cabinet.

Some food was already on the table as Mrs. Stoppable kindly pointed to the other side. "Ron, Yori, sit there. I'll be right back with the rice." She left just before Mr. Stoppable sat down at the head of the table with his son sitting down on his right and Yori to Ron's right. Rufus climbed out of his pocket home to sit next to a plate of cheese, exclusively meant for him. A few moments later, the lady of the house returned with a large bowl of steaming rice before settling down to her husband's left, and only then did all four start their meal.

"So," Hanna started while eying Yori. "How are you doing in adjusting to life in America?"

After taking a bite of food and swallowing, Yori replied. "There are some culture differences, yet nothing that would hinder me. Ron-kun is being helpful in showing me around Middleton."

Don softly chuckled. "Well, Yori, he has been born and raised here, so after 16 years, he should know Middleton pretty well. He could go into the business as a tour guide."

Yori giggled. "He has been an excellent tour guide, Stoppable-otousan. I couldn't ask for anyone better." Her eyes briefly held Ron's smiling ones.

"As I'd told you, Dad," Ron said as he turned to face his father, "Yori helped me during my one week in Japan. She was a great tour guide as well," he finished with humor.

"It was my honor to help you, Ron-kun," Yori admitted. "I came to enjoy our time together then."

Hanna grinned in appreciation. "You're being helpful to him now, Yori. Tutoring him in his schoolwork as well as in martial arts. I admit I'm a bit reluctant for Ron to learn martial arts, given he's more likely to end up getting hurt. Yet knowing the dangers he faces at times when he goes on those missions with Kimberly, it would relieve me greatly that knowing martial arts would reduce the chances of him getting hurt one day."

"Mom," Ron gently spoke up. "I want to be better in order to help Kim and Yori. I know they can defend themselves easily, but I want to least be able to truly cover their backs if they end up in any trouble."

"Ron-kun is right, Stoppable-okaasan," Yori added. "I only recently became officially a member of Team Possible, and today I saw first hand what some of Possible-san's arch foes are capable of doing. Ron-kun needs to be better prepared to face these people in the future, and no doubt there will be dangers. You being his mother, it is understandable you are worried about Ron-kun's safety, yet it is better he is trained to better face those dangers, not only in providing cover for Possible-san and me, but also for his survival, as you know."

Sighing, Mrs. Stoppable took a long look at her son. "When Ron and Kim first started on these missions several years ago, I clearly was against it. However, over time, I saw how much good he and Kim were doing, so I became less unwilling to him going on those missions."

Ron sympathetically grinned. "I'm going to do my best, Mom. I want to be there for KP and Yori. I know I'm going to train hard to become the best to help them out."

Yori placed a hand her boyfriend's right arm to gain his attention. "I know you will succeed, Ron-kun. I believe in you."

A grateful and heart-felt smile came to his face. "I believe in you too, Yori."

Both young people sat there with eyes looking at each other for a minute or so before they realized their audience, who were fondly looking at them. Feeling their cheeks burning pink, the young couple sheepishly returned to eating their meal.

Knowing both her son and his girlfriend were embarrassed in displaying such affections in front of her and her husband, Mrs. Stoppable came up with a way to ease the tension. Besides, she was also curious. "Yori?" After the girl looked up from her meal to eye the elder woman, Hanna continued. "I'm wondering what those words mean. The ones you placed after my last name. Stoppable-okaasan?"

"Oh," Yori said upon realizing that Ron's parents have no idea what Japanese honoraries meant and how they were used. Her lips forming a grin, the teenager took many minutes to explain everything. She could see that elder Stoppables were somewhat confused with the whole honorary system, but they seemed to understand most of it.

Hanna chuckled by the end of Yori's explanation. "Well, I think I don't mind being called Mrs. 'Mom' Stoppable, if that is what you are describing how that honorary describes me." Giving a tiny shrug, she picked up her wineglass. "Even if I don't understand everything, I don't mind you call me that, Yori." After taking a sip of wine, Ron's mother raised a questioning eyebrow. "Do you expect others to use honoraries toward you?"

Yori shook her head. "No, not at all, Stoppable-okaasan. I don't mind being called by my name without an honorary used. Ron-kun," she gestured briefly with a hand toward her boyfriend, "has always called me 'Yori'. Same with many here in America, so I'm not insulted. I understand this is another example of culture differences between Japan and America."

Ron produced a tiny grin. "I don't mind if you had wanted me to call you 'Yori-chan'. It wouldn't make that much a difference to me."

"Hai, I know you wouldn't have minded, Ron-kun," Yori replied, matching his expression. "Just I grew up to respect the cultures and differences of other people. I know that not everyone in the world would know Japanese honorary titles, thus why should I expect anyone to use them? You're free to call me by my name without the 'chan' suffix."

Mr. Stoppable, after taking a sip of wine, admirably grinned at his son's girlfriend. "You have a healthy value regarding the rights of others, Yori. Sadly, not everyone has such values."

"True, Stoppable-otousan," she agreed with a bit of sadness laced in her voice.

"Hey," Ron chimed in, wanting to raise the spirits up again, "you're a great example to teach others, Yori. Now that you're a member of Team Possible, you can knock some values into the brains of the bad guys. Maybe you can teach Drakken a few things."

A sudden burst of soft laughter escaped the Japanese girl's mouth. Yori shook her head at him, getting into the joking game. "Drakken may not have enough brains to be trained, Ron-kun."

"He doesn't?" Ron feigned surprise. "So much for a chance to rewire him though."

Laughing again, Yori again was reminded how much she came to enjoy her boyfriend's humor. He had an uncanny ability at times to lighten up the atmosphere, and it was a delight every time he did it.

With the tensions gone and everyone back in a cheerful mood, the two adults, two teenagers, and one mole rat continued to eat and chat together for a long time. A pleasant time was experienced by all.

At the end of the meal, Mrs. Stoppable rose and took several empty trays and utensils. "Yori, can you please be a dear and help me get these dishes to the kitchen? We'll come back with some dessert for the boys."

"Of course, Stoppable-okaasan," Yori responded with a grin before retrieving several dishes and bowls and following the elder woman out of the dining room to the kitchen.

Once the women were gone, Mr. Stoppable turned to face his son. "Now that the ladies are gone, I can finally get to talk to you, Ronald."

Feeling weary and a sense of dread coming, Ron cringed. "Dad… I already know about sex and reproduction. Please, we don't need to have 'The Talk', 'kay?"

Mr. Stoppable blinked at his son's choice of words for a moment before he grinned and shook his head. "Ronald, I wasn't going to give you 'The Talk'. Your mother and I took the hint the last time I tried to talk to you about sex and reproduction. Seem you already know about that stuff, so we don't have to tell you the importance of not becoming a father at your age."

Letting out a breath of relief, Ron relaxed his pose. "Thanks."

"Ronald…" Mr. Stoppable's face became serious yet he grinned to make his face more acceptable. "I don't need ask your mother this, because I can tell whether she likes someone or not. She likes Yori, and so do I."

Ron grinned, for this was good news to him. If his 'rents were cool with Yori, then he was going to be happy knowing they would get along dandy with his girlfriend.

"Yet I have to ask you this, Son." He paused for a moment. "Are you in love with Yori?"

That question threw Ron for a loop, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "What?"

Sighing, Mr. Stoppable really turned serious. "Ronald, you heard me. I've been happily married to your mother for a long time, and we're not blind to see when a couple is really serious for each other. We've seen the looks you and Yori traded over the course of dinner, and it looks like you two are serious with your relationship. Yet the question remains… Are you in love with Yori?"

Nervously chuckling, Ron couldn't answer right away, and he knew he just couldn't lie to his father. "I think so. I know I trust Yori very much, Dad, and I care for her deeply."

Donald nodded. "You certainly are more serious with Yori than you were with that Zita girl, whom you had a severe crush with."

"Yeah, it was a crush," Ron admitted. "Yori is different, Dad."

Again, the Stoppable patriarch nodded. "She sure is different, Ron. She accepted you for who you are. You don't need to change yourself to make her like you."

"Yeah," Ron agreed as he gave a small warm grin, thinking of how much his GF cared for him and wanted to be with him for who he was.

Seeing that faraway look in his child's eyes, Don knew that Ron maybe was in love, just wasn't actually there yet. "Ronald…" His words broke his son out of his trance. "You really didn't answer the question before," he held up a hand to forestall any response, "nor do I want the answer. You and Yori have just started your relationship, so you two are experiencing the first stage of any relationship where you feel you're floating on air. You're not so sure now whether you are in love with her. Just I want you to make sure that down the road, you have to truly answer that question. Because Son, by answering that question, you can truly tell whether you and Yori are really serious about being together past high school and beyond."

Ron couldn't say anything to that. Pictures of him and Yori standing together at the altar in wedding attire kept replaying in his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Placing the dishes into the dishwasher, Mrs. Stoppable appreciatively grinned at the younger woman beside her. "I thank you for helping, Yori. It's a good thing I convinced my husband years ago to buy a dishwasher." She took the last of the dishes from Yori's hands to place them in the dishwasher. "Even three people produce enough dirty dishes to make a long chore if I had to wash everything by hand as I did long ago."

Yori chuckled. "I understand, Stoppable-okaasan. In the private school I went to in Japan, before I moved to America, students were given chores occasionally in order to help build character. I have done kitchen duty a few times." Her lips curled into a lopsided grin. "I had to wash all the dishes by **hand**, and given the number of students we have, it took quite some time to finish."

Mrs. Stoppable grinned and shook her head at the mental image of Yori standing beside a restaurant-size kitchen sink washing hundreds of dirty dishes. "That must have been quite a task," the elder woman stated as she closed the dishwasher door before moving over to a cabinet, which she opened to retrieve a coffee tray.

"It was," Yori confirmed as she watched Ron's mother take out four coffee cups and place them on the tray. "Many students didn't enjoy that particular chore, but I found it a peaceful time to think and reflect."

Taking the coffee pot out of the coffee maker, Hanna placed the pot on the tray before turning to face the Japanese teen. Eyes steady on each other, the elder woman sighed. "Yori, can I ask you a personal question?"

The young woman mentally prepared herself. She knew that Mrs. Stoppable was about to ask a question regarding her and Ron. "Hai."

"Do you love my son?"

Despite having braced herself, the question managed to shock Yori regardless. Placing a hand over her beating heart, the girl knew it was best to be honest, especially what her heart was telling her. "I'm not certain, Stoppable-okaasan," she softly answered. "I love Ron-kun, yes. Am I **in** love with him? That is something I'm not 100 percent sure. I know my heart cares for him deeply, but I cannot answer your question given I do not have the complete answer."

Hanna stared at Yori for a moment before her lips slowly formed a warm grin. "Good answer, Yori," she said in a soft voice conveying respect, warmth, and admiration for the younger woman. "If you have said you were in love with him, I wouldn't have believed you."

"You wouldn't?" Yori blinked in surprise up at Mrs. Stoppable.

Mrs. Stoppable shook her head slightly. "No, I wouldn't." She paused for a moment before continuing. "You and Ronald have just started your relationship. Both Don and I could see you two are serious for each other and no doubt you each care about the other deeply. Yet we know that the short amount of time you two knew each other is not enough for either of you to answer that question. Until you two get to really know each other, you can't answer that question."

Hanna sighed before commencing. "I love my son very much, Yori. I want him to be happy, and I hope one day he would find someone to love as much as Don and I do. He tried to have a relationship last year with a girl named Zita, but it didn't last long. She was nothing more than a crush for him. However, you are different, since I have not seen him be this serious about a girl before. Yet, as I said, you two have just gotten started, so you two are not sure yet whether you are in love with each other."

Yori felt her heart beating faster, frightened from the thoughts that one day she would find herself breaking up with Ron or worse, him breaking up with her. All because one or both just couldn't be in love with the other.

Seeing the unfocused, scared expression on Yori's face, Hanna immediately reached over to remove Yori's hand from her chest and squeezed it. The action brought the teenager back from her mental journey.

Mrs. Stoppable gave a comforting grin. "Yori, I didn't say those things to make you think you and Ron have no chance. I want both of you to be open-minded when it comes to one another, and not blindly let your emotions think entirely for you. Continue your relationship, care for one another, and love each other." She paused to again squeeze the girl's hand, giving comfort and support. "I like you, Yori, and I want you to know that I approve of Ronald and you being together."

Calming down and finding strength in the older woman's comfort and words, Yori slowly produced a grateful smile at her host. "Arigatou, Stoppable-okaasan."

"You're very much welcome, dear," Hanna replied with a final hand squeeze before letting go.

After taking out a plate of cookies and placing it on the coffee tray, Mrs. Stoppable realized something before turning back to her guest. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask this, but do you mind coffee, Yori? I do have some tea if coffee doesn't suit you."

"I'll have the tea. Arigatou, Stoppable-okaasan," she answered with a grin. "I'm used to tea. I tried coffee once for the first time last week, and I found the taste not to my liking."

"Then tea it is," Hanna said as she opened a cabinet door and pulled out a box of herbal tea. She placed a tea bag in one of the coffee cups before taking a kettle, filling it with water from the sink tap, and placing it on the stove to heat it up.

Waiting for the water to boil, the Stoppable matriarch once more faced her son's paramour. Since Yori was Ron's first real serious girlfriend, the elder woman figured it was best to mention a certain negative of the extended Stoppable family into the girl's head if she really became deeply attached to Ron down the road.

"Yori?" she began. "Can I ask you two personal questions?"

"Of course," Yori nodded. Her keen eye could see the other woman was uncomfortable, so she figured the questions were going to be quite personal.

Sighing, Mrs. Stoppable plunged on. "What is your religion, and what is your opinion regarding inter-religious relationships?"

The first question didn't faze the ninja girl, given it was a common question asked to almost anyone, but the second one did, given Yori knew where Ron's mother was heading with the issue.

"I practice Shinto with some Buddhism, Stoppable-okaasan," Yori answered. "As for the second question, long before I met Ron-kun, I always respected other people's beliefs and religions. I have nothing against relationships between individuals with different religious beliefs, although I could only guess that such relationships would face some problems especially between two completely different religions."

Hanna sadly smiled. "That is sadly true, Yori. I didn't ask the second question to throw doubt in your relationship with Ron, but least give you an advance warning about our family."

Seeing the young woman's confused and curious expression, Mrs. Stoppable explained. "As I said, I like you, Yori, and I have no doubt my husband does as well. Ron told you we're Jewish, right?" Yori nodded. "Well, we're not traditional Jews. We do not practice kosher or some other traditional Jewish practices. However, there are some members of our extended family who are traditional, and believe me, they will **not** approve of you being with Ronald all because you are not Jewish. They don't believe in inter-religious relationships, and they would strongly urge Ron to be with a Jewish girl or would like to see the girl convert to Judaism. You might one day meet them, thus why I think it is best you know."

Yori gave a wane grin, "Hai. Arigatou, Stoppable-okaasan."

Placing a hand on Yori's shoulder, once more Hanna offered support and console. "Yori, Ron wouldn't care less if the other members of the family approve of you or not. It's **you** he likes with no regards to religion. You respect him and he respects you. Continue your relationship and care for him. It doesn't matter what religions you two practice. What matters is what lies in your heart, and believe me, I know of people who followed their hearts regardless of their religions."

"You do?" Yori was intrigued as Mrs. Stoppable removed her hand.

Producing a knowing grin, Mrs. Stoppable chuckled. "Oh, yes, I do. I have a co-worker, who loves her man very much, and despite she is an Orthodox Jew and he a Roman Catholic, they married each other and had two wonderful children. They worked out how they would raise their kids in regards to their religions, despite some hardships, yet she told me she wouldn't trade her love for her husband and children for anything."

Feeling warmed by the story, Yori produced a grin that matched her feelings. Indeed, it didn't matter if she was Shinto and Ron was Jewish, what mattered was that she did care for him deeply and that was all that was needed.

Yori's face told Hanna that the teenage girl was out of her brief funk, and she was glad.

It was then the kettle started to whistle, alerting the women that the water was ready. Hanna turned off the stove, grabbed the kettle by the plastic, heat-free handle, and poured the steaming water into the coffee cup with the tea bag. "There," she said as she placed the kettle back on the stove, "it's all set."

Picking up the cup, Hanna handed it to Yori. "Here, dear. Carry that with you as I take the coffee and cookies." After the girl took the cup of tea, with both hands, the Stoppable matriarch picked up the coffee tray and headed toward the kitchen's exit. "Come now. Let's not keep our men waiting. Knowing my husband and your boyfriend, they love their desserts." She rolled her eyes. "Thank God that Ronald can burn off extra calories, an ability he inherited from my side of the family or else he would have looked like his father."

With her free hand covering her mouth, Yori couldn't help but softly giggle as she followed Mrs. Stoppable out of the kitchen. "Hai. His tendency for Bueno Nacho is quite legendary, for he is the only person I know who can consume five burritos and three large sodas without having an upset stomach."

Both women laughed as they left and joined their men in the dining room. Both father and son were curious to why their ladies were laughing, but they were wise not to even bother to ask.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 15)

A/Ns:

1) The following are my responses to John Steppenwolf and Leon's reviews of Chapter 14:

- I enjoyed both songs, John. Now I just have to figure out whether I should change Ron's song to fit Yori in it or just leave it. Hmm…

- As I said, Leon, Yori maybe an angel, but she has a bit of a devil in her when it comes to teasing Ron-kun. XD

2) Kitsune6 was kind to help me understand Japanese honoraries better, thus I went back to change some things in previous chapters, like Yori addressing Mrs. Possible as just 'Possible-sensei' than 'Mrs. Possible-sensei'. The following is what Kitsune6 written to me…

---------------

How to address adults you're not related to:

Smith-otousan is the dad, Mr. Smith  
Smith-okaasan is the mom, Mrs. Smith  
Smith-ojiisan is grandpa  
Smith-obaasan is grandma  
Older sisters are oneesan  
Older brothers are oniisan , or aniki  
note these are using inner-family words, but it's not at all unusual to hear non-family members call a slightly older girl neesan, or a boy niisan or aniki.  
Little sisters are imouto  
Little bros are otouto

The tweebs would be 'little bros' (Possible-otouto-tachi)  
Kim and the tweebs would be 'siblings' (Possible-kyoudai)  
The whole family would be 'the Possibles' (Possible-tachi)  
I'd just call Mr. Dr. P. Possible-otousan  
The same for Ron's family, otousan and okaasan.

That's all perfectly acceptable and respectful, as you're really just listing what they are.

Just calling people in general:  
Smith-san in general  
Ojisan for an uncle, or any older guy you don't know, like Mister or Sir  
Ojousan means "woman", and is used like "Miss"  
Okasan means aunt, and is used for older women, like M'am

----------------------------

So one can see where I found the 'otousan' and 'okaasan' honoraries Yori used for Ron's 'rents.

3) This chapter is the only time I'll mention the topic regarding Ron and Yori's religions. Does this mean we might see any of Ron's relatives down the road? Maybe, maybe not. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable liked Yori, but this doesn't mean that every member of their extended family would.

Also I want everyone to not read so much into the conversation Yori and Mrs. Stoppable have regarding inter-religious relationships. It is true (from an article I read) that inter-religious couples have somewhat a harder time making a relationship work, especially if they have children, but this doesn't mean that they can't work.

Furthermore, I wasn't anyway insulting traditional Jews. Mrs. S was just pointing to Yori that there are some hard-nose members of the family who would not approve of her. I certainly wasn't writing to make a jab or political statement against traditional Jews. This is a story I'm writing, not a political or religious commentary, so again, don't read so much into the wording here, okay? Again, I point out that this is a story.

4) This chapter is late for a couple of reasons…

Campy had gone on vacation, thus he was not able to proofread/beta this chapter until he returned in September.

Second reason is that I've been busy helping my folks moved out of their home to their new home in PA. They sold their house in New Jersey, thus they have to move out by the end of September.

I too have to move out, so I have no idea when I'll get Chapter 16 out, given I have to adjust to my new home, settling in, etc. I'll still able to read online and post at DA, RSnet, and FFnet discussion boards when I'm at work, but it may or may not take awhile for me to get back online at home. I'll just have to wait and see how everything goes in my new home (I'm moving to a place nearby work here in NJ.)


	16. Chapter 16: Knowing You Better

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A snappy salute and high-five goes to campy for again doing excellent proofreading/betaing for me! You rock on! (big grin)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 15: Zaratan, continental-line, Kitsune6, Bubbahotek, AtomicFire, ZK Chromedragozoid, Mr. Average, ri100014, htrhrt, milordo-z 2.0, Goinghome, and Leon.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 15. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 16 – Knowing You Better  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

It was his domain, and he always felt like it was since he first started the job. It had its downsides, like dealing with rude customers and other problems, but the upsides were that he had a good salary and run of the place. After all, being assistant manager of the Middleton Bueno Nacho branch was something one shouldn't sneeze at. Running a fast-food restaurant was not easy regardless what people think.

For Ned, as he surveyed the place from behind the counter, he couldn't help but feel proud. He was not just the assistant manager of any BN branch, but **the** branch, which served a loyal customer who invented the naco. Not only that but also this branch was known for being the favorite hangout of Team Possible.

Ned didn't quite at first think much about Kim and Ron as heroes. They did work, for a time, for the restaurant, and he had thought they weren't very bright. Yet after that incident when that green-clad woman nearly destroyed the place, he pretty much changed his views regarding Kim and Ron, for he saw them as the heroes they were.

However as brown eyes looked over at the table his two favorite customers usual sat at, he didn't see the fiery red hair of Possible nor the blond locks of Stoppable, but the raven hair of Kim's best friend and the brown hair of Ron's best friend. Ned knew whom they were and thought they pretty much had the rights to sit at that booth, for after all, he couldn't think of anyone else sitting in Kim and Ron's booth other than Kim, Ron, and Ron's Japanese girlfriend.

Over in the booth in question, the two individuals were conversing as they ate. The boy in the wheelchair chuckled upon seeing how the African-American girl ate her nachos.

"You sure love Bueno Nacho as much as Ron does, Monique," Felix Renton grinned after witnessing the girl gulp down food like a steam shovel.

The teenage girl chuckled in return. "Ron does know his food, Felix, and he is one smart cookie to know good food when he tastes it. I will not be surprised if that boy opens his own restaurant. After tasting his cooking last year, when he took over the cafeteria, I'm willing to eat at his place any time."

Felix smirked. "I don't know whether Ron's folks would mind you going over to his house often for dinner."

Monique reached over to gently slap his arm prompting him to snicker. "I was talking about his restaurant, you video gaming fool!" she softly laughed before settling back onto her seat. "I know only two girls have the rights to enter Ron's home now."

"Yeah," Felix nodded in agreement. "Kim and Yori." He took a bite out of his burrito. "I'm glad Ron's folks like Yori after she attended dinner with them two days ago."

"Who wouldn't like that girl?" Monique amusedly scoffed before sipping her soda.

An ironic smirk curled up on Felix's face. "Well, there is Bonnie."

Face turning sour, Monique dismissed the name with a wave. "I don't know why Bon-Bon has such an attitude. I understand from Kim that she has a miserable family life, but that's no excuse to have a stick up your ass."

The brown-haired boy couldn't argue with that, yet he gave an apologetic grin for what he was going to say next. "There is also Kim. She's not really trustful of Yori."

His words deflated Monique with a simple sigh. "Who does Kim girl think she's fooling? She acts like she can get along with Yori for Ron's sake, but I wonder how much longer it will be before Mt. Saint Kim will blow its top."

Finishing his burrito, Felix shrugged. "Can't tell for sure. We do know Ron and Yori seem to not notice it."

Rolling her dark eyes, Monique shook her head before raising a finger for each point she made. "Because Ron trusts Kim, thinking she will be accepting of Yori. Yori trusts Ron, thus she accepts his word that Kim would okay with their relationship. In the end, both lovebirds are blind to Kim's feelings, not to mention Kim girl herself is blind to her own feelings," she finished with four raised fingers.

Felix frowned. "Boy, talk about a hodgepodge of a triangle."

"You got it in one, Zombie Boy," Monique concurred, "especially now that Yori is a member of Kim's crime-fighting team."

After drinking the last of his soda, the wheel-chaired young man spoke out his thoughts. "Does this mean Kim might follow Ron and Yori everywhere they go?"

The question made Monique a bit fearful for her best friend. "I hope not. She should be smart enough not to become a raving stalker." The African-American beauty shuddered a bit from the mental image of a Kim acting loony and crazy as she tailed Ron and Yori on a date.

Giving a teasing grin, Felix opted to ease the tension in the air. "Well, Kim wouldn't be silly to do such a thing at Smarty Mart unless she wants to burn the place down to the ground."

Monique chuckled, making Felix feel better to help lift her sour mood over the Kim's jealousy of Yori. "I certainly think Smarty Mart should be burn down to the ground. Their clothing is not Club Banana," she smirked.

Felix snorted a laugh as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah," he said as he waved his hand in dismissal to Monique's words. "Same clothing except for the label. I agree with the Ron-man. Why pay more for a fashion label?"

Shaking her head slightly with a tiny smirk, Monique pointed to the boy. "You and Ron just do not know anything regarding fashion."

Picking up his tray, Felix rolled his wheelchair toward the nearest trashcan with Monique right behind him. "Maybe. Least we saved money though in the clothing compared to you and Kim."

"Huh-uh," Monique devilishly grinned. "You saved that money to buy video games."

"Ouch," the wheel-chaired teen chuckled as he dumped his trash and returned the serving tray. His dark-skinned companion likewise chuckled, and after dumping her trash and returning the tray, she followed him out of the fast-food place.

Looking around as vehicles and pedestrians moved about, Monique placed a hand on Felix's shoulder. "So, you think Kim girl will not likely burn down Smarty Mart given we know she's there now with Ron and Yori?"

Felix produced a tiny shrug and sly grin. "Well, it's likely she would burn down Smarty Mart, but given her rep, she wouldn't dare do so even if she does not like that store."

"My thoughts exactly, Zombie Boy," Monique agreed, matching his expression.

Letting go of his shoulder, the African-American girl began to walk away. "I'll see you in school tomorrow, Felix."

"Monique, wait!" Felix called out, causing her to stop and turned around to face him. "How about I give you a lift home?"

Monique blinked in surprise, and also she was quite flattered. "Give me a lift, Zombie Boy?" Her lips quirked into a smirk. "I didn't see you come here in a car. How you suppose to give a girl a lift home then?"

Instead of saying words, Felix grinned knowingly and just activated his chair's hover ability. She immediately knew the answer.

She grinned, for she had heard and seen about the cyber-robotics in Felix's chair. It was one of the coolest gadgets the entire student body of Middleton High couldn't stop talking about. Next to Kim's own gadgets, many thought Felix could make a good hero himself if he could stop bad guys with those robotic arms in his chair.

"You expect me to fly there, Zombie Boy?" Monique teased, her face showing she had no fears of doing what Ron's best male friend was suggesting.

"Hey, it's faster than walking," he countered with a grin. With that said, he reached out and pulled her into his lap, making her squeak in pleasant surprise. Before she could say or do anything, Felix piloted the chair away from Bueno Nacho, high enough to avoid the various cars, trucks, and people below.

Feeling his free arm holding her around the waist, Monique gave a mock disapproving look. "Don't get any fresh ideas, Zombie Boy."

Felix could tell she was just ribbing him, given she placed a hand on over his and was squeezing it. "Who me?" he flaunted shock. "Never." He dropped the act and grinned. "Just sit back and relax, Club Banana Girl. I'll get you home."

Generating a large smile, Monique looked forward and enjoyed the ride with a thrill as she watched the landscape fly by below her.

_It's not everyday a girl gets a lift home quite literally, _she mentally mused as she squeezed his hand, taking pleasure in his touch. _I think I just found my Baby Boy. _

Along the way to her house, Monique thought of what other things she and her new BF could do together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smarty Mart. For many years now, this chain of stores has provided goods at affordable prices. For many people with tight budgets, this store was a lifesaver if they needed food, clothing, and other essentials in their everyday lives. It was this main reason why it was one of the most popular stores in the country as well as other parts of the world.

It was no surprise to Yori Takana that her blond boyfriend and his parents would normally shop at this discount store. When she first met him at Yamanouchi, he didn't come across to her as someone with a lot of money on hand, and when he had introduced her to the store a week ago, she knew the Stoppables were reasonable people when it came to spending money, for why spend more at other stores for the same items?

Yori had been chagrined then upon seeing the clothing she bought at Club Banana was cheaper at Smart Mart. As much as she enjoyed wearing good fashion, she, much like her boyfriend, just didn't see the wisdom of spending more just for a label, regardless that Yamanouchi could afford the higher prices.

So thus the Japanese teenager was currently walking down the aisles of the Middleton Smarty Mart with her boyfriend and his best female friend. Ron insisted after school they stop by the discount store, which he hoped would help inspire him to write up his autobiographical paper. Yori couldn't see how this little trip would help motivate him, but at least she made him promise for them to stop by the women's clothing section for her to check out. She felt her American wardrobe was still lacking.

Wearing her gold shirt and tight blue slacks, Kim Possible frowned and wondered why she even bothered to accompany her best male friend to Smarty Mart after school. This morning when Ron had told her that he was going to the store and Yori was going to be with him, she asked to come along. Ron had no problems with Kim tagging along, and Yori didn't mind either. After school, Yori dropped off some spare clothing at the Stoppables' and Possibles' houses before the three of them and one naked mole rat headed toward Smarty Mart.

The redheaded cheerleader knew her long-time best male friend loved this store. After the incident with Frugal Lucre, she did somewhat gain some positive attitude about the place, but she still wouldn't shop here for clothing and such. As far as she was concerned, Smart Mart wouldn't replace Club Banana for clothing no matter what.

As the trio walked down the center aisle, connecting one side of the store to other, Yori once more voiced her thoughts regarding this little trip. "With all due respect, Ron-kun, why are we here if we are not here to shop?"

"My thoughts precisely," Kim agreed as her green eyes focused on her blond friend.

"Research, ladies," Ron answered with a grin. "Research. Gotta recreate the event up here," he said as he pointed to his head." He pressed the button on the hand-held tape recorder in his palm. "When Ron met Rufus. Notes…"

Sighing, Yori and Kim watched the boy as he thought and thought and still would not add anything more into the recorder. Producing a frown, the Japanese girl shook her head a bit. "Again, I don't see why you need to be inspired, Ron-kun. The event in question must be easy to remember or else you wouldn't have had the inspiration for the idea to start with. Possible-san and I would perhaps be better checking the women's clothing department."

Blinking a bit, Kim eyed the other girl, who wore simple hip-hugging blue jeans, sneakers, and a button-up, long-sleeved, white blouse with lacy frills on the cuffs and neckline. The redhead had to admit that Yori sure had a knack for tasteful clothing, and despite the fact that Kim wouldn't buy clothing from Smarty Mart, she wouldn't mind checking out the women's clothes instead of walking around doing nothing.

It was then that tinkling music alerted the three to look down to see a see-through plastic ball heading toward them, and Rufus happened to be inside the ball, running to make the ball roll down the aisle.

After the ball came to a stop against Ron's feet, the blond picked up the ball and popped it open, releasing a nearly suffocating mole rat from his confinement. "Rufus," Ron berated, "I told you we're not here for toys. This is for art."

"Least Rufus-san has the wisdom to seek entertainment rather than be bored," Yori quipped with a teasing tone.

"Yeah!" Rufus glared at Ron from inside the toy before hopping off it to land on Yori's right shoulder.

Kim rolled her eyes but couldn't help but produce an amused smirk to match Yori's. There were times Rufus seemed to have more brains than his owner; not even counting that time Rufus's mind was enhanced thanks to that brain-boosting machine Drakken tried to get from the US Army.

Her eyes once more centered on her best friend, Kim sighed. "Can we go now?" she nearly whined, her patience wearing thin.

Unperturbed, Ron simply grinned. "Oh, and I need to get some ointment for toenail fungus. Yeah." He began to walk away down the health care aisle, not noticing the shocked, sick expressions appearing on both girls' faces.

Kim felt like she was turning green. "Need I bother with the…" her face scrunched up into a gagging look, tongue sticking out, "Euh-ahe!" Shaking her head, she followed Ron. "Or is it a given?"

Yori's look became one of concern, although she was still a bit sick on the mental picture, and she immediately sped up a bit to catch up with her boyfriend. "Ron-kun!" she placed a hand on his right arm while Kim walked along his other side. "You didn't say anything that you have this health dilemma!"

Hearing her words and seeing her worried face, Ron immediately spoke out to reassure her. "Oh! It's not for me, Yori. Mom told me to buy some ointment for Dad." He watched as both girls let out breaths of relief. "I still don't know what toenail fungus is. I keep picturing mushrooms growing on toes."

It was then they all heard the familiar sound of the Kimmunicator coming from Kim's pants pocket but not from Yori's purse. _Beep-beep-be-beep._ They all knew that Wade wouldn't bother to contact Yori's PDA if he detected both at the same place thanks to the built-in tracking chips. It didn't pay to call both devices if both girls happened to be together.

As Kim reached down to pick up the Kimmunicator, Yori happened to notice a particular shampoo that she hadn't seen before. Her almond-shaped eyes went wide before she nudged her boyfriend with her elbow. Turning to face her, Ron noticed the shampoo as well and was surprised as well.

"Sitch me, Wade," Kim said, hoping for a mission to get her out of the store. The next moment, she felt a finger tapping her shoulder. She turned to face Ron; only to see what was on the shelves, making her green eyes go wide.

"Kim," Wade began just as she had turned, "Drakken's up to something huge, he's selling a –"

"Shampoo?" the redhead interrupted, her eyes still on the shelves of shampoo with Drakken's smiling face on the bottles.

Wade was taken aback that Kim knew. "Yeah. You heard?"

Kim picked up a bottle of shampoo and showed it in front of the PDA so her tech man could see. "I see."

Yori frowned, her arms crossed. "This is quite odd. Why would a villain be selling shampoo?"

Wade answered. "It's supposed to hypnotize anyone who uses it. To do what whatever Drakken says."

Ron read the shampoo's title. "Lather, Rinse, Obey." He chuckled. "Points for full disclosure."

"The good news is," Wade continued, a grin forming on his face, "nobody's buying it. The product is a bomb."

Yori snorted a laugh. "Drakken doesn't know how to market. Such a title would be quite obvious to anyone."

"Not to mention the picture on the bottle," Ron added as he picked up the bottle from Kim's hand to show the smiling face. Such a malicious face would definitely make anyone avoid the shampoo like it was the plague.

Kim brought the conversation back on topic. "So, what do we do?" She didn't want people buying this shampoo and becoming mindless zombies under her arch foe's will.

The grin on Wade's face broadened. "If the shampoo doesn't start selling soon, the stores will return their stock. End of plot." With that said, he closed his laptop with a satisfied click.

Hearing this news made all three teenagers and one mole rat smile.

"Wow," Kim blinked in amused amazement. "Drakken's self-foiling now. Spankin'!"

"Indeed," Yori agreed, smirking. "It's quite funny that a villain is defeating his own evil plan."

"Huh-uh, huh-uh!" Rufus bobbed his head in concurrence.

The 12-year-old super genius, still smiling, posed his hand over his keyboard, about to end the transmission. "Well, that's all I have to report. I'll talk to you guys later."

Ron reached over immediately to grab Kim's hand with the Kimmunicator. "Wade, wait!" Seeing Wade had frozen his hand over his keyboard, the blond boy commenced. "Tell me. What do you know about toenail fungus?"

The African-American's face scrunched up in disgust. "Euh-ahe!" he said as he stuck out his tongue.

Both Yori and Kim nearly creased their faces as well, for once more they were reminded of something that they didn't want pictured in their heads. "Yeah, that's what I said," Kim sympathetically answered to her young friend's reaction.

The Japanese girl clamped a hand over her American suitor's arm. "Wade-san, why do not you just send an email to Ron-kun's address with links to the information he desires. You do not need to explain everything to Ron-kun regarding his father's toenail infection."

Wade displayed a mixture of relief and curiosity. "Oh, so you're not the one who's infected, Ron? That's good to hear. Send my sympathies to your dad. Wade out." His finger came down onto a keyboard button, and afterward the PDA screen went blank.

As Kim pushed her communication device into her pants pocket, Yori began dragging Ron down the aisle. "Come now, Ron-kun. We'll find the ointment for Stoppable-otousan, and then we'll head over to the women's clothing department."

"Do I have to watch you and KP try on clothes?" Ron whined. He remembered the last time he watched Yori try on clothes at Club Banana and it had taken her quite some time to not only try the clothes but to decide what to buy.

Yori giggled, remembering that time at Club Banana. "Maybe, or maybe not, Ron-kun. I'm not going to buy anything. Just check out what they have in stock." Her grin turned sly. "Then we'll head over the men's clothing department."

This made Ron confused and definitely caught Kim's attention as she walked just behind the couple. "Uh, Yori?" Ron asked. "Why should we go to the men's clothing department?"

Ron's girlfriend locked her dark eyes with his brown ones. "So **you** can try on some clothes."

"Say what?" the blond nearly cried out, flabbergasted. "I already have clothes, Yori. I don't need any more."

"Who says you have to buy anything, Ron-kun?" Yori grinned almost like a predator. "We're just going to get you to try on some clothes. Nothing more."

He turned to face his long-time best friend, who only gave tiny smirk. No help, he realized, would be coming from her. Ron knew that both girls had him cornered, and they would not be satisfied until he did as he was told.

After picking up the ointment, the two girls headed toward the clothing section with a nearly whimpering boy being dragged along.

As Kim followed the other two toward the clothing department, she couldn't help but feel irritated toward the Japanese girl. For years she tried to get Ron to try on clothes but he managed to weasel out regardless of her intentions. Yori however managed to do so easily without a major complaint.

Once more, the redheaded leader of Team Possible wondered whether her new raven-haired teammate was trying to upstage her at everything she did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 16)

A/Ns:

1) The following are my responses to htrhrt and Leon's reviews of Chapter 15:

- A legend? Me? I'm flattered to be called that. I do the best I can to get chapters out, but Real Life comes first. I like writing this story as a hobby, yet what good is writing if I starve or don't get sleep, etc.? Know what I mean? ;)

- Leon, this will be going to be a long story, and surely even you can tell from the hints Kim is throwing out regarding how she feels about Yori at the moment. How will all this turn out? Well, I'm not going to tell. That's spoiling. ;-p

2) Sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. As I said in the last chapter, I have the burden of moving, adjusting, etc. Things have not totally settled down yet, but least I found some time to get this chapter written up.

3) I want to give a big 'Thank you' to wallaceb over at the RonStoppable Net board for providing me with the entire transcript of "Rappin' Drakken" for me to use for this story and future chapters.

4) Given how Ron doesn't know about toenail fungus, I have a feeling his dad has it and not him. I find it odd that Ron would have it and not even know about it, so I presumed Mrs. S told him to buy the ointment for Mr. S since Ron didn't say the ointment was for him in the episode.


	17. Chapter 17: Friday Night Outings

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

Once again a very big 'Thank you' goes to campy for providing wonderful proofreading/betaing work! You rock, dude! (big grin)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 16: AtomicFire, romantic-cancer, ri100014, Quis Custodiet, ZK Chromedragozoid, Bubbahotek, Yankee Bard, GargoyleSama, Joe Stoppinghem, Mr. Average, warlord-xana, snakeskin mike, Goinghome, spectre666, Zaratan, Nutzkie, Bobboky, Beik, milordo-z 2.0, and Anonymous.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 16. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 17 – Friday Night Outings  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Bored. That was what Kim Possible was currently feeling as she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling.

The last time she felt this bored out of her skull was many months ago when Ron had to decline hanging out with her on their usual Friday night outings to spend time with Felix, his new best friend. She didn't take it in stride, and after several crazy attempts to get active involving other people, she followed Monique's advice and tagged along with Ron and Felix to the Zombie Mayhem contest. After defeating Drakken & Motor Ed and their Doom-V vehicle, the redhead had let her jealousy for Felix fade out when she realized the wheel-chaired boy was not going to monopolize Ron.

Now it seemed it was going to be different story with Yori. Not that the girl was monopolizing Ron, but Kim had to learn to share Ron when it came to Friday nights. The Japanese teen was her best male friend's girlfriend, thus Ron would be likely spending more Friday nights with Yori than with his best female friend.

Letting out a snarl, Kim just couldn't stand it. Her brain couldn't come up with anything to do that she would enjoy and would keep her occupied for several hours. She backtracked to the conversation she had with Monique after Ron left school with Yori.

_"Looks like Ron and Yori are getting really tight from the looks of things," Monique said with a small grin as she and Kim watched Ron and Yori walk out of the high school's front doors hand-in-hand. _

_"Yeah," Kim agreed, frowning. "I have not ever seen Ron this close with a girl. He was not this intrigue even with Zita." _

_Monique looked at Kim and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you look like you're so down in the dumps?" _

_Kim faced her and sighed. "It's Friday night, Monique," she answered as both girls walked out the front doors together. _

_The African-American girl immediately caught what the redhead was saying. "Nothing to do?" _

_"Nothing to do," Kim confirmed with a nod. "I hope I can find something to do, or else I will go crazy like that time months ago." _

_A knowing smile came to Monique's face. "You're talking about that time Ron-man hung out with Zombie Boy?" _

_A chuckle escaped Kim's lips. "Yeah, that's the one." An idea popped into her mind as her green eyes held steady on dark ones. "So, want to join me tonight on doing something?" _

_Monique's smile became apologetic. "Sorry, girlfriend. I already have a date with a cutie BF tonight." _

_This was news to Kim. "Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?" Lips curved slyly. "Anyone I happen to know?" _

_The expression Monique produced was gleeful. "Zombie Boy." _

_Kim blinked her eyes. "Felix? You're going out with Felix?" she said as both girls stopped at the corner of the school's driveway entrance and the street. _

_"You betcha, Kim girl," Monique smiled craftily. "This girl," she thumbed her chest, "is quite interested about that boy. After he gave me that lift home Wednesday afternoon, I just knew he was BF material." _

_Her surprised expression slowly transformed into sly one, Kim slightly shook her head, still a bit in disbelief that her best female friend was now dating Ron's best male friend. "Well, how long you think it will be until you give him 'first base'?" Both girls began walking away from the school toward Kim's house. _

_Monique's face matched that of her friend's. "I think I'm going to give him 'first base' tonight. I'm curious to feel how good Zombie Boy is with those lips of his." _

_"And 'second' and 'third base'?" Kim teased with an arched brow. _

_Soft laughter burst out of Monique's mouth. "Hell no, girl! Not on the first date!" Laughter dying down, the beautiful African-American girl grinned wickedly. "Maybe later when I feel like he's ready to **play**." _

_"Monique!" Kim mock scolded with a wide, giggling smile, which her friend copied. _

_Coming to a street corner, Monique turned to walk toward her home, which was in a different direction than Kim's. "I'll let you know how the date went when I get home tonight." The teenager strolled across the street, heading to her family residence. _

_"I'll await the details!" Kim called out as she watched her friend walk away, and only then did she turn to head toward her own living residence. As she strode along, her grin faded to a frown, thinking of what she could do tonight along with feeling a bit envious of her friend for having a boyfriend while she hadn't dated since Josh Mankey last year. _

Kim sighed at the memories. If only she had a boyfriend as well, maybe she wouldn't be so strung up at the moment with nothing to do.

It was at that moment that Anne Possible entered the bedroom from the floor entrance with a laundry basket full of clothes. "Here are your clothes, Kimmie."

Leaping off the bed, Kim gladly took the clothesbasket. "Thanks, Mom," she said before sorting through the clothes. She took the basket to her closet and began hanging some of the clothes up.

Mrs. Possible watched with a small, amused smile of her daughter hanging her clothes. Normally, she would be the one to hang and sort-out the clothes, but if Kimmie was doing it, Anne knew the reason why.

"Nothing to do tonight, Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible asked and noticed the slight flinch Kim produced. "Ron is out with Yori tonight," she grinned.

"Yeah," Kim replied as she hung some crop tops up.

"Homework?"

"Done," the younger Possible answered.

"Studying?"

"I can only study so much, Mom," Kim frowned as she hung some pants.

"Monique?"

Kim sighed. "Out on a date with Felix."

This raised the Possible matriarch's brows, before her face displayed a warm expression. She only met Ron's other best friend once and thought Felix was a good young man. Monique always seemed like a girl who could go for a boy who was somewhat down to earth, and Felix might be just what Kimmie's best friend could need.

"You could go watch TV," Mrs. Possible suggested with a tiny smirk.

"No thank you," Kim immediately answered back with lips looking like a cross between a frown and snarl. "You know I can't stand to watch TV with the Tweebs."

Kim knew Friday nights were when Jim and Tim watched their anime. She came to like some of the shows, but she just couldn't stand watching with her brothers. They tended to talk too much compared to Ron, and if it was an episode they'd seen before, they would spoil the surprises by saying what was going to happen.

"Well," Mrs. Possible began after a long pause, "if you have nothing to do, how about you and I go out together?"

Kim's head whipped around to face her mother, her face showing her surprise. "What are you suggesting?"

The elder redhead kindly grinned. "Oh, going to the mall, maybe stop by a restaurant for some food, and some other things." She let that sink in before continuing. "You and I have not done some good quality time together, not since Mother's Day last year."

"Yeah," Kim agreed. She loved her mother, and that time last year came to show her how much they still had a deep bond. Maybe it was time for another mother/daughter time. Her lips curled into a small grin. "So when do we leave?"

Anne's grin broadened. "You put away your clothes and change. Nothing fancy. Just dress like you would to go out with Ron. Your father can look after the boys. We'll leave in an half an hour."

With that said, the elder Possible woman walked down the attic staircase and left her daughter to take care of her clothes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beat of the music was loud and fast as multiple colored strobe lights flashed upon the large dance floor. The many dancers moved their bodies to the music, swaying and rocking away, not giving a care to the world as they all had a grand time.

One particular Japanese teenage girl couldn't help but smile at the blond boy dancing in front of her, her eyes locked his. She had hardly danced in all her life, but her date seemed to display footwork that made him appear to be an excellent dancer. Not only that, but his attire of button-up black shirt, jeans, and sneakers made him look good looking to her eyes.

Yori was glad Ron had taken her dancing tonight. She had been reluctant at first, because she didn't know anything when it came to dancing. After all, Yamanouchi surely didn't teach any dance classes. Yet her boyfriend had produced a reassuring grin and simply pointed out that she didn't have to know any dance moves to follow the beat. Sure enough, the nimble ninja found it wasn't bad at all, and she just followed Ron's lead when it came to the slow numbers.

The song came to an end, and everyone around the dance floor clapped. A grinning Yori took her boyfriend's hand and led them off the dance floor just as a nice loving slow song was starting to play, prompting couples to drift closer together. The young teenage couple however returned to their small table situated in one corner of the dance club.

After both sat down in their seats, Yori picked up her drink glass, containing diet soda, and took a few sips of the refreshing drink. Sighing that she had quenched her thirst, the pretty girl trained her vision on the still grinning boy besides her. "I have to admit, Ron-kun, that dancing is quite draining. It is quite a fun form of exercise."

"Ya got it," Ron agreed wholeheartedly. "It's fun! Burns off the blubber! And one of the best ways to party!"

Yori chuckled. "So it is." Her eyes wandered to take in the dance club. "It is too bad that this club only allows teenagers once a month."

Ron gave a small shrug as he picked up his glass of soda. "Well, it is a bar as well, Yori. Minors are not allowed to drink, ya know. They have Teenage Night only once a month, but as you can see," his hand indicated the teenagers in the place, "many from Middleton High love to come here, so I guess the club's owner knows a good thing when he sees it." He took a sip of soda before placing it down.

A thought made Yori eye her suitor again with a curious face. "Does the high school have dance classes?"

The reply was a sad shake of the head. "No. It's not even an after-school activity. It would be cool though if it was," he finished with a sad grin.

Yori sighed in disappointment. "I wouldn't have minded to sign up for classes."

Seeing her regretful appearance, Ron thought about it and suddenly remembered. "Hey, I know there's a dance studio where one can sign up for lessons. If you want, we can sign up together."

Her dark eyes lit up, which followed by her lips forming a grin, and Ron knew he said the right thing. "That would be wonderful, Ron-kun. Arigatou."

"Great!" Ron cheered. "Monday after school we'll go downtown to the studio and sign up!"

Yet instead of agreeing, a grinning Yori shook her head and placed a finger on his lips. "No. After the school year ends, we'll sign-up. Now you and I have too much to do without adding more activities to our schedule. We can wait on the dance lessons, Ron-kun."

Ron nodded; prompting Yori to remove her finger. He was happy his girlfriend wanted to take dance lessons but was grateful that she was willing to wait. There was indeed too much on his plate now to add more on it, and he was thankful she was considerate to think about his well-being.

As brown eyes remained steady on those loving almond ones, the blonde boy couldn't help but once again think she was gorgeous. With black hair pinned up to expose her neck, she wore a calf-length, long-sleeved red dress with white belt around the waist. Make-up consisted of light pink lipstick and a light blue eye shadow. Yet Ron knew the external beauty matched her soul and heart perfectly, and he was deeply glad he had her as his girlfriend.

Reaching out, Ron took her hand into his and gently squeezed it, his face showing love and affection. "You are quite amazing, Yori."

Seeing the warmth in those chocolate orbs caused Yori's feelings for this young man to come forth. She gripped the hand in return, and since they were sitting side-by-side to each other, it was easy for her to lean forward and rest her forehead on his, her eyes gazing deep into his. "As are you, Ron-kun," she whispered for his ears only as she angled her lips closer to his.

"Booyah," he softly spoke just as low before he closed the remaining distance and locked his mouth over hers.

Both gently moaned as they savored the warmth of soft lips, their hearts beating a bit harder. Their feelings coursed through them, making them realize once again how much their relationship wasn't just lust between a boy and a girl.

So the young couple continued the lip-lock, unaware of anything or anyone else around them. They knew nothing could ruin this moment.

"Well, well. It's the loser and his Japanese loser girlfriend."

Well, almost nothing.

Knowing that female voice, Ron and Yori parted to turn their heads to face one Bonnie Rockwaller as she stood in front of their table, and it was easy to tell that smirk on her face meant the Middleton High cheerleader had malicious intentions. Ron pretended to grin, while Yori narrowed her eyes and produced an air of indifference. Both also happened to notice Brick Flagg behind the brown-haired girl.

"Hi, Bonnie," Ron greeted.

"Rockwaller," Yori said, a bit of spite in her voice.

Bonnie, wearing a short-skirted electric-blue cocktail dress and high-heel shoes, pointed to the two. "Do you happen to know losers are not allowed in this club? If you can't dance, why bother?"

It was apparent that Bonnie must have overheard them, but Ron and Yori didn't allow this to affect them.

Keeping his fake grin, Ron pretended to think about it for a moment. "Oh, maybe because it's **fun** to dance, Bon-Bon? Besides, we didn't see any signs outside forbidding anyone from entering, so Yori and I have free rein to come in and dance as much as you." Yori's lips slightly curled up in approval of her BF's words.

A brown eyebrow twitched a bit on Bonnie's face, but she was still able to keep her appearance. She knew Ron knew that she hated that nickname he had for her. "Still, you can't dance."

Yori took up the task this time. "It is true that I may not be able to dance, Rockwaller-**sama**, but as Ron-kun said, one doesn't have to know how to dance in order to enjoy dancing in the company of friends."

Leaning over the table, Bonnie brought her face closer to Yori's, who kept her face impassive. "You're going down, Takana," she said as she maintained eye contact. "You're maybe popular right now, but as long as you're dating Stoppable," the girl thumbed to Ron, "you'll eventually lose the popularity poll."

Raising one eyebrow, Yori fired back with zen-like calmness as always while squeezing her beau's hand. "I am certainly not in any contest for popularity. I have no desires for the title. What matters to me is that **I **decide the company I keep, not you or anyone else. One decides the fate of one's own destiny, not others." The Japanese girl's lips rose a bit on one side. "A word of advice, Rockwaller. Revenge will gain you nothing. You will only find darkness on that path."

Straightening up, Bonnie's malicious smile faltered a bit as she narrowed her eyes. "We'll see." With that said, she walked away toward the opposite side of the club, heading in the direction of the women's restroom.

Yet as she walked away, the brown-haired girl produced a wicked knowing grin that her boyfriend and the other couple couldn't see.

After watching his girlfriend stroll away, Brick came forward with a sorry expression. "Stoppable, Takana, I'm sorry you have to put up with that."

Giving a genuine kind grin, Yori held up a hand to forestall him from saying any more. "It's not your fault, Flagg-san. You're not responsible, thus you shouldn't apologize for other people's actions," she finished as she lowered her hand.

Yori knew, after she had met Brick in school, that the senior student was a good, kind-hearted spirit. He was dense and clueless at times, but he was not an idiot given his B average grades. He also happened to be one of the few jocks, as Ron had told her the word's meaning, who didn't try to come on to her and get her to ditch Ron. Brick respected Ron and Yori's relationship and as a matter of fact, encouraged it. This earned the young couple's respect in return.

Yet one thing puzzled Yori about Brick. She couldn't fathom why a gentle person like him would want to be a boyfriend of a mean person like Bonnie. Far as the teenage ninja was concerned, she thought the big athlete deserved a better companion. Maybe he'd decided to keep Bonnie for now, given he would be graduating at the end of the school year, thus he wouldn't have to be Bonnie's boyfriend next year. After all, he would be in college and have little time for long-distance relationships.

Ron, matching his girlfriend's look, waved the other boy's concerns away. "No prob, dude. As Yori said, it's not your fault, so don't get worked up over it."

Brick frowned while shaking his head. "I don't get it. Why would she be ticked like that? It is not like Takana here is going to be member of the cheer squad." Ron and Yori obviously didn't want to answer that question. Brick was indeed clueless at times.

One thing the young couple did know was that there were only a few students jealous of them. From what Ron knew from the talk in the boys' locker room, some guys were still green that a beautiful girl would want to be his girlfriend. Yori knew a few girls who were fearful she would encroach on their territory – steal their boyfriends and/or oust them from their positions in clubs or teams. It seemed that no matter what the pair said, some people would only believe what they want to believe despite the truth.

"Anyway, dude," Ron began as he thumbed toward the area Bonnie had gone to, "why don't ya go check on Bon-Bon? I'm sure she wouldn't mind a dance or two."

"Yeah, good idea, Stoppable," Brick grinned. "I'll see ya later, you two lovebirds!" The big blond football player was on his way before either could respond. Yori giggled while Ron grinned as they watched the senior student stroll away.

"Flagg-san does have his moments," Yori admitted before her head turned to face her suitor.

Ron nodded. "Brick is okay. He did bully me for a time, but he came around after Kim and I rescued him from that crazy Lynn woman. She was a real whack job."

Seeing her curious face, Ron told the whole story about Adrena Lynn and her crazy TV show, from Ron exposing her wrongdoing to her kidnapping Brick out of revenge against Kim and Ron. By the time Ron finished the whole tale, Yori was shaking her head out of disapproval. .

"What she did was dishonorable," she pointed out. "Surely even she should be aware of the dangers her show would inspire to even young people."

Scratching the back of his head, Ron gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, Jim and Tim did try to copy one of Lynn's stunts. They ended up with a broken leg and arm, much to Mr. & Mrs. Dr. P's disapproval." Yori once more shook her head as she rolled her eyes.

Wanting to get things back on happier thoughts, Ron leaned closer and gave an encouraging grin. "How about we dance some more grooving moves before heading out for a bite to chow down?"

Yori started to smile, and Ron was glad to see her again in a good mood. "Hai, I will love that, Ron-kun." A curious expression immediately followed. "Does this club serve food?"

"Well, this is supposed to be a bar, Yori," Ron explained. "They serve food, but not much variety. Besides," he gave a shrug, "I promised Rufus to bring home some cheese snackage for him."

"Bueno Nacho?" Yori guessed with a smirk, knowing Rufus-san's love for the fast-food restaurant.

With a smirk of his own, Ron shook his head. "Nah. We'll be going to another place. You haven't been there. It's not Bueno Nacho, but it has great food. You'll like it."

After nodding in satisfaction to the plan, Yori narrowed her eyes as she leaned closer to almost touch her nose to his. "Before we dance," she whispered huskily, "how about we finish what we were doing before Rockwaller interrupted us?"

"I don't mind at all, ninja girl," Ron grinned in the same tone of voice.

Yori giggled. "I may have to start calling you 'ninja boy,' Ron-kun." Her lips angled toward his.

"Bring it on," Ron replied before latching his mouth over hers, preventing her from saying anything more as they closed their eyes and savored the moment.

And 'savor the moment', they did. It went on for three minutes straight as they moaned occasionally into each other's mouths, before it was broken for the need to breathe air. Only then did the two smiling teens leave their table for the dance floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year ago, if someone had told Monique Williams that she would find a boyfriend who would accept her as she was, she might have been skeptical. Some boys would have found her Global Wrestling Association fascination a bit bizarre and her love for Bueno Nacho a bit on the loopy side. Not to mention she was not your typical 'nice' girl, for she had an independent streak almost on a par with her best female friend Kim Possible.

Yet here she was, walking down the street next to a boy who had no qualms about her hobbies and lifestyle. They had just recently vacated the Middleton Sports Arena, where they had watched the latest GWA event, and she had seen he came to enjoy the GWA as much as she. Monique knew that he didn't mind eating Bueno Nacho, and he was intelligent, smart, cute, and just wonderfully nice. Far as the African-American girl was concerned, she saw Felix Renton as a keeper, and she was going to **keep** him all right, regardless he was in a wheelchair. It was the heart & soul that counted after all.

Besides, she mused as her brown eyes rolled to the left and down to look at her BF, she could tell he was interested in her as she was in him. Monique had caught him looking at her occasionally and knew he was eying her athletic, shapely form in the tight blue jeans and the GWA t-shirt over a long-sleeved form-fitting turtleneck. If she played her cards right, she knew they would generate fireworks together.

"Thanks again for inviting me to the GWA Main Event, Monique," Felix grinned up at her as he rolled alongside her on the sidewalk.

"You don't have to keep thanking me, Felix," Monique snorted a laugh. "I so happened to have that extra ticket, and I thought it would make an ideal date for us to go see the Main Event."

Felix let a sly grin spread across his face. "Well, it's not every day a girl asks a boy out on a date, but I'm not one to complain. I'm glad you did though."

"I knew you wouldn't mind, Zombie Boy," Monique smirked before her left hand reached over to touch his shoulder. Given he was in a wheelchair, she couldn't hook her arm through his without looking silly, but she did the next best thing with her hand on his shoulder. "So where are we going to eat? My man did promise me din-dins."

His grin still plastered on his face, the brown-haired young man was enjoying her company highly. This girl was not shy, and her words of 'my man' had stroked his ego. It was fun to engage in witty banter between them, not to mention the fun nicknames they gave each other. Felix was also not clueless to the hints Monique was giving him, and he was not going to waste it.

"We're going to Glorious Saturday," Felix answered his date's question. "Good food for reasonable prices, all in good company."

Monique's grin broadened. "I like the way you think," she replied in agreement just before she leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. "Now, let's go, Baby Boy," the girl said as she straightened up and looked ahead, her left hand remaining on his shoulder.

Unknown to the pretty girl under the dim moonlit sky, Felix's cheeks were flushing slightly. It was the first time ever he was kissed by a beautiful girl, causing his mind to go into a whirlwind. Knowing Monique seemed to be the bold type, he had high hopes that 'first base' would be reached by the end of the date, and even thinking about **that** was causing his hormones to go haywire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The station wagon pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. After the headlights and the engine were turned off, two women came out of the vehicle and veered to the entrance of the restaurant. Both ladies were redheads, however the short-haired one was more than 20 years older than the long-haired girl. By looking at them, a stranger would think they were sisters and would be surprised to find out they were mother and daughter. Such comments happened to be part of the lives of Anne Possible and her daughter Kimberly.

As they entered the restaurant, Anne chuckled at what Kim had said. "Oh, Kimmie. It wasn't like the movie was aiming to make a mockery of teenage girls. You know better than that."

"I know, I know," Kim admitted with a small sheepish grin as they unzipped their light jackets, now that they were indoors from the chilly outdoors. "It still ticked me off that they stereotyped cheerleaders to be a bunch of unintelligent bimbos. It was far from the truth, regardless that it was supposed to be fiction."

The pair approached the hostess behind the reception stand. "Two please," Mrs. Possible kindly said to the woman. After consulting the table map to see which tables were free, the hostess took out two menus and politely led the Possible women to their table.

Once mother and daughter were settled in a booth, their coats placed down beside them, Kim looked around the eating establishment. "It has been a long time since I was last here."

"Oh?" Anne asked as she eyed her child over the menu she was holding in both hands.

"Yeah," Kim continued after picking up her menu and looking over the selections. "It was the time I almost vanished into a vortex in my stomach. Remember?"

The elder Possible let a tiny grin form at the memories. "You should have listened to Ron and Wade then."

Kim rolled her eyes and grinned. "I learned my lesson then, Mom. I'm not going to leave home again if such a sitch ever happens again. Not that it is likely to ever happen again." Anne and Kim chuckled at that. "Anyway, Josh and I sat on the table on the lower level, over there," she thumbed around the booth to a table behind her on the lower level. "I was surprised to find Shego and Drakken were here, and I didn't know the Tweebs were here too until after I came home."

Mrs. Possible frowned and shook her head. "The boys shouldn't have spied on you. I know they didn't know about that vortex hole in you, but they still shouldn't have spied on you to begin with." Her blue eyes returned to scanning her menu.

"No big," Kim said with a small shrug and grin. She knew her twin brothers had been given some leeway due to their lack of knowledge regarding the situation, but they were punished big time for snooping into their sister's private affairs. Of course, she was also punished for selfishly going on a date regardless of the potential dangers. Her lips curled into a frown upon remembering another aspect of that long ago date. "Yet those little monsters sure knew how to really embarrass me."

A gentle chuckle was heard from the elder Possible. "Well, they are your brothers, Kimmie. They know you well enough to know what can embarrass you and tweak you big time. Be grateful your father and I didn't desire to have any more children after the twins were born."

Returning her gaze on her menu, Kim muttered softly but not low enough to prevent her mother from hearing her. "I wouldn't have minded a baby sister."

Anne lightly giggled, remembering the time way back when she was pregnant with the twins. A pre-school Kim then wanted very much to have a sister, but was severely disappointed to end up with two brothers instead. Jim and Tim had started pestering their big sister when they were just a few weeks old by throwing baby toys and stuff at her, and the pair had not stopped ever since.

As the two Possible women continued to look over the food options, one continued to frown in scorn over memories regarding her twin brothers, while the other maintained her fond amused grin over the same memories.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mon? You've been staring at them for several minutes now," the brown-haired boy mused before picking up a few fries from his plate to eat.

"I know, I know," Monique replied with a grin. "Just it's good to see Kim girl having a good time. Least Mrs. P can keep her busy and not going stir crazy at home." Her hands reached down to pick up her burger to bring it to her mouth for a bite.

Looking from his left, where Monique sat, to his right to eye the Possibles, Felix admitted that his girlfriend was right that Kim appeared to be having a good time. A nice bonding time between mother and daughter.

It had been a pleasant surprise to both when they noticed Kim and Mrs. Possible settled at their table. Given the two teenagers were situated in a corner booth where there was less lighting and semi-dark, they would not likely be seen by the mother & daughter duo, thus Monique and Felix could observe the Possibles but the Possibles couldn't detect them.

After viewing Mrs. P and Kim place their orders, Monique took another bite of her food. "I have to say that Kimmie's mom sure has good fashion taste. I knew this when I first met her that she was much like Kim. Like mother, like daughter I say," she finished with approving grin.

Raising an eyebrow, Felix turned his head to eye the two Possible women. Mrs. Possible was wearing a purple dress, which looked pretty good on her. For an older woman, she did look eye-catchingly pretty. Kim was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and red calf-length skirt. His blue eyes still couldn't tell his brain what his date was saying. "So?"

Shaking her head while smirking and rolling her eyes, the African-American girl elaborated. "You're as fashion-senseless as Ron. For a working woman, that dress Mrs. P is wearing can be used for nearly all occasions – at work, home, going out for a night in the town, etc. Kim's outfit can be worn at school as well as on a date."

Shrugging, Felix returned to his meal. "Well, as you said, I'm fashion-senseless. I let my mom pick out my clothing whenever we go clothes shopping." He took a bite out of his burger.

Monique eyed him first like he was crazy to let his mother pick out his clothing. However, knowing her BF was an only child and raised by a single mom for years, the teenage girl could understand his sitch. "Well, I'm more than willing to help ya out, Zombie Boy," she grinned craftily. "I could see some outfits that would look spankin' on ya."

Blue eyes blinked as his face took on a wary expression. "I don't know, Mon."

Giggling, Monique gently slapped his arm. "Aw, come on! Be a man! I'm not saying you have to buy them, but least stop by Club Banana tomorrow afternoon and try some on."

Still a bit skeptical, Felix decided to relent. "Okay…" His lips curled into smirk. "I'll give it a try, Club Banana Girl."

Giggling again, but this time at the nickname she loved to hear, the pretty African-American girl returned to her meal. "Good. Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

So the two teens carried on as they ate, talked, and enjoyed each other's company.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the waiter brought their appetizer of mozzarella sticks, Mrs. Possible and Kim began to eat, enjoying the cheesy treat. It was a nice snack before the main course.

It was in the middle of eating one stick that Ann noticed two young people being escorted to a table on the lower level by the restaurant's hostess. Her daughter couldn't see because her back was to the scene, but Mrs. Possible could and knew immediately who were the two people now sitting down and taking the menus from the hostess's hands.

Only one thought came to Anne Possible's mind. _"Oh, no."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, Monique? Am I seeing who I think I'm seeing?"

Looking in the direction Felix was gawking, Monique saw whom he was talking about and her jaw dropped open as she let out a gasp. "Your blue eyes are not deceiving you, Zombie Boy."

Felix frowned. "This could mean trouble."

Monique groaned in agreement. "I hope Kim girl doesn't go Hulk now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is a nice restaurant, Ron-kun," Yori confessed after she folded and placed down her menu. "It feels… friendly," she grinned.

Ron matched her grin. "It's maybe not Bueno Nacho, which I will always be loyal to." Yori giggled at this, making Ron's grin broaden. "Yet, BN doesn't have the feeling Glorious Saturday and other places produce. I always love the friendly, jolly-good mood this place has."

Yori couldn't help but give a teasing smirk. "Am I hearing Ron-kun declaring other restaurants are better than Bueno Nacho?"

"Hey!" he exclaimed with a mock tweak face as he pointed to her. "Don't go dissing the BN!" He dropped the mock face back to his grinning one as he lower his finger. "As I said, I'll always be loyal to the BN, so if someone destroyed Bueno Nacho, I'll be the first to take up arms against the evil doer." His shoulders shrugged a bit. "It's just as a cook; I do acknowledge other eating hangouts are better." His brown eyes returned to reading his menu.

Once again Yori softly giggled. She was glad Ron-kun did eat occasionally other foods than Bueno Nacho, but she wondered just how much of his consumption was fatty foods. Her thoughts made her now worry for his future health.

The blond boy pointed to an item on the menu. "I think I'll go for the Tex-Mex burger with a side order of fries." He licked his lips. "Yeah, that'll do." His hands folded the menu and placed it down.

With a gentle smile on her face, Yori took the opening her boyfriend unknowingly gave her. "Ron-kun, I've been wondering about something. Just how much fatty food do you eat? I understand your metabolism burns a lot of calories and you're young, yet I worry that eating a large amount of these foods will one day cause health problems. Surely you eat vegetables, fish, and other healthy foods?"

"My mom makes me eat my veggies, Yori," he replied.

Yori reached out and held his right hand in her left. "I meant eating on your own. It will not hurt to eat a salad once in while when you're at school or eating out somewhere. I have no doubt that you'll be a great fighter," he grinned at this, making her grin in return, "yet one must properly maintain the body as well as the mind if one is to become a ninja." Giving an encouraging grin and squeeze of hand, the ninja girl pressed the advantage. "Change your side order of fries to a salad. You'll feel better in the long run for it."

Looking into those twin dark soulful orbs, Ron couldn't help but feel his will was fading. He very much wanted to say he was going to be okay, but he couldn't dispute that Yori was making sense. When he was at Yamanouchi, he had eaten mostly fish, rice, and many other healthy foods, and it wasn't until he'd returned to the States he was able to dig into his first burrito he'd had in over a week. Yet he couldn't deny that one week he went without his favorite foods did feel like his body was better for it. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try what his girlfriend was suggesting.

"Okay, Yori," he relented with a small grin, "I'll take the salad instead." The Japanese girl's response was a radiant smile and a tighter hold on his hand, conveying her endorsement not for her sake but for his own.

A few moments later, the waiter came by and took their orders. Besides asking for a pitcher of soda for both, Ron ordered his burger with salad, while Yori ordered fish fillet with salad. Both continued their conversation after the waiter left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking a bite out of her salad that came with her veal parmigiana, Kim frowned as she looked at her mother. It was clear something was up, for her keen green eyes noticed her mom's blue ones occasionally were glancing to something off Kim's left and behind her. Mom was maintaining a friendly conversation and expression, yet it was a front to prevent Kim from seeing what was happening.

Enough was enough.

"Okay, Mom. What is it that so caught your attention? Surely it can't be Drakken and Shego." She inched toward the edge of the booth so she could peer around the corner.

"Kimmie, no!" Mrs. Possible hissed with a raised hand. Yet it was too late.

Looking around out of the booth toward her left and down, Kim's emerald eyes spotted two people, surprising big time. "What are Yori and Ron doing here?"

With a calm voice, the Possible matriarch gave a simple answer. "They're here to eat, Kimmie. Surely, even you could see that."

Narrowing her eyes at the table and the back of the Japanese girl there, Kim frowned. "Is Yori here to spy on me?"

Frowning, Mrs. Possible showed disapproval on her face of her daughter. "You are jumping to conclusions a bit too fast here, young lady. Can you think that maybe it was just a coincidence they happened to come to eat at the same place as we chose? You are **not** going down there and ruining Ron and Yori's evening."

Swirling around to face her mother, Kim's eyed widened as he waved her hands. "What? Me? Go down there and face them?" She smiled sweetly and placed a hand on her chest. "I'd never do that. I know better than that."

Feeling relief flooding her, Mrs. Possible grinned as her head nodded. "Good. Return to finishing your meal." The elder woman went back to consuming her salad and shrimp & salmon platter.

However, instead of doing what her mother said, the redhead cheerleader once again looked around the booth to gaze at Ron and Yori with narrowed eyes before her face scrunched up. "Look at them. They're holding hands in public. That is so **wrong**!"

Anne Possible lowered her head and placed a hand over her eyes. As she deeply sighed, she knew it was going to be an uphill battle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix frowned deeply as he witnessed what was currently happening over at the Possibles' table. "Monique…"

"You don't have to say it, Felix," Monique frowned deeply as well as she watched the same event unfolding. "Kim is jealing big time." Her right hand came up to slap over her eyes. "The girl has gone Hulk."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time in her life, Anne Possible felt like she didn't know this person sitting across from her. It was like someone had sprouted a clone and replaced her daughter. Kim was always a kind person when it came to other people with the exception of her enemies. Yet it sure was not the case now, given for several minutes, Kimmie, with a tweaked expression, ate and once in awhile returned to glare daggers at the back of Ron's Japanese girlfriend.

Anne knew before how much Ron meant to Kim, regardless how much her daughter claimed they were 'just best friends'. To react in such a negative manner toward another girl, who meant no harm or wrong and just only happened to be dating Ron, conveyed volumes how much Kim truly cared for the boy she knew since pre-k. If only Kim had opened her eyes before Yori ever came into the picture, maybe things might be different. Yet Yori did happen to catch Ron first, thus Mrs. Possible wondered what the future would bring with this developing triangle with the young couple and her jealous daughter.

Kim finished her meal and quickly returned to eye Yori just as the Japanese teen and Ron received their meals from the waiter. With a soft growl, Kim muttered under her breath. "Oh, Bonnie was right this morning. Yori wants to take Ron away from me. I'm not going to let that happen, for that Japanese hussy is so going down."

Despite that Kim spoke in a low voice, Anne heard what her child said and was immediately worried. She knew Kimmie had no love for the brunette cheerleader and only tolerated the girl for the sake of the cheer squad, yet to hear that Kim was actually taking in Bonnie's words about Yori was alarming. If Kimmie was being manipulated easily due to her jealously, there was no telling what extent the damage would be to an invaluable friendship.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking a bite of her food, Yori frowned. The food was delicious, so it was not that which caused her scowl. No, she felt it minutes ago and even now. Years of training at Yamanouchi had honed her sixth sense almost razor-sharp, and she knew it was the truth her instincts were telling her.

She was being watched.

Her almond eyes knew it was not anyone at any tables in front of her, and her intuition told her it was someone from behind her.

Seeing her expression made Ron frown as well. "Something wrong with the fillet, Yori? You can tell the waiter to get you another one."

"It's not that, Ron-kun," she answered as she placed down her fork before reaching for her purse. Her hand pulled out a small compact mirror, and the teenage ninja flipped it open before holding it up to eye level and pretended she was checking her make-up and hair. "We're being watched." Ron raised his eyebrows and was about to scan the area yet Yori spoke up first. "Don't look around, Ron-kun, for you'll likely tell the person or people watching us that we're on to them. Let me find these spies."

Giving a nod, Ron returned to eating his burger as his girlfriend continued to pretend she was checking her hair while her eyes, using the mirror, scanned for snoops behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eep!" Kim squeaked as she shuffled more into the booth upon seeing what Yori had pulled out of her purse. "Quick, Mom! Get yourself into the booth, so you'll not be seen!"

Bewildered, Mrs. Possible did what her daughter asked. "Kimmie... Yori is just checking her hair or make-up."

"Mom," Kim nearly hissed. "Even you should know that most women go to the restroom to check out their hair or make-up. Yori isn't checking herself. She's checking for snoops behind her. The mirror she pulled out is for her to scope out the area behind her without needing to turn around." She softly swore under her breath. "Dammit! I should have known her instincts would be that good."

Anne chuckled at the situation. For the few times she had met the Japanese girl, Yori appeared to be quite intelligent and sharp. Even Ron's mother, after a conversation over the phone, said that the girl was no idiot. It shouldn't really be a surprise, given Ron's girlfriend had become a member of Kimmie's mission team.

Finishing her meal, Kim's mother wondered how Yori would react if she spotted Kim. Knowing the other girl, it would be likely she would think it was just a coincidence Kim was here. Then again, Anne thought it would be best Ron and Yori didn't know, for it would be cruel to interrupt their date regardless.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monique snickered as she watched Kim's reaction. Felix however was puzzled.

"Why is she acting like that?" he asked

With a smirk, the dark-skinned beauty answered. "Yori girl has pulled out her compact mirror."

Still confused, Felix shrugged. "So?"

Looking at her new BF, Monique snickered again. "You don't see it, don't ya, Zombie Boy? Yori would have went to the 'little girl's room' if she had wanted to primp herself. The girl is really using that mirror to catch snooping people watching her."

"Ah!" Felix grinned. "Kim doesn't want to be caught."

"Yep," Monique concurred. "Thus why she's hiding like the spies in those movies knowing they are about to be caught."

The wheelchair-bounded boy pointed to Yori, who had kept her mirror steady at Monique and him. "Looks like she spotted us though."

"I don't mind," Monique grinned as she and Felix waved pleasantly, knowing Yori would see them. "It's not like we have something to hide compared to Kim girl."

The new couple chuckled at that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As a smile slowly formed on her face, Yori closed her compact mirror, returned it to her purse, and picked up her fork to resume eating her meal. "It's Monique-san and Felix-san," she answered Ron's unspoken question before lifting a fork of fillet fish into her mouth.

"Really?" he asked as his brown eyes peered over her shoulders to find the other couple. "Where are they?"

"In the far corner where there is less light," the ninja answered as she forked more of her food to eat.

After spotting his two friends, Ron grinned. "Hey. How about we go over and say hello?"

Yori reached over and placed a hand over his to prevent him from standing. "Leave them alone, Ron-kun," she slightly grinned while shaking her head. "They're on their first date as Felix-san told you this morning. We'll talk to them on Monday."

Nodding, Ron picked up his glass of soda. "You're right." His grin broadened as a thought came to him. "It's a freaky chance that Mon and Felix happened to come here as well. I can imagine it would be way freaky if we run into any other Middleton High folks, say KP." His lips softened a bit on the mention of his best female friend. "I can imagine KP is home now bored out of her skull. She just loathes Friday nights without something to do." He took a sip of his drink.

With an understanding grin, Yori patted his hand before letting go. "I'm sure Possible-san has something to keep her occupied. As you said, it's not like she's here."

"Yeah," Ron agreed before picking up his burger. "As I said it would be a way freaky chance if KP was here as well."

With a chuckle, both teenagers returned to their meals in good spirits, glad that it was good friends watching them and not anyone bad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peering over the backrest of the booth, green eyes noticed Yori return to her meal, thus making the owner of those green eyes relax in relief. "It's safe now, Mom. Yori returned to eating her meal."

Knowing her daughter, Mrs. Possible had no doubts Kimmie would continue to **observe** Ronald and Yori like a hawk, thus the elder woman knew it was high time to do something about it. "Come on, Kimmie. We're finished here, so let us go home now."

"Right," Kim replied, her eyes still on the couple on the lower floor. "I'll be back, for I need to go to the bathroom." With that said, she quickly vacated the booth and went around the long way to avoid Ron and Yori to get to the restroom nearby the lobby.

Watching her child leave, Anne sighed. Why did she have a feeling Kimmie was not entirely truthful?

The waiter who serviced her table happened to walk by, and Mrs. Possible kindly got his attention. "Can you please hand me the check, and thank you," she grinned thankfully. With a kind grin, the waiter complied and went off to retrieve the check.

Sighing again, the Possible matriarch hoped it would not take long to receive the check, for she wanted very much to ensure her world-saving daughter was not doing what she thought she was doing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue and brown eyes spotted what had occurred over at the Possible table, and the owners of those eyes were worried.

Taking out her purse, Monique quickly placed some money on the table beside the check. "Come on, Zombie Boy. Knowing Kim girl, she's up to something, and we better run interference if she decides to do something crazy."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Felix agreed as he too took out some money to place on top of Monique's on the table.

Seeing that they had placed down enough money to cover the bill and give a good tip, Monique, purse in hand, scooted out of the booth, and Felix immediately followed her. Both took a route that would not only avoid passing Ron and Yori but also Mrs. Possible. They knew exactly where their redhead cheerleader friend would go if she was to continue playing spy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peeking around the corner leading to the front lobby, Kim narrowed her eyes as she observed her target. This time her line of sight made out Ron and Yori's table at a 45 degree angle from behind Ron's left side.

Her mind thought back to her date with Josh, and she wondered whether she could pull the same tricks on Yori as Shego had done. Kim smirked as she imagined the Japanese girl's embarrassment after sitting on a whoopee cushion.

"Yo, Kim girl!" a voice came from behind her.

Startled, Kim whirled around and came face to face with her best female friend and Ron's wheelchaired friend. "Oh, hi, Monique, Felix," she smiled as she covered up herself. "What's the sitch?"

Monique grinned, her face telling the redhead that she wasn't fooled. "Well as you know, Zombie Boy and I are on a date." She pointed to her BF and herself. "We happened to be here eating a late din-din when we saw you and your mom come in." Monique's grin turned into a smirk upon seeing Kim's astonished expression. "The question is what are you doing playing spy on your BMF and his GF?"

Kim gulped and nervously chuckled. "What do you mean, Mon? I'm not spying on Ron and Yori."

Felix smirked and gently shook his head, while Monique frowned. "Uh-huh," the African-American girl responded. "Girlfriend, if you were to take a lie detector test, it would go ballistic and shoot to the Moon."

"My thoughts exactly," a mature, familiar female voice cut in, and all three teens turned their heads to see Mrs. Possible approaching from the hallway that Kim had taken to go around Ron and Yori.

Upon reaching the group, the middle-aged woman smiled at Kim's friends. "Felix, Monique, hello."

"Evening, Mrs. Possible," Felix greeted back.

Monique followed suit with a friendly, "Hello, Mrs. Possible."

Turning to face Kim, Mrs. Possible handed over Kim's coat to her daughter. "Kimmie, I paid the check, so we better get back home now."

"Um, Mom," the green-eyed girl began. "Something could happen to Ron. Maybe it's best we stay here to watch over them."

With one eyebrow raised while the opposite eye narrowed, Ann Possible frowned. "Kim, leave Ronald and Yori alone. What could happen that demands you constantly chaperoning them like little children?" That said, the mother gripped her daughter's arm and dragged her toward the front door. "Let's go home. Monique, Felix, have a good night," she called over her shoulder to the two teens.

"Night, Mrs. Possible, Kim," both Monique and Felix called back together with grins and waving hands.

"I'll see you on Monday, Kim!" Monique called out as she saw the last view of Kim being dragged out the front door. Afterward, both Monique and Felix snickered and chuckled.

Felix pointed to the front door while still chuckling. "That's the first time I've ever seen Kim dragged away like a little girl."

"Felix," Monique began with a wicked face, "knowing Kim's mom, she would drag Kim girl all the way from the other side of the world if she deemed Kim needed to go home." Her wicked grin softened. "I was about to call the girlfriend on the spot, until Mrs. P came in."

A thought came to the brown-haired young man. "Do you think Mrs. Possible knows about Kim's jealousy?"

Monique smirked. "You bet'cha, Zombie Boy. I don't think nothing can escape those blue eyes of Doctor Anne Possible when it comes to Kimmie. You saw how she was able to see through the girl's lies."

Releasing a sigh, Felix eyed his date. "So, want me to fly you home?"

Gazing down at her BF, the dark-skinned girl produced a lopsided grin and shook her head. "Nah-ah. There is one more stop for us to go before our date is complete." She leaned down and whispered into Felix's ear.

Blue eyes going wide, Felix was flabbergasted. "Are you kidding me?" he asked as she leaned up to face him nearly nose to nose.

Her grin broadened a bit, she shook her head. "Here's a small taste," she huskily replied before her lips connected with his for a brief hot kiss.

Straightening up, a smiling Monique strolled toward the front door, leaving a slack-jawed boy behind. She knew he would not be far behind her.

Surely enough, shaking his head out of his stupor, Felix immediately moved his cyberrobotic wheelchair to follow the beautiful lithe creature leaving the front door now. He was certainly not going to complain that his girlfriend wanted to go to the secret make-out spot in Middleton Park on the first date. If that kiss she gave him was any indication, he knew his brain was going to get fried plenty more times before the evening was over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emerging from the eating establishment into the brisk night air, a Japanese girl and an American boy, who held a bag of cheese nachos in his left hand, looked around for a minute before he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, prompting her, with a grin, to wrap her left arm around his waist. Despite that it was at least 20 minutes to eleven, the streets still had pedestrians and vehicles going about, for after all, Fridays were one of the busiest nights of the week next to Saturday.

"So," Ron began after a few moments, "want me to escort you home?"

Yori was touched as always by his offer. He had several times gone with her to make sure she reached the Mochizuki Estate, and for him, he had no qualms about again taking the bus for the ride to the other side of Middleton to reach his home.

Yet this time, the teenage ninja gently shook her head with a grateful face. "I appreciate your generosity, Ron-kun, but it is not always necessary for you to escort me home. I'll be fine."

With a simple pull of her arm, Yori guided them away toward the nearest bus stop, walking casually with no intention to rush. She wanted to feel close to him as much as possible before she had to depart for home, and from the warm clutch of his arm around her shoulders, the young girl knew the blond boy beside her did not mind her proximity to him at all.

As they strolled along, dark almond eyes noticed a nightclub across the street, and a curious eyebrow was raised upon noticing the chalkboard sign next to the entrance. "Ron-kun?"

"Yeah, Yori?" He turned his head slightly to look at her face.

"What is 'Karaoke Night'? I know 'karaoke' is a Japanese word for 'empty bucket'."

Baffled by her question, he followed her train of sight, and upon seeing the club's sign saying 'Karaoke Night', he finally realized what she was asking. "Oh!" he said as his lips formed a grin. "It's a type of singing where a person sings along to prerecorded music. One doesn't need to be a good singer to sing karaoke, for a person just follows the lyrics on a TV screen if the person doesn't know the lyrics. That's all."

Her face scrunched in puzzlement. "So it's not truly singing though. Anyone can do it."

"Pretty much," Ron agreed, while his head revolved to face her again, for they now had passed the club. "Even Drakken could do it."

Yori couldn't help but to choke out laughing at the mental image, causing Ron to chuckle. "I just cannot see that villain singing, Ron-kun. It's just too… weird," she finished.

Chuckling again, Ron nodded. "Yeah, it will be mondo weirdness to see the blue dude singing karaoke on the stage." His lips and eyebrow quirked on an idea. "Want to go check out the club?"

"No," Yori declined, expression still mirthful. "It is best we get back to our homes and rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah," the blond agreed, now remembering what was planned for tomorrow. "Can't skip on that."

Instead of answering with words, the pretty Japanese simply nodded.

Curiosity prompted Ron to ask a question though. "Yori? I just realized something. I'm surprised you didn't even know about karaoke singing. After all, it was the Japanese who invented it."

The ninja girl produced a half frown and grin. "As you know, Ron-kun, I have been raised at Yamanouchi, and given my training and life there, I had very little time to know everything that was happening in my homeland." Her lips became a full grin. "Besides, now that I'm here in America, I can learn more about our world, especially things about Japan that I had missed. I do have a good teacher to help me out," she finished as she squeezed his waist to emphasize her point.

This time it was a smiling, proud Ron's turn to answer by nodding without saying any words.

So the young couple continued strolling down the street, until they reached a bus stop at one corner. It was sheer luck that after a couple minutes they could hear the oncoming bus, and upon closer inspection, it displayed the correct bus-route identification, indicating this bus would able to take Yori home.

As the bus was slowing down, Yori smiled warmly at her boyfriend. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ron-kun. Good night."

"Good night, Yori," Ron replied just as warmly just as the bus came to a halt in front of them and opened its door.

Placing her right hand over his cheek, Yori pressed her lips to his for a brief, heartfelt kiss. Afterward, her smile still in place, the young girl walked onto the bus.

After watching the bus depart, Ron, feeling happy, made way toward his home on foot. He knew it would take some time this way instead of taking a bus, but he didn't care. He felt like he was the luckiest guy on Earth now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 17)

A/Ns:

1) The following is my response to snakeskin mike and Anonymous's reviews of Chapter 16:

- Why thank you, kind sir! I am glad you love the story to give it a praising title as you stated. Let's hope I can maintain it to keep that title. ;)

- Oh, I assure you that "ABoH" would be focus mostly on Ron & Yori and Kim. It's just I love to add things regarding other characters occasionally. Besides, as one can see with this chapter (Chapter 17), Monique and Felix do become part of the plot. Rest assures that the next few chapters will not have Monique and Felix showing up anytime soon. :)

As for those minor corrections, I considered them and took some of them. I also spoken with campy, and he agreed with you. He'll be more aggressive to tell me of these things from now on. ;)

2) The idea for this chapter's plot came into my mind when I was typing up the first segment. I figured it would be fun to have Monique & Felix, Kim & Mrs. P, and Ron & Yori by chance end up in the same restaurant. Not only would this chapter provide some fluffy goodness, but some drama as well with Bonnie being her usual nasty self and Kim getting greener upon seeing Ron and Yori giving loving eyes at each other. I had some good fun with writing this extra-long chapter. XD

3) The restaurant in "Blush" reminded me of TGI Friday's and other similar chain restaurants in the United States, thus I'd gave it the name 'Glorious Saturday' to match TGIF and Ruby Tuesday.

4) Speaking of "Blush", Mrs. P and Kim were sitting at the table Jim and Tim sat in the episode, while Ron and Yori were sitting at the table Kim and Josh sat. Just a visual reference for anyone who wants to picture how could Kim and Mrs. P could see Ron and Yori yet not vice-versa. I figured that if Kim and Josh couldn't have spotted Jim and Tim, neither can Ron and Yori toward Mrs. P and Kim. :)

5) Some of you might think I'm going to fast with Monique and Felix's relationship for them to reach 'first base' on the first date. Maybe, or maybe not. Judging Monique's personality from the episodes she appeared, I say she is the sort-of the 'take charge' girl who wouldn't mind getting it on with a boy she knows well and feel a connection with. Far as I'm concerned, I feel Monique and Felix met way back sometime after "Steal Wheels", for I can't see how they couldn't meet if they are best friends with Kim and Ron. :)

6) Last, I want to express my deepest gratitude to everyone who has shown approving support for "A Bond of Honor" which no doubt will be on-going for still quite some time in the future. The reviews are helping me greatly with ideas and morale support. I'm touched that a large number of people have not only placed "ABoH" in their Story Alert lists, but also in their Favorite Stories lists. I'm honored that "Bond" also happened to be placed in some C2 communities.

Believe me; "A Bond of Honor" is still far from the finish line. I might end up with a major novel-length story by the time I reach the end, and it is all thanks to everyone for showing your support in this 'what if' Ron/Yori story. I'll continue to do my best to provide the best chapters in this on-going saga. :)

Thanks to you all! (Big grin)


	18. Chapter 18: Fighting Angels

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A grand paid-trip vacation to Hawaii goes to campy for once more for providing wonderful proofreading/betaing work! Just send the bill to Mr. Doctor Possible, campy! (big grin)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 17: zafnak, Zaratan, ScareGlow, continental-line, GargoyleSama, Joe Stoppinghem, AtomicFire, Quis Custodiet, snakeskin mike, ZK Chromedragozoid, bmwrider, Bubbahotek, warlord-xana, Mr. Average, romantic-cancer, The Mad shoe1, milordo-z 2.0, Goinghome, and kingprawnsct.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 17. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 18 – Fighting Angels  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Panting and sweating hard, she gritted her teeth and bore it. She had been going at it with the other girl for 20 minutes straight, and her keen brain knew that neither she nor her opponent was going to give up. It was either victory or defeat with no room for a middle ground.

Landing on her feet, green eyes immediately saw her foe had leaped after her with a right kick aiming for the chest, yet the nimble teen girl blocked it easily with her left arm and countered with a right upper hook toward the face. However, the other girl dodged the punch, landed on her feet, and did a roundhouse kick to try to trip her redheaded rival.

Jumping over the leg, Kim Possible, eyes narrowing, spun in mid air and aimed a kick toward the raven-haired girl just below her, but Yori Takana didn't allow the foot to connect, for she pushed with one hand off the ground and leaped far to the side to land on her feet at the same time as Kim. Both girls, breathing hard, eyed each other narrowly.

"Give… up… Yori," Kim panted between words.

The ninja girl felt her lips curl up to the side slightly. "Not… going to… Possible-san. …You?"

Emerald eyes burning with determination, the Middleton High cheerleader shook her head. "No way," she answered hoarsely, coming out almost a growl.

With those words spoken, Kim ran toward Yori, who did the same, and together, both bounded into the air at each other, throwing punches, kicks, and other maneuvers possible in the limited time they were airborne. They landed, only to immediately leap backwards far from each other to skid across the dirt, causing tiny dust clouds to form behind them.

Both girls were about to launch into another offensive, each not giving up no matter what. After all, their pride just would not want to admit defeat.

"HALT!" a mature masculine voice cried out, and both combatants dropped their fighting stances. Kim bent over a bit and placed hands on her knees, while Yori remained standing. Both girls breathed hard and felt sticky from the sweat clinging to some areas of their white student shinobi shokuzus (ninja uniforms).

Approaching the two girls, Master Hiroshi Mochizuki, in his red ninja master's garments, smiled approvingly at them. "An excellent match. It has been a long time since I've seen a spar of this magnitude. Both of you are to be commended for your endurance and skills."

"I'll say," a grinning blond boy, in a white shinobi shockuzu, said as he stepped out of one side of the dueling area to come up to the two girls. "You were both badical!"

"Booyah!" Rufus agreed from his perch on his owner's right shoulder, while Ron strolled up to the Japanese girl first and handed her a white, fluffy towel and a water bottle.

"Arigatou, Ron-kun," Yori thanked her boyfriend with a warm grin as she took the items. She drank from the bottle, while Ron headed over to Kim.

"Thanks, Ron," Kim grinned in gratitude as she accepted a towel and water bottle from her best male friend. She drank some of the cool liquid before patting the towel over her sweaty brow.

Kim had to admit that after this long fight with Yori, she did feel better for some reason or another compared to last night after watching Yori with Ron at Glorious Saturday. Then again, she always found sparring was a great stress reliever, and the Japanese ninja girl certainly had given her the means to work out her stress.

Looking at the sun, which was now close to the western horizon, the redhead worldwide heroine knew it had been a long day. Both she and Ron had come to the Mochizuki Estate early in the morning for Ron's training lesson, which she and Yori participated in as well at times. The three of them (and Rufus at times) would meditate, follow simple fighting techniques, and even mock duel each other to follow-up on those techniques.

However, in the late afternoon, Master Mochizuki had wanted to test Kim's skills, and so he pitted her and Yori against each other in sparring matches. The first two matches had been just minor bouts that ended if one scored a hit on the other. The third was a full-blown fight, where the girls used all their skills and strengths, and it would not end until one admitted defeat or the other could fight no more. It was a good thing the ninja master had called a halt to the fight, or else both girls would have likely continued until exhaustion took them.

As the two girls' breathing slowly calmed down, Master Mochizuki looked at Kim with a kind, appreciative grin. "As you know, Possible-san, I wanted to test your skills, and this bout has proven what we knew of your fighting skills some time before Stoppable-san came to Yamanouchi for his one-week stay last year."

Seeing the curious expression not only on Kim but Ron, Yori, and even Rufus, the elderly Japanese explained. "When Stoppable-san received the Mystical Monkey Powers through the four Jade Monkey Statues, Sensei immediately knew someone had inherited the powers, for only he would have sensed the powers. Upon finding out that Stoppable-san and Monkey Fist were the ones who received the powers; Sensei had our intelligence network seek all information on the people in question. He was pleasantly surprised to find out about Team Possible and Stoppable-san's role in it, and in order to better understand about Team Possible, he sought all information on every team member, which included you, Possible-san."

Kim and Ron were astonished at this. "Sensei wanted to know more about me?" the redhead asked.

Master Mochizuki nodded with a grin. "Indeed. After all, to better understand why Stoppable-san was a part of your team, he needed to know more about you. Highly intelligent. Adaptable. Determined. An extremely skilled fighter with 16 distinctive fighting styles of kung fu. Quite remarkable for someone to have achieved before her 16th birthday.

"Sensei theorized that you would be well matched against any ninja warrior or advanced Yamanouchi student. Hirotaka had spoken about his brief mock bout with you, and after seeing you fight against DNAmy's gorillas, Sensei was convinced you are indeed a fighter to be reckoned with."

Feeling pride warming her insides, Kim grinned and modestly waved a dismissing hand. "No big. I'd wanted to know about kung fu ever since I was in pre-k. I just happened to learn 16 styles easily. That's all." Ron and Yori chuckled at her reply.

With twinkling eyes, Yori's guardian raised a stern finger. "Yet do not be overconfident, Possible-san. You may have skills to possibly beat the average ninja warrior, but you are no match against a ninja **master** in a fight."

Sheepishly grinning and chuckling, while seeing Ron and Yori snickered, Kim dabbed her neck with her towel. "Yeah, I think I figured out that much, Master Mochizuki."

During her fight with Yori, Kim knew she was close to par with the ninja girl. Team Possible's leader knew 16 styles of kung fu and various combinations of the 16, but given she did not know about ninjitsu or Tai Shing Pek Kwar, she had a slight disadvantage against a trained Yamanouchi ninja as Yori had proven. So out of simple reasoning, if she was evenly matched against Yori, an advanced student and warrior, Kim knew she would stand no chance against Sensei or Master Mochizuki in a fight, given they were ninja masters.

An amused expression on his face, Master Mochizuki turned and walked out of the dueling area. "Come," he called out over his shoulders to the three teenagers. "Your physical training is over for the day. Let us depart for the gazebo for refreshments and food."

"Booyah!" Ron cheered, raising a fist over his head. "It's snackage time!" he said as he quickly followed the ninja master.

"Snackage!" Rufus repeated before licking his lips in thought of the tasty treats waiting for them.

While Yori giggled and Kim smirked and shook her head, the two girls began to trail behind the eager boy. "Do you think of food all the time, Ron?" Kim teasingly asked.

Ron was not perturbed one bit. "As a chef, I certainly do, KP," he grinned.

"Yeah, 24 hours a day," Kim fired back. "God help us all." Yori laughed, while Master Mochizuki softly chuckled.

In retaliation, Kim's freckled best friend playfully stuck out his tongue at her, and in return, she tweaked her nose at him. Being friends for a long time, Kim and Ron knew each other well enough to know when they were saying things in jest all in good fun.

It had become the standard after-training event for them to relax at the gazebo, to eat, chat, and review with Master Mochizuki the lessons learned. Kim knew all this was mostly for Ron, given he was the ninja-in-training, but she couldn't deny that she was learning things as well. Team Possible's leader knew what she was learning could give her the edge even over Shego and other foes.

Reaching the Japanese-style, wooden gazebo at the center-rear of the vast gardens behind the estate's living quarters, the group led by an eager blond boy walked up the few steps to the round glass-top patio table. Ron was expecting the typical view of assorted snacks and drinks, but his face fell upon seeing nothing but a small uncheckered board with wooden pieces lying on top of the table.

"Where's the snackage?" Ron cried out in disappointment as he waved at the table while the other three walked around him to stand beside the table. Kim stood at his right, Yori on his left, and Master Mochizuki to Kim's right.

"Yeah!" Rufus echoed, wanting his usual tray of cheese.

The ninja master merely grinned, his hand gesturing to the board on the table. "You'll be continuing your training, Stoppable-san. This will help you with that training."

Surprised chocolate eyes turned to face the shinobi teacher. "Whoa! I thought you said we're finished with our training for today!"

Kim couldn't help but produce a mirthful smirk. "Actually, Ron, Master Mochizuki said that we were finished with our **physical** training for today. He didn't say we were finished with any other training."

"Precisely, Possible-san," Master Mochizuki confirmed with a nod and grin at the teenage girl before facing his blond pupil, "Do not be concerned, Stoppable-san. Kay-san will be here with the desired **snackage** as you called them. In the meantime, we will start with the training of your mind."

"My mind?" Ron asked in bewilderment as he raised his eyebrows at the elderly Japanese before eying what was on the table. "I thought all that meditating stuff was for training our minds."

It was Yori who answered this time. "Meditation helps one relax and find their centers, Ron-kun. What Mochizuki-shishou is saying is that this," she hand-gestured to the board, "will help you think and gain you insightful knowledge in tactics and planning."

"Indeed," Master Mochizuki replied. "In the middle of battle, ninjas are not only trained to know how to fight, but to also think and plan to defeat their opponents swiftly and precisely. Power alone will not able to win a battle. Even the smallest of warriors can take down enemies many times their size by simple outthinking the opposition."

"Okaaaaay," Ron said, still not entirely getting it. "So what is this?" His eyes made out a 9x9 uncheckered board with 20 irregular pentagonal wooden pieces on each side of the board. Japanese wording was seen on the pieces. "It looks like Japanese checkers."

Yori giggled with a hand over her mouth, while Master Mochizuki merely grinned in amusement. A smirking Kim shook her head slightly, feeling amusement as well as disbelief in Ron's lack of knowledge of the game on the table. "It's called Shogi, Ron," Kim explained. "It's Japanese **chess**."

"Chess!" Ron nearly screamed out wide-eyed. "I'm no good in chess, KP!" he whined. "Remember the last time?"

Kim rolled her green eyes. "That was years ago, Ron, against Danny Cage. You haven't played since. You'll never know what you're capable of until you least **try**."

The ninja master nodded in agreement. "Possible-san is correct. Until you try, Stoppable-san, you will not ever know what you are capable of doing."

With that said, Master Mochizuki began to explain the game. Shogi has some similarities to Western Chess; given both were descendants of Chaturanga, a 7th-Century game from India. Each player has 20 pieces – a King, two Gold Generals, two Silver Generals, two Knights, two Lances, a Bishop, a Rook, and nine Pawns. All pieces were the same color, thus loyalties were determined by the directional headings of the pointed tips of the pieces. Pieces were moved according to the limits of their movements, and unlike Western Chess, most pieces could be promoted upon moving into the promotion zones, the last three rows on the opponent's side. Another difference was that captured pieces could be brought into play as one's own, for this 'drop rule' was credited to the practice of mercenaries who switched loyalties when captured.

Overall, Shogi seemed more challenging and enduring to play than Western Chess.

After explaining the rules along with a brief history, Master Mochizuki, with a grin, gestured to the chair facing one side of the Shogi board. "Stoppable-san, you'll be black," he said before facing Kim. "Possible-san, would you care to play against Stoppable-san?"

"Sure," Kim replied with a smile as she moved to sit across from her best friend. "I have not played Shogi before, so this will be good practice for me."

Inside her mind, Kim was nearly skipping in glee. _"Yeah! Master Mochizuki asked me and not Yori! I'm going to be Ron's first Shogi gaming partner!" _She really knew that the ninja master wanted her to play first against Ron, given no doubt Yori had played many times before and would have humiliated her friend big time. Yet the redheaded girl couldn't help that she felt happy she had something to hold over the Japanese girl regarding Ron, even if it was a trivial thing.

So with Ron starting, the two friends played a game. Yori sat to Ron's left with her back to the nearby rear wall of the estate's inner compound, while Master Mochizuki sat to Ron's right. It took awhile for Ron and Kim to get the hang of things, due to memorizing what movements each piece could do, but once both teens figured things out, the game went smoothly.

Yet as the sun set and the lights of the gardens and the gazebo came on, Ron clearly was getting somewhat frustrated. Despite this was also Kim's first time playing Shogi, he knew his best friend's keen brain was able to play far better than him, for she was capturing his pieces more and using those captured pieces against him. It was clear this was going to be quite a slaughter.

After Kim managed, maybe for the fourth or fifth time, to get one of her pieces promoted, the group heard a small food push cart coming down the path, and sure enough, they watched Kay Yamagato appear pushing the cart. "Hello, everyone! I bet you youngsters are hungry." Her long, wavy black tresses were loose and free.

"Yeah, I am," Kim admitted after moving a Silver General.

"Same here," a grinning Ron followed suit. "Rufus and I are ready for some good chow!"

"Yeah, chow!" said Rufus, who had moved from Ron's shoulder to stand beside the Shogi board. The little fellow licked his lips in anticipation of eating a platter of cheese.

Getting up from her seat, Yori giggled at the antics of her boyfriend and his pet mole rat. "Let me help you, Kay-sama."

Yori, after descending the two steps, reached over to one side of the steps to pick up a small wooden ramp lying against the gazebo and proceeded to place the ramp over the steps. Only then was Kay able to push the cart up onto the deck, making it easier to deliver the food and refreshments.

Kay chuckled upon seeing the game board on the table. "I think I'll leave the cart here, so you can take whatever you want. There may be room on the sides of the table, but it'll be too crowded if we put all the food & drinks on the cart to the table."

"Agreed, Kay-san," nodded Master Mochizuki. "Arigatou for spending time to prepare the food & refreshments."

"It's part of my job, Master Mochizuki," Kay replied with a small knowing smirk as she picked up a small plate of cheese.

"Nevertheless," the elderly man grinned somewhat apologetically, "you're spending extra time to prepare food & drinks for us when you would no doubt rather be home with your family."

Kim and Ron latched on to this bit of information. Despite that they had been to the Mochizuki Estate a few times, they very rarely met Kay, not since first meeting the chef on Ron's first day of training. Therefore, both teenagers knew nearly nothing about the 30-something, Japanese woman.

"You're married, Kay?" Kim asked as the elder woman placed the cheese plate on the table, where an enthusiastic Rufus began to devour the contents.

"Yes, I am," Kay answered with a warm grin, holding up her left hand to show her wedding ring. "I've been married for ten years now, and my husband and I have two wonderful children – a girl who is seven and a boy who is four."

Rising up from his seat, Master Mochizuki walked over to the cart to retrieve a cup of tea. "Then you should depart for home, Kay-san. We'll take care of returning the dishes and the cart after we are done."

"Thank you, Master Mochizuki," Kay smiled at the generosity.

Getting up, Ron stretched his arms before taking a few steps to the food cart. "Let's take a break, KP," he grinned while looking over the selections on the cart. His grin soon turned into a frown. "Then again, I say 'game over'."

With a victorious, teasing grin, Kim rose to join him at the cart. "Admitting defeat, Ron?"

Turning an incredulous face to his best friend, the blond boy pointed to the Shogi board. "Hello, KP! You're grinding me to a pulp!"

Kay and Yori chuckled. "He's right," Kay grinned. "Even I could see that you're going to win the game, Kim."

Picking up a can of soda and a tuna sandwich, Ron sighed in defeat. "I knew we should play checkers instead." All three women softly laughed, while Master Mochizuki merely amusedly grinned. The young man took everything in stride and grinned back.

After taking a sip of his tea, the ninja master gestured to Ron with his head. "Despite that you lost this game, Stoppable-san, you'll be playing Shogi after each training session. The game will be able to slowly help you develop your intellect. It will not do your ninja fighting skills any good, if you do not have good tactical abilities to use them properly."

"Mochizuki-shishou speaks the truth," Yori said while pouring a glass of ice tea for herself. "In time, you'll be able to grasp the game, Ron-kun."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron spoke off-handedly. "Why don't you and KP play each other?" He took a bite of his sandwich, not noticing the reactions of the two girls.

Blinking first at the blond, Kim and Yori eyed each other for a few moments, before the redhead's lips slowly formed into a challenging smirk. "Play me, Yori?"

The ninja girl's expression slowly etched to match her opponent's. "It will be my honor to play you, Possible-san."

Hearing his two favorite girls, it was now Ron's turn to blink his eyes. "You two are going to play each other?"

"Well, duh, Ron," Kim eyed him like he was crazy. "You did suggest it."

"Eh, eh," he sheepishly chuckled. "Well, I was joking, KP."

Both girls once again locked their gazes together, and it was clear they would not back down. "We'll play," they said together.

Kay chuckled at the display. "As much as I would like to stay and watch the upcoming game, I better head home now. Good night." They all bid her good-night in return, before she left to make her way to the estate's garage where her car awaited her.

Afterward, Yori and Kim took their positions opposite each other at the table. The Japanese girl took her boyfriend's former seat, while the redhead sat back in her original chair. Ron simply took his girlfriend's former seat. After putting the Shogi pieces back in their start-up positions, the two young women began to play, while they all ate and drank in good time.

They always said that if one looked closely at a chess game, one could tell much about a player's skills, intelligence, and personality by the way the game was played.

For Ron, as time moved on, he could see that neither Kim nor Yori was making any progress. No one was winning, and he soon grew bored with watching. With his stomach full, the teenage boy dozed off with his head pillowed on his crossed arms on the table. Rufus soon followed, curled up in the empty cheese plate. Both Kim and Yori softly smiled at the sight for a moment before focusing again on the game.

Unlike Ron, Master Mochizuki was not bored with what he was seeing. To the average observer, the game appeared to be bland, but to someone with a keen eye, the game was everything but bland — organized plans & movements, strikes, counterstrikes, good use of 'drop-in' pieces, etc. Few pieces from either side were getting promoted, and rarely did either player get into range to make a check.

It was quite clear to the 50-something Japanese man what the game was telling him.

"_Both Possible-san and Yori-chan are evenly matched," _he mentally mused as his almond eyes scanned over the playing board as he took a sip of tea _"Each is intelligent and good in strategic planning. Neither would allow the other any chances of getting an edge, and that is the only way one will able to win_

"_It is much like their fighting match. Both are able to find a way to slip through the other's defenses and score a hit, but nothing truly decisive to win. Unless one side makes a crucial mistake, it will end in a stalemate."_

Raising his eyes, the ninja master looked at the faces of each girl. _"Yet despite their similarities, they are different."_

Eyes settled on Yori first. _"Yori-chan has patience and nothing to gain or lose from this game. It is only a game to her, nothing more, anymore than the fighting match was just a friendly duel to test her strength and skills."_

Master Mochizuki's eyes came to rest on Kim next. _"Possible-san has something to lose or gain. It is clear she is growing restless from not being able to gain an advantage over Yori-chan, much like in their fighting match. She wants to prove to herself that she can be better than Yori-chan, thus it frustrates her for her not to be able to win._

"_Possible-san's determination to win is partly fueled due to her family's motto,"_ Mochizuki mentally sighed with some sadness_. "It is a slogan that provides hope and strength to achieve the impossible. However, it is a double-edge sword, especially for Possible-san when she finds herself unable to achieve her goals she wants to achieve badly._

"_However, I know the real reason why Possible-san is pushing to win." _The elderly ninja's gaze fell on the sleeping boy across the table from him. _"Her friendship with Stoppable-san is deep. So deep that it has developed into something more. Yet she is not aware of her true feelings for Stoppable-san. Now that Yori-chan is Stoppable-san's girlfriend, Possible-san's unaware feelings have made her see Yori-chan as a rival. If she can't beat Yori-chan, it will aggravate Possible-san that another girl is better than her, especially when it comes to Stoppable-san."_

Eyes returning to the game, Master Mochizuki watched as Yori made a move, causing a slight eyebrow twitch to be seen on Kim's face. He mentally sighed once more.

"_Maybe it was wrong for Yori-chan to join Possible-san's team. If Possible-san sees her new team member as nothing more than a rival, how could she work together with her new team member?" _Master Mochizuki took a sip of tea. _"It was Yori's decision, and I know the experience will help her greatly. However, I wonder what the cost would be."_

So, the shinobi master watched over the Shogi game, until around near 10 PM, when he cut in and declared the game a draw. It was time for Possible-san and Stoppable-san to return to their homes. Waking a drowsy Ron and Rufus, they all cleaned up the table and helped return the cart and dishes to the living quarters' kitchen before Kim and Ron left for home.

Later, as he was preparing for bed, Master Mochizuki prayed to Kami to watch over the three teenagers and help to guide them wisely through the turbulent waters he knew lay ahead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 18)

A/Ns:

1) The following is my response to snakeskin mike's review of Chapter 17:

- Well, I don't know about getting Brick a new GF. We'll just have to see about this.

2) The honorary suffix '-shishou' means 'teacher/master'. I found it used in a Naruto manga (Chapter 251), and I think it suits for Yori to use the suffix for Master Mochizuki. After all, he is a master as well as a teacher.

3) I have not ever played a game of Shogi, so I might be wrong that it maybe more challenging than Western Chess. Yet after reading online information about Shogi, especially about the promotion ability and the 'drop-in' rule, I can't help but that think that it does sound more challenging to play than Western Chess. One has to think even harder to determine whether an opponent would use a capture piece and/or move a piece to get a promotion, etc.

If anyone wants to know more about the game, it's easy to do a Google search. Type in 'shogi,' and you'll have plenty of sites, which will able to tell about the game – rules, pieces, etc. :)

4) Okay now… I can hear some of you don't agree that Kim couldn't beat Yori in a fight. I'd read many bulletin board threads regarding which of the girls would win, and most of the time, most people always believe Kim would win due to knowing 16 styles of kung fu, etc.

I just don't agree. I see more like they are equals, due that Kim would not know Yori's fighting styles and vice-versa. Thus they would end up almost cancelling each other out. I do think that Kim might not stand a chance against a ninja master. So unless she's a master herself, don't tell me she can beat Sensei or Master Mochizuki.

So that's my opinion on what I think about Kim and Yori fighting abilities toward each other.

5) Last, I want to wish everyone, who are celebrating the holiday, a Happy Thanksgiving! This chapter is my Thanksgiving gift to you all, and I will not be back online until I return to work on Monday. (My folks' place does not have Net access.) Take care! (big grin)


	19. Chapter 19: Stepping Up

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

Yo! Once more I am in debt to campy for providing the best proofreading around! Arigatou, amigo! (Yeah, I know it's Japanese and Spanish. ;-p)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 18: romantic-cancer, Joe Stoppinghem, ZK Chromedragozoid, Yankee Bard, Bubbahotek, warlord-xana, AtomicFire, Dr. J0nes, The Mad shoe1, milordo-z 2.0, SassMasterGeneral, Mr. Average, and Zaratan.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 18. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 19 – Stepping Up  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

When it came to doing one's share of the work to keep the estate maintained, it was tough at times, even for those who had ninja training. However, the plus sides were that one had access to the vast wilderness around the area, a good room to sleep in, great food, and all the information and entertainment provided via internet and through television & radio.

The commons room, just to the left of the living quarters' front entrance, was quite large, providing a friendly environment with stone fireplace, various couches and easy chairs, and a large, widescreen digital TV screen mounted on one wall for anyone in the room to watch. Most of the time, many came together in this room to watch the news and shows, giving a sense of community and comradeship.

However, that was not the case today. It was early Sunday evening, and a few lamps gave a soft glow to illuminate the room. Only two people were seen on the wide couch in front of the widescreen TV, which was currently on, while one naked mole rat was sleeping on an easy chair nearby with the chair's back obscuring the view of the two people on the couch.

The little fellow had good reasons not to bother watching the pair on the couch. Yet once in awhile he could hear a moan and groan, reminding him what his owner and girlfriend were doing. Maybe it was best he raid the kitchen, he thought, but he had promised not to do so, leaving him with no options but to endure the human sounds.

With eyes closed and head flung over the top of the backrest, Yori couldn't help but generate another moan as she felt soft lips graze down her neck from her ear. She felt the mouth kiss gently on several spots, while a hand on her back was lightly trailing down her spine. Her own mouth drew in a sudden breath when those amazing lips approached the area at the base of her neck, and the same mouth released air in a long moan, when that male mouth soothingly bit over her pulse.

Feeling she had enough pleasure for the time being, the Japanese girl raised her lustful, smiling face, prompting her grinning, smug American boyfriend to raise his up to meet hers. Taking his face between her hands, Yori latched her mouth over his and gave him a soulful kiss, which melted them together for a moment.

Yet when the young lady felt a large hand gliding from her waist toward a certain spot on her chest, her right hand smoothly came down over his to stop him. Afterward, dark eyes twinkling, she broke the kiss to look at him with a smiling yet scolding grin. "Getting bold, Ron-kun? Is this your attempt to steal 'second base'?" Her lips quirked.

Ron chuckled; moving to sit on his girlfriend's left side. "I see you're brushing up more on your baseball terms, Yori."

"Hai," Yori replied, still grinning. "Ever since you told me about the use of the sport's bases to express certain levels of a relationship, I have read more about the game." Leaning down toward the coffee table in front of them, her hand picked up a cool glass of water while the other hand smoothed down her red T-shirt back over her jeans. Only after she felt her waist was covered again did she return to her sitting position, taking a sip of water along the way. "I do not feel I'm ready yet to give you 'second base', Ron-kun."

Shrugging with a cocky grin, the freckle-faced boy placed an arm around her shoulders. "I didn't notice you complaining when I was checking out that soft skin on your waist, ninja girl. I thought maybe you wouldn't mind me taking 'second base'."

Shaking her head with a smirking chuckle, the raven-haired girl replied sternly yet amusingly. "It's one thing to feel my waist, ninja boy; it's another to touch a part of me that is considered private and intimate territory."

Again, Ron just shrugged as his grin went from cocky to friendly and warm. "Well, you can't blame a guy for trying, Yori."

With a happy sigh, Yori drank some more water before saying anything. "I don't mind you keep trying, Ron-kun. Until I am ready, you just have to find out on your own."

"Aw, man!" he mock pouted. "You're not going to give me a hint?"

Yori played along, smirking. "No."

Snapping fingers, Ron pretended to look disappointed for a moment before his expression went back to his usual carefree, jolly self. "Oh, well. Least we still can continue our 'first base' snuggle sessions," he said before picking up the TV remote from the coffee table and beginning to surf through the channels.

A snort of an agreeing laugh escaped her lips.

Ever since their first kiss, 'first base' sessions had been growing more intimate between them. Wandering hands were getting bolder to feel the skin of one another. Necking was welcomed by both; especially since she loved the touch of his lips on her skin. Yet she didn't feel quite there to give in to her instincts to allow 'second base'. Yori knew she could trust Ron not to go too fast, given he was a gentlemen in accepting her terms when to stop. Just she wondered how much she could tolerate her libido before she lost control, not only to allow him 'second base' but 'third base' as well. It was why the ninja teenager always had a cold drink nearby in order to cool herself before things got too much out of hand.

A frown formed on her face upon seeing the blond boy continue to surf through the large selection of cable channels. "Ron-kun, it is best we return to your school work. You still have much to do."

Ron turned a surprised, baffled expression toward her. "What do you mean? We finished all my work and studied enough." He knew he had spent most of the afternoon studying and doing his homework with her helping him when needed.

"Not everything," Yori amended. "Did you start on your autobiographical paper yet?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's progressing nicely, thank you," he answered with a grin before facing the TV again.

Something was just not right to the Japanese. Narrowing her eyes at her suitor, she voiced her thoughts. "You still haven't started it."

Surely enough, Ron confirmed her suspicions. "The creative part, yes. Hmmm… Not so much the writing part." A particular show caught his attention. _"American Star Maker!"_ His hand immediately placed down the remote.

Hearing his owner's voice, Rufus woke up, jumped on top of the easy chair he had been sleeping on, and saw what was on the TV set before scurrying over to sit between Ron and Yori on the top of the couch's backrest.

Yori sighed and frowned some more. She was proud of the progress her boyfriend was making in his schoolwork, yet it seemed he was avoiding even doing any steps forward on this report. It confused her deeply why this was the case.

Deciding to bring up the subject once this show was over, almond eyes gazed at the TV set, and what those eyes saw made the brain realize what the show was about, for it remembered seeing it before. "Ron-kun…," Yori's voiced her uneasiness. "You watch this show?"

"Only when it's on," Ron replied before his brown eyes looked toward the side to her. "You watched this before?"

"Hai, and I found it not to my liking," she frowned. "The judge is very rude and mean. It makes me feel… Makes me feel…" Her eyes narrowed in frustration over finding the appropriate words to describe her experience.

Facing his girlfriend, the blond young man grinned at her like he knew what she was referring to. "It makes your skin crawl?"

Her eyes went wide for a moment at him. "Hai! That's exactly how it feels."

Once more facing the TV, Ron grinned wickedly as his right hand raised like he was holding a small sphere. "That's what's great about it! The skin crawlyness!"

"Hm, hm," Rufus agreed as he bobbed his head, tiny eyes glued the screen on the wall.

Yori found it hard to believe it. "This is not a made-up story done by actors, Ron-kun. We're talking about belittling and emotionally hurting **real** people."

"Oh, don't fret over it, Yori," Ron grinned kindly, dismissing her concerns with a wave of his left hand. "It's not like these guys and gals didn't know what to expect when they signed for the show. If they can't take it, they shouldn't have bothered."

"True," she admitted, getting the point as she fixed her eyes on the show again.

Yet despite the truth, it still made her perturbed of such display of nastiness. During her time at Yamanouchi, Sensei and other instructors would put down her and other students, but only just so much to humiliate a bit. The _American Star Maker_ judge was so mean that she wondered if he was a villain of some sort. Not everyone would respond positively to such spiteful criticism, thus instead of improving, some people would be depressed, thinking they were worthless.

Feeling excited, Ron pointed the screen. "Look! They're going to announce the next sucker!"

"Ron-kun!" Yori cried out in displeasure, eyes wide.

"Oh, boy," Rufus muttered, realizing how much his human owner was in trouble.

Chuckling nervously, the blond newbie ninja turned his head to see his Japanese ninja girlfriend had arms crossed as she glared at him. "I didn't mean it personally, Yori. It was all in good fun."

He knew he said the wrong words when her eyes narrowed even more. "Good fun, Stoppable-san? Remember that the next time Barkin-sama belittles you," she finished before taking a sip of water.

"Awwww, man!" Ron bawled out, eyes closed. If Yori was reverting back to using his family name with the 'san' suffix, he knew his troubles with her were deep. Besides, she made a good point about his familiarity with the ex-Marine.

Thankfully, the frowning judge's announcement on the TV caught the couple and one naked mole rat's attention. "Our next victim goes by the name of 'Dr. D.' Oh, joy."

"Yo, what's up dog?" the contestant said as he appeared on the screen. He wore a funky rapper's outfit with a 'Dr. D' necklace. Yet his blue skin and familiar face made two pairs of human eyes and one mole rat's grow wide in recognition.

"Is that who I think it is?" Yori asked in astonishment while leaning forward to really see what she was seeing, her hand placing down her glass onto the table without moving her eyes.

"It can't be," Ron said in disbelief, matching Yori's stance toward the TV set.

"Yet it certainly is," Yori pointed out.

Ron then scrunched up his face, shaking his body in disgust. "You think your skin was crawling before!"

Rufus mimicked his owner. "Brrrrrr!"

Yori certainly couldn't argue with that. Her skin definitely was crawling more than before.

A well-known four-ring tone was heard coming from the right side of the coffee table, alerting everyone to the black PDA sitting beside the schoolbooks, notebooks, and snacks & drinks. _Beep-beep-be-beep_

The newest member of Team Possible quickly reached down to retrieve the handheld device before activating the small display, showing a split screen with a concerned Wade on the bottom half and a surprised yet outraged Kim on the top half. "Guys," Wade began, "are you watching?"

"Yep, but not believing," Kim nearly growled. The background behind the redhead clearly showed she was in the family room of her family's home.

"Ron-kun, Rufus-san, and I do also not believe what we are seeing," Yori added with Ron looking over her shoulder. Both turned again to face the TV screen again.

On the TV, Drakken was about to sing, when the stage lights over him went out and the judge interrupted him. "Oh, too bad. We're out of time this week, but you'll be the first off the block next time." He walked off screen with a sarcastic look. "And I can't wait."

Drakken was left with a bewildered face. "But…" Yet the _American Star Maker_ logo right away appeared, preventing anyone from hearing what he was about to say.

Hearing Kim's words, Yori, Ron, and Rufus looked down into the black Kimmunicator. "Waaade," the redhead nearly gritted out.

Unperturbed, the pre-teen super genius gently grinned. "I'm on it, Kim. I'll start working on my sources." With that said, Wade's image blipped off the PDA screen, leaving Kim's image to fill the entire space now.

"Man," Ron whined, "I wish I had sources." Yori and Kim had no idea what their blond teammate was babbling about.

"The question remains," the Japanese ninja said to bring everyone back on track, "why was Drakken on this particular TV show?"

Before Kim could respond, two young boys' voices off-screen spoke together; making it sound like it was in stereo. "Cool!"

Green eyes looked to her left to the people off-screen. "Not so cool, Tweebs!" she growled.

The next thing Ron and Yori saw were Kim's twin brothers appearing beside their sister on the screen. "Maybe Drakken has a new weapon?" Jim suggested.

"Yeah," Tim added. "He'll sing and then everyone…"

"Will turn into zombie slaves!" Jim finished with a deep voice as he walked around like Frankenstein's monster.

Yori couldn't help but to giggle at the Possible twin's antics. Ron chuckled, yet Kim rolled her eyes. "For your information, Tweebs, he tried turning people into zombie slaves. Remember?"

The twins snapped their fingers together in remembrance. "That's right," Jim began.

"The neural compliance chip," concluded Tim.

Both brothers looked at their big sister, a bit freaked out. "A zombie-fied sis…" Tim started.

"Was terrifying," finished Jim. Both boys shivered at the image of a zombie Kim in green spandex.

"Now, now, boys," an elder matured man's voice was heard off-screen, and Ron and Yori knew it was Mr. Possible. "Maybe Drew is turning a new leaf."

The familiar voice of Mrs. Possible was heard next. "James dear, knowing what Drew is today, do you really think he's turning a new leaf?"

Kim brought everything back on topic. "The whole point is, Yori, that we have no idea what Drakken is up to being on _American Star Maker_. We have to wait for Wade to do his digging before we can decide a course of action."

"Understandable," the Japanese ninja replied. "It would be unwise to venture into battle without at least some information on the enemy's plans. All we can do now is wait."

Kim gave a nod to Yori's perception of the sitch, thus both young women were seeing things eye to eye.

"Anyway," Team Possible's leader continued, "I'll see you and Ron tomorrow at school. Hopefully by then, Wade might come up with info on the dilly of Drakken's plot."

Yori nodded with a small grin. "We'll see you tomorrow then, Possible-san. Good night."

Yet before Yori could press the button to terminate the transmission, Jim's head quickly came in front of Kim's face, looking kind of strangely at the Japanese girl. "Hey, Yori, is that a hickie on your neck?"

"Say what!" Kim cried out before pushing her brother's face out of the way. Her green gems went wide upon noticing her sibling spoke the truth. "What are you and Ron doing over there?" she asked incredulously. "I thought you and Ron are supposed to be studying!"

Next to Kim, the twins began singing. "Yori and Ron sitting under the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Tweebs!" their big sister nearly yelled out in frustration.

Once more Yori giggled. She was beginning to understand how much the two boys drove their sister crazy. "All I will say, Possible-san, is that we've spent all afternoon studying and doing schoolwork. Ron-kun and I took a break to do some 'first base' studying." Two eyebrows on Kim's face rose upon hearing this.

"Yeah," a smug Ron chimed in. "I almost reached 'second base.'

"SAY WHAT!" Kim shouted out.

"Ron-kun," Yori scolded as she narrowed her eyes over her shoulders at the young man, "I don't think we should even tell anyone whenever we reach 'second base'. Surely even you would not want everyone to know about something that is supposed to be private?"

The blond boy chuckled timidly in agreement.

Kim's twin brothers were confused. "What's this 'first base' and 'second base' stuff?" Tim questioned.

"Now, now, boys," answered the voice of Mr. Possible off-screen. "You'll both eventually learn about it in another year or two."

After a brief giggle, the pretty ninja posed her thumb over the termination button. "Again, Ron-kun and I will see you tomorrow, Possible-san. Good night."

Sighing, Kim nodded. "Good night."

"Good niiiiight!" Jim and Tim added in a singsong fashion, giving kissy faces at the Japanese girl.

"Tweebs!" Kim once more cried out just as Yori pressed the button, making the screen go blank.

Yori couldn't help but place her free hand over her mouth as she softly laughed, while her blond BF chuckled. After a moment, she removed her hand. "I could see why Possible-san's brothers may cause her to go insane."

"'May'?" Ron amusedly scoffed. "They **are** driving her insane. Jim and Tim can really tweak her big-time." Rufus bobbed his head in confirmation.

Shaking her head, Yori giggled again on the mental images of Jim and Tim's mayhem to cause their sister problems. The thoughts about the Possible twins made her remember what they had said.

"Ron-kun?" Dark eyes met curious chocolate ones. "What were Jim-otoutosan and Tim-otoutosan talking regarding a neural compliance chip?"

With a small grin, Ron told the whole story about Drakken stealing the neural compliance chip, what it did, the twins' involvement in the mission, and the entire ending where the brothers saved the day with their homemade device that freed Kim and Shego from the chips' influence.

By the time he finished the story, his girlfriend was grinning in wonder. "You and Possible-san sure have amazing adventures, Ron-kun."

"Don't knock yourself short, ninja girl," Ron fired back, matching her facial mood. "You took part of several grand quests yourself."

Yori's grin broadened into a full smile. "That I did, Ron-kun."

When the young man stretched his arms over his head and produced a yawn, it prompted the young lady beside him to gaze at the nearby wall clock. "I think it's best you head home, Ron-kun. We'll discuss your autobiographical paper another time, I assure you."

"Good idea," Ron concurred before leaning down to start placing all his school stuff into his backpack. He was also relieved that she was dropping the talk about the report, for now. "Got to get much beauty sleep in order to get up early tomorrow. Knowing Barkin, he's a stickler for anyone being late."

Amused, she shook her head and stood up just as Ron stood as well, swinging his backpack through his arms, while Rufus climbed into his owner's cargo pants pocket. "He's maybe harsh, Ron-kun, but I can tell Barkin-sama means well," Yori said just as Ron closed the TV via the remote, and afterward, the pair began walking toward the front door.

Opening the door into the slightly chilly night, the blond teen grinned warmly at his oriental girlfriend. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yori."

He was about to leave when the sound of a throat clearing made him turn back to Yori, who was slyly grinning. "Are you forgetting something, Ron-kun?"

With raised, curious brows, Ron was about to asked what she meant, when he was cut off as soon as the lithe Japanese quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately and fully. He was momentarily taken aback, but his mind melted, making him close his eyes and return the kiss with equal force. The young couple moaned as they held the lip-lock as long as possible.

Finally, pulling away for air, their eyes opened, he with his mind still numb for the longest wonderful kiss he ever experienced and she slowly forging lips into a warm grin.

"I thought you were angry at me," Ron spoke out the first thing that came into his mind, after he could finally get it to work properly again.

Yori chuckled. "I am. What I gave you should be enough until our next 'first base' study session. As punishment, I will not allow you any 'first base' studying during our next study session." Seeing his resigned face, she softened the blow a bit. "I understand you were caught in the thrill of the show, Ron-kun, but be more considerate of your choice of words next time. Surely you can last this punishment," her lips quirked teasingly, "or have you become so reliant on our kisses that you can't live without them?"

Her witty question has done the trick to produce a crafty grin, his chocolate orbs sparkling with humor. "Oh, I can last the punishment, ninja girl. Just wait until it is over. I'll be paying you back for that bon-diggity kiss you gave me."

"I will be looking forward to it, ninja boy," she parried back swiftly, her voice almost purring. Then in an instant, her expression transformed into a normal warm grinning one. "Good night, Ron-kun."

"Night, Yori," Ron matched her look. Without giving her a chance to respond, the blond quickly kissed her cheek before heading out the door to start on his journey homebound.

Sighing happily, Yori closed the door, and for a few moments, leaned her form against the wooden structure. Much like him, she thoroughly enjoyed the kiss, for it was the longest, breathtaking one she ever had with him yet. Her suitor surely knew how to kiss with firm gentleness that would melt her being.

Sighing once again, the youngest resident of the Mochizuki Estate turned off the lights of the common room before heading upstairs toward her room.

Yet along the way, her thoughts drifted from the blonde boy to a redhead leader of Team Possible. Yori couldn't understand why Kim was upset upon seeing the love bite. It was not like she and Ron were naked in front of her.

Could it be… that Kim felt something for Ron? Yori dismissed the notion. Her boyfriend told her that his longtime best friend was just a friend, nothing more. The ninja trusted Ron, thus she could rely on his words that Possible-san was not interested in him. Right?

However, as much as she trusted her boyfriend, Yori had a nagging feeling that something was amiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 19)

A/Ns:

1) I couldn't help but vision that Jim and Tim has some traits of Gosalyn from another Disney animation _Darkwing Duck_. Thus why I included that line Gosalyn said about zombie slaves from the show. I love Gosalyn, for she cracks me up. XD

2) 'Otouto' means 'little brother', and from what Kitsune6 told me, it is the proper way for Yori to address the Tweebs despite they are not blood related to her. The 'san' is not used much in addressing younger siblings, if one is blood related, but given Yori is not blood related to Jim & Tim, I think the 'san' suffix is appropriate.

I recommend checking out the list Kitsune6 gave me, which I placed in the A/Ns at the end of Chapter 15. :)

3) Just want everyone to know that I maybe busy in the upcoming weeks adjusting to my new mobile home in New Jersey. The home has been ready for occupation last week, and I made the move this past weekend thanks to my brother and father who provided their trucks for the move. There will be times I might be spending time after work just to put stuff away, etc. (Yes, the first move in September was just to move to my parents' new home, given then my mobile home was not even up yet.)

So I maybe or maybe not able to put out the next chapter anytime soon, for not only because of the move and settling-in, but also I'm starting to write a holiday story for my TRU series. I just have to see how things go, but I least want everyone to know just in case I do spend so much time settling into my new home, which I'm finding out the hard way how much there is to do (Filling my kitchen coffers with food, getting necessary essentials, getting TV and Net access, etc.).


	20. Chapter 20: Inner Demons

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

Time and time again, I couldn't say enough for all the help campy gave me for providing great proofreading work. Thanks, man! You're the best! (big grin)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 19: ZK Chromedragozoid, Mr. Average, Bubbahotek, Joe Stoppinghem, AtomicFire, Zaratan, Etherelemental, Aeetos, romantic-cancer, warlord-xana, Goinghome, and The Mad shoe1.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 19. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 20 – Inner Demons  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

With a terry towel, she wiped the sweat from her form before tossing the towel into the gym locker. Only then did she make sure she was free of body odors before donning her green tank shirt and blue denim skirt. While doing so, her blue eyes surveyed the other girls in the locker room as they all changed back to their regular clothes after a long workout during gym period.

For Tara Sterling, it was easy to tell what was happening. Some of the other members of the Middleton High cheer squad were on the other side of the room conversing with Ron's Japanese girlfriend. They appeared to be quite animated in whatever they were talking about. While on the exact opposite side of the room were Bonnie and Kim.

The petite blonde girl had only spoken with Yori a few times, yet it was enough to tell the new student was smart, wise, and considerate toward others. Tara knew she could trust the other girl, for the raven-haired oriental was clearly not out to usurp anyone's position in the school. From the way she reacted around Ron, Yori was contented to be a student observer and a devoted girlfriend to Ron.

A wistful grin spread across Tara's face as her thoughts wandered about Ron Stoppable. The blond boy had grown on her during the past two years. Much like Bonnie, she didn't think Ron was much of anything when she first met him, given how he ate, behaved, and seemed to have a social life of a dork. Yet all that pretty much changed when Ron proved he was a good person in heart and was willing to go to almost any length to help others, especially Kim during her missions around the world. The Camp Wannaweep Incident cemented those positive views when the dweeby young man saved Mr. Barkin and the entire squad from that mutant fish monster. Ever since then, Tara always considered Ron a friend and great guy.

Oh, she was not delusional about Stoppable. He still was the same goofy guy that would occasionally do crazy things that would get him in trouble and/or make him a loser. Like that time a few months ago he became a real bad boy. She didn't like him then, and she further didn't think he was good after he trashed the cafeteria with that mashed-potato throwing machine. However, the phase passed and Kim pretty much explained Ron really wasn't himself thanks to a strange device. Although the story was bizarre, she'd accepted it.

Sighing, Tara looked into the mirror on the inside of her locker's door to make sure her long blonde locks were presentable before grabbing her books and closing the locker. Despite Ron's downside, the cheerleader knew he was potential boyfriend material, or else she wouldn't have thought of pursuing him after he'd saved the squad. The boy was clueless regarding the signs she had given him that she was interested in him, yet he behaved like she was nothing more than a friend. Disappointed, she moved on to other boys, like Josh Mankey. Bonnie had thought her crush on Ron was stupid, thus Tara's friend praised her for dating Mankey.

However, a small stab of remorse came to Tara upon looking at Yori, who had changed back to clothes of calf-length red skirt and light blue button-up, long-sleeved shirt adorned with frilly cuffs and neckline. The other girl had somehow managed to capture Ron's attention, thus the Japanese beauty had taken Ron as her boyfriend while Tara had failed. The blonde wondered what her life would have been like if she had been more forthcoming to Ron that she wanted to date him. Yet instead of jealousy, the cheerleader felt envy for Yori, for it looked like the girl had made a good call in catching Ron, who was a keeper in Tara's eyes.

This left the question regarding Ron's best friend. Turning around, blue orbs noticed the redhead and the brunette were dressed, Bonnie in her crop-top pink outfit while Kim in her gold cross-laced shirt and blue tights. Both girls parted before each left the locker room, and Tara followed them out.

The timid blonde knew Bonnie for far longer than Kim, thus she trusted the brunette. Yet Kim had proved time and time again that she could be trusted as well. However, Tara knew both girls were rivals and wouldn't be speaking on friendly terms no matter what. Something was just not right seeing the pair conversing in almost a civil manner.

Knowing it was best to get information directly from the source; Tara knew she had to ask.

Noticing Bonnie was heading for her locker, Tara took the chance to walk up to the brunette as the cheer squad's second-in-command opened the locker door.

"Hi, Bonnie," Tara greeted with a kind grin.

Bonnie produced a warm grin upon seeing her good friend. "Hi, Tara. That was some workout we got today."

"Yeah," the blonde agreed, "Mrs. Landry doesn't hold back when it comes to Phys Ed. Least she provides a good warm-up for cheer practice."

All the teal-eyed, brown-haired girl did was snort an amused concurrence. She certainly wasn't going to complain, for after all, the exercise kept her figure in good shape, and she would be damned if she gained weight. What good was being on top of the chain if she lost her hour-glass, hot body?

Tara's grin became sympathetic. "I sorry to hear you broke up with Brick, Bonnie. I thought you wanted to have him for your boyfriend, given he's the star quarterback."

Picking up a few textbooks and storing the ones she had brought from gym, Bonnie dismissed her friend's concerns with a grin. "It's okay, Tar. I thought it was time for me to move on to another man." The grin became a disbelieving frown. "That big ox on Friday night just could not leave me alone regarding how I treated Stoppable and his goodie girlfriend."

This was news to the almost shy blonde girl. "You broke up with him just because of that?" she asked, bewildered. "Why?"

Slamming the locker door shut, furious teal eyes focused steadily on confused blue ones. "Because that Japanese wench needs to be brought down a peg or two, and Brick just couldn't accept it. He kept going on that I should cut Stoppable and Takana some slack."

Blinking at first in puzzlement before realizing what Bonnie was talking about, Tara couldn't believe it. "You're still holding a grudge toward Yori after she embarrassed you two weeks ago when we first met her? Bonnie, Yori doesn't care for popularity and such. You have nothing to fear from her."

Bonnie shook her head. "It's not that. She has the nerve to tell me that Ron is not a loser and was willing to be his girlfriend of all the boys in the school."

This time it was Tara's turn to shake her head but out of sighed disappointment. "Bon, do you ever think that just maybe Yori has made a good point about Ron? How could you say he still is a loser after everything he's done in helping others? Have you forgotten he saved us at Camp Wannaweep from that Gill freak? Not just once, but twice?"

A brown eyebrow rose at that. "Kim and I were the ones who captured him that second time, not Ron."

Tara grinned in triumph. "Ron did have a hand in stopping him though. If it weren't for him, you and Kim wouldn't have had the opportunity to stop Gill."

Instead of speaking, a snort escaped the brunette cheerleader's lips as she crossed her arms with her books held inside. She couldn't deny her friend had made a point, but she certainly was not going to acknowledge it or else she would be accepting Stoppable was pivotal in stopping that fish freak.

Tara gave a tiny giggle, knowing Bonnie would not ever concede the point. Her amused expression dropped when she spoke again. "Speaking of Kim, what is going on between you and her, Bonnie?"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked, feigning innocence.

"You know what I mean," Tara frowned, not falling for her friend's trick. "The other girls of the squad noticed it too. We all know you and Kim barely are civil with each other, not since she took over as squad captain a few years back. You resent Kim for taking away your position, and since then you two were nothing more than rivals, only tolerating each other only when necessary. In recent times, it appeared you two are more civil with each other. What's going on?"

Bonnie couldn't deny the sly grin to form on her face as her eyes narrowed. "Why, K and I have something in common, Tar. Namely Yori."

Once more Tara couldn't understand what the other girl was referring to until her mind clicked on the link. "Kim doesn't like Yori?" A smirking Bonnie nodded a confirmation. "That doesn't make any sense, Bonnie. If Kim didn't like her, she wouldn't have allowed Yori into her mission team, never mind hang out with her and Ron."

"Let's just say that K has good reasons, Tar," Bonnie said, continuing to smirk. She turned around and began strolling toward the cafeteria. "Come on. Let's go have lunch."

Tara didn't immediate follow the brunette. She was still floored that Kim, good-natured friendly Kim Possible, had something against Yori, the girl who was dating Kim's best friend. It did not make any sense at all! Unless…

Blue eyes went wide with the revelation. She knew the redhead was best friends with the blond boy since pre-k. Their friendship was tighter than tight, a bond that most in the school envied. If Kim's feelings for Ron had evolved, it would explain everything, especially on the subject of Kim toward Yori.

Still in shock, the blonde girl finally got her feet to move toward the cafeteria, unaware of the shadow of a figure that had observed the entire conversation from the sanctuary of the hallway corner. He grunted before walking away himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Intrigued yet skeptical hazel eyes looked into the patient dark ones sitting across the cafeteria table. The idea presented by the raven-haired owner of those dark orbs was interesting to say the least, but there were also some reservations whether anyone else would want to do it.

"I don't know, Yori," Daniel Cage frowned as he picked up a soda can from his lunch tray. "I'm all for introducing the game to the Chess Club, but I wonder whether any of the other club members would go for it."

Yori sulked a bit. "Surely, Cage-san, even you could see the benefits of team members playing Shogi occasionally. You said you know the game."

After taking a sip of soda, Danny shook his head, some of his hair, which was a lighter shade of black than Yori's, flew somewhat. "I said I know the game, yes, but I didn't say I played it. Unlike most of the team, I read about the history of chess, thus why I knew about Shogi. I'm just worrying what the other members will say or think. After all, the chess competitions we play in the name of the school use Western Chess, thus Shogi might not be useful."

Instead of being disappointed, a knowing, kind grin appeared on the Japanese girl's face. "If you read about Shogi, you should know there are not many differences compared to Western Chess. Besides, I have a strong hunch that playing Shogi might give you ideas and advantages when playing Western Chess."

"She might be right, Danny," a girl's voice sounded to his right, prompting him and Yori to look at the freckled person. "It wouldn't hurt to at least try it. Besides, didn't you once tell me that after playing chess for so long, the game has started to lose its appeal? Maybe Shogi is what's needed to bring sparks back into the game."

Looking into the dark blue eyes of his friend, Danny couldn't help but give a warm yet hesitating grin as he placed down his soda can. Lisa Pierce was a teenage girl with shoulder-length brown hair, and given her taste in wearing blue clothes, she was mostly known as 'The Girl in Blue'. She was an average girl, thus she could not ever compete with the beauties of the cheer squad or other girls like Yori here. But she had a keen brain, and Danny knew that looks were not what he sought when it came to determining his friends.

"Maybe you're right," Danny admitted, causing Lisa to give a tiny grin in return before both faced the oriental teenager across from them. "Okay, Yori, we'll give it a try. Can you bring the game to our next club gathering this Wednesday afternoon, 3 o'clock here in the cafeteria?"

With an acknowledging grin, Yori bowed her head toward the school's chess captain as he raised a sandwich toward his mouth. "I'll be there, Cage-san, unless any emergencies come forth."

Lisa chuckled as a grinning Danny took a bite of his sandwich. "You mean whether any missions come up. Everyone in the school knows now about you joining Kim's mission team."

Yori shook her head while smiling, her eyes twinkling. "I have learned, upon arriving here in America, that there is no difference in the way gossip travels regardless of the nation. It still amazes me to no end how fast everyone can spread gossip and news faster than it takes to spread it through other ways, like radio, TV, or even the papers. Maybe it is best we eliminate the school's speaker system and just use the gossip line to make announcements."

Laughter burst out of Lisa's mouth at the joke, while Danny smirked. Both teens sure understood what Middleton High's newest student was saying.

Nodding to the pair in a polite good-bye, Yori took her leave, heading toward another table in the cafeteria, one where a blond boy, a wheel-chaired boy, a redheaded girl, and an African-American girl awaited her.

"Judging from that grin on your face, Yori girl," Monique grinned up at the girl as she arrived, "I say Middleton High's chess champ agreed to whatever you asked of him."

"Hai," Yori confirmed just before settling into her seat between Ron and Felix. "Cage-san agreed to give Shogi a try. I'll bring a portable Shogi set to school Wednesday, so I can introduce the game to the Chess Club Wednesday afternoon at 3 PM."

Puzzled expressions etched both Felix and Monique's faces. "Excuse me for not knowing, Yori," Felix spoke, "but what is this 'Shogi'?"

It was Kim who answered, while Yori took out a Japanese-style lunch box from her small backpack. "It's Japanese chess, Felix. Ron and I were introduced to the game this Saturday."

"Yeah," Ron took up the explanation as his girlfriend lifted up the box's top and whipped out a pair of chopsticks. "KP and I played each other, and despite she was a beginner like me, she clobbered me to pieces!" he finished with a mild glare at his best female friend, who sat to his left with a tickled look.

"Clobbered!" Rufus repeated from the center of the table, where he was eating some cheese puffs.

All three girls giggled while Felix snickered. The blond owner of the mole rat mock glared at his pet. "Whose side are you on, buddy?"

"The right side," Kim immediately replied. Again everyone chuckled, and as Yori began eating her Japanese lunch of rice and vegetables, her boyfriend pretended to wave the redhead's point away.

"Oh, sure. Just make fun of the Ronman. I'll just go somewhere far away where you'll never find me. Maybe Norway," he finished with a teasing grin. Yet that grin soon faded as the boy felt a shiver go up his spine.

"Ron?" Kim inquired upon seeing her friend's fearful face.

"Ron-kun?" Yori also asked, her hands holding the chopsticks and her small lunch box. Even Monique and Felix looked at the high school mascot with worry.

Body still shivering, Ron began explaining. "I just don't know why every time I hear that country's name, I have a strong urge to hate meat cakes!"

"Norway?" Felix said out of confusion.

"AH, MEAT CAKES!" Ron suddenly shouted out, startling everyone not only at his table, but others nearby them as well.

"RON!" Kim reached out and grabbed his left arm to hold him tight, and after Yori quickly placed down her lunch and chopsticks, she followed suit by placing her left hand on her suitor's right arm. The comfort of the young ladies' hands calmed the frenzied boy down to normal.

Breathing in and out, Ron nodded. "I'm all right now. I better not bother even saying that name." His face twisted into a menacing growl. "Meat cakes are **evil**."

Monique, who sat between Kim and her new BF, eyed the other boy a bit warily. "Maybe not to those folks who live in that country, Ron."

Seeing Ron had indeed calmed down, Yori and Kim withdrew their hands. "Now are you sure you're not going to start a crusade against meat cakes, Ron?" Kim asked with a little humor, hoping to lighten up things.

Sure enough, her long time best friend took up the hint. "Yeah, yeah, I'm not going to start a crusade, although I think I'll look cool in as a white knight in armor." A relieved chuckle came from everyone, knowing their Ron was back to normal.

Shaking his brown-haired head at his friend, Felix turned his head to eye the high school's cheer squad captain. "Speaking of evil, did you catch _American Star Maker _last night, Kim?"

A scowl formed on the Team Possible leader's face. "Yes, I did, as well as Ron and Yori."

While Yori continued eating her meal as she listened on the conversation, Monique pointed to her redhead friend. "So what are you going to do about it, Kim girl?" she asked before lowering the pointing finger. "Knowing Blue Man, it's not likely he's aiming to get a Grammy."

"I know," Kim sighed before taking a sip of soda. "It's just that until Wade finds out what Drakken's up to, we can't form a plan of action. We have to wait until Wade contacts us."

Ron narrowed his brown eyes. "Yeah, Drakken is evil, like meat cakes."

A snort of chuckle escaped Felix's lips. "Yep, just like you were several months ago, Ronman."

The words registered in the young Japanese girl's brain and made her drop her chopsticks before turning to face the wheelchair boy, face startled. "Nani, Felix-san?" she nearly whispered. "Did you just say Ron-kun was evil several months ago?"

Chocolate eyes went wide as Ron eyed his girlfriend and Felix. _"Oh, no! Please, she should not know!"_ he mentally shrieked.

Monique narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. _"Nice going, Zombie Boy! I don't think Yori is going to like hearing about Ron turning 'bad boy'!"_

Kim was the only one not concerned about the situation. Instead, she was confused in her head, while outside she appeared to be startled. _"Yori doesn't **know**? Does this mean that Sensei and the Yamanouchi network wasn't aware what happened to Ron? It doesn't make sense. If they are attentive of everything about Ron, they should have been aware about that brief time Ron turned evil months ago."_

Felix mentally groaned upon realizing his slip-up. _"Nice going, Felix. Insert foot in mouth."_

Yori trained pleading eyes to the boy, whom she has been dating for more than two weeks now. "Ron-kun… Tell me. Did you go bad?" Her other hand placed down the lunch box without needing to unlock her dark eyes from those of her suitor.

Ron gulped. For a moment, he thought he should lie and say that everything was fine and Felix was just joking. However, looking into those soulful dark eyes pleading with him, he knew he couldn't withhold the truth. As his girlfriend, someone he cared about deeply, the only son of Donald and Hanna Stoppable knew it was best that Yori knew the truth.

With a relented sigh, the blond began explaining. "Well, yes, I did." He immediately held up a hand upon hearing Yori's gasp. "However, it wasn't really me, Yori. It was thanks to a machine called the Attitudinator by Hench, Inc."

So Ron Stoppable told the full story of what had happened months ago that created the villain known as Zorpox. From Kim and Ron going undercover at the Villains Convention, where an accident switched Drakken's evil with Ron's good. How over time, Ron began doing bad things and creating inventions that he normally wouldn't have produced. To the entire fiasco at Cousin Reuben's wedding, Shego kidnapping him, and Zorpox's final confrontation with Kim that would have ended in disaster for the world if it weren't for Good Drakken making the Attitudinator switch again.

By the time the story was finished, Yori had a sad expression on her face.

Ron certainly didn't like that look on her. Seeing people sad always was a downer to him, thus with a tiny grin, he tried to cheer her up again. "Zorpox is gone, Yori. Wade made sure that the device we had stayed locked up, thus there will be no chances of him ever appearing again. Zorpox is no more!" he finished with a grand smile.

However, instead of a smile or a happy grin, Yori's lips showed a sad grin as she shook her head.

While Ron was befuddled, Kim narrowed her eyes at the ninja. "You don't believe Zorpox is gone, Yori?"

Dark eyes holding green ones, Yori again shook her head slightly. "No, Possible-san," her eyes held those of a bewildered Ron, "Ron-kun. Zorpox is still in you."

"All due respect, Yori," a puzzled Felix spoke out, "but did Ron say that Zorpox is gone? How can you tell the bad dude is still in him?"

"I agree with Zombie Boy," Monique chimed in, raising an eyebrow at the Far Eastern teen. "Yori girl, even I could see that Ron-o here is his goody, goofy self."

Once more, Yori shook her head. "All due respect, you do not understand." She focused on the face of her BF. "There is good as well as evil in every person in the world. No one is truly good or truly evil."

Ron blinked at her. "Okay, I'm like way confused here."

Yori gave a small knowingly grin, slightly amused by his confusion. "It's a balance, Ron-kun. Think of it like a scale." Both her palms spread out, one going up, while the other going down. "It is up to the individual to decide his or her own fate, and eventually one will decide which side he or she will take. Whether evil is the dominating force," her left hand went down while the right went up, "or good is the dominating force." Her left hand went up while the other went down. "However, neither side can be destroyed by the other. We all need the darkness inside us to do things that our light sides will not ever do."

"Like?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yori quickly answered. "Like fighting, Possible-san. When you, Ron-kun, and I go out on missions to fight villains, we need our aggressive sides to fight. Aggressiveness is a negative emotion. Same with anger, hate, jealousy, and others. These emotions are associated with our dark sides. However, for good people, the light side regulates these dark emotions, thus the light dominates over the darkness." Her hands once more displayed like a balancing scale, one side being more heavy than the other.

Felix nodded. "I think I understand, Yori," he said, catching everyone's attention. "However, I still can't see what this has to do with Zorpox still being inside Ron."

"It's simple, Felix-san," Yori responded. "From what I gathered from Ron-kun's story about this Attitudinator device, it took out his good side and switched it with Drakken's bad side. However, given there is good and bad in Ron-kun, the device did not remove his **bad** side."

Kim took in a sharp breath upon realizing what Yori was trying to clarify. "The device added Drakken's evil side to the evil that is part of Ron, thus the scale was tipped for evil to be the dominating force in Ron's personality, given there was very little goodness left in him."

"Hai, Possible-san," Yori confirmed before her eyes once more held the scared ones of Ron's "Thus Zorpox came forth. After Ron-kun's goodness was returned to him, Zorpox was not destroyed, but merely swept back into the dark corner as the light side once more became the dominating personality. Zorpox is Ron's dark side to his light."

Ron gulped. "Yori," his voice low, "are you saying he's still there? Inside me?"

Giving a sad grin, the pretty Yamanouchi student nodded. "I'm afraid so, Ron-kun." She reached out to hold his hand in hers. "Yet do not be concerned. I apologize deeply for scaring you, but I simply wanted to point out that Zorpox is not truly gone as you thought. He makes up a part of you, and without that part, you would not be the person you are now.

"We all are capable of being evil, Ron-kun, not just you. Possible-san, Felix-san, Monique-san, and even I can become evil."

A snort of chuckle escaped Ron's throat. "Nah, I can't see either you or KP becoming evil, Yori. It'll put a crimp in Team Possible's image if that happens." Kim snorted a laugh at that, while Yori, Monique, and Felix chuckled.

"You got that right, Ron," Kim agreed with her best friend, glad he had lightened the mood as he was always gifted in doing.

The redhead inwardly frowned though, her mind churning on what Yori had said, that there was good and evil in everyone. She didn't like picturing it, but the conversation had made her wonder what her evil side would be like. If Zorpox was Ron's dark side, what was hers? If she had turned evil, would she have become just as bad a villain as Zorpox or even worse?

Shaking off the horrible images of her ruling the world with an iron fist, Kim returned to eating her lunch just as the others did so too. As far as she was concerned, she would not ever let her dark side take control. She was Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything and a champion for good. That was all she needed to know.

Ron's goofy, joking voice brought her back to reality. "Well, there's no denying that meat cakes are truly evil." He eyed his little pink hairless pal in the middle to the table. "Right, buddy?"

"Yeah! Meat cakes! Evil!" Rufus stuck a finger into his mouth, making gagging noises. "Ack! Ack! Ack!"

The others amusedly shook their heads as they all continued consuming their meals. It was just a moment later that they all spotted the high school's vice-principal walking through the cafeteria's entrance, his hands behind his back, surveying the large room with keen eyes. The effect was that almost the entire cafeteria felt like being watched by the master sergeant in a boot camp.

Turning his head back to his lunch once Mr. Barkin locked his eyes on him, Ron forked his macaroni & cheese and took a bite before speaking in a gruff voice. "Maybe Barkin is evil."

"Oh, Ron-kun," Yori admonished him with a slight, disapproving grin. "Will you always hold a grudge against Barkin-sama?"

"Yori," Ron thumbed toward the ex-military man, "Barkin always has been on my case since my freshman year. He always picks on me out of an entire class he teaches. He's giving me extra homework while everyone else in class escapes. The man's got something against me, and there's no denying he's now **looking** me with 'the look'." The three girls, one mole rat, and Felix briefly observed Barkin and realized that indeed he was looking at Ron. "If what he does to me is good, Yori, I hate to see what he can do when he's evil."

Sighing, Yori gave a tiny grin as she shook her head, watching the blond young man return to his eating. Scooping up more rice into her mouth with her chopsticks, the Yamanouchi _shinobi_ realized that this attitude of Ron's toward the vice-principal would not likely change and it seemed to be the norm between the two men. She knew it was best to not bother even trying to alter her suitor's perspective of the older man.

Yet as the five teens and one mole rat ate their lunches, Kim, out of the entire group, took the chance to look at Barkin again from the corner of her green eyes. It could be just she was sitting next to Ron, but the world-wide heroine could have sworn that Mr. Barkin wasn't looking at Ron but was looking at **her**.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school bell rang, and a flood of students strolled out into the hallways as they made way toward their lockers, the buses, and other destinations now that school was over for the day. It was the usual routine day in and day out for everyone at Middleton High.

Walking out of one classroom, three teenagers made way toward one particular hallway. One blond boy was grumbling, while a Japanese girl was trying to comfort him and a redhead watching him with disbelief.

"What did I always say, ladies?" Ron muttered as he and Yori walked behind Kim toward her locker. "Barkin is **evil**!"

Yori frowned. "Just take the extra homework and do your best, Ron-kun. Moping about it will not make the extra homework go away." All she heard was his groaning. Shaking her head, her dark eyes paid closer attention to his face. "Speaking of schoolwork, Ron-kun, did you happen to start the autobiographical report yet?"

"Oh, that," the blond sheepishly grinned. "I have a title."

Both ladies waited for him to elaborate further, but he was not forthcoming at all. As they reached Kim's locker, the two young women frowned at him.

"The project's due next Monday and you have only a title?" Kim asked, having a nagging feeling what Ron really was saying.

Ron shrugged with a grin. "Okay, I lied about the title thing, but I have a topic in my pocket!" he pointed to the left pocket of his cargo pants.

"Me!" Rufus cheered as he popped out of the pocket Ron was indicating.

As one, the two Team Possible gals narrowed their eyes at their blond teammate. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were not pleased that Ron was not taking doing the report seriously.

Opening her locker, Kim, Ron, and Yori were surprised to see the computer screen immediately blip on, revealing the image of Team Possible's tech wizard. "Where have you been?" Wade inquired nearly incredulously.

"Class," Kim simply answered, her face showing how silly she thought her tech man's question was.

"Oh, right," Wade replied, embarrassed for not thinking of the obvious. He kept forgetting at times that his super genius was a rarity and not the norm, thus most children his age and older were still attending school. Kim and Ron, despite their hero status, were still high school students.

"Anyway," the pre-teen African-American said, "here's what I got on our _American Star Maker_. Remember that bogus shampoo Drakken tried to sell?"

All three teenagers nodded before Team Possible's leader replied. "Uh-huh, the one no one bought."

"Well, he's planning on plugging it in his song," Wade explained, concern in his voice.

Kim and Yori frowned in bewilderment at this. "And the point would be?" the redhead cheerleader asked, wondering why her arch foe would do such a thing.

Surprisingly, it was Ron who provided the answer as he spoke out enthusiastically. "Stuff talked about in his song would become hot and cool," he finished with both index fingers pointing at his long time best friend.

Eyebrows shot upward on both girls' faces as Ron's reasoning made sense now.

Kim aimed her right index finger at the computer screen and Wade's picture. "So you think people will snap up Drakken's shampoo just because he raps about it?"

"It makes sense, Possible-san," Yori agreed. "As Ron-kun mentioned, a product sung in a song would become popular, thus people would more likely to buy it. Quite a plan our foe has hatched."

Wade bobbed his head in concurrence. "Millions of people watch _American Star Maker_. Plus, if Drakken actually wins, he could get a record contract, movie deal, who knows?"

Yori crossed her arms, her expression firm. "If that happens, Drakken could likely sell his shampoo **world-wide**." Kim and Wade's eyes briefly went wide at this possibility.

However Ron was scratching his chin, totally obvious to his girlfriend's words. "Who does know?" he asked, referring to Wade's rhetorical question. Kim only gave a passing glance to her best friend's ignorance, while Yori arched a single disbelieving eyebrow at his unawareness.

Realizing that not only the country but the freedom of the world was likely at stake, Kim, with a determined look, slapped a fist into the palm of her other hand. "We gotta pull Drakken's plug," she stated the course of action needed to take.

Looking from her boyfriend to Team Possible's leader, Yori sighed. "True, Possible-san. Just the question is how? We can not just fight Drakken with fists to stop him as we did the last time."

Kim scrunched up her face in thought at that, for Yori was right. This was not the usual 'Beat-up the bad guys' mission, for this would require another approach to foil Drakken.

"For now, I can't think of anything," Kim admitted in dissatisfaction. "Can you think of anything, Yori? Wade?"

With a shake of her head, the Japanese ninja sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, Possible-san, for I have no ideas as you do."

Green eyes quickly locked onto the computer screen and saw the pre-teen boy shake his head as well. "Sorry, Kim. I'm in the dark as well what we can do to stop Drakken."

Sighing, the redhead heroine slumped her shoulders in resignation. "Okay. Wade, you continue finding any information we can use against Drakken, particularly anything that can give the police evidence to warrant Drakken's arrest." Her line of sight trained onto her teammates beside her. "Yori, Ron, and I will keep on thinking of any ways for us to prevent Drakken from winning the contest."

Wade nodded his head once. "Will do, Kim. I'll let you know if I find anything." His finger pressed a keyboard key before his image disappeared off the computer screen.

Once Wade was gone, Kim started sorting through her books and belongings. "Do you need to stop by your locker, Ron?" she asked as her hands picked up a few books and notebooks to take home.

"Yeah, KP," Ron grinned as his brown eyes focused on his girlfriend's dark orbs. "Come on, Yori. After I get my stuff, we'll stop by the BN for a quick bite before heading home."

"Cheese!" Rufus cheered, making Yori chuckle and producing grins on Kim and Ron's faces.

Reaching out to hold his hand in hers, the pretty Far Eastern girl prevented the American boy from moving toward his locker. "I'll be skipping eating and studying with you today, Ron-kun. I have some important chores and tasks to do at home."

"Oh," his voice sounding disappointed, but he quickly covered it with a grin. "I'll have KP along. She'll help me out."

Yori gave a confident grin. "I have no doubt about that." Her face turned a bit serious though. "Now can you promise me to least start on that paper? Honestly, Ron-kun, if you keep delaying it, you'll not able to hand in a report at all."

"I agree with Yori," Kim said as she closed her locker door. "It doesn't have to be perfect, Ron. Better to receive a C or D than a F."

Rubbing the back of his head, Ron's lips formed his typical sheepish grin. "Well, KP, you know I'm not so great in writing reports." His grin transformed into a positive one. "Yet don't you sweat, ladies, the Ron-man will get it done. No prob."

The women of Team Possible eyed each other with single raised eyebrows before focusing those skeptical expressions on their blond companion. "Uh-huh," both responded together, making Ron's face falter a bit.

Unable to help herself, Yori generated a small giggle watching his sheepish expression. He looked sort of cute with those soulful eyes and embarrassed smile that she couldn't stay ticked at him for long. "Come now, Ron-kun," she began as she tugged him down the hall toward his locker. "Let us pick up whatever you need at your locker before departing for the day."

Watching them leave, Kim smirked, for she too couldn't keep her ire up for long whenever Ron gave that smile. It was cute and effective as her Puppy Dog Pout. Of course, Ron's trademark grin had yet to truly make her do what he wanted as much as her PDP could make him do what she wanted. With the exception of her 'rents and brothers, she had yet to meet anyone immune to the PDP.

As she walked in the direction Ron and Yori went, Kim couldn't help but frown in thought about the Japanese girl. Did Yori have a weapon similar to the PDP and Ron's grin? Middleton High's cheer squad captain hoped not, but if so, the redhead prayed that she would be impervious to it. It would be extremely embarrassing that the other girl would have such power over her as her mom's Puppy Dog Pout had.

Kim shook her head. As much as she loved her mother, she really loathed that her PDP had no effect on her 'rent, yet Mom's had sway over her. It was a good thing that female chimpanzee was mistaken for her during the time class pictures were taken for the year, or else, Kim knew her current yearbook class picture would have her wearing that **dreaded** green dress.

"_UGH!"_ she mentally gagged. _"That dress was so… Sixties! Mom has to be like Nana at times that it makes me wonder whether her sense in fashion has taken a leap backwards."_

As she approached Ron's locker and the two other teens, Kim mentally wished she would not ever have to wear such outdated clothes ever again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 20)

A/Ns:

1) I like to say that with this chapter, "ABoH" has now reached over the 100,000 words mark! Yippee! I honestly have not ever had written a story reaching over 100,000 words, thus I'm proud that I have managed to write my first ever novel-length fanfic in my entire fanfic writing existence. (big grin) (IMO, any fanfic reaching over 100,000 words is in my eyes novel length. :))

2) To better keep track of the timeline of "ABoH", I have recently sat down and written a week-by-week calendar of story events. This way I will not make a goof in writing how long ago a particular event has happened in the story.

After writing down everything, I was not surprised to find out that despite this story has been written for months since May 2006, all 20 chapters thus far occurred only within a three-week span in the story. Therefore, there is still a long way to go before I reach the very end of "StD".

3) The ideology Yori mentioned is something I picked up from the _Star Trek_ episode "The Enemy Within," where Captain Kirk was split into two persons – one totally having his good traits and one totally having his bad traits. It pretty much said that good and evil lay in each of us, and that a person is not totally good or totally evil. A person needs both in order to survive.

Other words, like Yori said, without the bad side, no one can fight, be angry for a good reason, lie, and do other things. It is up to the individual to decide which side the scale tips, whether good will be the dominating force or evil.

So in the end, no matter how good a person is, that person will have some evil in him or her. Same the other way around. No matter how much a person say he or she is evil, there is still good in the person (Anakin Skywalker, aka Darth Vader, for example).

So, Ron, Kim, Yori, and others are not 100 percent good, nor are Drakken, Shego, and other villains 100 percent evil. Makes sense, or else Shego wouldn't have bothered to help her brothers in "Go Team Go."

4) Credit is due where credit is due. Thanks goes to AtomicFire for his suggestion that Yori should eventually find out about Zorpox. It was a good idea he had, given it would be surprising for Yori to know Ron once became evil. Yet, given it was not entirely Ron's personality he became evil but partly due to a nasty device, she was understanding of the situation and forgiving. IMO, if Ron truly had became evil on his own without the need of an Attitudinator, I doubtful Yori would have liked it.

5) For anyone's information, Lisa Pierce (I created the name) is a background character seen in the KP TV series. She's the girl Ron tried to ask to the Spirit Dance in "Crush", and occasionally, she is seen in the background in episodes. Over at the RS net board, she has been dubbed 'The Blue Girl', thus I modified the nickname to 'The Girl in Blue,' a nice yet silly take-off of 'The Lady in Red'. ;)

6) Finally, I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year! The next chapter will not come out until January, so I'll see everyone in 2007! Happy New Year, everyone! (big grin)


	21. Chapter 21: Inner Demons II

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

Time and time again, I couldn't say enough for all the help campy gave me for providing great proofreading work. Thanks, man! You're the best! (big grin)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 20: Joe Stoppinghem, milordo-z 2.0, AtomicFire, my guardian HaruHara, Bubbahotek, warlord-xana, Goinghome, ZK Chromedragozoid, Mr. Average, and Etherelemental.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 20. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 21 – Inner Demons II  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

The hallway lights were at half-bright illumination when the figure reached the second floor and began walking down the aisle toward a specific part of the building. It was past 10 PM, thus there were very few people still awake by this time.

Yet for Yori Takana, she was used to this kind of silence around this time of the night. It was this way at Yamanouchi most of the time, given many had to be up by 5 AM to start the day, and given most were used to the cycle; it had carried over here to the American branch of the organization.

Oh, there were a few of the elder Yamanouchi graduates who managed to break the cycle, thus they were able to stay up late and sleep-in later, but they were a select few, especially those who were attending the nearby Middleton College or Upperton University. They came to enjoy college/university life and wouldn't bother much to change their new lifestyles to return to the Yamanouchi sleep cycle.

An amused smirk came to the _kunoichi_'s face. She knew of one Yamanouchi student who no doubt would fit in America easily and wouldn't have any problems adjusting to a new sleep cycle. Given his love for motorcycles and the American lifestyle, Hirotaka would perhaps hang out late and sleep until 12 noon the next day.

Giggling at the mental image of a drunken Hirotaka sleeping in his underwear, Yori approached two double doors at the end of the hallway. They were the only double doors on the entire second floor of the Mochizuki Estate's living quarters, and the young woman knew what lay beyond them.

Ever since the conversation with Ron-kun during the lunch period at Middleton High, the Japanese teen's head was spinning with questions. Questions to which only one person she knew was capable of providing the answers. After doing her chores, eating dinner, and finishing other things to be done, she now faced the entrance to Master Mochizuki's bedroom, and with a sigh, her fisted hand rose to knock on one of the wooden doors, crafted with elaborate Japanese designs in the wood.

Hearing the calm voice of her master bid her entrance, Yori opened a door and entered before closing the door behind her. This was not the first time she had entered these quarters, and by now, she knew them as well as her own bedroom.

It was obviously the master bedroom of the estate. To the left of the entrance was a large four-posted king-size bed, crowned with Japanese style drapes, sheets, and pillows, and nearby the bed were Japanese wooden dresser drawers and cabinets while two night tables were on either side of the bed. The entry to the master bath was to the left of the bed, while a small living room with a couch and a couple of lounge chairs were to the right of the main entrance. Straight ahead, one could make out several regular windows aligned along the length of the room with a single bay window in the center. For a first time viewer, the room looked and felt like it was made for royalty.

As of now, all the electrical lights in the room were off, leaving only the candles situated around the bay window for illumination. Along with the faint moonlight shining through the windows, Yori could see the outline of Master Mochizuki kneeling on a cushion in front of the bay window, which was turned into a small personal shrine for religious worship.

Approaching the ninja master, Yori softly spoke an apology. "Forgive me, Mochizuki-shishou, for interrupting your nightly prayers, but I want to speak to you about something."

She couldn't see his face, given he was facing the small Buddha statue in the small shrine, but the Japanese girl saw his candle-lit form shake a bit, so she knew he had chuckled. "There is no need to ask for forgiveness, Yori-chan," he said as Yori knelt down on a cushion behind him, her eyes on his back. "You are free to come to me when something troubles you or if you have questions to ask. People who do not question the world around them are doomed to be ignorant and deceived. You are neither."

"Arigatou, Mochizuki-shishou," Yori replied with some pride to his compliment. Yet the small grin on her face was brief as she reminded herself why she had come here.

"So, what is on your mind?" he asked, his eyes still resting on the Buddha statue.

A sigh escaped Yori's lips before she answered. "It's about Ron-kun." Her eyes saw her teacher tilt his head a bit to the right, telling her she had his full attention. "Today at school, I found out that several months ago Ron-kun turned evil and became a villain known as Zorpox." Mochizuki's shoulders slumped a bit, and she saw him release a sigh. "Mochizuki-shishou, was Yamanouchi aware of this?" Her voice rose a bit, sounding agitated. "Why was I not informed?"

"Because," Master Mochizuki immediately responded, voice soft and firm, "it was not your place to know." The elder Japanese turned his head enough so he could see his student, and his face showed softness of compassion. "Also, Sensei knew you formed a bond with Stoppable-san, thus he knew you would not have taken the news lightly, which no doubt you are showing now."

Yori swallowed, doing her best to calm down. She was perfectly fine and accepting at school after knowing the Attitudinator was locked up tight and would not pose a threat to Ron-kun ever again. Yet it seemed that her feelings, which she felt upon first hearing about Ron-kun turning evil, had come back to bite her.

With a kind, caring grin, Master Mochizuki turned his body so he was fully facing Yori, his hands resting on his kneecaps as he sat on his knees. "You care for Stoppable-san deeply, Yori-chan, and it is quite understandable why you feel troubled upon hearing this news. Knowing a person with a noble, generous heart, you can not fathom him ever turning evil."

"Hai," the ninja girl confirmed. "I know Ron-kun will not ever turn evil again, yet I still feel scared for him knowing he did turn evil."

Yori's sensei nodded, understanding her feelings. He sighed before he started explaining. "The first sign that Stoppable-san had turned to the darkness was when Sensei noticed the Lotus Blade had gone black." A gasp came out of Yori's throat. "Hai, it was true, Yori-chan. As keeper of the blade, Sensei was the only one to see it turned black, thus he knew something horrible had happened to Stoppable-san.

"Knowing this, Sensei called me and told me what had transpired, and thus he ordered me to immediately find out what had happened to Stoppable-san. It didn't take long for our operatives to find out about Stoppable-san's transformation into Zorpox. Sensei, I, and the other masters feared the worst, for Zorpox possessed great cunning and intelligence not seen in a person of evil in ages. It was a good thing that Stoppable-san didn't know how to use the Mystical Monkey Powers or was trained in ninjitsu or Tai Shing Pek Kwar at the time."

Mind whirling, Yori's eyes went wide at what Master Mochizuki was conveying. The mental pictures of Zorpox with such powers were beyond frightening.

Seeing her scared expression, Master Mochizuki bobbed his head in agreement. "Hai. We thank Kami for good fortunes, Yori-chan. Zorpox was very powerful by himself, yet if he had the ability to control the Monkey Powers and gained ninja skills, he would have been a force nearly no one could stop. Furthermore, if the Lotus Blade had fallen into his hands, the world was doomed to fall into darkness for the duration of Zorpox's lifetime."

Many pictures of a bleak world rolled around in Yori's head. A world ruled with an iron fist by one man. A world without hope, love, happiness, or peace. A world where the light was diminished and darkness shrouded everywhere. A world where the young man she knew was dead and in his place stood a dictator far worse than other would-be world conquerors ever were.

It was indeed a world of evil.

Master Mochizuki didn't like seeing Yori this way, but he knew she was strong enough to endure this. She wanted to know, and this small emotional cost to her was part of the price.

His voice brought Yori back to reality; her ears listening despite her downcast eyes. "It was a relief to all of us upon hearing Possible-san had transformed Stoppable-san back to his former self, and Sensei confirmed this when he noticed the Lotus Blade had turned back to normal. A few weeks ago, after Load-san became aware of Yamanouchi's existence, Sensei asked Load-san to make sure the Attitudinator was locked up tightly or was destroyed. We cannot take chances of Zorpox returning from the dark regions of Stoppable-san's mind, and Load-san agreed wholeheartedly after seeing what Zorpox was capable of doing."

Lips forming into a reassuring grin, Master Mochizuki pressed on. "So do not fear or be concerned, Yori-chan. Now that you know, your fears will dwindle. Think of Stoppable-san as who he is **today**, not what he was **then**. Let your heart speak for you on what you know of Stoppable-san."

Looking inward and letting her heart speak, Yori slowly let a warm grin of gratitude spread on her face. As she knew in school, her heart told her the young man she cared about was still the same person regardless. The young woman knew she had nothing to fear. Her dark orbs lifted to focus on the gentle, warm ones of her master. "Arigatou, Mochizuki-shishou."

The owner of the Yamanouchi American Branch was glad to see her eyes were calm and bright again. There was still a bit of fear in her, but it was expected, given it would take time for Yori to fully come to terms about this brief event in Stoppable-san's life. He imagined that his student would be happy to be back in Stoppable-san's company on Wednesday, seeing he was indeed the same boy she came to like profoundly.

After a minute or so of comfortable silence, the teenage lady broke it. "So it was for the best no one else knew about Ron-kun's transformation."

Master Mochizuki kindly dipped his head for a moment in acknowledgment. "Hai. Only the Yamanouchi masters were informed due to the **special **connection Stoppable-san has with us." A knowing grin came to his being. "Yet it was good that Stoppable-san told you about Zorpox." Seeing her curious expression, the elder Japanese elaborated. "It showed that he **trusts** you, Yori-chan. To confess to you, his girlfriend, about a dark moment in his life proved he has confidence in giving you the truth."

Yori snorted with an amused smirk. "Actually, it was Felix-san who slipped."

Raising an eyebrow, Master Mochizuki eyed her curiously. "Did Stoppable-san try to cover it up and lie at first?" Watching her shake her head with a warm grin, the older man smiled. "Then it does not matter whether Felix-san slipped. Stoppable-san didn't lie to you, and he provided you the truth about Zorpox. It is testimony to the growing bond between you. A relationship built on trust and truth will endure compared to one where one or both partners offer deceit and lies."

Her heart swelled upon hearing this. She couldn't deny what Master Mochizuki said was accurate. Ron-kun's confession spoke volumes, and Yori could not help but feel pride in him trusting her with the truth. The pretty Japanese girl could not really describe what she was feeling with her heart aching at it was doing now, but it certainly felt like love to her.

Oh, yes, her heart definitely was feeling a burst of love for that goofy, freckle-faced, blond boy.

With a radiant smile, the young _shinobi_ placed her hands together and bowed with honor and respect to her teacher. "Arigatou, Mochizuki-shishou, for your wisdom and guidance has helped me greatly tonight."

"You are very much welcome, Yori-chan," Master Mochizuki replied with a grin, seeing the sparkle in her eyes and the glow on her face. It seemed he was wrong that it would take some time for Yori to eradicate totally the bad feelings the revelation of Zorpox had created. Mentally chuckling, the 50-something man had a strong hunch that Stoppable-san was going to get a nice, big welcome from his girlfriend Wednesday morning at school, one that required pressing lips together for some time.

Rising to her feet, a joyful Yori once more bowed to her guardian. "Good night, Master Mochizuki."

"Good night, Yori-chan," the ninja master replied.

Her face still radiant, the Japanese teenager righted herself before strolling out of the quarters to journey down the hallway to her own room. Tonight had ended wonderfully for her, and she had one wise man to thank for it. From this point onward, Yori, with a warm heart, gladly placed one Hiroshi Mochizuki as her second father next to Sensei, who would forever be her first father in her heart.

After watching Yori leave, Master Mochizuki, his grin still on his face, turned to face the small makeshift shrine and the calm moonlit night outside the windows. Closing his eyes, his mind thought good thoughts about Ron Stoppable, for the young blond man was slowly and steadily shaping to become the destiny Sensei knew he would grow to be… The Chosen One.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 21)

A/Ns:

1) For anyone's information, 'kunoichi' is Japanese for 'female ninja'. I'd picked it up from the anime and manga of the _Naruto_ series, and since it's used often in Naruto fanfics, I presumed it is correct. If this word is not true Japanese and only created for the Naruto series, please let me know and I'll correct it.

2) Yeah, this brief chapter is an extension of the previous chapter. I was about to start the story, which originally suppose to be for this chapter but will now be Chapter 22, when my mind came across the idea for this extension. Kim was surprised that Yori didn't know about Zorpox, thus she wondered whether the Yamanouchi network was aware of Ron's transformation into the villain. I couldn't leave this question go unanswered, and given Yori didn't know of Zorpox, there's no doubt she would wonder the same thing about Yamanouchi's knowledge of the villain and directly asked Master Mochizuki whether Sensei and others knew about this.

Is this really important to the overall story? Not really. Just we know Yori is dating Ron, and given she cares about him, she would want to know the answers to questions regarding her boyfriend and this particular brief time he went 'bad'. It makes sense given it was a shocker for her to learn this, even though she knows Ron would not ever likely become Zorpox again. But least she now knows Ron trusts her for him to reveal about Zorpox. :)

3) If no one is aware, I do admit that the idea for the Lotus Blade turning black wasn't original. It came from Sestren NK's great fanfic "Acts of Desperation". I think it's a good concept that the blade, being link to Ron, would change if he was to turn 'evil'. After all, the Lotus Blade responds to anyone who has Mystical Monkey Powers, and if Ron is indeed 'The Chose One', the blade would respond to him more than Monkey Fist or Rufus.

So I give credit to Sestren NK for this idea. If you have not yet read "Acts of Desperation", I recommend it. A great dark fic full of drama, suspense, and love, especially feeling it from Kim on her quest to save Ron. Check it out! (big grin)


	22. Chapter 22: Opening Visions

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

As always, my deepest thanks goes to campy for the wonderful proofreading work he's providing for me. You're **the** man, camp! (big grin)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 21: Bubbahotek, Joe Stoppinghem, ZK Chromedragozoid, zafnak, warlord-xana, reviewer not a writer, Kitsune6, AtomicFire, my guardian HaruHara, The Mad shoe1, GhostWhiter, Etherelemental, Mr. Average, and Goinghome.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 21. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 22 – Opening Visions  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

"What do you think?" a teenage boy said to his male friend. "I say he should move the Knight and promote it."

"Are you crazy?" the sarcastic reply came. "I say move the Rook to guard the Silver General."

"Nah. If Dan did that, he'll leave it open for Fred to get a piece promoted."

All around the table, almost the same conversations were taking place as the members of the Middleton High Chess Club and one visitor watched a game of Shogi take place between their Club President Daniel Cage and Vice-President Fredrick Fickleson. The talks were low in volume so neither player could hear and perhaps pick up ideas for moves, yet it didn't deter the excitement the game was producing, for no one in the club, with the exception of their guest, had ever seen such intensity in a chess game.

Face firm, Danny made his move, causing new rounds of dialogues to erupt around the round cafeteria table.

"Man, that leaves it open for Fred to take Dan's Silver General," the same teenage boy analyzed.

"Yea, right into Dan's **trap** if Fred is not careful to see what lies ahead," the other boy pointed out.

The single guest, sitting between the two chess combatants, couldn't help but grin upon hearing the discussion behind her. There was no doubt to her, from seeing the enthusiastic responses around the table, that Shogi was now a welcome addition to the club, thus she would not be surprised if each of the 17 club members would look up information about the game once they reached home and eventually buy a game set in the future.

Yori had to admit that this certainly was a 180-degree turnaround of views regarding Japanese chess. Nearly an hour and a half ago, when she first arrived for the club meeting as planned, most of the members were quite skeptical about the game, just as Cage-san had voiced at lunch two days ago. Yet after the club had their meeting and played a few rounds of Western Chess, this first game of Shogi started and slowly the viewpoints began to change. The match showed how much of a challenge Shogi was to play compared to Western Chess, and many members now saw the game was not to be taken for granted.

"Hey, Fred!" an impatient male member called out, bringing Yori back to reality. "Make a move! You've been thinking about it for too long!"

"Don't rush me!" Fred growled, his bespectacled eyes still on the game board. "It's not like we're playing a timed competition match, ya know! This is my first time playing this game!"

The Japanese girl suppressed a chuckle. It was more likely that the other members were impatient for the game to conclude so they could have a chance to play. With the exception of a few individuals, most had expressions akin to children with a new toy: eagerness to get their hands on the plaything.

"Yori?" the female voice asked, prompting the oriental teenager to look across the table to Lisa Pierce sitting opposite from her. "Fred's words made me wonder if there are Shogi competitions in Japan and elsewhere. Are there?"

"Hai, Pierce-san, there are," Yori answered with a grin. "Yet they are mostly in Japan given the game is not played world-wide compared to Western Chess. After all, people, regardless of language, could easily recognize the playing pieces in Western Chess, while Shogi has written Japanese on the pieces, thus people have to know which piece is which."

Lisa shook her head a bit sadly. "Too bad. This is quite a challenging game, especially with the 'drop-in' and promotion rules. Yet you're right that it'll take people time to tell the Shogi pieces apart."

"So," Fred shrugged as he made a move, causing murmurs among his fellow chess members about his move, "they can write the pieces in English, so we can tell them apart."

A frown came across Lisa's face as she eyed him. "That would work for us, Fred, but if say you were playing against someone who can only read another language, what good is having the pieces written in English? Yori is right. The pieces of Western Chess can be visually recognized internationally regardless of language. Shogi can not."

Again Fred shrugged. "So, make the pieces into visually recognized ones."

This time it was Yori's turn to frown, just as Dan made a move. "It's not Japanese tradition to do that, Fickleson-san, although I understand your point."

After a few more minutes of watching the two players make several more chess moves, the entire group took notice of three people entering the cafeteria heading toward them. Everyone could see who they were, for there was no mistaking the identities of the blond boy, redheaded girl, and platinum-blonde girl from the cheer squad.

"Yo, Yori!" cried out Ron cheerfully as he approached the table with Kim and Tara just behind him.

Since her chair's back was facing the approaching trio, it was easy for the Japanese teen to stand up, pass the standing Chess Club members, and greet her boyfriend with a warm hug. "Ron-kun," she grinned as her arms embraced Ron's frame at the same time she felt his arms wrap around her body.

Ron didn't mind the affectionate hug one bit. Yori had been in a happy, loving mood to him all day, ever since she'd greeted him this morning. Her reasoning for being in this perky frame of mind, which she had explained then, was something he didn't really think was that enormous a deal, but if she really was merry about it, who was he to complain about it?

As everyone gave fond grins at the young embracing couple, they all missed that Kim's lips were half way between a grin and a frown. She still recalled this morning when Yori greeted Ron at his locker.

"_Ron-kun!" Yori called out as she strolled toward the young man with his best friend standing to one side of his locker. _

"_Yori! Good morning!" Ron returned the greeting, smiling at the cheerful look she was giving him. His chocolate eyes also raked in her lithe body in the tight black mini-skirt, black leather boots, and red button-up blouse. She sure looked like she was dressed to kill._

_Yet before Kim could say anything in a way of welcome, the pretty Japanese ninja wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and then proceeded to give him the longest, most soul-feeling kiss anyone ever witnessed between the pair in public. Ron was taken by surprise at first, but his eyes fluttered shut and soon he returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm, his arms around Yori's waist._

_Kim stood there with her jaw on the floor just couldn't believing the couple's total lack of respect toward the school's PDA rules. Other students walking by gave hoots, cheers, and words of encouragement to the kissing couple, whom seemed oblivious to everyone around them at the moment. Even Brick Flagg cheered and said, "Stoppable and Takana score again!"_

_After what seemed to be a long time with Kim looking around expecting Mr. Barkin to suddenly appear and give Hell to the couple for breaking the rules, Ron and Yori came out of their lip-lock, but kept their arms affectionately around each other. The blond quirked a curious grinning expression at the radiant raven-haired girl. _

"_Not that I'm complaining, Yori," Ron began. "That was the most bon-diggity kiss we ever done yet!" Her smile widened at the compliment, making him do the same. "Just what gives? Why are you so jolly like this?"_

_With a happy sigh, Yori began clarifying things. "Remember when you told me about Zorpox this past Monday?" He nodded. "Well, Mochizuki-shishou told me that you could have lied instead of telling me the truth, but you told me the truth straight from the start. It conveyed that you trust me, Ron-kun, with the truth, and this meant a lot to me that you placed such trust in me." She leaned forward to set her forehead against his, her sparkling eyes holding his steadily. "Arigatou."_

_Ron blinked at her reasoning, and still grinning, now a bit sheepishly, he shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't tell ya the truth, Yori. It's no big."_

"_You speak the truth, Ron-kun, that you wouldn't be a good boyfriend if you didn't tell me the truth," Yori said tenderly. "Yet you did tell me the truth, thus it makes you a very good boyfriend. One I admire more now than before." She inched her lips closer to his. "It's big to **me**," she whispered before joining her lips together with his for another long soul-churning kiss._

_Once more, Ron's brain became mush upon feeling those wonderful lips on his. His mind still couldn't see why it was a big deal that he'd told Yori the truth about Zorpox. Yet he immediately dismissed it for more important matters at hand, like the taste of her lips, the feel of her body under his hands, her hands on his frame, and…_

_Kim crossed her arms and frowned at the duo. Even Rufus, after popping out of Ron's cargo pants pocket after hearing all the hooting and cheering beforehand, frowned a bit up at Ron and Yori, but he was used to such displays by now. _

_Looking around, the redheaded cheer squad captain once more wondered when the vice-principal was going to make his appearance and give a month or more of detention for such a display that would have given him a heart attack. _

Mind back to the present, Kim watched as the hugging Ron and Yori parted ways. The redhead knew the couple had been lucky Mr. Barkin didn't catch them in the morning as well as during the course of the entire day, for ever since that morning, the young Japanese woman was a bit too affectionate with her paramour by holding hands, side-hugging as they walked together, and doing other PDAs. It seemed the girl was quite smitten Ron had trusted her keenly about his one-time experience of being a villain.

With his right arm still around his GF's waist, Ron eyed the assembly around the table, who were all watching him and Yori. "So," he started as his eyes scoped around the group while pointing at the game board, "what do you think of Shogi?"

"You should hand it to your girlfriend, Stoppable," Fred spoke out. "This Japanese chess sure is challenging." Everyone around the table nodded in consent to their vice-president's words.

"Unless there's a large disapproval," Danny grinned, "I say the Chess Club now has adopted a second version of chess other than Western Chess." Calls of endorsement were heard, causing the club's president to widen his grin.

"Arigatou," Yori thanked the group, her left arm side-hugging Ron a bit more tightly.

The grin still on his face, Danny pointed to the school's newest student. "You're welcome to join our club, Yori. In the fall, we can even consider you joining the Chess Team, if you're good enough."

Yori smiled at the invitation. "Arigatou again, Cage-san. I think I will not mind joining the club, although I'll skip joining the team."

Danny held up a hand with a reassuring grin. "I understand, Yori. Not every member here is a member of the team. Some just want to play without the pressure of competition."

The raven-haired beauty nodded at the chess captain before turning her head to face the blond boy beside her. "Given you are here, Ron-kun, I presume cheer practice went okay?" Her dark orbs took in Ron's typical red jersey outfit, Kim's white pink-heart t-shirt and pink slacks, and Tara's green tank shirt and blue mini-skirt. One didn't need to think much to figure out that cheer practice had concluded since the three cheerleaders were in their civvies and not their cheer uniforms.

"It went smooth like grease in the frying pan," Ron answered, his flat hand went across the air conveying his metaphor. Kim smirked at this, while Yori, Tara, and some of the chess club members chuckled. "KP called practice off early, since we've gotten the routines down pat."

"So we're going to Bueno Nacho?" Yori inquired with a grin, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Yea bet'ya, babe," the blond boy replied with his usual goofy smile. "Just as we plan."

"Cheese ho!" Rufus cheered out from his pocket home. The members of Team Possible amusedly grinned down at their littlest member.

Pointing a finger at the Shogi board, Danny spoke up to catch the Japanese girl's attention. "Yori, do you want your board back?" he asked, knowing she would be leaving soon.

Yori shook her head. "There are plenty of Shogi boards at my home, Cage-san. You can keep this for the club." Dan and the other members grinned at her generosity.

It was then that the Chess Club and Team Possible became aware of the blonde girl walking a few steps to stand beside the table, looking down at the Shogi board.

"Tara-san?" Yori called out, gaining the attention of the cheerleader. "What are you doing here? Are you coming to Bueno Nacho as well?"

Tara shook her head and grinned a bit sheepishly. "No, Yori, I'm not coming. Ron said you were bringing a game to the Chess Club meeting, and I came to finally see this Shogi game you told the squad about." Blue eyes came around to focus again on the Japanese game lying on the table.

Yori bobbed her head once in understanding. Two days ago during gym period, all the girls of the cheer squad, except Kim and Bonnie, and other girls practically were all over her, asking for details on Yori's hickie and other stuff. The conversation flowed into her introducing Ron to Shogi, thus the Japanese teenager had to explain about the game and its rules.

A small smirk came to the young ninja's face. With the exception of Bonnie and Kim, all the girls of the cheer squad long ago had requested Yori to call them by their first names instead of their last. It was always a good sign when a person asked her to call him or her by their first name, for it meant the person truly liked her and would like to be her friend.

The smirk faded from Yori's face as a thought came to her. So far, after nearly three weeks, she had yet to be asked by Possible-san to do the same. She remembered Kim's reaction to the hickie, and now the Japanese girlfriend of Ron Stoppable wondered why such a thing would be shocking to the redhead. Was there something Possible-san disapproved of about her?

Her mind would have pondered the mystery further if it weren't for feeling Ron's right arm pulling her away toward the cafeteria's exit. "Come on, Yori," her boyfriend chirped out with glee, "Bueno Nacho awaits us!"

"Good night, Yori," Danny waved good-bye, "and thanks for the Shogi board." The other members of the club waved as well, expression their thanks as well.

"You're most welcome," Yori grinned back at the brunet boy and his fellow chess players. She waved good-bye, which Ron and Kim followed suit.

Once the three members of Team Possible left, the Chess Club eyed the blonde cheerleader within their midst. Many mentally couldn't believe that the beautiful girl was here among them.

"So you really are curious?" Lisa questioned with skeptical eyes at the other girl. As far as she was concerned, with the exception of Kim, all the girls of the Middleton High Cheer Squad were snobs. They mostly followed Rockwaller's beliefs of what the social ladder of the student population should be. The brown-haired girl had heard that Rockwaller thought the Chess Club was full of dweebs and nerds that weren't worth the cheer squad's time, and that remark was an insult the club couldn't forgive.

Tara nodded as her sapphire eyes looked at Lisa. "Yes. I know of regular chess, but I have not heard of the Japanese version until two days ago." Her focus came back to the Shogi board. "What do you think of it? Is it more difficult to play than regular chess?"

Dan answered Tara's questions. "Well, this is my first time ever playing this game, and I say it does present more challenges than Western Chess. The promotion and drop-in rules do offer variations of strategies and planning one has to think in order to defeat your opponent." The Chess Club's president raised a curious eyebrow at the newcomer. "Do you play chess, Tara?"

As Tara locked her blue eyes with Dan's hazel ones, everyone immediately became intrigued about the cheerleader's answer. They had not ever thought any of the cheer squad ladies were the chess type. Kim maybe, due to her leadership abilities, but none of the other squad girls, particularly Rockwaller.

A small grin graced the blonde girl's face. "I'd played with my grandfather when I was a child. I came to enjoy the time I played with him." The grin faltered a bit. "He died when I was ten, and no one else in my family would play with me. By that time I was twelve, Bonnie told me I should quit playing the game if I wanted to attract the attention of boys."

The answer produced mix reactions in the Chess Club members. They were first surprised that the cheerleader had played chess, for again, they not ever thought any of the cheer squad girls were the chess type. Fondness came next to everyone's minds upon hearing Tara played with her grandfather, and sympathy for the loss of that same man and without him, the girl had no one else to play with. Disapproval was the last emotion everyone felt when hearing Rockwaller influenced the blonde to stop playing altogether. Was Rockwaller really that manipulative to tell Sterling what she could or couldn't do?

Yet despite knowing about Rockwaller's power over Tara, Dan gave a small grin. "Well, if you want, we can play a game."

Everyone's surprise expressions trained on the chess captain. Did they hear correctly what he had offered?

Tara blinked in stupefaction. "Is… Is that okay with you?" she asked, not knowing what else to say at first. "I mean… I'm not a member of your club, so is it okay for me to play with you?"

Dan shrugged. "Yori is not a member of the club, and she was welcomed to join us." His hand indicated his chess associates. "As I told Yori, not everyone here is a member of the Chess Team, given some want to play for fun, not for any competition. Since you said you played before, I offer to play a game with you. Do you want to play?"

Again, Tara blinked, not really sure whether she wanted to play or not. "I… I guess so." She turned her head around to eye the cafeteria's wall clock. "My mom will be picking me up at 5:30 since that was the usual time cheer practice ends." Her head swiveled back to eye the brown-haired boy. "I guess there's time to play one game."

"Then one game we will play!" Dan grinned as he slapped a hand onto the table. He looked across the table to the club's vice-president. "This game between us is over, Fred." He stood up as he spoke. "Anyone else to wants to play Shogi, go ahead."

"I will! I will!" Lisa cried out in excitement holding up her hand, her mind momentarily forgetting about the cheerleader before her. She quickly rose and took a few steps to take Dan's chair just as he stepped aside for her. Sitting down, the brunette girl looked around at her fellow chess players. "Anyone want to play me?"

After another player took Fred's seat and the Shogi pieces were being placed back to their starting positions, Dan led Tara to a nearby table where two Western Chess boards were set up. The pieces on both boards were in various positions, indicating the games had been in mid-play when the players left to watch the Shogi match. The chess captain indicated to a chair for the cheerleader, and after both sat down opposite one chess board, the brown-haired boy reset the pieces to their starting points before eying his pretty opponent.

"You go first, Tara," he friendly grinned. "After all, you're white, so white moves first."

With a grin, Tara moved a pawn thus starting the game between the two. "Forgive me if I'm a bit rusty, Danny. It has been years since I last played."

"No prob with me," Danny shrugged, moving a pawn before eying his game partner. "This is a friendly game, no more. It's not like I expect you to be a chess master."

The blonde girl gave him a grateful smile before moving her next piece, and for a few minutes in comfortable silence, the pair played as they moved pieces around the board. The only noise was the murmuring going on from the other Chess Club members as they watched and discussed the Shogi match being played.

After capturing Tara's bishop, Dan broke the silence with a question. "So, you played with your grandfather?" The blonde nodded with a fond grin on her face. "Did he teach you?"

"Yes, he did," the cheerleader answered before making a move, capturing one of Dan's rooks. "He's not a chess champion or the likes. He learned the game while serving in the navy during World War II."

Dan's curiosity was peaked. "Oh?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the beauty across from him.

Blue orbs locked onto hazel ones, Tara elaborated the story further. "After he turned 18 near the end of 1942, he enlisted in the navy, wanting very much to fight." Her lips produced a chuckle. "He didn't see any action. After some training, he served aboard a navy supply ship in the Pacific far from any fighting. It was dull for him at times." Her amused grin was infectious, making her listener grin as well. "With very little to do in his spare time, grandfather learned to play poker and other card games from the other members of the crew, yet their quartermaster was the one who introduced him to chess. He didn't think much of the game at first, but over time, he grew to enjoy the game. By the time the war ended, he knew some strategies and plays but still he was no wizard."

An amused expression still on her face, Tara looked down at the chessboard before making a move, speaking as she did so. "What about you? Where did you learn to play chess?"

Eyes twinkling, the Chess Club's president didn't mind telling his story in turn, while his eyes held the playing board. "Well, it was certainly not from my grandparents. My grandfather on my father's side saw action in Europe as a foot soldier in World War II. He only played cards, nothing more." His ears heard her soft laugh, making him grin just as his hand moved a game piece to capture one of hers.

After making his move, Dan titled his head up to look at his audience's face before continuing the story. "I picked up chess from my Aunt Jude, my father's sister. She loved the game growing up, and she was quite good in it. Aunt Jude was a three-time chess champion in high school, and she even competed in the nationals. She began teaching me when I was around six, and I played with her often until I reached 11." A shrug came along with a regretful grin. "She moved away then when her husband was offered a university teaching position in California, thus she, also being a teacher, found a job at a high school there.

"As for me, well, by the time Aunt Jude moved away, I already was a member of the Chess Club, so I was able to keep playing."

Tara's lips became sly. "And you ended up becoming Middleton High's chess wizard. I heard the story that not even Mr. Barkin can beat you in chess." Her eyes focused downward to the board, her mind thinking of her next move.

Dan shrugged with a playful, proud grin. "What can I say? Not everyone is good in the game. I know Mr. Barkin is an ex-Marine who went to Annapolis, but that doesn't mean he was great in the game."

Tara giggled. "True," she said before her hand moved a game piece.

So while talking candidly and amiably between them, Dan and Tara carried on their game. Surprisingly, it was not an outright massacre as the chess champion thought it would be after hearing her confession of being rusty. The brunet boy did win as predicted, but not without the blonde girl keeping him at bay for a time.

After making the checkmate against her king, Dan gave her a congratulatory grin. "Not bad, Tara. I think you're not as rusty as you think you are. You lasted ten minutes against me. Most amateurs last three to five minutes against me at most."

"Thank you," Tara grinned warmly at the compliment. "I very much enjoyed this game." Still grinning, Dan nodded, feeling good that she had fun.

Looking at the wall-mounted clock, Tara realized the time before eying the boy across from her. "I have to go," she sighed with an appreciative grin. "I thank you for the game. As I said, I enjoyed it very much."

Dan smiled. "You're welcome."

Giving one last thankful smiling look, Tara rose and was about to say good-bye when Dan spoke out before her. "Tara, if you want, you're welcome to join our club meetings so you can continue to play. Heck, I wouldn't mind spending time after school each day if you want to play more than just once a week."

At first, the bleached blonde blinked in surprise at the boy's boldness, thinking he was coming on to her. Not many boys outside the sports teams ever were daring enough to ask her out on a date, or even talk to her. Oh there were a few boys she knew in and out of classes whom she associated with, but most of the school's teenage male population kept her in the 'off-limits' zone due to her standing as a cheerleader, thinking unless they were jocks, none of them would stand a chance with her.

However, after a moment or two, a warm grin graced her lips. Dan's expression clearly told her that he was not in any way or form making a pass at her, for he was giving her a friendly gift of allowing her a chance to play chess often again as she wanted, as she had done with her grandfather.

"I will love that. Thank you," Tara answered. Her grin became a bit mischievous a moment later. "Just I'll pass on playing every day. I have other obligations, like my schoolwork, the cheer squad, and other things."

Dan chuckled, bobbing his head in understanding to her responsibilities. "Understood. The Chess Club meets every Wednesday after school at three. As I said, you're welcome to join us."

Tara grinned, for she definitely was coming back next Wednesday. On the other hand, her mind made her realize she did not have to wait a week. "How about Friday after school? I have no other commitments then."

"I'll be here at 3'oclock then," Dan grinningly approved to the meeting.

"Thanks! I'll see you then," Tara beamed before she headed toward the exit.

Watching the pretty cheerleader leaving the cafeteria, Middleton High's chess captain felt proud and glad he had helped the girl rediscover the fun and enjoyment of chess. It was sad that her interest had waned after the death of her grandfather, and further degraded thanks to Rockwaller's influence. Yet seeing her pleasant expression was rewarding, thus he wouldn't mind helping her by playing chess with her as much as she wanted within reasonable limits.

Unknown to the brown-haired young man, the other members of the chess club had been listening in on the conversation between their president and the beautiful cheerleader. They had found Tara's story about her grandfather fascinating and felt a pang of sympathy for her knowing her grandfather had died. Danny's story about his grandfather and Aunt Jude was not new to them, given the tale was told to them a long time ago. Yet it was astonishing upon hearing Dan's invitation to Tara to join the club, and more shocking to hear about the Friday afternoon meeting between the two, especially since the cheerleader suggested it.

It seemed for the members of the Chess Club, they might have to reevaluate what they thought about all the girls of the cheer squad, sans Kim, being snobs. Tara Sterling surely didn't behave like one at all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim frowned. It was kind of odd why she did, though; given it was a mix of two things: her frustration on finding a way to defeat Drakken's latest scheme, and the notion that she would, for the first time since Yori moved to Middleton, be sitting with them in **the** booth she and Ron had shared since the Middleton Bueno Nacho branch's grand opening years ago.

Time and time again, Kim and her mission team had foiled Drakken, and she knew it was simply due to the fact Drakken had mostly gone with the typical world-domination plan – use of high-tech weaponry or gadgets to conquer the world, etc. It had made it easy to stop him, for all it would take was to drop-in and stop him cold, regularly by blowing up his stuff. Yet the typical mission operation wouldn't work for the mad scientist's latest attempt, for it would not pay to just waltz onto the _American Star Maker_ stage and beat Drakken up, all in front of national television. Another way had to be found.

Yet, as the redhead picked up her tray, containing soft drink and burrito, from the front counter and turned to walk toward her and Ron's booth, her green eyes twitched a bit upon seeing the Japanese girl sitting there just as Ron placed down his tray and sat down beside her. The sight just unnerved her, that she would be sharing this booth with the beautiful ninja.

Since Ron started dating Yori, Kim had not always been eating with Ron whenever he has a Bueno Nacho crave. If it fell on a Tuesday or Thursday, the days Yori was not at school, Kim would mostly be with Ron at the fast food joint. However, if it was on the days Yori attended school, most of the time it was the Japanese girl invited to be with Ron. After all, she was Ron's girlfriend. Yet despite knowing she got some time with her best friend, the crimson-haired girl felt like something sacrilegious was happening when Yori ate at this booth. It just made her want to scream and announce that no one else other than Ron and her could eat at this booth. No one.

As Kim strolled toward the booth, her mind sheepishly amended that not everyone would be banned from eating at the booth, if she did have that power to enforce the rule. Monique and Felix, being good friends of her and Ron, were always welcome, and they had been eating with them before, so banning them was silly. Yori was different, just because the girl grated on her nerves at times. She couldn't explain it, for it was just a feeling.

Kim's ears picked up Ron's voice as she approached the booth. "Here you go, buddy!" he announced to his excited pink, hairless pal. "One burrito and a naco!" he finished, dropping the items in front of Rufus.

"Mmm, naco!" Rufus cried out with joy before diving into the naco and munching away happily. He was out of sight, but the wobble of the naco was a sure sign he was inside eating eagerly.

Yori chuckled while raising a burrito toward her mouth. "It appears the naco stands no chance against Rufus-san and his appetite." She took a bite out of her vegetable burrito, which contained mostly vegetables with some cheese and meat.

Ron grinned goofily. "The Rufman knows good food to chow down like the Ronman," he finished with a hand on his chest before reaching down to pick up his burrito. "This burrito will now face my wrath and meet its doom." As his oriental gal softly laughed, the blond boy took a bite out of his burrito, which was the opposite of Yori's, holding mostly meat and cheese with some vegetables.

Frowning, Kim slid into the booth, sitting on the other side from the two members of her team. "Focus on the deadline, guys," she nearly grated, placing down her tray on the table.

Yori blinked in confusion to what Team Possible's leader was talking about, but Ron casually replied without thought. "I'm working on the writing assignment, okay?" His mouth took another bite of burrito.

Kim rolled her eyes, while Yori grinned disappointedly and shook her head. The Yamanouchi _shinobi_ had heard this morning that her suitor hadn't even started writing the paper as he promised her he would, but since she was just too much in a wonderful mood she didn't feel like berating him.

Picking up her burrito, the green-eyed cheerleader corrected her best friend. "I was talking about Drakken on TV four nights from now, Ron." Her gaze fell on to her newest team member. "Yori, any ideas?"

Sadly shaking her head, Ron's girlfriend frowned. "I'm sorry, Possible-san. I couldn't think of anything short of confronting our foes at the TV studio."

It was not the answer Kim wanted to hear. Yet as she gave a grim look of disappointment while taking a bite of her burrito, Ron spoke out with a positive expression. "Well, that's really the one thing we can do, Yori." His chocolate eyes held the emerald ones of his best friend next. "You need to go on that show and win, KP. Beat Drakken at his own game."

Swallowing her food, Kim couldn't help but feel skeptical about that plan, while Yori looked perplexed. "That's the only thing we can do, huh?" the redhead asked, not believing it was the only way to beat her arch-foe.

With a confident, smug grin, Ron clarified his idea. "Think about it, KP. You blew them away at last year's talent show. Admittedly, I won," his right hand came up lay on his chest for a moment before pointing a finger at the red-haired cheerleader, "but you were a very strong second."

A grinning Rufus popped his head out of the naco and bobbed his head in agreement with his owner. "Uh-huh, uh-huh."

"Nani?" Yori inquired in surprise, looking at the boy sitting besides her. "You and Possible-san participated in a talent show, and you won, Ron-kun?"

Kim smirked sarcastically. "Oh, I participated all right, Yori." Her eyes narrowed at Ron. "That was because Ron signed me up for it without my permission."

A condemning eyebrow raised on the Yamanouchi ninja's face as she turned her head to face her suitor, who had the grace to look bashful. "Eh, eh. Well, it came out okay in the end there, KP." His face became confident again. "We also stopped Drakken and Dementor at the same time."

So between Kim and Ron, Yori was told the story about how Drakken tricked Team Possible into stealing a telephone teleportation device from Dementor and delivering it to his hand. Of course, once Drakken's 'digital' disguise of Wade was exposed, Kim opted to solo retrieve the device from Drakken while Ron had to cover her at the talent show. Once the redhead reacquired the teleporter, she phoned herself back to Middleton High where she sang a song for her talent show presentation. She won second place next to Ron, who won first.

After the tale was told, Team Possible's Japanese member smiled in amazement and pride at her boyfriend. "You do have a wide range of talent, Ron-kun. You will go far." While Ron smiled proudly at her, Yori turned her head to face her team leader. "Ron-kun has a point that if you were able to sing well at the talent show, it should be no problem for you to sing this time to defeat Drakken."

The expression of Kim's face suddenly became frightened and her voice frantic. "But this is on national television, you guys, and the judge is so mean," she finished with her body shaking.

Two pairs of human eyes and one mole rat stared at the scared girl in disbelief. "Kim," Ron began, "you foil super freaks on a daily basis, and you're worried about some snarky TV pretty boy? Eh?"

Looking down, Kim, upon hearing her friend's words, became quite sheepish. "Well, yeah, pretty much."

Blinking in astonishment, Yori couldn't believe this was Kim Possible in front of her. As Ron-kun stated, Possible-san was capable of defeating villains with no fear. A trait many in the world admired about the teenage heroine. Yet the notion of facing one judge of a televised singing competition had placed terror in the redheaded girl. It was something that the ninja couldn't understand.

Yet after reviewing what she remembered from the past Sunday night, Yori had to admit that Possible-san may have a point about the judge.

"As much as I agree with Ron-kun," the raven-haired girl sighed, "Possible-san does have a point about the judge." Ron and Rufus together trained gawking eyes at the ninja, not believing she was agreeing with Kim, and Yori immediately explained upon seeing her beau's face. "There are different levels of evil, and the judge does have an attitude that is quite cruel."

Ron frowned. "It's not like he's really evil, Yori. KP can handle it." Both he and his girlfriend turned their heads to look at their leader across the table.

Working up the courage, Kim took a deep breath. "Ron is right. I'll have to handle it if we're going to defeat Drakken. Unless…" Green eyes locked onto the dark ones of Yori. "Can you sing, Yori?"

Seeing right away what Kim was thinking, Yori gave a sorry grin and shook her head slightly. "_Gomen_, Possible-san. I do not sing, and since you already know how to sing, it is better you take up the task than wasting time finding out whether I can sing."

Kim deflated, her hopes that her newest team member could take her place were shot down. Now she knew it was really up to her to win the contest in order to stop Drakken cold. "Okay. We have a plan now. After we eat, we'll contact Wade and begin preparations. He'll get my name onto the contestants' list, so we can gain easy assess to the studio without problems."

Yori was already resuming eating her burrito just as Ron picked up his and spoke out. "You'll need to practice, KP, not to mention you'll have to come up with a song to sing."

"Not to mention," Yori added, "you'll need a costume." She took another bite at the same time Ron took a bite of his burrito. Rufus resumed eating his naco, seeing his human friends had a plan now.

Taking a bite of her food, Kim talked out of the corner of her mouth as she chewed. "It's no big. I'll sing the song I played at the talent show last year." After swallowing, a smirk appeared on her face. "I'll ask Monique to help me with the costume. As for practice…" She gave a look that was hard and brooked no objections. "I am definitely **not** practicing at my home. We'll do so in your garage, Ron."

Ron nodded, knowing better than to disagree with her. It was clear his best friend didn't want her 'rents nor her brothers to know about her singing. She had been somewhat embarrassed singing in front of them during last year's talent show.

After taking a sip of soda, Yori offered an idea. "You can practice at my home as well, Possible-san." Ron and Kim both raised their eyebrows at her. "I'm sure Master Mochizuki would understand the situation and cut Ron-kun's training time this Saturday in order for us to finalize the plan."

The two more experienced Team Possible members smiled at their newest one. "Good idea, Yori," Kim said. "We'll have our final practice section at your place, before we leave Sunday morning for the TV studio in California."

With that said, all three teens returned to their meals, knowing they had a plan in motion now.

As she ate, Kim was determined to make this plan work. It was the most bizarre mission Team Possible had yet undergone and seemed it would not likely to work. Yet she knew it had to work, if they were to have any chance to defeat her arch-foe's latest plot to take over the world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 22)

A/Ns:

1) The following is my response to zafnak's review of Chapter 21:

- Oh, I love Zorpox as well! "Bad Boy" is one of my favs, and I just still couldn't help but laugh at the image of Zorpox scaring Shego. He knows how to keep her in line. LOL!

2) Okay, now. I'm aware that what I've written in this chapter is a major departure from what was known in the episode. Kim didn't wear her pink-heart outfit at Bueno Nacho, and she did say Drakken's appearance in _American Star Maker_ was 'tomorrow night'. I made the changes in order to fit things better in perspective to what I think would make logical sense of the timeline the entire episode should take place.

Given KP is a fun animation series, it is easy to just forgo logic when it comes to certain things – gadgets, science, the way some things work, etc. Yet everything I saw in "Rappin' Drakken" seemed to have taken place in only a few days when logically, two weeks seemed to be the better outlook for everything to have taken place.

So if I wrote the locker scene to take place on Monday, I figure it would take a few days for the Bueno Nacho scene to take place in order for Team Possible to figure out a way to defeat Drakken. Yet given Kim already wore her gold-shirt outfit, I can't see her wearing it again two days later. I know most high school girls don't intend to wear the same outfit twice in a given school week, and Kim, being the clothes freak she is, would no doubt not wear the same outfit twice in a week. So thus I changed her outfit in the Bueno Nacho scene.

And instead of 'tomorrow night', I made a four days difference in order for the team to prepare themselves, especially Kim if she was to sing onstage.

So there you have my reasons why I made these changes compared to the episode. As I said, given it is a Disney animation, timeframes in episode would most likely be thrown out the window, but I will not do the same when it comes to writing my stories. I like things to make good sense when it comes to the amount of time required for events to happen. :)

3) After I did a Google search for information regarding Shogi competitions, I found I couldn't get any information whether Shogi is widely played worldwide much like Western Chess. Yet as far as I could tell, it seemed Shogi is mostly known in the Far East compared to America, and I do not know enough to judge whether it is widely played in Europe and elsewhere.

So I made up Yori's explanation that Western Chess is played more worldwide compared to Shogi, given the playing pieces are more easily recognizable, which is true, for they are easily recognizable. Also Western Chess is more known compared to Shogi. Again true, for until recently, I had not ever heard of Shogi, since I grew up with Western Chess. So I presumed if I have not heard of Japanese chess, most Americans wouldn't have heard of it either.

If anyone knows otherwise the truth regarding how well known Shogi is worldwide compared to Western Chess, let me know. The sites I'd visited were vague in giving me any information to judge how much Western Chess is played compared to Shogi in order to know whether Shogi competitions are just as numerous and known as Western Chess competitions.

4) For anyone's information, 'gomen' is Japanese for 'I'm sorry' or something similar. Once again, I took the word from Naruto fanfics, knowing it has to be correct given the placement of the word in sentences where a character was apologizing.

5) I'm sure most of you know by now, but for those who still do not know, the 2nd Annual Fannies Awards is now taking in nominations for the best KP fanfics for 2006! Zaratan will be receiving and counting the votes until the end of January 2007, so if you have not voted yet, what are you waiting for? Head over to Fannies Awards website and cast your vote! (big grin)

Oh, while you're considering which stories to nominate, remember yours truly in your considerations, especially regarding "A Bond of Honor" and any of my other stories I've written in 2006. :)

The Fannies website can be found at http:// intbike. com / fannie2. html

6) Last but not least, I want to dedicate this chapter to my proofreader, campy. His story "Mind Games" and his other stories inspired me to take a similar approach to how Tara and the other girls of the cheer squad view the whole 'food chain' stuff. In other words, by the time the prom in "StD" comes around, things will be different from what we knew in the episode. ;)


	23. Chapter 23: Fine Tuning

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

Time and time again, I couldn't say enough for all the help campy gave me by providing great proofreading work. Thanks, man! You're the best! (big grin)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 22: AtomicFire, warlord-xana, Bubbahotek, Joe Stoppinghem, Goinghome, Mr. Average, Comet Moon, and whitem.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 22. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 23 – Fine Tuning  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

The Mochizuki Estate. If one were to fly overhead across this vast property near the western outer edge of Middleton, the person would be in awe of its size. Acres of land nearly surrounded by a high perimeter wall, protecting an inner sanctuary of hilly forest and open grassy fields with some trees, shrubbery, and a few ponds, and surrounded by this natural landscape stood an inner enclosed compound with many structures where people lived, worked, and went about their everyday business.

Yet what made this day different than any other day for anyone at the Mochizuki Estate were the sounds of music and singing coming from the one-story garage building. The voice heard definitely was female, and it was clear the song being sung was rock & roll. Such an oddity from the typical day would have made anyone investigate what was going on in the garage, but no one did given everyone was warned in advance what to expect. After all, Master Mochizuki was no fool to deny any means of support for Kim Possible and her latest mission to stop one Dr. Drakken, and if it meant lending out the estate's garage as a place for her to practice her singing, so be it.

In the garage, at the corner work-bench area where the tools and equipment were stored, the world-known heroine was just ending her latest session on the high note, and after she was done, the girl was amazed how much her voice had changed compared to when she sang as a child in a Christmas play. Oh, she knew her singing was not ever going to be perfect nor she was ever going to seek a music career, but at least she was pleased that now whenever she hit the high note, it would not come out in a screeching way that made people cringe.

Nearby, the face of the estate's youngest resident creased into an approving grin. "After hearing your singing so many times, I think you are ready, Possible-san."

"I agree with Yori, Kim," Wade Load spoke from the Kimmunicator, which stood upright on the workbench. Through the PDA, the tech genius had provided the music for his friend to sing. "You're good to go for tomorrow."

"Thanks, guys," Kim sighed in satisfaction as she walked over to the workbench and placed down the cordless microphone beside the Kimmunicator before looking at the small PDA screen. "So everything is set, Wade?" she asked.

The pre-teen African-American nodded his head. "Your name is already in the contestants' manifest, along with Ron and Yori as your assistants. The three of you should have no problems with gaining clearance into the studio."

Kim grinned in approval. "Good. I already have my costume I picked up yesterday, so we are truly ready now." Wade and Yori matched their leader's expression.

For Team Possible's boss, it wasn't so hard to acquire the costume. As she had predicted, her best female friend was eager to offer her ideas on what would suit Kim best for her appearance on _American Star Maker_, and to do so, Monique took some time from her date with Felix to join Kim at Club Banana. Felix hadn't minded, knowing it was to help on a mission, and the redheaded cheerleader was grateful for her friends' aid.

Wade frowned as he looked past the two female team members. "Where's Ron? He's been gone for nearly two hours."

Both girls chuckled together, before Kim answered. "Wade, you should know that when it comes to cooking, Ron is a master who needs time to perfect his craft."

"Hai," Yori concurred, smiling fondly at her boyfriend's culinary skills. "Last Sunday, Ron-kun took time to prepare lunch for everyone here at the Mochizuki Estate. Everyone highly enjoyed his cooking, thus Kay-sama said that Ron-kun was very much welcome to cook anytime whenever he visits the estate. Mochizuki-shishou and everyone agreed.

"So knowing Ron-kun, he is definitely now creating a wonderful meal for us to enjoy."

The two girls traded knowing smiles at this simple truth. Their blond companion was a natural when it came to food preparation, thus anyone who ate his cooking just couldn't dispute his talent. It was the reason why neither girl raised any protests when Ron left the garage two hours ago, offering to cook a good meal for them, saying they all deserved high-quality food after a long day.

And it had been a long day indeed. After Ron attended an early morning Sabbath, he and Kim had arrived at Yori's home near 10 AM, and the ninja workouts had gone until 3 PM, when Master Mochizuki called a halt to the training to allow Kim to practice her singing. So without changing out of their white _shinobi_ workout uniforms, the three teens had ventured to the garage, and following one hour of practice, Ron left for the living quarters' kitchen to keep his promise to his two ladies.

Wade shrugged. "Yeah, I know all that. Just I thought it wouldn't take Ron this long to prepare dinner for three people and one mole rat."

"Wade," Kim gently scolded with a grin, "you should know that it takes time for Ron to prepare a good meal. You can't rush quality."

It was perfect timing that they heard a door opening and a minute later closing, and it wasn't long until the two young ladies saw the very boy they had been discussing pushing a food cart. "Yo, my ladies! Dinner is served!"

"It's about time, Chef Ro_nald_," Kim teased, calling him by the name he was given during this brief tenure as Middleton High's chef.

Ron's smile was wide and bright as he brought the cart to a halt in front of the two girls. "And Chef Ro_nald_ delivers," he responded with a bad fake French accent, which he continued to use, making Kim and Yori giggle. The blond took off a cover from a heated bowl, revealing the steaming contents inside. "I have here Japanese rice flavored with vegetables, a touch of wine, and small pieces of salmon." His hand gestured to the next item. "Fillet salmon in melted butter, spices, and wine. And for dessert…" The teenage boy did a French kiss with his right fingers before lifting off a cover from a dessert tray. "Creamy cheese cake."

The two Team Possible women sure could smell the wonderful aromas, making them have no doubts the foods were going to be as tasty as they smelled. Besides the three dishes Ron pointed out, they saw some bread, fruit, some other snacks, and water, tea, and soda for drinks.

Picking up a dish, a grinning Kim began filling her plate with food. "You sure live up to your name, Master Stoppable, when it comes to your skills in the kitchen."

"Indeed," Yori agreed as she too filled her plate, her expression matching the redhead's. "Ron-kun is a culinary **master**."

Feeling his cheeks turning a bit red, Ron smiled at his two favorite girls while taking his share of the food he made. "Thanks, my ladies. Master Ro_nald_ is happy to serve."

Picking up a fork and taking a bite of fish, Kim hummed in pleasure, her green eyes closing as she savored the flavor. "It's been **too** long since I last ate your cooking, Ron," she confessed before opening her eyes and taking another bite, once more sounding her delight with a long "Mmmmm."

Hearing similar sounds coming from Yori, Kim looked at her newest team member and could see the looks of enchantment on her face. The Japanese girl was not immune to the savory food anymore than she was. Yet the Middleton High honor roll student felt a stab of jealousy that Ron's girlfriend had tasted her BF's cooking far more in the past three weeks than she had. Taking another bite of food, Kim vowed to get her best friend to cook more often for her. Maybe it was time for Ron to again to come over to her house and cook for her family.

After taking a bite, Yori, upon realizing something was missing, looked down at the food cart and then around the place before settling her gaze on the blond boy besides her. "Ron-kun, where's Rufus-san?"

Kim arched her eyebrows in surprise as her eyes too scanned the area, not even having noticed the absence of her littlest team member. With a food cart full of delicious food, she knew Rufus would be right there to devour a good portion of the prepared meal. It was not like him to miss out.

Ron softly chuckled before pointing to the bottom of the cart, where they saw a sleeping Rufus curled in a small nest of napkins. "Rufus had his share in the kitchen. It'll be several hours before he can eat again. This meal is for us."

Satisfied that the little guy was okay, Kim and Yori stood upright and resumed eating their meal with Ron following suit. Yet it wasn't long until the three teens heard a throat clearing, making them take notice of the still-activated Kimmunicator on the workbench and the nearly drooling pre-teen boy on the small screen.

"Ron," Wade spoke before he placed his hands together in a pleading gesture. "Can you please send me a portion of your food? It has been so long since I last ate your cooking."

While Kim and Yori giggled, Ron chuckled. "Wade, dude, are you betraying your mom?"

"That's not it!" Wade frantically said. "I love my mom's cooking, but even she admitted yours is better than hers."

Kim and Ron grinned at this. Last year, when Ron's culinary skills were revealed to everyone at Middleton High, Wade had been skeptical at first. After all, this was Ron they were talking about. Yet after Ron sent a prepared meal to his house and the tech guru took a bite of it, Wade changed his mind and joined the ranks of people who loved Ron's cooking. Yet the young boy still wouldn't leave his room, so once in awhile, Ron would deliver a meal when the African-American boy asked for it.

Thinking about it, the blond teenager knew it really had been several months since Wade's family, consisting of only Wade and his 'rents, enjoyed one of his prepared meals. "Sure thing, Wade. I'll stop by on my way back home and drop off some of the rice, fish, and cake for ya."

A thankful smile came across the super genius's face. "Thanks, Ron. I appreciate it." His dark eyes came to rest on Kim. "I'll be signing off now. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Wade," Kim gratefully said with a grin before the tiny screen went blank. Afterward, she returned to her meal, and the three young people silently took pleasure in the delicious food with relish.

A few minutes after Wade signed off, Team Possible heard a door opening and closing and footsteps walking down the length of the large garage heading toward their position. A Japanese man, wearing slightly oil-stained mechanic coveralls, appeared. For Kim and Ron, they had not ever seen this man before, yet for Yori, she was not surprised as she gave a welcoming grin to the man.

Chocolate and emerald eyes appraised the elder person before them. His age appeared to be between mid-30's to mid-40's, yet Kim guessed it was most likely lower 40's given a few strands of gray hair much like her dad. He wore a black mustache and goatee, which encircled his lips, and his height was shorter than Master Mochizuki, making him more on par with Kim's mom. Overall, for the two American teenagers, the person looked like any other typical guy seen every day; however, knowing he was here, he had to be connected somehow to Yamanouchi.

"Evening, Yori!" he grinned in greetings as he approached the three youngsters. His voice hinted that, as Kay, he too was Japanese-born given the slight accent.

Yori slightly bowed in the customary Japanese greetings. "Evening to you, Sato-sama."

A snort of a laugh came out of the mechanic's mouth. "I don't think I'm going to convince you to drop the suffix, despite how many times I told you to do so."

A tiny imp of a grin appeared on Yori's face. "I always give respect to my elders unless they prove themselves undeserving, Sato-sama."

Shaking his head slightly at the Japanese girl, the elder Japanese turned a warm expression toward Kim and Ron. "Care to introduce me to your friends, Yori? I know I already know them, but they don't know me."

With a gesturing hand pointed toward him, Yori trained her eyes on her teammates. "Possible-san, Ron-kun, this is Tadao Sato, our master mechanic who fixes and maintains most of the machinery on the estate."

Temporary placing their eating utensils on their plates so they could free their right hands, Kim and Ron each shook Tadao's hand in greetings.

"So," Ron, with a grin, began after he shook hands, "you said you already know KP and me."

Tadao chuckled, yet it was Kim who spoke after rolling her eyes. "Well, duh, Ron. We are well-known by most people in the world."

The blond aimed a ticked expression at his best friend. "You keep forgetting, KP, that they know **you** most of the time." His right index finger pointed to his chest. "They keep mispronouncing my name!"

Again Tadao chuckled, feeling a bit sympathetic to the young boy. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I do know who you are, **Ron Stoppable**. By now, most everyone who lives and works on this estate knows the boy who's dating Yori here," he finished with a gesturing hand toward the ninja girl, who started to blush from embarrassment.

Snickering from seeing the flushed cheeks on the other girl and Ron, who was also embarrassed knowing almost everyone at the Mochizuki Estate practically knew him as Yori's boyfriend, Kim eyed the Japanese mechanic. "I see you're wearing mechanic coveralls, so I presume you don't work full-time here?"

An approving grin spread across Tadao's features. "That's right. It's not like there's things to fix **every** day. I mostly earn my living as an auto mechanic, working six days a week. I stop by every Saturday evening to check on the vehicles used most of the time by the estate's residents."

Both Ron and Kim blinked at this, for they saw a flaw. "Whoa, dude," the freckle-faced boy said, "if you work six days a week fixing cars, how do you manage to come here if something does need fixing?"

Eyes twinkling, Tadao answered. "I said I worked six days a week. I didn't say I work **full-time**. I'm self-employed with my own small garage on this side of Middleton, not far from the estate. If someone here calls me to fix something, I can come at a moments notice, depending on the priority."

"Cool!" Ron grinned. "You get to work on these beauties!" he waved down the length of the garage and the two rows of cars and motorcycles lined up on either side of the building.

The garage happened to be the second-largest structure of the Mochizuki Estate behind the living quarters. It was long enough to accommodate its 20 regular-size cars and a few heavy-duty pick-up trucks used for large work hauls. A garage door and one personnel door were situated on either side with a third set in the center facing the central bay where motorcycles and a few ATVs were housed around a lift used for car/truck maintenance. Only the corner work-bench area seemed out of place. For anyone entering this place, the numerous vehicles spoke volumes as to the wealth and power of the estate as a whole.

Tadao grunted an affirmative to the younger man's statement. "True," he said just as he began walking down the aisle between the parked vehicles, the three teenagers following him holding their dinner plates in hands. "Yet not all these cars have been used in a long time. Some have been pickled for the time being."

"Pickled?" Ron asked, not familiar with the term when it came to automobiles. Even Yori raised a curious eyebrow.

Yet it was Kim who provided the answer. "He meant that the engines have been dried of gasoline and oil, thus preserving the engines from long-term degradation."

The middle-aged mechanic smiled in acknowledgment. "That's right. It doesn't pay to have all of the cars ready to go if they are hardly ever used."

"What?" the Middleton High mascot nearly shouted, flabbergasted. "Is that Dodge Charger," his finger pointed to the car on the left, "not souped up and ready to roll?"

After seeing the Japanese man shake his head negatively in amusement, the blond boy groaned in disappointment. "Aw, man! It would have been so cool if it was painted red with a Confederate flag on top." His face became excited as his imagination ran wild. "Imagine cruising around Middleton in this baby."

Mr. Sato chuckled at Ron's enthusiasm, while Yori was baffled as to what her boyfriend was talking about. Kim just rolled her eyes and smirked. "Ron, you watch too much of that show. Don't expect Officer Hubble to be chasing you around town like that idiot sheriff from the show."

"Yeah, yeah, KP," Ron grinned, his eyes showing his mind still was in dreamland. "It still will be cool, though, to imagine it." He pointed to his two female companions. "You ladies will ride shotgun while I sit behind the wheel."

Kim snorted in teasing disbelief. "Me? Ride shotgun? You still have not passed Driver's Ed, Ron, while I currently have my student's permit."

Ron instantly deflated. "Do you have to remind me, KP?" His head turned upward as he waved a single hand up. "You just ruined the image!"

"Sorry, Ron," Kim apologized; yet her smirking face said she was not regretful for shooting down her best friend's ego. Yori covered her mouth with a hand as she giggled, while Tadao simply grinned, his eyes conveying his laughter.

The master mechanic patted the young man's back as the two young women took another bite of their dinners. "Cheer up, young man. I'm sure you'll get your driver's permit soon."

A weak, appreciative grin appeared on Ron's features. "Yeah. Thanks." The grin brightened somewhat. "I'm thinking of also maybe getting a motorcycle license as well." His face perked up. "Cruising around town on my bike, looking cool like the Fonz." Again, Kim rolled her eyes, Yori giggled despite again not knowing what her BF said, and Mr. Sato chuckled.

Deciding to get the topic off of her long-time friend's wild imagination, the eldest daughter of Mr. & Mrs. Possible eyed the Japanese girl. "What about you, Yori?" Dark eyes turned to focus on green ones. "Are you going to learn to drive?"

Yori nodded with a mild grin. "Eventually, Possible-san. Middleton may have a good mass transit system, but it doesn't go everywhere. From what I've been told, in order to get to most places in America, one needs to drive there."

Mr. Sato nodded in agreement. "It's not like Japan where there's a nearly country-wide mass transit system. Unless a person lives and works in one of the major American cities which have good mass transit, one has to learn to drive to get around this country." His head bobbed toward the young _kunoichi_. "Yori will be given private lessons to help her pass the written exam, and after some time behind the wheel, she'll eventually pass the driver's test."

Kim nodded in understanding to both the plan to help Yori gain her license and to the reasoning for her to require one. Indeed, it just didn't pay to live in America without a driver's license. It was a way of life for nearly everyone in the nation.

After the group reached the central area of the garage, Tadao, seeing the sunlight was growing weaker through the windows, went over to a light switch panel next to the door and flipped a row of switches on. Ceiling lights came on and illuminated the entire garage, providing the four humans better means to see around them.

Ron gave out a long "Oooooo" as he walked over to a cluster of motorcycles and examined one in particular. "It's a Harley-Davidson!" he exclaimed before turning to face the girls with a huge grin and a finger pointing to the bike. "Now this is a **bike**."

"True," Kim admitted as she and Yori joined the smirking blond. "Yet don't think you'll be cruising on it anytime soon, Fonz." Ron stuck out his tongue at his teasing friend, while Yori giggled.

Softly laughing at the teenagers' antics, the Japanese mechanic walked over and placed a hand on the bike. "This particular model was bought in 1975, a few years before I came here from Yamanouchi." A fond grin of remembrance spread across his face. "I remember Hiroshi then was quite a motorcycle rider. He occasionally would ride around the Tri-City area on these bikes just for fun."

Three astounded teenagers blinked at the elder man, not quite believing what they had heard.

"Are you referring to Mochizuki-shishou?" Yori inquired, still in disbelief.

Tadao snorted, the side of his lips curled upward. "Of course I was referring to him. He wasn't a _shinobi_ master back then. Despite him being nearly ten years older than me, we befriended each other when I came here. Our love for movies and motorbikes gave us common ground." His grin became wistful. "As his responsibilities grew, Hiroshi stopped riding. We grew up, but…" Twinkling eyes shined down at the three teens. "I know he will always have a love for these vehicles, even if he is a master now."

Out of the three flabbergasted youngsters, Ron was the first to recover as he smiled widely. "The Master is not only a movie lover but a motorbike lover as well." He pumped his free right hand in the air. "Booyah!"

Their teammate's trademark joyful word snapped Kim and Yori out of their trance and both ladies slightly grinned. They knew their elders were once young as they were, yet it was sometimes easy to forget this, given their mindsets pictured parents, teachers, and older folks as wise, responsible people that didn't mesh with the mental pictures of imagining them as brash, irresponsible youngsters.

Mentally shaking these thoughts out of her head, Kim eyed the grinning Mr. Sato. "So, given you said you came to America from Yamanouchi, I guess you're a ninja too, right?"

The grin on Tadao's face became a bit sad. "Well, yes and no."

Yori's lips curled to match the older man's expression, given she already knew the story behind his answer. However, Kim and Ron blinked, before the freckle-faced boy shook his head. "Dude, that answer will not pass on the written test, especially it's from Mr. Barkin."

"Ron!" Kim chastened him with a mild glare, which Yori copied. Their male companion gave the grace to appear sheepish.

Tadao simply grinned, not at all appearing to be insulted. "To answer your question more clearly, Kim," the two girls and one boy returned their attention to the master mechanic, "I did attend Yamanouchi, therefore I was trained to become a ninja. However, an accident during one training session caused severe damage to my right leg." He patted his right leg to emphasize it. "Despite intense physical therapy, I have lost the ability to use my right leg properly, therefore, I can't run, jump, or do other physical feats requiring my legs. At 17 years old, I was devastated to learn I would not ever graduate as a full _shinobi_."

Kim and Ron felt sorrow at this, for not everyone in the world would see their dreams come true. It was cruel fate that something happened to Mr. Sato to have crushed his hopes to become a ninja.

However, the next moment have the three teenagers seeing a sly lopsided grin appearing on the Tadao's face. "Yet that didn't meant I couldn't serve the Yamanouchi organization in another way. Given the opportunity to serve any of the branches as non-combat personnel, I decided to come to serve the America branch and learn as much about mechanics, which was my favorite hobby. I enrolled in Upperton University and graduated with a degree in mechanical engineering." Kim and Ron's eyes went wide as this news, while Yori simply smirked. "I've been helping this estate ever since, and over time I became the Master Mechanic."

"Cool!" Ron exclaimed, being the first of the pair to come out of shock. "Does this mean you can whip up a super plane for KP, Yori, and me to ride the next time we need to fly?"

"Ron!" Kim chastened him again, but this time in a grinning, playful matter. Yori chuckled as her boyfriend merrily grinned.

The Middleton High cheer squad captain rolled her eyes once before eying the amused Japanese engineer. "So I guess that despite you could have had a career as an engineer, you stayed as a simple car mechanic so you could help out this estate," she pointed to down to indicate the entire Mochizuki Estate, "in case of emergencies. Given both my 'rents have Ph.Ds, I know these high paying careers are not always flexible 9-to-5 jobs."

Tadao smiled and nodded at her accuracy. "That is correct. I could have had a career with a good, high-paying corporation, but, as I said, I wanted to help the Yamanouchi organization. Being semi self-employed gave me the freedom to be flexible in order to help this estate when needed."

Feeling good that this kind man had found a way to help his people, Kim felt confidence to ask something. "So I presume most of the Mochizuki Estate's support staff are from Yamanouchi?"

It was Yori who replied. "Hai. Some are like Sato-sama, who couldn't become shinobis but still wanted to serve, while others are graduates. Only a few have not ever been to Yamanouchi, but they are mostly relatives of Yamanouchi alumni. An estate of this size requires a large staff to maintain and administrate it."

"Yeah, I figured that out," Kim admitted with a wry grin. "I seriously doubt Master Mochizuki would have had the time to teach you and Ron if he had to do all the paper work every day."

As Yori and Tadao chuckled in agreement, emerald eyes wandered over the selection of motorcycles until it came across one quite familiar. "Ron, take a look at that bike!" she gasped, pointing to the bike. "Do you recognize it?"

Ron frowned and scratched his head as he looked at the bike his friend was referring. "What's so special about this bike, KP? Looks like any other bike they make today."

Kim frowned at her best friend. "Hello, Ron. Remember last year before you left for Yamanouchi? Hirotaka drove **this** motorcycle into the gym!"

Memories of that day came back to Ron, causing his mouth to open in awe. "Oooo. That's right," he said while taking a look at the bike again. Now that he knew what Kim was talking about, the blond could really see it was the same motorcycle the Japanese exchange student used.

Knowing whom the redhead was speaking about, Yori examined the bike closely. "This is the motorcycle that Hirotaka-san used to drive into the Middleton High School's gym as you said, Possible-san?"

The Middleton High cheerleader nodded an affirmative. "It's the same. I didn't know anything about Yamanouchi then, yet despite this, I knew Hirotaka couldn't have brought his bike all the way from Japan. It would have cost too much to transport it. I'd figured he must have rented or borrowed it." Kim's mouth curved lopsidedly. "Yet now that I know about Yamanouchi, it makes sense that Hirotaka must have stayed here at the Mochizuki Estate during that one week student exchange program. He borrowed this bike from the estate."

Yori nodded once in understanding, her lips matching the other girl's. "As I said after the first time you told me about this story about Hirotaka-san, I'm not surprised. It's quite like Hirotaka-san to do the things you have described, Possible-san."

An amused chuckle brought all three Team Possible members to look at Tadao Sato, who was shaking his head in amused, disbelieving disappointment. "Hiro did that with this bike? He should know better than that."

"From your words, Sato-sama," Yori spoke, "you must have met Hirotaka-san when he was staying here."

Tadao bobbed his head once. "Only once, Yori. I found him to be quite knowledgeable about motorcycles and motor vehicles. He has a deep liking for American culture, and there was no doubt to me that once he graduated from Yamanouchi, he would come to American and live here at the Mochizuki Estate. I'd told him that he should consider learning to be a mechanic as a career."

Shaking his head again, the elderly man smirked. "Anyway, he told me he had taken a liking to several girls while here. I might not have know about his stunt of driving his bike into the gym, but I did know he was a quite a playboy."

"Yeah, he was," confirmed Kim. Yet the proud young woman was certainly not going to mention that **she** happened to be one of those girls who had crushed on Hirotaka. It was embarrassing to have been led on by the Japanese boy like a crushing sheep, and given Yori knew about Hirotaka, there was no way Kim would tell the ninja girl, not to mention Ron, who was dating Yori. As far as she and Monique were concerned, they both agreed that it was best to not mention this awkward time of their lives to anyone. Ever.

The Master Mechanic of the Mochizuki Estate gave a shrug before turning to eye a car. "Well, I'm sure eventually Hiro will grow up.

"I leave you young people to your meal provided by Kay, while I'll be checking on Hiroshi's car over there." He pointed to the four-door sedan he was eying. Kim and Ron could see that it was a luxury car, and they weren't surprised one bit. After all, if Master Mochizuki was to maintain the image of a wealthy man, he has to drive a vehicle with lavish creature comforts.

Yet before the Japanese engineer started to move toward the automobile, Yori spoke out to him. "Actually, Sato-sama, Ron-kun provided this meal we're eating now."

Raising a curious eyebrow, Mr. Sato turned to face Yori before focusing on Ron. "You made this meal?"

The blond nodded with a proud grin. "Yes, sir!"

He didn't respond at first, but after a minute, Sato pointed to the young chef. "On second thought, before I examine Hiroshi's car, I want to taste your cooking, Mr. Stoppable." His finger lowered as he continued his explanation. "Hiroshi phoned me on Sunday night about your cooking, saying you had left some leftovers. However, by the time I had stopped by Monday evening, there was nothing left!"

Ron and Kim trained their sights on their newest team member, and Yori, seeing their unspoken question, smiled a bit sheepishly. "Everyone loves your cooking, Ron-kun. They kept coming back for more. As I'd said before, you're a culinary **master**. Even Kay-sama admitted you're very skilled in the kitchen, remember?"

The high-school junior nodded his head and gave a reassuring grin, telling his girlfriend he was not upset at all. On the contrary, Ron was quite pleased he had made a great impression on everyone at the Mochizuki Estate, much like he had at Middleton High. His cooking talents were something he knew he was better at than most people, and it was something even his parents said he should be quite proud of.

Turning to face the estate's mechanic, a still grinning Ron held up both hands in a calming gesture. "No prob, Mr. Sato. We still have some rice and fish over there on the cart. Chef Ro_nald_ is happy to serve you." With that said, the boy led the eager middle-aged man back toward the workshop and the food cart, and both young women followed the men on their tails.

Yet when the foursome reached the food cart, a sight greeted them that produced mix reactions among the group. Kim narrowed her eyes and frowned. Yori giggled with a hand over her mouth. Ron groaned and clapped a hand over his eyes, and Tadao Sato produced a disappointed shake of his head.

And what was it that they saw? An overstuffed naked mole rat lying on top of the food cart among an empty bowl and pan where the rice and fish used to be.

"Rufus!" Ron shouted out.

Opening his eyes, the little guy waved a greeting. "Hi!" The next moment had him closing his eyes again and plopping back to his original lying position, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in a very pleased expression.

Sighing in displeasure at his small pal, Ron took off the covering for the cheese cake and was relieved to find the dessert was untouched. "At least you can have a piece of cheese cake, Mr. Sato," he said as his hand picked up a cake knife while placing down his empty food plate. "I've left plenty of rice and salmon in the kitchen, so I'll give some for you to take home." He sliced a piece, placed it on a small dessert dish before handing it, with a fork, to the older man.

"Much appreciated, Mr. Stoppable," Tadao thanked as he accepted the dessert.

As the Japanese man ate his cake, Ron proceeded to slice the cake to hand pieces to Kim and Yori before he served himself. It wasn't long before both girls were humming in pleasure from the richness of the cake on their tongues.

The estate's mechanic and repairman smiled in satisfaction down at the blond student of Master Mochizuki. "You live up to the reputation Hiroshi placed on you, Mr. Stoppable. This is quite a tasty cheesecake. I look forward to sampling the rice and salmon later."

"Thank you, kind sir," Ron replied grandly with a smile. "Master Chef Ro_nald_ Stoppable is indeed the best."

Tadao Sato good-heartedly laughed and clapped the younger man on the shoulder, while Yori giggled and Kim chuckled, smirking and shaking her head at her best friend's antics.

Taking another bite of the sweet dessert, Kim's thoughts dwelled on the mission that would start tomorrow. It seemed she and her team were ready now, and all was left was to initiate the plan. The redhead knew the nation's freedom as well as the rest of the world depended on her winning the _American Star Maker_ contest. She would not allow Dr. Drakken to claim a victory. Not by long shot.

Mentally determine to succeed, Team Possible's leader forked another bite of cake into her mouth, and her eyes fluttered shut as her brain was remained once again how incredibly good this dessert was. Thoughts on Drakken quickly fled, to be replaced by one thing in her mind.

"_I really, **really** have to get Ron to cook again for my family. He's so the Middleton da Vinci when it comes to food." _

With that said in her head, Kim Possible ate another bite with great relish.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 23)

A/Ns:

1) Yeah, yeah, I can hear some of you are getting a bit impatient for the 'main event' to start. This chapter is just a little intermission to allow me to add another inside look at lives of those working and/or living at the Mochizuki Estate. Given the size of the estate and the organization it supports (Yamanouchi), I figured it should have a good-sized fleet of ground vehicles to help in their everyday lives. Besides, this chapter also provided me a chance to introduce yet another OC to the growing ranks. :)

So yes, the next chapter will be what some of you are waiting for. Be on the look out for it. ;)

2) I don't know about other countries, but it is true that unless one can drive, one will not get far when living in America in most places. I know New York City has a great mass transit system, but go outside the city, and one will find very little means to get around without driving. Even where I'm living now, unless one can drive, one is stuck.

Given what I've read online about Japan, the country has a nearly nation-wide mass transit system that would allow one to reach almost any part of the country. Yori and Ron, in "Exchange," were seen taking a bus to a certain point before walking the rest of the way up the mountain to Yamanouchi. So I figured for Yori, she grew up mostly without the need to drive around, yet now, living in America, she has to learn to drive. Middleton may have a good bus system, but it cannot go everyone one would need.

3) Just to let everyone know that even though I didn't make the top three nominations for any of the categories (Oh, poo!), yours truly will be writing up a presentation for the upcoming 2nd Annual Fannies Awards ceremonies. Yori and I will be presenting the Best Alternative Pairing Award, so I will not start writing up Chapter 24 until I finish writing up my part for the Fannies. I might not take long, yet I'm going to have fun! (snicker)

So when Zaratan starts to post the fanfic for the Fannies Awards on February 17th, be on the look out for my and Yori's presentation of the ceremonies! It's going to be a blast this year! (big grin)


	24. Chapter 24: Battle of the Songs

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

Time and time again, I couldn't say enough for all the help campy gave me for providing great proofreading work. Thanks, man! You're the best! (big grin)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 23: Robert Teague, ZK Chromedragozoid, AtomicFire, whitem, Mr. Average, Goinghome, Bubbahotek, SassMasterGeneral, continental-line, warlord-xana, milordo-z 2.0, iron-mantis, zafnak, and reddragonn343.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 23. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 24 – Battle of the Songs  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

From the outside, it looked like any other office building with a large warehouse in the back. Yet upon a closer look, one could see TV satellite dishes mounted on the roof, various TV news vans parked together off one side, and the official name of the television network mounted on the top front of the building, thus any person could see it was a television studio.

However, this was no ordinary TV studio. It was the home for the current most popular TV program on the air – _American Star Maker_. Therefore, for everyone who worked on the show and all the contestants as well, this building was something to remember. Well… That was unless you happened to be a contender chewed up and reamed out by the _Star Maker_'s judge. Then you would not want to remember this building at all.

Descending out of the skies toward a helicopter pad just in front of the studio's front parking lot, a lone helicopter made the attempt to land. It was the usual 4-door copter mostly associated with the news media organizations, except this air vehicle carried the logo of a particular well-know, worldwide computer-software company.

Seeing the helicopter landed, at first, some people would have thought that someone of major importance was visiting. Yet when the passenger doors swung open, two teenagers – a blond boy and raven-haired girl – stepped out and waited for their friend – a redhead girl – to come out to join them. To others' eyes, they would dismiss these youngsters as no one significant, not knowing these young people were none other than Team Possible.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Gateway," Kim grinned at the image of a man in a TV screen situated just behind the pilot's seat.

The middle-aged man, wearing glasses, smiled back at the teenage heroine. "It's the least I can do after you saved years of software research on the latest Doorways operating system."

Kim waved a dismissing hand, looking bashful. "No big. It was just a matter of hooking up your mainframes to my PDA and uploading to my tech man's mainframe. He had the free space to hold the information until you got your computers running again."

Mr. Gateway nodded and continued to smile. "Just give me a call when you're done and my pilot will be happy to pick you up and take you home."

"Will do," Kim replied before the monitor blipped off and she turned to the pilot. "I'll see you later, Mr. Murdock."

Turning his head toward the auburn-haired girl, the grinning pilot tipped his head with his fingers on the front end of his baseball cap. "I look forward to it, Miss Possible. Good luck." With a smile, Kim, holding a duffle bag, jumped out of the copter and closed the door just before Mr. Murdock felt his pager go off, and after picking it up, he frowned. "What? Again? What does Hannibal want now?" Shrugging, he placed the pager down. "Oh, well." With that said, the brown-haired man began singing as he lifted the copter into the air.

Shaking her head at the retreating aircraft, Kim waved her two companions to follow her as they made way across the parking lot toward the studio's main entrance. "Come on. We have a villain to beat."

"I'm telling you, KP," Ron, holding a notebook in one hand, thumbed over his shoulder toward the copter, which was now out of sight, "that dude is weird."

"Yeah, weird," Rufus chirped in agreement as he poked his head out of the right pocket of his owner's cargo pants.

Kim, wearing her green crop top and pants outfit, couldn't help but smirk. "This coming from a boy whose motto is 'Never be normal'?"

After hearing his Japanese girlfriend giggle beside him, Ron dismissed his best friend's rhetorical question. "There's a difference between 'weird' and 'wrong on all levels,' KP. That man is wrong on all levels."

Giggling again, Yori, wearing black slacks, flat shoes, and red t-shirt, placed a comforting hand on her boyfriend's arm. "Ron-kun does have somewhat a point, Possible-san. Murdock-san was acting out of normal."

"The guy was singing opera all the way over here, Yori!" Ron pointed out. "Like that fat man with the mustache!"

Rolling her eyes, yet her mouth still smirking, Kim led her team across the threshold of the main entrance as the sliding doors parted for them. "You're talking about one of the Italian Tenors, Ron," she verified as they approached the front receptionist, a blonde lady in her mid twenties who welcomed them.

"How can I help you?" she greeted. She looked almost pretty enough to be a model.

Kim grinned in return. "Yes, I'm one of the contestants on _American Star Maker_. Kim Possible. Can you help us know the way to the backstage?"

Checking her computer, the receptionist nodded upon confirmation of Kim's contestant status before picking up a phone and briefly talking with someone. Closing the phone, the young woman grinned at the redhead teen. "Someone will be here shortly, Miss Possible."

After a few minutes, a tall man, wearing shirt & tie and an earphone/microphone head-set, came through the double-doors next to the reception desk. He smiled broadly upon the sight of Kim. "Ah, Kim Possible!" he welcomed as he waved a left hand which held a clipboard. "We've been expecting you!" His right hand was held out to await a handshake. "I'm the backstage manager for _American Star Maker_."

Giving a smile, the green-eyed young woman took the man's hand and shook it. "Pleasure to meet you," she mentioned before gesturing to her two companions. "These are my friends. Ron Stoppable." Ron waved with a grin. "Yori Takana." Yori bowed her head in respect.

"Pleasure to meet you," the manager grinned before waving the clipboard to follow him. "Please follow me. I'll take you to your changing room behind the stage."

Following the stage manager, Team Possible passed through the double-doors into the studios. For a while, they passed various offices, meeting rooms, and other rooms typical of any office building, yet after they passed through very large, fireproof steel double-doors, the teenagers and one mole rat noticed they were passing stages for production of TV shows. The hallway passed behind the backstages, allowing anyone to enter them without being observed by the live audiences. It was at the very end of the corridor that they came to the last TV stage's rear entrance and entered through the double-doors, and upon crossing the threshold, the team realized there was no doubt they were in the largest TV stage of the building – the _American Star Maker _studio.

It wasn't long before the manager guided them out of the backstage to another hallway which contained the dressing rooms. Kim, Ron, and Yori observed the judge's dressing room on the left as they passed it before the backstage manager came to a door on the right. "This is your changing room, Miss Possible," he gestured with his freed right hand just before consulting his clipboard. "The show will be starting in 30 minutes. After you change, please give any recorded music to the sound manager, who will play your music when it's your time to be onstage. You'll be coming after Mr. Lipsky." His eyes came up to lock on Kim's. "Any questions?"

Kim shook his head. "No. I'll be fine. Thanks for the help," she finished with a grin.

The stage manager grinned proudly. "You're welcome. After you change, go to the designated waiting area." With that said, he left.

Opening the door, Kim led the way into the room, followed by Yori, then Ron. It was a small room with make-up table & mirror, a daybed, a few chairs, and a full-length mirror mounted on one wall.

After placing down the duffle bag, Kim unzipped it before taking out the outfit Monique suggested for her to wear for the competition. "Okay, once I change, we'll go to the waiting area, but I want us to keep an eye open for Drakken. Given Drakken is here, there's a possibility Shego is here too."

Yori nodded in agreement. "It is highly likely that is the case, Possible-san."

"Right!" Ron spoke out. "So go ahead and change, KP! You're going to win this!"

Both girls blinked at him, and upon realizing he was not going to leave, Kim narrowed her eyes at her best friend while Yori raised an eyebrow. Seeing their expressions, the blond boy, out of confusion, gave a simple "What?"

"Hello, Ron! Changing Room!" Kim pointed out the obvious, nearly shouting.

Her words sunk into his head, and quickly looking around and seeing there were no changing partitions like the one Kim had in her bedroom at home, Ron finally grasped his best female friend's meaning. "Right," he grinned sheepishly while backing away toward the exit. "I'll wait outside." His hand swiftly grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door shut as he left.

Only after he left did Yori place her right hand over her mouth and giggle. "Oh, Ron-kun is blind at times."

Hearing her new teammate's words, Kim couldn't help but smirk as she shook her head. "I think he's so used to seeing me change behind a partition that he's forgetful that not all changing rooms have changing dividers."

"So true," Yori concurred as she watched Team Possible's leader began to change. "Do you require help with the clothes, Possible-san?"

Kim shook her head. "No, it's a simple outfit, but I don't mind help with placing the choker around my neck." The Yamanouchi ninja bobbed her head once in understanding.

After the redhead donned her new outfit, she stood still to allow the Japanese girl to place the black choker around her neck before checking herself in the full-length mirror. The attire was indeed simple but made her look like a rock'n'roll star. A blue, sleeveless crop-top had the word 'USA' on the front. Legs were covered by red, loose-waistline pants with black belt, and the only accessories were the black choker, blue bracelets on both wrists, a red ribbon tied around her right forearm, and a yellow ribbon tied around her left thigh.

Yori gave a small approving grin. "You are now ready to do battle, Possible-san."

A snort of a laugh came out of Kim's lips before they curled into a smirk. "I'll not be fighting in hand-to-hand combat, Yori."

"True," the _kunoichi _admitted, her lips matching her leader's, "yet you are going into battle to save the country, even the world. Drakken must not win."

Emerald eyes narrowing in determination, Kim nodded once. Drakken indeed must not win tonight's competition. Firm to do the best she could, Team Possible's boss strolled toward the changing room's exit followed by her teammate.

Upon leaving, Kim's blond best friend whistled in endorsement on what he saw. "Looking good, KP! You're ready to rock!"

"Yeah! Rock!" Rufus supported as he gave a thumb up.

An appreciative smile etched onto Kim's face. "Thanks, guys," she said before her expression turned serious again as she eyed her colleagues. "Now come on, let's get to the waiting area." With Kim leading the way, the three teens headed toward the backstage area where the contestants were to wait.

Yet as the trio exited the dressing rooms' vicinity, Yori blinked once before glancing around before spotting the signs of a particular room. Only then did she address her companions. "Excuse me. I'll be there shortly. I need to relieve myself." With that said, she walked away.

"Relieve herself?" Ron asked in confusion.

Kim fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Look where's she going, Ron."

Seeing that his GF was heading toward the women's restroom, Ron finally understood. "Oh. That." He rubbed the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly.

Sighing that her long-time friend was clueless at times, Kim once more led the way toward the designated contestants' area with Ron just behind her. It still amazed her how much the blond boy still was so childlike at times.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of a flushing toilet could be heard throughout the women's restroom, and a couple of minutes afterward, a young Japanese woman emerged from one stall. She went over to one of several sinks to wash her hands.

As she scrubbed her hands with liquid soap from the soap dispenser, Yori thought of what lay ahead. Vigilance had to be maintained for the next hour or so. Drakken would be on-stage, but not his female cohort, thus it would not be wise if she, Ron-kun, and Possible-san were ambushed by the villainess.

Then again, it would not be wise if Shego were to attack. Would it draw attention from the studio's security personnel?

Shaking her head with a frown, the Yamanouchi student turned off the water before reaching over to take out a paper towel from a paper-towel dispenser. She dried her hands and soon left the restroom without worry. After all, she knew only one other woman was in the room, currently occupied in a stall. The woman had entered the restroom while Yori was occupied, thus the oriental girl couldn't see who it was. It would be rude to see who the woman was, for after all, it could only be a studio employee.

As Yori was about to leave, the door to a stall opened and the only other woman in the restroom came out. Her green eyes were able to see the back of the Japanese, and upon immediately recognizing the girl, those same emerald eyes momentarily went wide before a smirk came to her facial features just as Yori left, the door closing behind her.

"Well, well," Shego mused, her right hand resting on her right hip, "it seems Kimmie's new friend is here, and if she's here, it means that the Princess is here too. Also no doubt that blond dodo is here as well."

As her smirk grew wider, slyer, and wickeder, the ex-member of Team Go lit up her left hand in green fire. "Oh, this is going to be **fun**."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finding her two teammates at the appropriate staging area for the contestants, Yori noticed that Kim was pacing back and forth in worry, while Ron, with Rufus standing on his right shoulder and his back to Kim, was sitting calmly while writing in the notebook he'd brought. Eying the redhead, the Yamanouchi _shinobi_ voiced her concerns. "What is wrong, Possible-san?"

"I'm having second thoughts about this," Kim responded, still pacing. "I really don't think I should go out there."

Yori blinked at first before frowning. "I do not believe you have anything to be alarmed about, Possible-san. I believe you are experiencing something called 'stage scare'."

"'Fright', Yori," a grinning Ron corrected without taking his eyes off the notebook and his writing. "It's called 'stage fright'."

Giving a small grin at her BF, Yori shrugged a bit before focusing again on the anxious young woman. Seeing that Kim was not calming down, Ron's GF strolled over to look over her beau's right shoulder to read what he was writing. A moment later, one eyebrow rose on her face, wondering whether his writing really was writing.

Having enough of acting like a nervous wreck, Kim pushed aside the curtain slightly, showing her a view of the stage, the audience, and her blue-skinned arch-nemesis, who was being approached by the _American Star Maker _judge.

"Listen, thanks for that shampoo. I feel so unbelievably mellow," the judge grinned at Drakken.

Returning the grin, Drakken waved the thanks away. "You're welcome."

The judge nodded. "Hey, good luck out there," he said before walking away.

Kim's green eyes went wide for a moment, before they narrowed. Something smelled fishy here. When did the judge become so nice, and did the judge say something about Drakken giving him shampoo?

Drakken smirked evilly. "In the bag, Shego. Believe the hype." Blinking upon realizing something, the villain turned around toward the curtain, just after Kim realized he was going to look in her direction before disappearing behind the curtain. Seeing no one was there, especially his hired hand, the blue-skinned bad guy slightly growled before sighing. "How long does it take just to go to the bathroom?" he asked with his hands spread out before crossing his arms with one hand held up. "Women these days. They just take too long."

Behind the curtain, Team Possible's leader walked over to the other two teenagers. "Guys, this is so dumb, it can't work," she expressed her thoughts just as she arrived just behind the blond boy's left shoulder.

Ron continued to write. "Yea, right. Chill down, KP, it'll work."

Eying Ron's writing, Kim couldn't believe the words written in the notebook as she scanned the contents. "'You listen up, hap a howler from Ron'?" Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Yori was disapprovingly frowning.

Perking up, Ron straightened his back and grinned proudly. "I wanted it to sound like me," he explained why he was writing the way he was doing.

Narrowing her eyes, Kim matched her new teammate's expression before articulating her thoughts regarding her best friend's paper. "Why don't you shoot for 'sounds like English'?"

Ron's proud expression transformed into a ticked one.

"I agree with Possible-san, Ron-kun," Yori concurred, arms crossed. "Barkin-sama is not going to give you a passing grade for a paper that sounds like…" She momentarily stopped while she thought about it, and when she found what she wanted to say, she commenced. "Like rap singers."

"Yeah," Kim agreed, shaking her head. "Ron, I don't think the American education system would recognize Rap-glish as a language."

Just then, the TV monitors situated in front of the three Middleton High students came to life, and the _Star Maker _judge appeared on the screen, catching Team Possible's attention.

"Welcome and good evening!" the judge greeted with a lively face. "First up, I think this guy has a lot of talent and could go all the way!" He looked and pointed to his left. "Dr. D!"

Kim glared at the TV screen in suspicion. This was definitely not the behavior the judge normally displayed. He wouldn't be so nice, nor bother to endorse any contestant. "What got into him?" the redhead cheerleader voiced her thoughts as her teammates listened to her, "or should I say 'onto him?,'" she finished, upon realizing an idea to explain the judge's behavior, which had something to do with a shampoo. "I'll be right back," Kim said before walking away from her confused companions.

"Where's KP going, Yori?" Ron asked at the same time watching the retreating back of his long time best friend as she headed toward the dressing rooms.

As Kim went out of sight, Yori hmmed before nodding in approval. "I think Possible-san is investigating a motive, Ron-kun."

"Motive?" the goofy blond asked in bewilderment.

Turning her head to look down a little at the boy's face, the raven-haired girl nodded again. "Hai. Even you saw the judge was acting **too** nice."

Blinking upon realizing what his girlfriend was saying, Ron faced the television screen. "Yeah, that's right! How can the show be creepy and crawly with the judge being nice?!"

At first, the Yamanouchi ninja was confused at Ron's words, before her expression turned into a mild amused one. She shook her head at him as he watched on the TV their arch-foe take the stage.

High above the pair, an olive-skinned villainess, kneeling on a catwalk, smirked widely as she watched her rival walk away. She knew precisely where Kimmie was heading. With a plan in mind, Shego leaped quickly away.

Down below, just as the long-haired bad woman jumped away, Yori quickly trained her eyes upward, having thought she had spotted something rapidly moving away. Her almond eyes half closed upon figuring out **who **it might be.

"Something wrong, Yori?" Ron inquired after witnessing the swift turn of her head.

"Hai," she answered, before focusing on the path, which Kim had taken, toward the dressing rooms. "It seems Possible-san might need my help, Ron-kun." Without looking at him, Yori pointed a finger at him. "You stay here." With that said, the female ninja sped off, leaving a worried boyfriend behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out on the stage, Drakken held up the cordless microphone near his smiling mouth. "Shego, give a beat." Only a few seconds passed before he realized she still wasn't there. "She's still taking too long," he murmured sarcastically before accepting the situation. "Fine. If you want a beat done right…"

The blue middle-aged man began making rap-song noises and just a moment later he began singing.

_Yo Yo Yo  
I used to be Drew  
One day I turned blue  
As a suede shoe or berry  
It makes me look scary  
Then I ponytailed my hair eee _

_Got me a nasty scar  
And a funky fresh flying car  
Now Drew be Dr. Drakken  
So quit that yakkin'  
Think I'm out?  
Ha! I'm backin'_

Thus Dr. Drakken, aka Dr. D, sang his song, thinking by the end of his gig, he would be selling his mind-control shampoo without problems on his way to rule the world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Backstage, Ron, now standing, and his pink naked little friend, still standing on his right shoulder, watched the villain's performance on the TV.

"His tune is pretty catchy," Ron admitted with a raised eyebrow.

Rufus simply stick a finger into his mouth to convey what he thought. "Ack!"

However, a few minutes later, the expression on the teenage boy's face changed sourly. "Okay, I take it back. No one disses KP!"

"Yeah!" a ticked Rufus agreed with a fist striking into his other opened palm.

"I mean really!" Ron cried out, waving a hand at the TV screen and Drakken. "How would he like it if someone painted a mustache and beard on Shego's picture?" Both he and his small friend crossed their arms in disgust.

It wasn't long until both of them blinked in realization, looked at each other for a moment, before focusing back on the TV with defeated frowns on their faces.

"Okay, he wouldn't mind," Ron spoke out the answer.

A small razzberry escaped Rufus's lips in concurrence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Determined. That was how one would describe Kim Possible in one word as she walked down the long hallway of dressing rooms, heading toward one particular room in mind. She had a strong hunch precisely why the judge was acting the way he did, and to verify her intuition, she needed to search the judge's dressing room.

That was, if a particular villainess would allow Kim to proceed.

Crashing down through a ventilation duct, Shego's sudden appearance made Kim stop in her tracks, her stance ready for battle compared to her foe's casual pose with one hand on hip. "Nah-ha, Kimmie," Drakken's favorite right-hand lady teasingly scolded with a wave of a finger, "you're not allowed to venture into anyone's dressing room." Her smirk widened as she lowered the finger to place the hand on her other hip. "Don't you know that's rude?"

"Shego," Kim nearly snarled before it became a knowing smirk. "I don't need to enter that room to guess what happened. Given you don't want me to go into that room, I say that I would find Drakken's mind-warping shampoo in there. That's why the judge is so nice. He's definitely out of character."

"Oooo," the raven-haired bad woman mock awed, "the Princess figured it out. I'm sooo shocked." Her expression became gleefully feral as she lit up her hands. "Don't worry, Kim, I'm still nasty."

With that said, she launched herself toward the teenage heroine, ready to rumble. The pair punched, dodged, kicked, jumped, and fought each other well as they had many times before.

Kneeling on one knee after flipping backward to avoid a fist, Kim looked up just in time to quickly grab two fisted hands by the wrists, where the green glow wasn't seen. She growled up at the smirking face looking down at her.

"Too bad, Kimmie," Shego taunted while trying to force her lethal, glowing hands closer to her adversary's face. "By now, Dr. D should be close to finishing his song, and I guess from your outfit, you supposed to go out onstage next." Her jeering grin went wider. "Well, it's a shame you'll be disqualified for not showing up." With a grunt, the beautiful criminal tried harder to get through the teenager's defenses.

"Too bad you can not be disqualified, Shego," a feminine Japanese voice spoke from behind, and before the olive-skinned woman could turn her head around, she felt a flying kick connect to her back, sending her soaring away down the hall.

"Yori!" Kim called out in surprise, feeling relieved to see the ninja who was now standing beside her, facing the evil older woman in battle stance. "What are you doing here?" A part of her wanted to be irked at the Japanese girl for barging into her fight with Shego, thinking the other girl wanted to take away all the credit from her. Yet, Kim's brain immediately dismissed it, knowing Yori was not ever that type of person to seek glory and fame. Ron wouldn't have bothered to date the Yamanouchi student if she was that type.

Still facing the scowling villainess, who rose from the floor into a fighting position, Yori answered. "Shortly after you left, Possible-san, I noticed someone jumping away from the catwalk above Ron-kun and me. Given Shego was not seen yet anywhere, I took a guess that the individual must have been Shego, so I left to investigate to see whether the bad woman had followed you." A small grin came to her face as her dark twinkling eyes look sideways at her team leader. "I made it in time to, as you Americans say, 'Join the party'."

Standing up, Kim couldn't help but chuckle at Yori's accuracy regarding the saying. "Well, I'm glad you came in to crash it."

Yori giggled.

"Yori Takana," Shego wickedly grinned, making both teenage girls glower at her with narrowed eyes. "Well, Kimmie, you have to be going soft, if you're getting rescued instead of the other way around." Kim's left eye twitched, not particularly happy to be reminded that Yori could be better than she was.

"Knowing how intelligent you are, Shego," Yori spoke while moving her hands to a better attack position, "I am not surprised you found out about me."

Giving a self-satisfied shrug, Shego smirked. "Well, all I will say is that Kimmie's high school could use her Nerd Linger to build better microchip firewalls."

This news raised an eyebrow on the redhead cheerleader's face. "You hacked into Middleton High's computer mainframe?"

"Hey," Shego smugly answered, "if you don't mind Nerd Linger to hack into others' computers to help you, I consider it fair game for me to hack to get info to help me."

Kim gritted her teeth, for she didn't like the notion of anyone hacking into computers for selfish purposes. Wade only hacked into computers when it truly matter to find information to help on missions, but as far as she knew, the super genius would not ever break into any computer systems for self-interested intentions. Okay, her mind admitted, the boy had hacked into her digital diary, but that was more in the line of childish curiosity than selfishness.

"Possible-san," Yori's voice made Kim pay attention to her teammate, "I believe we should **together** teach Shego that it is not wise to underestimate one's opponents."

Hearing the underlying meaning behind the female ninja's words, Kim couldn't help but slyly smirk, matching the other girl's face. "Yori, I couldn't agree with you more."

Eying each other for a moment first and seeing their determination in each other, the ladies of Team Possible then turned as one to focus on the green-clad woman, who became serious as she readied herself. As one, Kim and Yori launched into the air, and with similar battle cries, they came down each with a leg extended at the awaiting Shego.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the last word spoken out of his lips, Drakken ended his song to applause from the audience, feeling he had achieved his goal. He bowed and smiled to the spectators. _"I have this in the bag!" _he mentally spoke. "_Once people start to buy and use my shampoo, nothing will stop me from world domination! Not even Kim Possible!"_

The judge came out onto the stage clapping. "Lovely, simply lovely," he grinningly praised.

Drakken grinned at the compliment. "Oh, you're too kind."

"But according to our computers," the judge said as he turned to face the audience, "and we don't know how this happened, we have one final contestant to challenge you." He raised his hands up, fingers spread. "Kim Possible!" he grandly announced.

Hearing the very name he thought a few moments ago, the blue-skinned bad guy blinked in disbelief. "What?"

"That's right!" the judge exclaimed. "We have one more contestant to go before we will announce our winner!" He gestured to the left side of the stage for Drakken to follow, and surely, the villain walked away with the judge behind him.

Outside, the man also known as Drew Lipsky appeared to still be in shock, but inside, he was livid. _"Kim Possible?! Kim Possible! Does that goody teenager have to ruin every scheme I have?!" _Slowly, his face scrunched to match his internal mood. _"Curse James Possible for creating such a nosey brat!"_

With a glowering face, Dr. Drakken walked off the stage and out of the cameras' view, yet he turned around to face the stage to await the appearance of his #1 nemesis, which he was curious to see how well she'd perform. Of course, he also thought that if he could, he would try to stop her any way he could.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ducking, Shego dodged a round house kick aimed at her head, only to feel a punch hitting her side. Taking the hand that had punched her, the green-skinned woman growled and threw the hand's owner, who happened to be the oriental newcomer, away from her. Only then, did the villainess face her long-time rival in time to block a side kick.

Feeling a drop of sweat rolling down her forehead, Shego, out of the corner of her eyes, saw Yori easily leap up from the floor and charge at her. With Kim keeping her occupied, the evil woman knew she was about to get squeezed again.

"_It's just as I thought it would be,_" Shego thought as she quickly somersaulted over Kim to avoid being flanked. _"I can handle Kmmie alone as well as Missy Japanese all by herself, but both of them together is almost too much for me to handle" _Turning to face her adversaries, the corner of her mouth curved lopsidedly. _"Now this is __**fun**__. I have not been given a good workout like this in years."_

As Kim and Yori, expressions serious and firm, stood side-by-side facing their enemy, the redhead spoke out for both of them. "Give up, Shego?" she asked.

Shaking her head, Shego tisked with a scolding finger. "You should already know the answer to that, Princess."

"All too well," Kim grated before sprinting toward her foe with Yori just behind her. Her expression still looking smug, Shego anticipated their arrival, thus the battle continued after its short pause.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After seeing and hearing the announcement of his best female friend's name on the TV, Ron placed down his notebook on a box and began to pace, much like the same friend had done many minutes ago. She wasn't here, thus his apprehensions started to mount. Even Rufus, standing on the box next to his notebook, looked worried.

Seeing the backstage manager approaching, Ron and Rufus gave him their full attention. "Do you know where Miss Possible is?" the manager asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ron shook his head. "No. I know she's supposed to be here."

Looking at his watch, the manager explained the situation. "Well, Miss Possible better be on that stage in five minutes," his eyes came up to lock on Ron's, "or else she's disqualified." With that said, he walked away.

Swallowing, the blond resumed his back-and-forth strolls. "Where is Kim?" he raised a hand in worry. "This is the talent show all over again." He knew that time of the Middleton High School Talent Show, Kim barely made it after completing the mission to retrieve the telephone teleportation device from Drakken. Of course, Ron knew he had bought time by doing odd talent stunts, thus he had won 1st place without even truly trying.

As Ron looked like he was about to worry himself to pieces, Rufus tore his owner's autobiographical paper out of the notebook, waving the paper in front of him. "Come on, sing it!"

Incredulous brown eyes gazed down at the little pink dude. "Sing my paper? Sing my paper? You want me to go out there and sing my paper?"

In an instant his brain thought of the sitch. With neither Kim nor Yori there, it was left to him to stop Drakken, thus he knew he had to sing. He didn't have anything original to sing, so his paper really was the only thing he could use for a song. He would be singing in front of a live audience in front of television cameras, sending his image to millions of viewers nationwide. It was going to be tough. It was going to be scary. And the last thing he thought… It was going to be **fun**.

Crossing his arms and grinning, Ron made his decision in that second his brain processed the sitch. "OK."

Leaving a grinning, approving Rufus, the high school junior student sought out the backstage manager. "Yo, dude!" he yelled, catching the man's attention. "I'm going to fill in for Kim."

"What?" the manager asked flabbergasted, blinking at the boy.

Giving his famous smile, the one telling anyone who knew him he had an insane idea, Ron Stoppable waved the manager's concerns away. "No big. I know what I'm doing." He pointed a finger at the older man. "This is what I need for you to do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With not a peep, the audience awaited patiently for the next contestant to come onto the stage. Some knew who Kim Possible was, thus they felt some excitement on seeing the world-saving heroine for the first time. Yet when the curtains parted, it wasn't a human that entered but a small pink creature with buck teeth, and to the surprise of some, they recognized the little guy as a naked mole rat. Many were confused, given they thought this was supposed to be a singing competition, not an episode of _The Wild Kingdom._

The little pink fellow, upon reaching the microphone stand, adjusted the stand, so the microphone quickly fell down to his level. He cleared his throat once, before he began humming a tune with music started to play in the background. With an excited voice upon reaching a certain point, he cried out two words. "Hit it!"

The music picked up the beat, and the curtains parted for a blond, teenage boy to walk onto the stage as he sang.

_Yo, listen up,  
Have a howler from Ron  
The Naked Mole Rap is the  
Name of the song  
Here's the story  
In all it's glory  
Ain't hiding nothin'  
Don't know what the truth is,  
How Ron met Rufus_

One had to be blind to not see how much the audience was surprised. Instead of Kim Possible, a young man was entertaining them, and given the beat of the music and his singing, they couldn't help but to get swept away into the song and enjoy it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the family room of the Possible residence, Jim and Tim sat up from their lying positions on the floor as they saw who was now on TV singing on _American Star Maker_.

"Yo!" Jim called out to his parents, who were sitting on the couch. "Ron is on TV!"

"Yeah," Tim said as he took over, "and he's singing!"

"Hooshah!" the twin boys yelled as they high-fived together before dancing to the beat of the rap song.

Looking up from reading a magazine, Mrs. Dr. Possible blinked in realization that her sons were correct. It was Ronald on the television. They had turned to _American Star Maker_ in order to watch Kim sing on the stage, given they knew she was doing so to stop Drew. Yet to see her daughter's best male friend onstage was quite a shocker. "Honey," the Possible matriarch said without taking her eyes off the TV, "the boys are right."

Removing the newspaper from the front of his face, Mr. Dr. Possible eyed the wide-screen TV. "Ronald. Singing." He gave a small grin. "So he is." Face impassive once more, the Possible patriarch placed the paper up to face level to continue reading it.

After watching her husband, out of the corner of her eyes, returned to reading his paper, Anne half closed her eyes and shook her head, frowning. Sometimes she had the urge to take those blasted newspapers of his and burn them while he was reading them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across Middleton, people who knew Ron Stoppable reacted in different ways to what they saw on TV, if they happened to be watching _American Star Maker_ at the time. Most were surprised. Others became excited and cheered for the blond boy, like Monique and Felix. Yet only one felt disgusted as she watched what she deemed 'The Loser' on TV. Bonnie knew the next week or so in school would be a nightmare as Stoppable would be popular for some time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego really knew she was in trouble when she began to sweat. She hardly ever perspired during her previous bouts with the Princess, but this fight was nothing compared to the last one. The last one she was able to tackle just one opponent at a time, but this time she was faced with two and it was ticking her off that she was slowly losing despite her glow power.

With a roar, Drakken's right-hand partner-in-crime backhanded Yori out of her way, but when she turned to face her #1 adversary, it was too late to stop the incoming kick to the stomach from the redheaded crime-fighter. Shego was sent flying through a door into a dressing room, and when Kim, followed by Yori, went in after the villainess, they realized it was the dressing room of the _American Star Maker _judge.

After seeing the bottle of Drakken's shampoo on the make-up table, Kim came up with a plan to end this battle once and for all.

Teeth gritting, the world heroine charged against her female foe, who growled and threw some plasma bolts at her. "Yori," Kim hollered out as she flew into the air over the bad gal, "keep Shego busy for a few secs!" She landed right between the make-up table and Shego with her back to the green-clad woman.

Snarling, Shego raised a flamed, clawed hand as she spun around to swipe Kim in the back. "Oh-no you don't, Kimmie!"

"I don't think so, Shego!" Yori yelled as she swiftly grabbed the bottom legs of a director's chair, raised it up high in the air, and brought it down so the opening, between the backrest and the seat, allowed Shego's head and torso to come through. The tight confines of the chair trapped Shego's arms together, preventing her from moving them, and given her confinement, the middle child of the Go Family let out a howl of rage.

It was at that moment when Kim whirled around and pointed the opened bottle of shampoo at the world's most wanted female criminal. "Yori! Get out of the way!" she warned before squeezing the bottle. Just as the Japanese ninja side-jumped to her right, the liquid sprayed out of the bottle all over the top of Shego's head. The enraged look vanished from Shego's face to be replaced with a blank, zombie-like expression.

Seeing the fight go right out of the older woman, Yori blinked in confusion. "What did you do, Possible-san?" she asked as her sight went from Shego to a smirking Kim.

Kim couldn't help but feel smug that she, not Yori, was able to stop her arch-foe. "Oh, just sprayed Shego with Drakken's shampoo. The shampoo makes people obey Drakken, so I figured it would make Shego obedient."

A sly grin slowly formed onto Yori's face. "Clever, Possible-san. With Drakken not here to command her, Shego would do nothing."

Kim's self-satisfied grin went wider. Yet it quickly vanished upon seeing Yori go wide-eyed like she had forgotten something. "Oh, Kami!" the _kunoichi_ exclaimed. "The competition!" She sprinted out of the room back toward the stage area.

It only took a moment after Yori spoke for Kim to understand, her emerald eyes going wide. "Oh, snap!" They had been so busy with fighting Shego that they had forgotten about the singing competition; especially when Kim was supposed to be onstage.

The redhead teen pointed to Shego. "You," her finger then pointed to the floor, "stay here." With that said, she ran out of the room to catch up with her new team member, leaving behind a compliant Shego.

It didn't took long for Team Possible's leader to catch up with Yori, for the moment she emerged out of the hallway into the backstage area, she spotted the Far Eastern girl standing behind a group of backstage personnel looking up a wall-mounted TV. As Kim approached, Yori turned around to face her. "Look, Possible-san," she mentioned while pointing to the television.

"That's Ron!" Kim said in astonishment. She had never known her long-time best friend could sing. It was just amazing to see and hear what the goofy boy was doing now.

However, Kim immediately banished her shock to quickly look around the place with narrow-eyed accuracy. Shego was subdued, which left only one person to apprehend – Drakken, and if the blue-skinned villain was not onstage, he had to be somewhere in the backstage area. Kim knew Drakken would not leave the studio without first finding out whether he won.

Seeing the bad guy nowhere in sight, Kim elbowed Yori to get her attention. "Come on, we need to get to the catwalk," she pointed to the walkway that was high above the stage. "From there, we can spot Drakken."

"Hai, Possible-san," Yori agreed, following the other girl to the nearest ladder that ascends to the catwalk.

Reaching the top, they quietly walked toward a point over the stage, where the two female warriors gazed down to their male teammate, who was currently facing the audience with his little mole-rat buddy on top of his head. It was then Kim and Yori noticed Drakken just off-stage to the left of the audience, and it was clear the evil man was fuming toward the singing Ron with intentions to do him harm.

What came next happened in a span of a few seconds that the girls reacted in synch so wonderfully in tune with Ron's words; they swore later it was a coincidence.

_Rufus and Ron Stoppable  
_

The two teenage girls saw Drakken walk onto the stage menacingly toward Ron, causing both together to jump over the catwalk railing and land together on top of the villain to make him fall down onto the floor. Both girls stood proudly and grinned in triumph – Kim with both hands on her hips and Yori with just one hand on a hip.

_Wit' our friends from Team Possible  
_

Everyone watched as Rufus climbed quickly up the back wall to the top of a large bulb-lit capital R and pushed it off the wall down onto Drakken, who fell through the center hole and was trapped, unable to move. Kim and Yori smirked that it was exactly like how Shego was ensnared with the director's chair.

_We're not afraid of any attacks  
_

The next thing both young Team Possible women felt was the back of their male member connecting to their backs, each receiving half of his back over each of theirs. They grinned warmly over their shoulders at his serious grinning face as he sang.

_Yo, ladies, we've got your backs  
_

It was then Rufus fell out of the sky and landed on their heads, making them all crouch down in surprise as their eyes rolled up to see him. "Oh, yeah!" the little dude exclaimed as he leaned forward toward the audience. Only then did Ron and Rufus stroll somewhat away from Kim and Yori, who kept their proud grinning gaze on the pair.

_What is that, that freaky thing?  
(Yes, that's right  
It's a naked mole rat)  
C'mon, y'all, let the girlies sing  
(Listen to the naked mole rap)  
_

As the girls watched and listened to the remainder of Ron's song, both remembered that last lyric line the boy had spoken to them – "_Yo, ladies, we've got your backs_." It was a heartfelt statement that Ron, as well as Rufus, meant that they would cover their backs and be there for the two of them. Yori couldn't help but feel a burst of pride and love for what her boyfriend had said with those words, while Kim felt honored and delighted her best friend for a long time would continue to support her always.

It wasn't long until Ron neared the end of the song, and when he finished, Rufus concluded it by blowing a kiss at the audience and then saying, "Boo-yah." Everyone applauded and whistled, showing how much they loved the performance.

The judge came onstage, clapping his hands. "A B minus, and I mean that in the nicest way." Ron beamed at the praise, while Kim and Yori grinned warmly at their colleague, even though they knew the judge wouldn't have been nice to Ron if it weren't for Drakken's shampoo.

Perking up at hearing the grade the judge had given his arch-foe's sidekick, Drakken smiled as his hopes flared up. "So, I win?"

"Sadly, no," the judge answered, taking a few steps to face the blue-skinned contestant.

"What?!" shouted Drakken disbelievingly, his eyes going wide.

With Team Possible watching on, the brainwashed judge explained the reason to the trapped villain. "Well, as it turns out, you're disqualified."

Drakken still couldn't believe it. "Says who?"

"The police," the brown-haired judge replied. "I don't know what this means, but they've confiscated your warehouse," he pointed to the blue man, "and they're coming to get you."

"AAHHH!" the man, the former college friend of Kim's dad, howled in defeat. All his plans for controlling the world's population went down the tubes. "Curse you, Kim Possible!" he bellowed with his closed eyes facing the ceiling.

Yori chuckled before speaking to her team leader, smirking. "Actually, I believe it was Wade-san who made the final blow." Kim, Ron, and Rufus, who stood on his owner's left shoulder, matched the teenage shinobi's expression, totally agree with her. There was no doubt it was indeed Wade, for he must have founded Drakken's warehouse and produced enough evidence for the authorities to seize the evil one's assets.

Taking out her Kimmunicator, the redhead cheerleader pressed a button, and the tiny screen blipped on to show a slyly-grinning Wade Load with his eyes closed as he held his soda cup. Seeing her young friend, Kim proudly knew he deserved the credit for the final bust of Drakken's scheme. "You may not rap, Wade," she said with a warm grin as the pre-teen boy took a sip of soda before holding it aloft, "but you rock." Using the hand holding his cup, Wade pointed to Kim, showing his endorsement of her compliment.

As the two Team Possible girls softly laughed at the tech boy's gesture, a smiling Ron came forward toward the judge. "So does this mean I won?" Both he and Rufus looked on eagerly awaiting the answer. It would be so badical if they did win the_ American Star Maker _contest.

The judge raised his hands in a stopping gesture. "Sorry, but you're also disqualified," he grinned.

"What?!" Ron and Rufus simultaneously cried out, their mouths handing open in shock. Kim and Yori blinked at this.

"According to our computers," the judge began, "Kim Possible was supposed to be the contestant." His finger pointed to Ron. "Not you." His hand moved in a dismissing wave. "Therefore, even though your song was good, you can not win due to not being a registered contestant." He moved away from the flabbergasted blond boy and his pet, and soon after, the blond's two female companions strolled over to stand on either side of him, offering sympathetic grins. His girlfriend even placed a comforting hand on his arm.

Facing the live and television audiences, the judge smiled. "So, it's time to announce our winner. Given the disqualifications of our last two participants, the win goes to…" He pointed to his left with grand style. "Buck Teeth Joe!"

A large black man, dressed in a rap-singer's outfit, came onto the stage to the applause and cheering. Ron and Yori immediately recognized him as the contestant the judge criticized when they had watched the show prior before last Sunday. The big dude smiled, showing his buck teeth, which made him look like a human-size equivalent of a particular naked mole rat.

Seeing the big human's teeth, Rufus cried in fright before quickly running down his owner's form to scurry into his pocket home. For three sets of teenage human eyes, they could easily see the pants pocket shaking, showing the little guy's anxiety.

As the studio guards took a grieving Drakken away, Yori gave an understanding chuckle regarding Rufus's reactions. "Rufus-san is quite frightened."

Giving a small forceful grin, Ron shrugged. "He'll be okay," he said prior to looking at the smiling, victorious Buck Teeth Joe with a sigh.

Feeling it was time to leave, knowing their mission has been accomplished, Kim placed an arm around her best friend's shoulders and the other hand on his arm, while Yori, immediately caught on to what the redhead was doing, put both her hands on his other arm. Together, the girls led a disappointed Ron off stage.

As they walked off stage and out of sight of the cameras and the audience, the son of Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable whined once more. "Aw, man! I can't believe I didn't win!"

Once more the nimble ninja of Yamanouchi offered a sympathetic expression. "You did great, Ron-kun. You may not have won, but you did well in going out there and singing when Possible-san was not available to do so."

Kim couldn't dispute what Yori said. "Yori is right, Ron. You came through for us." The arm over his shoulders provided a brief hug.

"Thanks, Yori, KP," Ron replied, feeling somewhat better for their moral support. "It's good to know the Ronman has pulled through."

"Well, I know you should already know this, Ron," Kim grinned, "but that famous saying applies here." Seeing Ron, Yori, and Rufus, now that he has gotten over his fright, was paying attention, Team Possible's leader quoted the well-known saying. "You win some, you lose some."

Giving a snort, Ron faced forward, his face grumbling. "You just wait and see. I'll beat Felix in Zombie Mayhem one day. You just wait and see." Yori couldn't help but softly laugh at the sudden change of topic, placing her cheek on his shoulder, while Kim just smirked and shook her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken a few hours for everything to settle down. Approximately 30 minutes after the _American Star Maker _winner was announced, the police arrived to take Drakken and Shego into custody. Concerned whether Shego was permanently a zombie, Kim had spoken to Wade, who had the shampoo analyzed, and the boy genius found that the effects of the shampoo fade within a few days, thus the villainess would be back to normal eventually.

Only after the bad guys were finally on their way to jail did Kim change back to her normal clothes before the members of Team Possible left the studio. Night had come over the land as the three teens and one mole rat sat on a bench next to the helicopter pad across from the TV studio.

Sitting between his two favorite ladies, Ron gazed at the stars. He still was a bit put off that he lost the competition, but he reasoned it was probably for the best he didn't win. His past experiences with fame & fortune told him how much an idiot he became when he let himself became too big-heady over money and celebrity status. Also the incidents almost put a strain on his friendship with Kim at times, and given now he as well had Yori on his side, it just would not do to lose these two important ladies of his life. Nope, some things were just not worth the sacrifice for wealth and popularity.

Looking down from stargazing, Yori's dark eyes centered on her blond suitor sitting on her right. "Are you okay, Ron-kun?" she asked, catching the attention of Kim on the other side of Ron. "You look like you were deep in thought."

Ron shrugged somewhat as he softly grinned in reassurance. "Just thinking that all that dough and fame wouldn't be worth it though." His chocolate orbs latched onto his girlfriend's eyes. "I'd rather be beside my bon-diggity GF and my best friend," he then turned to look at Kim, "than have money and such."

Kim lopsidedly grinned with warmth. "Getting sentimental, Ron?"

Again the blond boy shrugged before placing his left arm up and round the Japanese girl's shoulders. "Maybe, KP," he answered, then trained his attention to the warmly smiling girl in his arm. "After all, when it comes to romance, the Ron-man can be Mr. Romeo."

With eyes twinkling, Yori shook her head. "I do not think romance means sitting next to a helicopter landing pad waiting for a helicopter, Ron-kun." Ron wisely just shrugged once again and simply gave his goofy smile in return.

Unnoticed to the young couple, their auburn-haired friend became a bit perturbed on the sight of Ron cuddling with Yori. Her left eye twitched, and for a moment, she actually wanted Ron to have his arm around **her**, not the sneaky ninja wench. Blinking her green eyes to what she was thinking, Kim's face returned to normal, but not before Rufus, sitting on Ron's left thigh, noticed the brief jealous reaction.

Gazing down, Yori's line of vision came to rest on the notebook resting on Ron's right thigh. "So I presume you have finished your autobiographical paper?"

Both Kim and Ron followed Yori's sight to also rest on the notebook. "Yep," the young man proudly responded, "my paper is all done." His right hand gestured to his little pink buddy. "It was Rufus's suggestion to sing my paper onstage." Rufus proudly grinned to match his owner's expression.

"I say," Kim agreed. "That paper sounds better as a rap song than an actual term paper."

A smug Ron raised his right index finger. "Yet the judge gave me a B minus for it, KP. Mr. B should likely give me the same grade for it."

A skeptical frown came across the Middleton High Cheer Squad captain's face. "I don't know, Ron. It's one thing to sing it; it's another thing to read it. Also, in order for Mr. Barkin to give you the same grade, he would have had to watch _American Star Maker_ for him to hear the paper as a song."

A frowning Yori nodded in concurrence. "I agree with Possible-san, Ron-kun. From what I've seen of Barkin-sama's personality, he doesn't seem to be the type to watch these kinds of TV shows."

His smile faded, knowing the girls were right. Steve Barkin seemed to be the type to watch the History Channel rather than Reality TV. Yet a moment later, a light bulb mentally came on over his head, making Ron smile once more.

"No prob then, ladies," he mentioned without worry to the two befuddled gals. "Tomorrow, instead of presenting a _paper_ paper to Mr. B, I'll give him a video paper!"

"Say what?" Kim mentioned still confused. Even Yori was unsure of what her boyfriend has in mind.

Confident in his plan, Ron held out his right hand to his long time friend. "KP, let me talk to Wade."

Without questioning, Kim handed over her Kimmunicator, and after her friend pressed a button, the tiny screen came to life to show Wade. "Hi, Ron," greeted the African-American pre-teen.

"Hey, Wade," Ron returned the welcome. "I have a favor to ask of you." Seeing he had Wade's full attention, the teen spoke on. "Did you record today's _American Star Maker_ show?"

A positive grin from Wade told Ron everything. "You bet. I recorded everything, including your performance."

Ron's smile widened. "Great! Now can you record my performance onto tape and have it on my doorstep before I return home tonight?"

Blinking in bewilderment, Wade nodded. "Sure, I can do that. May I ask why?" he finished with a raised eyebrow.

Knowing that Kim and Yori too were waiting for an explanation, Ron finally told his idea. "Tomorrow, _The Naked Mole Rap_ will make its debut at Middleton High as Ron Stoppable's paper for Mr. Barkin."

"Boo-yah!" Rufus crowed with excitement.

Finally comprehending his plan, both girls blinked at first before each grinned. Yori chuckled with some pride, while Kim withheld her laughter, shaking her head. "So that's your plan, eh?" the redhead acknowledged. The blond boy simply smiled cheekily.

With a chuckle of his own, Wade spoke to gain everyone's attention. "Sure thing, Ron. You'll have the tape on your doorstep in a few hours."

"Thanks, Wade," Ron grinned gratefully, and with good-byes said from the entire team, Wade signed off for the night.

As Ron handed back the PDA to his best female friend, Yori snuggled a little closer to her beau. "Well, we will have to wait and see tomorrow whether Barkin-sama will give you a passing grade," she teasingly grinned.

Hugging her shoulders, Ron looked like a man who knew things would be going well. "You'll see, Yori. You'll see."

As the oriental young woman giggled in response to her BF's words, Kim shook her head once again with a lopsided grin. Knowing this boy ever since pre-k, she knew the goofy guy's ideas were cheesy, corny, and sound unlikely to work, yet there were times these tacky plans of his did work. It amazed her every time whenever his procedures came through right on the top with good points in his favor.

"_Knowing Ron," _Kim spoke in her head, _"it's likely he will get that B-minus from Mr. Barkin. As he said, we'll just have wait and see."_

It was just then they all heard the sounds of high-speed rotating copter blades, making them all look up at the approaching helicopter - The one that would take Team Possible home to a place called Middleton.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 24)

A/Ns:

1) Okay now. First off, I can imagine some of you are asking why it has taken this long to get Chapter 24 out since Chapter 23 was posted way back in February. It's not writer's block. I just happened to let my writing fall on the wayside, especially once I had DSL net access installed at home on February 14th (in the middle of a snow storm). My interests took a different direction when I started to download vids and stuff off the net, so it had taken quite some time for me to write this chapter up and post it. I also happened to have a plot bunny hit me to write up a Hana Stoppable story ("Stronger Than Bloodties"), which is now currently available to read.

So I want to say that I'm not guarantying how long it would take for me to get chapters out now. I know many readers would want to have updates often, but people should remember that fanfiction are written by people who are doing this for free on their own time. One can't expect updates often given other things might take priority first or draw attention away for some time.

2) I know some of you were expecting Ron to sing a different song than "The Naked Mole Rap", especially with Yori in the picture. Yet to be honest, Ron's paper was about how he met Rufus, not Kim or Yori, thus the song would be exactly the same as in the TV episode except for two lyric lines, which talked about Kim. I'd simply taken those lines and modified them so they sound like Ron was referring to both ladies of Team Possible. So yes, the song is exactly the same, except for those two lyric lines.

Since most KP fans, who have seen "Rappin Drakken," already know the lyrics of Drakken and Ron's songs, I didn't want to waste space installing all the lyrics in the story. I installed enough of the lyrics in the story without needing to use both songs entirely. In case of Ron's song, I installed the beginning to start the song and then the part of where the two modified lyric lines were sung.

3) Yeah, yeah, I added more pop-culture references at the beginning of this story. I couldn't help it anyway. Once I'd started writing this story, I'd immediately imagined that crazy pilot being the one to fly Team Possible to the TV studio. (big grin)


	25. Chapter 25: Aftershocks

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

Time and time again, I couldn't say enough for all the help campy gave me for providing great proofreading work. Thanks, man! You're the best! (big grin)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 24: ZK Chromedragozoid, zafnak, AtomicFire, iron-mantis, Comet Moon, Joe Stoppinghem, reddragonn343, reviewer not a writer, MondoMage, warlord-xana, reggiana, Mr. Average, whitem, shiro-wolfman-k, romantic-cancer, rye.bread, Bubbahotek, and Goinghome.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 24. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 25 – Aftershocks  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

It was shaping up to becoming one of those days for Steve Barkin, Vice-Principal of Middleton High School.

Ever since he had left the military service years ago, he had always wanted to help the next generations of Americans achieve their potentials. In order to do so, the big man knew that becoming a school teacher was the best means, thus it was easy for him to enroll in college and spend a few years in learning to become a teacher. Afterward, he returned to his hometown to seek employment in the school system, and since then, Mr. Barkin had not left Middleton High.

Over the course of time, he had become a force of nature at Middleton High. So much, that the students' first image would be that of the ex-Marine whenever they thought of their high school. Barkin was commended for whipping the disciplinary system into shape, getting more students on their toes to get passing grades, and was immeasurable in getting good high grade averages for the entire overall school. Indeed, ex-Major Steve Barkin was a force to be reckoned with.

Yet the 40-something man would not ever forget the day more than two years ago when he first laid eyes on one Ronald Stoppable. Substituting for a sick teacher, Barkin took a good look at the freshmen faces around the class, until he sized up a goofy blond boy, who looked like a doofus. His first impression was that the kid was an idiot, but the man knew better than to jump to conclusions without proof. It wasn't until minutes later, after turning around from the chalkboard to face the class, that he received his first proof – Stoppable was sleeping with his head on his desk. So from that day onward, the brown-haired teacher thought of only one word when implying about Stoppable – slacker, and the Marine in him was bent to whip the boy into shape.

One thing became clear to Mr. Barkin about the boy over the duration of these past two years; Stoppable was full of surprises, both good and bad. The blond hardly improved himself beyond getting an average grade, with the sole exception of Home Ec which showed the teen was a cooking master. He was lazy in doing some things, but would push himself in others, like helping his best friend, Kim Possible, in her humanitarian missions. Stoppable had elements of a person going nowhere, but at the same time, showed he had the essentials to make a name for himself

The boy, Barkin had realized one day, was a quite an enigma.

So it came as little surprise that Stoppable presented a _video_ autobiographical paper for the entire class to watch, and when the music vid was over, the Vice-Principal mentally groaned and knew it was going to be one of those days, one with a massive headache.

After the presentation was over, Mr. Barkin clicked off the VCR with a finger before facing the class with a unhappy expression. "Oh, well, it pains me to admit this, but it was both creative and autobiographical."

Sitting at the frontmost left side student desk, Ron smugly pointed to his teacher. "You know, the guy on TV gave me a B minus."

"Fine," Barkin softly grated, "B minus." There were just times he wanted to drill Stoppable into the ground like it would be at Boot Camp.

With Rufus standing on the desk watching, the smug, smiling blond teen turned around to face his two favorite gals – Yori sitting behind him and Kim to his left. "Ha! You can't spell inspiration without procrastination, ladies," he exclaimed with index fingers pointing at them.

Kim, wearing a red/orange shirt with white side strips and brown cargo pants, pretended to think about it for a moment before answering her best friend with a smirk. "Er, yes, you can."

Getting into the act, Yori, wearing a red blouse and denim capris, matched the auburn-haired girl's expression. "Indeed, you can."

Both girls eyed each other and their lopsided grins grew wider in agreement.

Ron momentarily was stumped before giving a knowing grin, pointing back at the ladies. "Well, not the 'ation' part." He faced his little, grinning buddy before giving him a high-five with his right index finger. "Boo-yah!"

The school bell rang, catching everyone's attention, and as the young adults rose from their desks, Barkin's voice hollered out. "Listen up, people! I'll have your papers graded by tomorrow," he announced before facing Ron. "As for your video paper, Stoppable, I'll be keeping it to watch it again to verify whether it really deserves a B minus. You'll get it back tomorrow."

"No prob, Mr. B," Ron replied, his cheerful expression still plastered on his face. Only then did the boy, after his pet jumped from the desk into his cargo pants pocket, leave the classroom, followed closely by his oriental girlfriend and redheaded best friend.

When the room was devoid of students, Steve Barkin finally let a small grin came to his face. True, he was a bit miffed the slacker managed to get by without writing up an actual paper, but he could not deny the video was original and a bit catchy, even though he thought rap music was nothing by noisy garbage.

Shaking his head as he headed toward the teacher's desk to file the students' papers, once more, the big ex-military officer was shown how much Ronald Stoppable was a mystery at times.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after leaving the class, Yori latched her left arm through her suitor's right, making him grin warmly at her as they walked together. She was so much in a good mood that she felt a need for some physical closeness. With Barkin-sama not patrolling the hallways, the crafty ninja knew she could get away with showing this mild PDA without getting caught.

Yet despite her mood, the pretty Japanese gently chided her BF with a reproachful grin. "Ron-kun, were you suggesting in class, you are going to break your promise to me?"

Ron rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his right hand as he chuckled. Out of the corner of his left eye, he saw Kim was enjoying watching him squirm. "Yori, I told you and KP that I'm not so great in doing papers." His hand waved in front of him in frustration. "Give me a written test or essay. Hey, I'm all for multiple choice, for at least I get a chance at getting the correct answers." Both girls giggled at that. "Papers, however, are not my forte," he finished with a dismissing hand wave.

"Ron…" Kim rebuked, still grinning. "You better put some effort when it comes to writing papers. They're going to be handing us these assignments more and more next year when we're seniors."

"Hai," Yori concurred at the same time the boy groaned to his best friend's words. "I presume colleges and universities in America are choosey in their selection process for students, much like in Japan." Dark eyes sincerely locked onto brown ones. "If you are planning to attend college, Ron-kun, you better start taking your present education seriously."

Producing a small shrug, Ron softly grinned at her. "I don't know about attending college, Yori. I do know I still will keep my promise to you." Yori's approving, warm grin told him what she thought, and he knew he had said the right thing.

Yet as he faced forward once more, the sunny-haired adolescent muttered his thoughts without meaning to say it. "Maybe I can procrastinate only for my papers." The young women on his sides immediately narrowed their eyes at him. "Or maybe not," he quickly amended, realizing his error. A breath of relief escaped his lips once he saw his gals' faces return to normal. He knew better than to get both ladies' ire up, for it was not healthy to be on the receiving end of their wrath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crack of a bat hitting a softball was heard across the field, followed by some cheering and shouting as the defensive players aimed to get the ball while the runner tried to get as far as he could go around the bases. Seeing he could only reach second base, the teenage boy stopped, knowing if he went for third base, he would likely would be tagged out.

Ever since the sport was created in the latter half of the 19th century, baseball had grown to become one of America's favorite sports, and eventually, it expanded to be played across the world in other countries. It was a rarity in the USA to find a person who **didn't** know about baseball and/or played it, whether it was in school, the Little Leagues, the Minor Leagues, or the Majors.

So it had come as a pleasant surprise that PE Teacher Donna Landry and her fellow teacher had chosen to have the classes play softball outdoors. With a beautiful sunny day and a tolerable temperature, there was not a single student soul who complained as they ventured outside to the baseball field, divided into two teams, and participated in the classic game.

Off to the third-base side of the field, a group of boys and girls, representing the team currently playing offense, stood and sat. Some watched the game, while others just talked, waiting for their turns to bat. One group was around a particular blond boy and his two female companions, sitting on either side of him, and everyone listened with keen attention to the three while they told the story of what they'd experienced yesterday on the _American Star Maker _show.

"Wow," Liz, the only other redhead cheerleader other than Kim, spoke in amazement after hearing the whole story from the three Team Possible members. "It was a good thing Ron was able to take over for you, Kim. At least he bought the time for your tech man to nail that bad guy."

"Yeah," Kim proudly admitted as she looked at her best friend sitting to her left with Rufus standing on his left shoulder. "I'm just amazed his autobiographical paper was good enough to be sung."

A snort of a laugh was heard from Kim's best female friend, sitting just behind her. "I was amazed to have heard Ron-man here," she pointed slyly to the blond boy, "sing a tune." Focusing a teasing face at the young man in question, Monique repeated what she'd asked Ron upon first meeting him in the morning before homeroom. "Soooo… Plan any recording deals, Mr. Rap Artist?"

Everyone chuckled and giggled at the repartee, while Ron grinned and took the joking in stride. "Well, I haven't heard from anyone yet whether they want to market _The Naked Mole Rap_, Mon. It's not like they're going to make a CD out of it these days."

"True," concurred Jessica, the sunny-blonde cheer squad member. "Today, all they have to do is sell the song online. Many musicians still make lots of money that way."

"In other words, Jess," Kim added with a smirk, "the music CD is slowly going the way of the dinosaurs."

As everyone once more softly laughed, Yori, sitting next to her BF's left side, raised a curious eyebrow. "Nani? 'Going the way of the dinosaurs'?" With a chuckle, Ron explained the meaning behind the saying, and afterward, the lithe ninja giggled along with the others. "I'm not surprised that is the case regarding music CDs, Ron-kun. You should see my guardian's collection of records and cassette tapes."

"Yeah," chimed Middleton High's cheer squad captain with a knowing grin, "our 'rents ways of listening to music are fading away." Her green emeralds locked onto chocolate orbs. "Remember our trip to Florida to visit my Nana, Ron? Nana has a large collection of old records. The Tweebs took them to burn them into MP3 files."

"Oh, yeah," Ron nodded, remembering those times, before his expression became inquiring. "I forgot to ask whether they succeeded."

With roll of eyes, Kim snorted a laugh. "These are the Tweebs, Ron. They succeeded all right. Not only that, but they streamlined Nana's entire collection onto one CD." A chuckle escaped her lips. "Nana still listens to her old records, but only listens to the CD on her portable CD player whenever she goes out."

From the rear of their small group, a male student asked a question. "So if someone did offer you a contract to sell your song, Ron, would you accept it?"

Ron blinked at first, but it only took a few seconds for him to give a small reassuring grin and shrug. "Maybe. I wouldn't mind have a bit more moola," he rubbed his right thumb and index finger to indicate he was talking about money, "but other than that, I'm not seeking any TV appearances and such." His head shook briefly from side to side. "Not the Ronman. He would rather stay out of the limelight."

Most in the group were floored by the answer, but Kim and Yori, knowing what he had said last night, showed warmth and pride. This was not the first time today the two girls felt such feelings for Ron.

Upon arriving in the morning for school, Ron had been pleasantly amazed by the heap of congratulations and compliments many of his fellow students gave him. It was like he was now Mr. Popular with heaps of adoring fans surrounding him. Yet much to Kim and Yori's mildly-surprised relief, the young man didn't let the vast attention get to his head and just took everything in stride. The two young women saw he was keeping to his word that fame wasn't what he sought, and his actions made them prouder than ever to have him by their sides.

Out in left field, a brown-haired second-in-command of the cheer squad was scowling at the display of attention the loser was receiving. The dork should not be getting such popularity compared to her. Yet in recent weeks, Stoppable has slowly gained the notice of the student body by dating a beautiful Japanese girl who stood up for him, and there were already signs the couple has influenced the food-chain, like Tara being seen with the captain of the chess club of all the boys in the school... The Chess Club! Now to further make matters worse, Ron had been on national television, sung a rap song that was growing in reputation, and was climbing up the social ladder faster than he ever had in the previous school year.

For Bonnie Rockwaller, nothing irked her more than being made a fool. Someone was going to pay dearly for this. Oh, yeah. Someone was going to **pay**.

"Possible!" Coach Landry called out, catching everyone's attention. "You're up to bat!" she right thumbed toward the home base while keeping an eye on a clipboard in her left hand.

"Get a home run, KP," Ron encouraged as the redhead stood up. Kim grinned in thanks with a nod before heading toward the home plate, picking up a bat along the way. Standing to the left of the plate, she took a few practice swings before bending her knees slightly and facing the pitcher with the catcher and the male PE teacher, acting as umpire, behind her.

Kim nearly swung at the first two pitches, but let them go for called balls instead. Yet the third pitch was the charm. Her arms swung the bat and hit the ball with the full force she mustered behind the swing, making the ball speed pass the shortstop up the field. With no fence to picket the ball, the centerfield player, who happened to be Crystal – the curly-haired brunette of the cheer squad, ran with speed to try to catch up with the bouncing ball.

As Ron and others cheered her on, Kim put strength behind her legs as she ran toward first base, and seeing that Crystal had yet to catch up with the ball, the lithe cheer squad captain made a dash toward second base. Half way toward her goal, she saw the centerfielder pick up the ball, so once she reached second base Kim halted her advance, deciding it was wise not to risk heading toward third. A satisfied smirk came to her face as she basked in the hoots and cheers of those on the sidelines, knowing she had done well.

While the softball was passed back toward the pitcher, Mrs. Landry called out for the next batter. "Takana! You're up!"

Yori blinked at this and to be truthful, she was feeling a bit nervous. This was her first time ever playing this sport despite having researched the game after Ron-kun had explained to her about the whole 'base' concept regarding stages of a relationship.

Seeing the slight apprehension in her expression, Ron quickly reached out to place his hand on his girlfriend's right arm as she began to stand up. With a confident grin, the blond teen gave her the reassurance she needed. "You'll do great, Yori."

Feeling the anxiety fading away somewhat, the pretty Japanese warmly grinned at him and nodded. Knowing she had the backing of Ron-kun behind her, Yori headed toward the home plate and picked up a bat along the way. She placed herself in the same position as Possible-san had before bending her knees as she faced the pitcher.

The pitcher underhandedly threw the ball, which Yori eyed keenly. Yet when she swung the bat, she realized the swing was too high compared to the ball, thus the bat missed by a few centimeters as it arched down into the catcher's glove. "Strike One!" yelled the male PE teacher, causing a few groans to be heard.

"You can do it, girl!" Monique rooted, hands cupping her mouth as the ball was passed back to the pitcher.

Taking a breath, the almond-eyed teen again faced the pitcher, her eyes focused on the movement of the ball as it was delivered toward her. Her brain told her to swing the bat, but a brief fear made her backtrack. Yet it was too late given her swing was partly over the plate. "Strike Two!" the umpire called out. Once again there were groans, moans, and a few shaking heads from Yori's team.

With left foot on second base, Kim frowned as she watched the Yamanouchi ninja get two strikes back-to-back. A part of her was gleeful that Yori was showing that she was not good in everything, yet she was concerned that it would be bad for her team if Ron's GF struck out. The team already had two outs this inning with one run, making them tie with the opposing team. If they could get another run, they would be ahead.

A snide smirk spread across Bonnie's face. This situation was just too good to pass up. "Hey, Takana!" she shouted out for all to hear. "It's no wonder you're losing! You've been kissing that loser of a boyfriend of yours for so long that his brain is making yours smaller!" With that said, the brunette snickered.

Kim and others winced at Rockwaller's remarks, while Ron, Rufus, and Monique glared back at the nasty girl. Yet when they eyed Middleton High's newest student, they could see Yori was not pleased at all at the insult. Not one bit.

With a glower, the pretty Japanese very much wanted to walk furiously over to Rockwaller and engage the snotty girl in a war of words. She didn't mind being targeted, but once more, Ron-kun had been targeted also, as well as their relationship. Her mind made her remember that she would not allow the other girl to get one over her, for Bonnie was not worth it, but part of her just could not let that insult pass without some kind of retribution.

Taking a breath and closing her eyes, Yori raised the bat upright in front of her, like it was a sword. Her memories recalled the wise words of Sensei during a class lesson at Yamanouchi a few years ago...

_The sky was blue and clear, and the air was refreshingly cool. As they sat in the lotus position, many young eyes followed keenly and respectfully the eldest of Yamanouchi's senseis as he strolled casually through the courtyard among them. After all, he was Yamanouchi's master teacher, the one known as Sensei, and one would be foolish and blind not to listen to his words whenever he taught a class._

"_As far back as humans remember, emotions have always played a part in society. Most people would rely on feelings to sometimes make decisions for them. Yet making these decisions totally on feelings without rational thought or concern sometimes would yield unwelcome results." Sensei paused for a moment as he scanned the many faces sitting before him. _

"_Emotions have their place in our world. Without them, we cannot love, mourn, or enjoy life that exists around us, but if one is not careful, they can tend to suddenly control you. Some have let anger or hate consume them to make rash choices, which would leave pain and suffering behind, especially toward others. Sometimes we let emotions not able us to see solutions to problems."_

_Standing in the center of several rows of students, Yamanouchi's Master Sensei placed his hands together in a prayer fashion. "Whether it is a personal dispute or on the field of battle, feelings can run high, spiraling out of control. However, if one maintains calm and focus, one can able to find balance, thus one can able to be more proficient in achieving one's goals._

"_Close your eyes," he instructed, which Yori and the others obeyed. "Look into your minds and think of good thoughts and focus on them. Breath easy in and out, and let the dark tides inside your beings be wash away in the outgoing tides, leaving only the light inside you."_

_Even though her eyes were closed and could not see her adopted father's face, Yori knew that tone of voice when he spoke next. It conveyed a small hint of pride, and she had no doubt there was a small warm grin on his face._

"_Once your thoughts and feelings are calm and stable, like undisturbed water of a pond, you will be capable to accomplish almost anything within reasonable limits." He paused, and Yori could imagine he was nodding as his grin broadened. "Indeed, almost __**anything**__ within __**reasonable **__limits."_

Opening her eyes half way, a calm and rational Yori repositioned her bat and aimed her sight at the pitcher. Many had looked confusingly at the Japanese girl, wondering why she acted the way she did, but it was clear now, from her facial expression, that she had cleared her mind, making her look more determined with that concentrated face. One that stated she was not going to repeat her mistakes.

With a jeering Bonnie yelling, trying to make the new student lose her attentiveness, the pitcher wound up and served the pitch. Yori paid no heed to what was around her as her eyes and mind was only on the approaching ball. Just when the ball reached a certain point in the air in front of her, oriental eyes narrowed a bit more and arms sprang forth to bring the bat down to connect with the spherical object with force.

The crack of the impact was loud, sending the ball speeding down the left foul line. "Fair ball!" Coach Landry called out only a few seconds after Yori and Kim began running like Hell while the ball already passed Bonnie's position, forcing her to run heavily to catch up with it.

Ron, Monique, and the other members of their team cheered and cried out encouragement as they watched their teammates run, feeling the excitement in the air.

"Go, Kim, go!" Monique called out as her best female friend approached home base at the same time Yori passed first, and when the redhead landed triumphantly on the plate, the African-American girl came out to greet the victor with two hands held aloft for high-fives. An enthusiastically grinning Kim happily obliged her friend.

"Oh, snap!" cried Bonnie, breathing heavily as she raced to catch the wayward baseball. Her mind was mentally cursing Stoppable's girlfriend for putting her in this position of being the only one to retrieve the ball and to stop the Japanese from gaining a run.

In the meantime, Yori was already approaching second base at the highest velocity her toned, muscled legs could push her. Her dark eyes saw Rockwaller was still chasing the ball but was almost upon it. Calculating the risk, the flexible _kunoichi_ decided to chance it, thus she sped by second base, aiming for third. Many eyes went wide from the result.

"Is that girl crazy?!" Monique nearly shrieked as she watched Yori aiming for third just when Bonnie was picking up the ball.

"_She'll be tagged out for sure!"_ Kim mentally exclaimed, thinking the oriental girl had made a tactical error.

Seeing Bonnie was turning about to throw the ball, Ron cupped his hands around his mouth. "YORI, SLIDE!" he and Rufus shouted together to warn her.

With a feral grin, Bonnie saw there would be time to get the ball to the third baseman, a boy from the high school baseball team, to tag out the newcomer. "You're out, Takana!" she hollered before throwing with enough force to get the ball to third base.

What happened next was akin to watching a car accident, where it would be impossible to tear one's eyes away from the sight. Everything happened in less than a few seconds, yet everyone was able to see clearly the details.

Knowing the ball was on its way to third base, Yori could see the ball would reach the baseman just when she was about to arrive. Allowing her legs to go down first before the rest of her body, Yori went into a slide, feet leading the way, just when the ball came into the baseman's glove. At a particular moment when the young boy was about to swing his arm down to tag her, the Far Eastern young lady propped her left foot flat onto the ground, enabling her body to leaned upward with the momentum, yet at the same time, her right leg swung in a 360 degree low circle to the right. This maneuver made the boy's gloved hand to miss her, and a moment later, her right foot completed the circle to land right onto the base with her left foot acting as a brake to prevent her from going too far.

As the dust was settling down, there was a few seconds of awed silence as every person stared with slack jaws and wide unbelievable eyes at what they had witnessed. The stillness was broken with Mrs. Landry animatedly shouting two words, which conveyed an umpire call on Yori's status. "SHE'S SAFE!"

"Booyah!" cheered Ron afterward with a pumped fist. His optimism immediately caused everyone on the team to cheer, hoot, and applause. Even some on the opposing team joined giving Yori an ovation. It was an incredible feat to have witnessed.

"Yori girl, that was just one spankin' move!" Monique praised with a wave of a hand as she, Ron, and few others approached the grinning Japanese girl, who was brushing off dust and dirt from her body.

"_Arigatou,_ Monique-san," Yori said in thanks, her hands busy with cleaning her form. "I figured it was a good maneuver to use in order to avoid being tagged."

"That it was, Yori," Ron this time spoke with a warm, proud grin for his girlfriend. Her matching caring expression, which was locked on his own, spoke to him how much she valued his words. Brown eyes scanning her body, his face faltered just a bit in concern. "Are you okay, Yori? Sliding with your legs exposed like that?"

Her warm face became a kind, reassuring one just when she finished dusting off the areas of her body she could reach. "I'm fine, Ron-kun. Maybe a bit scratched up, yet otherwise, I'm okay."

A snort of amusement made Ron and Yori turned to Monique. "You may not be scratched up, girlfriend, but you surely will need a shower once you get back to the locker room. Your back is dusty, not to mention what other areas are now filthy." An agreeing grin from the Asian told the African-American that Yori was indeed going to do just that.

"Alright, people!" Coach Landry yelled out, catching every person's attention. "You can continue to praise Takana later! We have a game to play, so let's get to it!"

As those facing Yori returned to their original places and those on the field back to paying attention to the game, Monique smirked as she leaned a bit toward her new friend with Ron listening. "Well, I hope whoever is up to bat next would do well. We have two outs already, and it would be a shame if you didn't get a run due to the next person getting tag out."

"Williams, you're next!" Mrs. Landry announced, causing many eyes to train on the pretty, black girl in question.

After blinking a few times in stupor, Monique nervously chuckled as she felt her cheeks burn a bit, especially upon seeing Yori was smirking at her with a knowing look. "I'll do the best I can, Yori girl," she mentioned while slowly backing away. As she turned around to walk toward home plate, Monique muttered, "Oh, boy," knowing well that Yori's run depended on her batting well. It just didn't pay to say anything that would jinx you big time.

Softly giggling at the retreating girl's appearance, Yori eyed the blond boy still standing beside her while he watched Monique's back. "I think Monique-san is regretting her choice of words."

"No doubt about that," Ron concurred with twinkling eyes, while Rufus bobbed his head in agreement. His head swiveled to lock his eyes with dark ones. "Now if I was up to bat," the mock-smug, grinning, teen boy placed a hand on his chest, "it'll be my honor to give a home run for the both of us."

Feeling tickled at the game they were playing, Yori raised her chin with a pretended smug superior attitude, arms crossed. "It would be indeed your honor." She was pleased to see his grin went wider.

"Takana! Stoppable!" a voice startled the two teenagers, making them look at the forty-something female PE teacher. "You two lovebirds can flirt later," she ordered with a lopsided grin.

Snickers, girlish giggling, and gentle laughter from the other students started to turn Ron and Yori's cheeks to a rosy color. The Japanese turned her face away in embarrassed amusement, while her Caucasian suitor backed away from her toward their seated team while keeping his eyes on the gym teacher.

"Right, Mrs. L. We'll flirt later," Ron grinned sheepishly with a finger pointed the brunette class instructor. Loud teenage laughter around him made the goofy boy realize what he'd just said. Feeling his cheeks were burning more and seeing Yori's were also turning redder, Ron knew it was best to keep his mouth shut and retreat, and he did so with a barely whispered "Oh, boy."

"Flirt later," chirped an amused Rufus, causing another round of laughter around the already humiliated blond.

"You're not helping, buddy," a red-cheeked Ron groused at his little pink friend.

Despite it seeming that everyone was enjoying the show Ron and Yori had given, one person was not laughing, for she was scowling at the couple from her position in left field. Bonnie just felt her victory was snatched from her. It was supposed to be her moment to shine, as she thought the Japanese wench would be tagged out by her throw. Instead Stoppable's girlfriend turned a bleak situation into triumphant save, and it irked Bonnie big time

"_Mark my words, Takana," _Bonnie seethed in her head. _"You'll pay. One day… You will __**pay**__."_

Unaware to the brunette cheerleader, a redhead cheer-squad captain was also not happy but for different reasons. On the outside, she gave a small grin, but inside she was upset, thus she hadn't cheered for Yori after the new student pulled her stunt.

"_Why…?!" _Kim mentally fumed. _"Why does Yori do everything better than me?!"_ It annoyed her that the Yamanouchi ninja could make it look so easy to do the things she did. Oh, the smarty almond-eyed girl couldn't drive a water-bike or drive a car yet, but the ticked leader of Team Possible knew it would be a matter of time before Yori could even do those things well. Her peeved mind just couldn't figure out yet what the beautiful oriental young woman **couldn't **do.

So as the game continued with many in good high spirits, two irritated girls were oblivious that they both shared the same thoughts at that moment. Thoughts of imagining one Yori Takana being on the receiving end of a sharp knife.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 25)

A/Ns:

1) Given the last chapter was a long one, I made this chapter shorter dealing with some fallouts after the mission. Just some jealing going around toward our favorite Japanese kunoichi. (wink, grin)

2) I'm not a baseball/softball nut, so don't scream at me if I gotten some of the sport's terms wrong and such. I thought it would be a nice time for them to get outdoors and have some fun in the sun playing something other than basketball. (Edit In: Hats off to campy for correctly some of the terminlogy! (grin))


	26. Chapter 26: Quiet Time

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

Big thanks once again go to campy for providing great proofreading service! (big grin)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 25: ZK Chromedragozoid, AtomicFire, Joe Stoppinghem, Bubbahotek, reddragonn343, Yankee Bard, Kitsune6, Goinghome, whitem, Mr. Average, milordo-z 2.0, axt, warlord-xana, and obliviandragon.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 25. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 26 – Quiet Time  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

"_It's just too quiet now_," mentally admitted the redhead teenager as she sorted through her school books and notebooks at her locker. The school day had ended several minutes ago, thus she and the rest of Middleton High's student population were now going about their after-school business. It was just for her, Kim Possible, that she had nothing to do.

Taking a quick gaze at the locker's blank computer screen, Kim almost wished that her tech man would suddenly appear on-screen and give her a sitch to relieve the boredom. Any sitch would do, even rescuing a cat stuck in a tree would be preferable to going home and doing studying and homework non-stop. However, the lithe cheerleader knew that after a major mission, things would settle down for some time, so the likelihood of Wade appearing to give her a mission was slim. Very slim, much as Ron suddenly swearing off Bueno Nacho forever.

Sighing, her hands worked to finish putting the necessary books and notebooks in her small backpack. Kim knew precisely why she didn't want to go home alone now. For the first time in days, Ron would not be by her side after school and already she was missing him. True, she knew they couldn't be at each other sides all the time, after all, they needed their space. Yet the redhead almost always had the blond boy with her after school, and her brain knew it had all changed when another girl entered her best friend's life – Yori. Things really had changed.

After giving a relented sigh, Kim closed the locker and was immediately startled out of her wits upon seeing a familiar African-American girl standing right there leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. That smug, amused grin on the other girl told Kim just how much her best girlfriend loved doing that to her.

Giving a relieved amused grin, the eldest daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Possible shook her head at the other girl. "Monique, will you ever stop scaring me like that?"

"And miss out seeing the great Kim Possible be freaked out for a moment?" Monique chuckled before waving a dismissing hand at her friend. "Not a chance!" Both girls softly laughed together, sharing the silliness of the moment.

"So what are you doing now?" a still grinning Monique asked as the two girls began walking side-by-side toward the front exit. "Heading home to cram that honor-roll head of yours with more knowledge?"

Slinging the backpack through her shoulders, Kim laughed quietly at the choice of words. She was glad her best girl friend was here to raise her spirits. "Pretty much," the redhead replied. "It's not like I have other things to do now. Cheer practice was this past Monday. The yearbook staff meeting was yesterday. Wednesdays were mostly free anyway." An eyebrow rose out of curiosity. "What about you? Nothing planned with Felix?"

With a snort of a laugh, the brown-skinned young woman shook her head. "It's not like I'm going to go out with Zombie Boy every day, girlfriend." Seeing a sly smirk on Kim's face, Monique giggled and shook her head. "I'm serious, Kim. We spent most of last weekend together, and even studied together yesterday." A knowing expression came to her face while raising a finger at her friend. "I'm no relationship expert, but even I know it's good to have some time by myself than spending most of my free time with my baby boy."

A shrewd grin slowly appeared on Monique's features. "Besides, Felix told me he wanted to do some things at home after school, and I have to work at the CB in a few hours. Not much for a BF and GF to do today anyway."

Kim grinned and nodded to the point made, just as the pair passed the front doors and ventured outside. The junior-year student had seen and heard about various relationships throughout the school. Some couples seemed to be too clingy, while others did not appear to show any signs they were in a relationship. Sometimes a relationship did need a breather if one or both partners smothered the other too much. She had heard of some break-ups due to a relationship being choked to death from too much affection.

Speaking of relationships… "Monique?" Seeing the African-American was paying attention, Kim pressed on. "Is it really true regarding Tara?"

At first, Monique blinked in confusion before laughing out loud, causing the world-heroine to frown and narrow her green eyes in annoyance. "Is it really true regarding Tara Sterling hanging out with Chess Captain Danny Cage?" she grinned. "Girlfriend, where have you been in the past week?" she chided with a smirk. "That girl is a member of your cheer squad, and you didn't know?"

Stopping in front of the school buses being filled with students embarking for their homes, Kim felt her ire go away to be replaced with mild embarrassment. "It's not like I'm very close friends with the entire squad, Monique. The last time I've seen Tara being in close proximity of Danny was when she came with me and Ron to the cafeteria last Wednesday when the Chess Club was holding their weekly meeting." The auburn-haired girl gave a tiny shrug. "Besides, it's none of my business anyway concerning any relationships the members of the squad are engaging in."

Monique smirked as she pointed to the cheer squad captain. "That and you were focused on other things last week, like defeating The Blue Man."

"True," Kim sheepishly grinned. She had been paying attention more to defeating Drakken than listening to the Middleton High gossip mill. It was only in the past two school days that she heard some tidbits regarding Tara dating Danny Cage.

With that smirk still on her face, Monique explained the situation. "Ever since last Wednesday, the gossip mill has heard from members of the Chess Club about a chess game their captain played with Tara and a date the two planned on Friday afternoon to play chess. It was true, for the pair was spotted in the cafeteria playing chess after school on Friday. Rumors have been flying ever since whether those two are serious with each other or not. No confirmations yet on any 'first base' sightings with those two."

Kim shook her head with a small canny grin. "It would be ironic if Tara did start a relationship with Danny. I know she's Bonnie's close friend."

A snicker escaped Monique's lips as she nodded in agreement. "Knowing Miss Popular, she would blow a gasket if Miss Sterling went against the 'food chain' by dating Middleton High's Chess Master." A wicked grin on Kim's face told the African-American how much the redhead would love to see Rockwaller lose her cool that way.

As the two young women watched the school buses drive away, Monique shrugged her shoulders. "Regardless whether Tara girl would date Cage, they are currently the second most-talked-about couple in the school's grapevine."

Blinking in bewilderment, Kim eyed her friend. "Second most-talked-about couple? Who are the first?" Her brain immediately came up with the answer just after asking the question, her lips forming an "Oh".

Turning her head, Monique gently grinned upon seeing the other girl's expression. "You already know them, Kim girl."

Nodding in concurrence, Kim spoke out the answer with a sigh. "Ron and Yori."

"The gossip mill is having a field day when it comes to Yori girl," Monique clarified with an admiring grin. "Almost every week now she does something that keeps the mill grinding on. Everybody just can't stop talking about her and her relationship with Rondo."

"Yeah," Kim spoke softly, while emerald eyes seemed out of focus as her mind whirled on the continuing relationship between her long-time best friend and the Japanese girl.

Monique's voice brought the leader of Team Possible out of her thoughts. "Speaking of those two, what are they doing now?" she asked with a frown. "I didn't see them leave the school."

Shoulders giving a shrug, Kim provided the reason. "After last period, they told me they were planning to spend some time in the library studying."

Brown eyes went wide upon hearing that particular news. "You're not talking about our very own Middleton High library, are you Kim girl? **The** library ran by Iron Maiden Hatchet?" After Kim nodded a confirmation, a frowning Monique shook her head. "Those two will not likely get any 'first base' action. Iron Maiden Hatchet will skin them alive if she catches any frisky business being done in her library." The frown transformed into a snickering smirk. "Yet if Rondo and Yori are smart, they likely can get away with it. I heard of stories of some couples managing to outwit the Iron Maiden."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Monique, I'm sure Ron and Yori had plenty of 'first base' action. It's not like they went a week without kissing."

"I'm not so sure about that, girlfriend," Monique eyed with a knowing, lopsided grin. "It's likely they didn't see some heavy smooch sections since a week ago, especially after what Felix told me what Ron told him."

"Uh?" Kim said in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"This is what Ron told Felix last Thursday what had happened between Yori and him the previous Sunday." Kim's best girl friend then explained everything regarding Ron saying something inappropriate regarding an _American Starmaker_ contestant and Yori's disapproval of his words. As punishment, Yori said she would not give any 'first base' studying at their next study session.

Shaking her head, Kim dismissed the story with a wave of a hand. "That doesn't make any sense, Monique. What about last Wednesday when Yori gave Ron major lip-lock in school."

Grinning, Monique shook a scolding finger. "Yori said at their next study session, Kim girl. Ron told my BF that Friday night they would not do any 'first base' studying, and if you think about it, I doubt they had any time or privacy for any major lip-lock sessions."

Seeing the baffled redhead, Monique grinned and rolled her eyes before enlightening the story, ticking off her fingers for each point made. "One, last Wednesday was the last time they were seen doing major lip-lock. Two, they didn't meet on Thursday, so nothing happened then. Three, they weren't seen kissing at school on Friday and Felix told me Ron would not get any kisses when they planned to study at his place after school. Four, you were with them all day Saturday, and nothing happened between them. Five, on Sunday, you were with them again all day. Again nothing happened." The black girl closed her fingers to start the ticking off process over again. "Six, they weren't seen kissing each other on Monday at school, and I know Yori had things to do at home after school. And seven, yesterday, they didn't meet, so again no kissing."

Blinking in astonishment, Team Possible's leader realized that her best female friend was right. Ron and Yori really didn't have any major 'first base' sessions since a week ago.

Knowing she had proven her case, Monique let a satisfied grin came to her face. "If Ron and Yori are sneaky, they might able to steal some kisses under Hatchet's nose."

Jade eyes narrowed. "Yeah, you might be right, Monique. Yori would be sneaky enough to do it." Her right fingers curled into a fist. _"Given Yori is a ninja, she'll be sneaky all right. I wonder if she's sneaky enough to crawl into Ron's bedroom at night to try to demand more out of him," _she mentally said without saying it out loud for the other girl to hear.

Upon seeing Kim's fisted hand, Monique's warning sirens started to blare in her head. _"Uh, oh. Maybe it was not wise of me to mention Yori sneaking kisses from Ron. Kim Hulk is making an appearance, and that clenched hand seems to have Yori's name on it."_

Acknowledging that damage control was needed, Monique knew a topic that would calm down the green beast inside the redhead world heroine. "Yo, Kim." Those green orbs immediately snapped back to reality and focuses on brown ones. "How about you join me at the mall before I start my shift at Club Banana? Remember I told you last week about the new line of clothes that was coming in? They came in over the weekend." Knowing she had sprung the trap, Monique pressed the advantage. "We can check them out."

Knowing how much Kim loved clothes from Club Banana, Monique saw her friend's expression become gleeful and excited. "You're on. Let's go!"

Following the enthused auburn-haired cheerleader in the direction of Middleton Mall, the African-American mentally sighed with relief. She had, for now, diverted Kim's thoughts off the Japanese girl and any thoughts on what the new student was doing with Ron. Just Monique wondered how much longer it would be until things might come to a point of no return between Kim and Yori.

Hoping that things might not come to a head between the two girls who meant a lot for Ron Stoppable, Monique chuckled and let a silly thought brighten any dark feelings. _"If indeed Yori and Ron are sneaky, they will no doubt take the opportunity for some 'first base' action in that library. Not that they would try to neck in that place with Iron Maiden Hatchet on the prowl." _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmmmm," moaned two teenagers as their open mouths were pressed together enthusiastically. The Japanese girl couldn't help but melt at the firm, warm pressure the American boy was giving her. It had been so long since they last kissed like this that they cherished the first time with relish. Of course, that was like an hour ago, and yet despite their attempts to return to his studying and homework, the blond boy would initiate further 'first base' studying with a quick kiss which would melt her being, thus they would forget themselves all over again.

Of course, the young couple knew they were playing with fire by kissing in the high school public library. They were seated together at a table in one of the far corners of the place from the reception desk, so no one could see them. Yet this didn't deter the librarian in checking in on them once in awhile. It was like she had some sort of built-in PDA radar when it came to kissing teenagers.

Breaking the lip-lock, Yori smiled at the grinning boy beside her. This was like… What? The sixth or seventh time in the past hour? Not that she minded, just she would like to see him get some work done. "Ron-kun," she gently chastened, "as much as I appreciate doing more 'first base' studying, it is best that we get some **real** school studying and work done."

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining before, ninja girl," Ron smugly retorted as he gazed deeply into those twinkling, twin, ebony orbs, which were memorizing to him. His brain also loved her outfit – a button-up, long-sleeved, blue-purplish, floral dress with hugging black waist belt and black slipper shoes. He remembered she had worn this dress three weeks ago when the pretty _shinobi_ was first introduced to the MHS junior varsity cheer squad. It had come to a pleasant surprise for him this morning to see her in this dress again.

Her mouth constructed a giggle. "True," she admitted, "however…" Her hand came up to capture his chin to move his face and eyesight toward the notebook and text book in front of them. "It's best we get back to work."

With a reluctant sigh and small grin, Ron nodded, giving in to her demand. "Fine, let's get this over with." The lanky blond soon was focused on the math homework he was assigned today.

A few moments after he started his work, two sets of teenage eyes spotted a bulky moving form out of the corner of their eyes. It was clearly the big figure of Ms. Hatchet, the MHS library's chief librarian, as she inspected a row of books for something. The elder woman for a moment narrowed her spectacled eyes at the two youngsters before moving out of sight as she journeyed back to the front reception desk.

Once the menacing-looking faculty member was out of sight and hearing range, Ron leaned over to whisper to his GF. "You heard her coming, did ya?"

Yori nodded just once. "Hai, I did," she replied with the same voice tone, the corner of her lips curling upward.

Ron smirked as well. "Good ol' ninja hearing comes in handy." He was indeed glad for Yori's sharp senses that were honed during her training at Yamanouchi. This had been like the fourth time Iron Maiden Hatchet tried to catch them making out. It was like she wanted them to be caught, given how she gave the 'Evil Eyes' at them.

Giving another giggle, Yori tapped the math book. "Let us get back to your homework, Ron-kun. From what you have told me about Hatchet-sensei, it is best we stay off on anymore 'first base' studying for some time."

Brown eyes once more on his school work, Ron bobbed his head in concurrence. "Yeah, when it comes to PDA's, she's worse than Barkin." Hearing his girlfriend giggle once again made him grin.

As he tackled his workload, Ron remembered telling Yori about Ms. Hatchet last night when they had been chatting on the phone. He had told about the incident, prior to the 'Gorilla Fist' mission, regarding Kim's missing library book on cheese and his attempt to back track to find the book while his best friend served public service under Hatchet's iron rule in the library. It had amazed Yori how much he went out of his way to help Kim, and the Japanese girl was particularly interested in what had happened when Ron was at Monkey Fist's castle. Yet Ron's GF was amused to hear he had the book in his backpack all along. It was like him to be forgetful at times.

After several minutes of work done, the Stoppable's only child decided to bring up a subject he had been meaning to ask today but kept forgetting about it. "Yori?" Seeing he had her attention, he pressed on. "Have you given thoughts on whether you want to join any of the sport teams when we start school in the fall?"

Befuddled, Yori blinked at his question. "_Nani?_ Why you ask that, Ron-kun?"

Ron softly grinned as he shrugged. "Well, as you know, Mrs. Landry's certainly been impressed with your three-pointers in basketball, and that slide you did on Monday was 'Booyah!' cool!" Yori grinned at his compliment to that moment she took third base in a softball game. "Given your skills, you can dominate any sports game." After pausing to let his words sink in, the blond finished his comments with an inquiry. "So are you planning to join any teams?"

Glancing down, the pretty Yamanouchi ninja gave a slight forlorn look with a small grin before reconnecting her onyx eyes with his chocolate ones. "To be honest, Ron-kun," she admitted softly, "I do not think it would be fair for me to join any of the school's sports teams."

Now it was Ron's turn to be puzzled. "Why not? You can get the school to the state's championships, no matter what team you join."

"That is **precisely** why I should not join." Seeing he was even more confused, Yori elaborated. "Ron-kun, my skills and physical training give me an advantage over most teenagers of our age group. With perhaps the exception of Possible-san, there would not be any fairness if I were to compete in sports against those of lesser skills and training. Sports should be played with individuals being on almost equal ground." Her brain immediately came up with something that would make her reasoning be understanding to the blond boy. "For example, I've read in recent times about scandals involving professional sports players using a drug that boosts their strength and performance. I think the drug is called 'steroids'."

"Oh, yeah," Ron nodded with a frown. "The Power Booster drug." His eyes narrowed. "Those guys were cheating."

Giving a small knowing grin, Yori reached over to clasp her hand onto his. "It's the same as I would feel. It would be cheating."

Ron wasn't exactly completely convinced as his lips curled slightly upward. "I don't know about that, Yori. Your strength is your own, not boosted using wonder pills. Did you play sports at Yamanouchi? Not that I remember seeing anyone play any sports when I was there, that is."

Grinning in amusement from his last sentence, Yori knew what he was aiming with his point, but she was not deterred. "Hai, we played sports, Ron-kun. Just have you forgotten that all students of my class at Yamanouchi are almost on the same level of skills and strength as I?"

At first, the blond had no idea what she was talking about, but soon his brain clicked and the answer made his mouth formed a circle as he said, "Oh." Ron mentally berated himself for not remembering that all the students at Yamanouchi were **ninjas**. They would be almost on equal footing with each other if they played any physical sports. He thanked God that he had not played any sports when he was there. It would have been his massacre, if he had played dodge ball against a bunch of swift moving _shinobi_.

Mentally shaking off the image of him lying on ground after being plummeted by dozens of red dodge balls, Ron shrugged and gave his oriental girlfriend a supporting smile. "Okay, I see your point. I still think it would not matter, since it is still your own strength. But if you're uncomfortable about it, you should not be forced to join any teams, Yori."

Yori's grin broadened into a warm, appreciative smile at the same time she squeezed his hand. "_Arigatou,_ Ron-kun, for understanding my reasons."

Feeling warm upon seeing her loving expression, Ron felt proud for saying the right thing. It was her decision to whether to join any sports teams or not, anymore than it was anyone else's decisions to do what they want to do in life. It made him feel good that he would support her as much as she would support him.

With the tension gone, Ron casually placed his hands behind his head, grinning. "So, if you're not going to join any sport teams, do you have any ideas for what you're going to do for ex circ activities?"

Having gotten use to his way of talking, Yori knew what he meant by 'ex circ activities'. "I truly have no solid plans, Ron-kun," she shrugged a bit. "Maybe join the Chess Club or the Debate Team as Barkin-sama suggested. There are many months to go before the next school year starts, so I have plenty of time to make any decisions."

Nodding, the blond junior student mentally agreed. It was not like she had to make a decision now. Yet his Bueno Nacho-loving brain had come up with a simple solution to help her make it easier for her to choose.

His face contorted into a grinning expression that told his girlfriend he was up to something. "I'll be right back," he said with a raised finger before venturing off into a part of the library and leaving behind one confused female ninja.

A few minutes later, the young man was back with a book in hands, and after placing it down onto the table, almond-shaped eyes read the words on the front cover – Middleton High School Yearbook 2004. Intrigued, a black eyebrow rose up at the grinning boy, who sat back down on his chair before opening up the book and began explaining.

"This, Yori, is the high school yearbook," Ron started as he flipped through the pages for both of them to see. "Every year, before the school year ends, we put together pictures into a book to remember the best of times of the school year. Every teacher, faculty member, and student has their pictures in here, along with pictures from every sport team, club, and other school organizations. Even some events of the year are shown in the yearbook."

As they looked at the faculty photographs, Yori understood what her boyfriend was describing. "Ah, I see. It's like a memoir. A journal of memories for people to look back on the high school's life for a given year."

Ron couldn't help but smile at those words. "A journal of memories..." He bobbed his head in concurrence. "I like the sound of that, Yori!" The young woman grinned in thanks at his praise before both returned to gazing at the yearbook.

After sorting through the teachers & staff section, the Japanese girl tapped the book once. "Are you and Possible-san shown anywhere in this yearbook?"

Giving a snort of a chuckle, Ron nodded. "Yeah, Kim is nearly everywhere as you can see," he said as his finger pointed to the miscellaneous filler photos before paging to the activities section. "Also you can see that she was in a lot of clubs as well as the girls' swim team and the cheer squad." He finished on the page showing the cheer squad Yori was quite familiar with, producing an amused grin from her on sight of the goofy blonde mascot standing next to the squad captain in the team photo.

Suddenly an idea sprung into Ron's mind, making him point to Yori with one index finger and aim the other index finger at the cheer squad photos. "Hey! You can join the cheer squad, Yori!" he spoke with excitement in a low voice so he wouldn't cause a racket in the library.

Yori's eyes went wide at the suggestion before she closed her eyes and sadly shook her head with a small grin. "No, Ron-kun," she mentioned before opening her eyes at the confused boy before her. "It would be unwise for me to join the cheer squad."

"Why not?" asked Ron. "You have the moves and skills that would make you an excellent cheerleader. It certainly helped KP."

"It's not that," Yori gently rebuked. "It has everything to do with both Possible-san and Rockwaller." Seeing he was even more befuddled, the beautiful teenager sighed just before clearing things up. "As you know, Ron-kun, Rockwaller and Possible-san have a rivalry between them. You also know how much Rockwaller does not like me. Now imagine what would happen if I was to join the cheer squad where an intense rivalry is already in place. How do you suppose Rockwaller would react?"

Knowing how much Bonnie did not like Yori, his mind already was developing pictures of an even ruder Bon-Bon who would not like being outclassed by yet another girl in cheerleading. Ron's mouth opened wide in understanding after seeing the possibilities of what might happen.

Seeing his expression that told her he now comprehended the situation, Yori sadly nodded. "Hai. Things would become worse with me being a cheerleader. It's best I stay out of the way for the betterment of Possible-san's squad."

"Yeah," Ron reluctantly agreed. "Bonnie would really be the Queen B." _"So much for getting Yori to wear the cheerleading uniform."_ The young man could see in his mind's eye how wonderful his Far Eastern GF would look in the MHS cheer squad outfit. There was no doubt Yori would outclass Bonnie in the looks department of the squad, given Yori was already outshining the brunette cheerleader in looks overall.

After watching his slightly downcast face, Yori gave a small lopsided grin as she shook her head while returning to look at the yearbook with her hand turning a page. The pretty _kunoichi_ knew Ron was imagining her in the cheerleading uniform and was disappointed that she would not want to join the squad. She mentally admitted that she would look great in the uniform, but she knew it was the best that she did not join.

"_I'm sorry, Ron-kun," _Yori chuckled in her head, _"but it seems you have only your imagination now to envision me as a cheerleader."_

Taking a closer look at the page she had turned to, Yori saw photos of the high school's marching band, but what caught her attention the most were the pictures of a group of girls on the opposite page. They appeared to be wearing style uniforms different than the cheer squad's, but it was clear they were not a separate group of cheerleaders.

"Ron-kun, what does this group of girls do?" she asked while pointing to the photographs of the people in question.

Ron grinned upon eying what she was referring. "Now these ladies work along side the marching band, Yori. They're not the cheer squad, so they do not perform flips, cartwheels, or even the pyramid thingy. They however do perform bon-diggity tricks that KP's squad does not do "

"Oh?" Yori was quite curious now.

With a knowing smile, the geeky boy turned to the next page and gestured to the photos of the group in action. He then started to explain the purpose of the group and their relations to the marching band. By the time he was finished a few minutes later, his eyes took in the expression of his girlfriend, and it told him she was **very** interested.

"I think I'll place this group on the top of my list of potential school activities I could join," the Japanese girl grinned. "It appeals to me."

"Really?" Ron asked with a grin before eying the photos again.

Taking a good guess what his mind was conjuring up, Yori slyly grinned before leaning toward him slightly. "Imagining me wearing the uniform, Ron-kun?" she softly spoke, making her sound seductive in tone.

Picking up the tone of her voice, Ron laughed quietly a bit as he eyed her with a leering look. "Well, I cannot lie, ninja girl. You'll look quite hot in it."

"Indeed, I would," Yori parried back with a pleased, crafty appearance before closing the remaining distance to lock her lips over his. Both closed their eyes and savored the feeling coursing through them. She conveyed her thanks and warmth she felt for him, while he basked in the attention her emotions brought out in him for her. After a minute or so, their lips parted and both smiled tenderly at each other.

"_Arigatou,_ Ron-kun," Yori softly thanked.

"You're welcome, Yori," Ron replied back just as softly.

As the young couple turned as one to eye the yearbook again, Master Mochizuki's newest student immediately thought of something. "So… Do you have yearbooks at Yamanouchi?"

Raising one eyebrow, narrowing her eyes, and smirking, the Yamanouchi female ninja trained her look at her suitor. A look that said, 'Are you out of your mind? You know the answer to that!' "What do you think?" was her spoken reply however.

Blinking at first in confusion, Ron soon came up with the answer and he slapped a hand over his eyes on how stupid he could be. Lowering his hand, he leaned his mouth closer to her ear. "Let me guess…" he whispered. "It's a **secret** ninja school, thus you do not have any yearbooks."

"Precisely," Yori smugly conveyed, taking in his sheepish expression for a few moments before deciding he had suffered enough. "Students or any faculty are not allowed to leave Yamanouchi with any photographs that can give away our secrets," she spoke normally. "It would compromise our security if such yearbooks were to be produced."

"Yeah," the blond admitted with a somewhat sympathetic sad grin, "but, Yori, what about remembering your friends and such. Would it hurt to have even a snapshot of your schoolmates, teachers, and friends to remember them by?"

Yori smiled with some sadness in her eyes. "Once we leave Yamanouchi, Ron-kun, the only things that we can have to remember our times there is what we take with us in our minds," she touched the side of her head, "and in our hearts," she finished while touching softly over the part of her chest where her heart was. "I understand that photographs and videos are used by most to remember the past, but as members of the Yamanouchi organization, we are not allowed them at all. The only exception is when we are assigned to any of the branches after graduation."

Brown eyes lit up upon hearing that last sentence. "So you can take photos of friends and such while you're staying at the Mochizuki Estate?" The brightened face of his GF told him everything as she nodded. "Coolio!" he widely grinned. "It'll be great for you to have photos to place in your own scrapbook to remember things years from now."

"Hai. It would be great to have my own personal photos of those I care about." Almond eyes narrowed as she slyly grinned. "Including you, ninja boy."

Ron posed smugly. "Just remember to catch my good side, ninja girl."

Unable to contain herself, Yori softly laughed with a hand over her mouth, and her reaction prompted her suitor to smile broadly. It was music to his ears to hear her laughter, knowing he was the cause to bring happiness to her.

Removing her hand, the teenage _kunoichi_ bobbed her head a few times in affirmative. "I'll try to remember to do that, ninja boy," she promised with that glowing smile still on her features.

Closing the yearbook and placing it toward the side of the table, Yori gestured toward the unfinished math work, her face encouraging. "Now then, Ron-kun, you should finish your assignment. The sooner you finish your schoolwork, the sooner we can do **other** things."

Catching the emphasis, Ron grinned before tackling the math work. He certainly would not argue against such sound advice, especially knowing they would have time for some more 'first base' studying.

It was many minutes later, when Yori was helping Ron understand some things for his science class homework, that the young couple spotted Ms. Hatchet in a nearby book aisle. The librarian gave the young people a look before walking away. Only after she was gone did boyfriend and girlfriend softly chuckle.

"And we were not even snogging each other when she came to check on us this time," Ron eyed his study partner and smirked as he thumbed toward the now empty aisle where the elderly librarian stood a few moments ago.

Yori giggled again before replying. "You speak the truth, Ron-kun. Hatchet-sensei no doubt wants to catch us, believing we're doing 'first base' studying all the time behind her back."

Feeling a bit mischievous, the geeky young man wrapped an arm around her waist, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him, yet her expression overall told him she didn't mind this bold move on his part. "Well, now… Since the Iron Maiden has already made her latest appearance, I think it's my chance to get some bon-diggity, hot kisses from my hot ninja girlfriend."

Joining in the game, Yori leaned closer, placing a hand over his on her waist. "Oh?" Her dark eyes narrowed as her voiced lowered in a seductive tone. "Are you sure that your ninja girlfriend is willing to give you those kisses?"

Ron felt his lips curled into an ensuring smirk as his chocolate eyes gazed deeply into ebony orbs. "Oh, I have a good hunch she is quite willing," he whispered as his mouth inched closer to hers as hers were doing the same.

The rational side of her mind wanted her to get them back to studying, but her heart has gotten her in its grip as his intense look immobilized her. "Your hunch seems to be correct," the raven-haired brunette barely whispered for him to hear.

"Boo-yah," the blond so softly breathed against her lips before closing the remaining distance to press his lips firmly on hers, radiating warmth and security.

All coherent thoughts fled Yori's head as she just let herself give in to the kiss and the incredible feelings coursing through her soul and body. Her Ron-kun, despite all his exterior appearances, sure knew how to use those lips on hers with such affection that it blew her mind.

Homework and anything school related was far from being on the top of Ron's priorities at the given moment. Those soft lips, smell of her skin and hair, and the feel of her body were just too good to think of other things, thus he felt he could stay this way with the beautiful oriental for a long time.

Yet despite both teens wanted to keep their lips together for as long as possible, eventually they had to part from each other. With a soft moan, they broke apart slowly and opened their eyes to see each other. After a moment, warm smiles spread across their faces.

"I do not think I will ever grow tired of doing **that** with you," Yori warmly spoke from the heart, which was beating with a feeling of love for the young man before her.

"Same here, Yori," Ron replied. Until Yori came along, he had not ever had a serious relationship with such intense emotions before. No girl had ever done this before to him. Not ever.

With her eyes looking steadily into his, the Japanese ninja admitted to herself how her boyfriend was slowly changing before her eyes. He still acted mostly as the goofy, funny guy, but there were modest changes that had taken form. His self-confidence was growing. His grades were improving, and despite it was somewhat unlike him to be so bold, like the time he'd started a necking section with her when he was at the Mochizuki Estate two Sundays ago, she welcomed his daring to tell her how he felt about her with actions. Yep, for Yori Takana, she definitely loved the Ronald Stoppable that was emerging before her.

Feeling impish, knowing the blond boy wouldn't mind at all, the black-haired smirking girl placed a hand on his cheek. "How about we take a 5 minute break?" Yori suggested quietly with eyes showing warmth and fondness for him. "We can use the quiet time to add more knowledge to what we know about 'first base' technique."

Hearing what she recommended, Ron's expression soon matched hers. It was an opportunity that he would be a fool to decline. "Don't mind that we do, ninja girl. Want to start studying now?"

"Definitely, ninja boy," Yori whispered before moving her hand from his cheek to the back of his head to pull him into a passionate lip-lock, both their eyes closing on the contact. She may not see how she was affecting him, but she could feel it, and the Yamanouchi _kunoichi_ knew she had him where she wanted him as she moaned softly into his mouth.

As Ron felt his girlfriend open her mouth to invite him in to make the kiss even hotter, he mentally was glad Rufus had sought out another part of the library to nap in peace and that this corner of the building was secluded. After all, he and Yori definitely need the privacy for what they were doing now.

With his tongue slipping into her mouth, making them both softly moan together, all other thoughts flew from the young couple's minds. They would eventually return to his school work later, but for now, it was their quiet time to relax in each other's company, letting their hearts guide them with deep feelings that they knew were akin to something called love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 26)

A/Ns:

1) I would like to give a lesson in Japanese Grammar 101 here.

I'd read in many Naruto fics regarding the use of plurals with Japanese words, like 'kunoichi' and 'shinobi'. In some fics, the writer places a 's' at the end, while in other fics, the writer does not. I consulted with Kitsune6, who is a big help to me in the past regarding the uses of Japanese honoraries and other Japanese information, and Kitsune6 told me that there are no plurals when it comes to Japanese words. 'Kunoichi' is use both in single and plural as well as 'shinobi'. Therefore, the way I use these Japanese words in this fics in the plural form is indeed the correct way to use the words. No 's' is ever use at the end of these words.

So there you have my lesson in Japanese Grammar 101. Just remember this the next time you have to use any of these Japanese words in any fanfics you're writing. ;-)

Editted in 8/3/07: Kitsune 6 informed me, via review of this chapter, regarding the proper use of -sama and mentioned Yori would not use -sama for Ms. Hatchet given it is too polite an honorary to use for the librarian. I'd went back and changed the suffix accordingly. Barkin however might could still be addressed occasionally as -sama given he is an ex-military officer and the vice-principal of the school, thus Yori would be polite to use the suffix toward Barkin compared to Ms. Hatchet.

2) Well, if the hints were not strong enough to tell you what school activity Yori might highly join for the new school year as a senior, I'm not going to tell. ;p I figured she is better off not joining the cheer squad given the already tense rivalry between Bonnie and Kim, thus things would get worse if Yori, who is growing to be just as popular as Bonnie and Kim, would join the squad. So with the cheer squad out, I thought she would be better off with this other group. Given what I've seen in my own high school, this group of girls has flashy sexy uniforms too. :)

3) The explanation as to why Yamanouchi has such a policy regarding photographs is pretty much explained. They have to keep the school a secret, and if anyone sees photos and start asking questions, it would be hard to keep the secret from remaining a secret.

I had at first thought to give Yori some photos of her adopted father (Sensei) and other friends at Yamanouchi, but after thinking it through, I knew it would not be wise for the sake of the security of the school. Yet given now Yori is living in America in a place that is known, the policy rule doesn't apply, so I knew she could now start collecting photos and such of her family and friends in America. :)

4) Yep, this chapter is mostly Ron/Yori fluff after so many chapters since the last one. Given the couple has gone a whole week without any personal time for themselves; I thought I give them some alone time for some good 'first base' studying. That is as long as Iron Maiden Hatchet doesn't catch them. XD


	27. Chapter 27: Date Night Sitch

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

Big thanks once again go to campy for providing great proofreading service! (big grin)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 26: romantic-cancer, whitem, AtomicFire, Bubbahotek, Yankee Bard, hope master, axt, Mr. Average, warlord-xana, Kitsune6, milordo-z 2.0, NMR68, reddragonn343, Omega-Red9, Goinghome, shiro-wolfman-k, Chris Redfield-Center Chao, Farm7455, iron-mantis, snake screamer, DJ Rodriquez, Play3rtwo, and Etherelemental.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 26. :)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 27 – Date Night Sitch  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Friday Night in Middleton. As most in the country, Friday night was a major time for many people to go out, mingle, and enjoy the various entertainments one could find around town. Teens and most adults did not have to go to school or work the next day, thus they were free to pretty much stay up late into the night. One had to be blind not to see that Friday nights were the significant start of the weekend, for traffic, both pedestrian and motor vehicles, increased heavily during these evenings, rivaled only by Saturday nights.

As with most major cities and towns, Middleton was no exception when it came to the weekly experiences of Friday Nights. As soon as the workday wound down, the traffic within center of town became nearly congested as workers hurried home or elsewhere to start the weekends, and it was not long after sunset that many people were going to the stores, the movies, bars, restaurants, and other leisure hangouts around the Main Street Business District, which was not far off the main interstate highway that connects all three cities of the Tri-City Area from north to south.

So with spring already under way, it came as no surprise that the Friday Night ventures were in full swing, far more than one would expect from the Winter Fright Nights. Warmer weather meant more people able to stroll up-and-down the streets, thus more business for all. No business owner would complain if more people came out to spend their money. Who wouldn't want more customers?

The megaplex movie theater, nearby Middleton Mall, indeed welcomed the increased number of people as any other business. Many people opted to go to the movies on weekends more than the weekdays, thus most of the theaters' employees would be working the longest and hardest during this time period, starting as usual on Friday nights.

No one could explain why most adults and teens would rather pay more to see a movie during Friday or Saturday nights compare to catching a matinee during the day. Was it because there were barely any crying children about? The closeness of friends one does not get during the day? The excitement people get by seeing a good movie? Whatever the reasons, few people could dispute how much some enjoy catching a big-screen flick during the night than during the day.

Walking out of the theater into the cool night-time air, the lights of the movie complex, lamp posts, and the nearby mall illuminating everything against the starry sky, three Middleton High School students wouldn't dare disagree that seeing a movie on Friday or Saturday nights was the best time to do so. The two girls and one boy were enjoying conversing on the action/adventure movie they'd just seen as they veered away from the mall toward Main Street. To any outsider, the redheaded girl, pretty African-American young lady, and the young man in the wheelchair looked to be the best of friends, which they were. After all, very few people were close friends to Kim Possible, and Monique Williams and Felix Renton were two of a very few to ever gain the headstrong teen heroine's trust to be part of her inner circle of friends.

After chuckling from a joke Felix made, Kim smiled at the pair walking to the right side of her. "Thanks for inviting me to the movies. I mean you guys do not have to do so, for you two are a couple and all."

Monique, strolling in the middle of the three, waved her friend's concerns away. "Kim girl, you don't have to keep thanking us," she half grinned and frowned. "Zombie Boy and I thought you could use some company tonight, so we did so. This is what friends are for."

"Yeah," Felix confirmed with a reassuring grin. "It's not like Club Banana Girl and I want to visit the 'Secret Make-out Spot' all the time," he joked as the trio veered to the right at a corner and headed south on Main Street.

Kim giggled, while Monique smirked. "True," the dark-skinned girl confirmed, "yet if I recall correctly, you weren't complaining the last time we visited the SMS."

"What guy in his right mind would have complained?" the wheelchair-bounded boy immediately countered, his expression matching his girlfriend's. He knew better to criticize with a beautiful girl sitting in his lap while engaged in snogging so-called girl.

Having caught her BF's eyes briefly roaming over her shapely form in a long-sleeved, red, form-fitting shirt, denim mini-skirt, and feminine walking shoes, Kim's Best Girlfriend Friend couldn't help but feel like she was the most beautiful lady on the planet. "Indeed," she quickly answered back, her smirk widening, "for only those guys in their left minds would have complained."

Both Kim and Felix laughed, while Monique only chuckled as she reached over to entwine her right hand with her beau's left.

"So where are we going?" the redhead cheerleader asked after a brief silence.

Felix nodded ahead with a grin. "I want to visit Comic Land to check out the newest video games that arrived this week. I think you're familiar with the store, Kim, since Ron is much a video gamer as I am."

Kim snorted an affirmative laugh, remembering the many times her long-time best friend took her to visit the place. "Not to mention he's into comics as much as The Tweebs." Felix and Monique amusedly eyed each other briefly, sharing wordlessly what they knew of the MHS's honor-roll student's experience with the store as well as its history.

Comic Land was a family-run store that was founded 50 years ago when it was just a small grocery store that sold magazines and comics. During the 1980's, when comics were starting to grow in popularity, it slowly evolved to carry much comics and games, especially when the store's ownership passed to the son who was a comic lover in heart. The new owner expanded the store in the 90's to feature comics, board games, card games, collector stuff, and video games. By now, with the help of the family's third and fourth generations, Comic Land has become **the** haven for comic lovers and gamers alike. There was no doubt for everyone in Middleton that Comic Land was the place to check first if anyone needed to find someone who was either a dweeb or geek.

As the three teenagers journeyed down the street toward their destination, they all thought about one person, a freckled blond boy with a goofy personality. The couple thought of times their friend would joke, play games, read comics, and just be his 'never be normal' self. The third, however, thought the same things, but her mind wandered to what her best friend was most likely doing right at this moment, and the mental pictures were not giving her happy thoughts.

"_Knowing that sneaky ninja," _Kim mentally snarled, while maintaining a neutral face, _"she perhaps has Ron wrap up in her arms and snogging his brains out."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"ACHOO!" a young blond man sneezed as he immediately broke his lips from his girlfriend's in order to turn his head around to avoid blowing into her face.

"Achoo! Achoo!" softer, feminine-like sneezes soon came after from the oriental girl sitting intimately close to the young man on the park bench, her arms around his body while his were around her waist.

Having recovered from their sneezing, both turned their heads to face each other and offered sheepish, amused grins as they chuckled.

"Man, that has to be quite weird, Yori," Ron Stoppable mentioned while gazing into twin ebony eyes. "I don't think I like to experience sneezing into someone's mouth. That's so sick. Yuck," he finished with his tongue sticking out.

Giggling, Yori Takana nodded in agreement to what her boyfriend had said. "Hai, that would be quite sick, Ron-kun. I am amazed though that a person is able to sneeze while kissing, especially given our lips were firmly locked together as they were."

"Yeah, that has to be one for the record books," the blond joked, prompting the pretty ninja in his arms to giggle again. Grinning, Ron removed his left arm from around her waist in order to lean back against the backrest of the bench, prompting his girlfriend to release her right arm to do the same. Their other arms however kept their positions around each other as they snuggled together as close as possible.

Looking to his right just only slightly down, the teenage boy couldn't help but think the girl in his arms was beautiful. Her outfit was made up of form-fitting black pants, simple flat walking shoes, and a long-sleeved red shirt with triangle opening collar. For tonight, given she had no pockets, she carried a strapped purse to carry her stuff. The attire was perfect for a nice cool night out on the town to do casual things.

Her gentle laughter dying down, Yori maintained her grin as she spoke, turning her head to look into those soft eyes that reminded her of warm chocolate. "In Japan, they say that if you sneeze once, someone, somewhere else, is praising you or thinking good thoughts about you. If you sneeze twice, someone is scolding you or thinking bad thoughts about you. You sneeze three times, then someone detests you or really does not like you."

"And if you sneeze four times?" Ron asked cheekily.

The almond-eyed young woman snorted a laugh, trying to not to giggle out loud. "It's a sign you are coming down with a cold."

Smirking, Ron rolled his eyes heavenward as his head faced forward. "Oh, that is soooo the sign of a cold all right, Yori." Her laughter was music to his ears as he felt her forehead came to rest on his right shoulder. It made his insides warm to know she was enjoying herself.

After her laughter went away, Yori settled down into his warmth, and only after they relaxed once again, did both look up at the night sky. Not much of the stars could be seen against the illumination of the Tri-City area, but there were enough to make out the major constellations, including The Big Dipper and Orion. It was fortunate for stargazers that the Tri-City was not that heavily populated like Los Angeles or New York City, for the stars could scarcely be seen at all in the big heavy urban areas of the country.

For the two teens, stargazing was something they came to enjoy together, next to making out at times. They would have preferred at the moment to make out, but regrettably The Secret Make-out Spot of Middleton Park was occupied when they had checked an hour ago.

After school, they had returned to the Stoppables' residence for studying until dinner, where Yori joined Ron and his parents for a good meal. Once the meal was over, the young couple had ventured out toward town and the park. They had been disappointed at first to find their make-out spot was taken by another teenage couple, who they didn't recognize, but they settled for the alternative of sitting at an almost secluded park bench. It did not give them the privacy they would have preferred, but it did allow them to engage in some good lip-lock action, which was as far as they could go while in the public's eye.

Dipping her head to eye her blond suitor, Yori warmly grinned as she took in his appearance. He was maybe a goofball at times, but for the Japanese girl, Ron was the most handsome man in the world, especially in cute ways. For tonight, instead of his usual red jersey over black shirt, he was wearing a black-and-white T-shirt over his standard cargo pants and sneakers. She knew the red jersey was his favorite attire, which he considered part of his Ron-ness, but it was good to see him in other clothes, even if he did not particularly wear them often.

Even though he couldn't see it, Ron knew Yori was looking at him. It was an uncanny ability he knew when it came to the important women in his life, and the pretty ninja was no exception despite only knowing her for a short span of time.

With an amused smirk, the freckle-faced boy spoke out what he thought of their just spoken subject. "You know what, Yori?" He paused for a moment, knowing she was listening. "Kim is one of the most popular people in the world. She would be sneezing her head off for every person talking about her. Not to mention she wouldn't able to get her homework done in time."

Yori chuckled at the mental image of the redhead girl constantly sneezing without end. "Possible-san also would not able to do her good deeds for the world, Ron-kun. We are grateful that it's just a saying and not fact."

Tilting his head down to his right to lock eyes with hers, the Stoppables' only son grandly placed his left hand over his chest. "Well, the Ron-man also is grateful, for how would he be able to eat Bueno Nacho if he is always sneezing due to all the fans around the world talking about him?"

Narrowing her almond eyes as her lips turned lopsidedly, the Yamanouchi _shinobi_ decided to play along. "I am sure the Ron-man will survive, especially given he can to eat foods other than Bueno Nacho. Besides…" She paused for a few seconds as her grin became slyer. "I doubt he's more popular than Possible-san."

"Aw, come on, Yori!" Ron quickly fired back with a wide grin, giving a mock smugness. "The Ron-man is all the rage, right along with his hot, good-looking Japanese girlfriend. After all, they are the talk of Middleton High."

A giggle escaped her lips as she enjoyed the game they were playing. "True, but I am grateful the Ron-man is not currently sneezing."

Raising an eyebrow out of amused curiosity, the blond young man followed her lead as she inched her face closer to his, making him do the same toward her. "Oh? And why is that, ninja girl?"

"Because I would not be able to reach 'first base' with him again," Yori whispered, knowing victory was hers.

"Now that is a bon-diggity, good reason," Ron spoke just as quietly, his lips next to hers, feeling each other's breath.

"I knew you would see it my way, ninja boy," finished the Japanese girl before closing the remaining distance to latch her lips firmly and warmly on his. They moaned once before all thoughts fled the pair with the exception of each other.

As the teenage couple kissed, they were unaware of an approaching man and woman, walking together hand-to-hand on the walkway. The 30-something couple gave a warm, knowing grin at the younger pair's enthusiasm, for after all, they remembered well how eager they were with intimate affection when they were teens. Passing by, the older man and woman left the young ones to their loving bonding, but not before the woman, feeling inspired by what she saw, reached out to bring her beau's face down to hers to initiate their own soul-searing, loving, lip-locking smooch.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Achoo!" sneezed an auburn-haired girl as she walked south on Main Street.

"Bless you again, girlfriend," immediately spoke Monique as she eyed her best female friend, half amused and half concern. "Are you sure you're not coming down with a cold? That nose of yours has been sneezing up a hurricane several times already."

Kim waved away her friend's worries. "I'm not coming down with a cold. I'm fine, Monique. It's perhaps some dust in the air, that's all."

"Or perhaps it's pollen," Felix substituted a likely suspect to the MHS cheer squad captain's sneezing bout. After all, spring was in full swing as of now, thus pollen from flowers, trees, and other plants would be in the air.

Again, the petite and nimble girl dismissed the answer but this time with a shake of her head. "I know I'm not allergic to anything." Her lips grinned slightly to reassure her friends. "As I said, I'm fine. It's just a one-time thing that occurs to everyone once in a while. No big."

Letting go of the issue, Felix turned his head to face forward and what he saw just up ahead made him grin wide. "Well, we're here, ladies," he announced with a bit of flair as the three teens approached Comic Land.

The three-story building happened to be owned by the owners of Comic Land. For decades the family would live in the upper two levels while the entire street level would be for the business. It was roughly the length of the Stoppable's house, thus it provided plenty of room for the family to live and to stock the large selection of items for the store. Its location also was convenient, for it was not far from Middleton Mall, which didn't have a comic or game store. People would able to easily walk to Comic Land from the mall and other nearby places where large numbers of people gathered, like the Middleton Convention Center.

Using one of his wheelchair's robotic arms, Felix opened one of two glass double-doors out of courtesy for his female friends, and after the two ladies entered the young man used both robotic arms to pull both doors open to allow him to get through with enough space for his cybertronic chair. Once the doors were closed behind him, the two mechanical arms retracted back into their compartments.

"Felix!" cried out a man's voice, and the three teenagers turned their heads to see a smiling, middle-aged man with brown-blondish hair approaching them.

"Mr. Clark!" Felix called out as the man stopped before them and extended his right hand, which the wheelchair boy took and shook with firmness. "Busy as usual, I presume?" he asked.

"No more than usual, Felix," Mr. Clark responded with a nod and grin before letting go of the handshake and retracting his hand. Blue-green eyes then focused on the redhead girl to Felix's left, making the grin on his face broaden. "Kim Possible," he mentioned, causing the young woman to grin in return. "It's been a long time since I last seen you here with Ron. So how is everything going for ya and your family?" His grin became devious. "Those two brothers of yours still causing problems?"

Smirking, Kim snorted and rolled her eyes, while her ears easily heard Monique and Felix chuckling. "The typical Tweebs' sitches, Mr. Clark – building rockets, ray guns, robots, and all sorts of mayhem. Nope, just business as usual with my family."

"Knowing them," Mr. Clark began with a slight shake of his head, "I really do not expect 'business as usual.'" The 'Tell me something I don't know' smirk on Kim's face told the elder man just how right he was.

Moving his line of sight from the Possible's eldest daughter, Mr. Clark eyed the African-American girl on Felix's right. "And who is this pretty young lady?" he inquired with a welcoming expression, causing Monique to grinned slightly with a small blush.

"Mr. Clark," Felix introduced while eying his girlfriend, "this is Monique Williams." His hand then gestured to the older man. "Monique, this is Bruce Clark, the owner of Comic Land."

"Good to meet you, Mr. Clark," Monique politely greeted as her hand shook Mr. Clark's.

"Likewise, Monique," he returned the greeting with a head nod. "I presume this is your first visit?"

Dark eyes blinked in surprise. "How do you know?" Eying her beau and best friend, she saw they weren't shock at all.

After the African-American teen trained her sight back on the comic store's owner, the so-called owner gave a knowing grin. "Simply put, I have not recalled seeing you here often, compared to Kim, her brothers, Felix, or even Ron. Also since I have not seen you in any of their company, it leaves me with no doubt you're new here."

Giving a sheepish chuckle, Monique crossed her arms. "Yeah, you hit the bull-eyes," she said just before the grin on her face went from sheepish to devilish with her right thumb pointing toward the brown-haired young man besides her. "My BF here wants to check out the newest vid games that came out this week, so after we caught a movie, we came here directly."

"BF?" blinked Mr. Clark, baffled to what she was talking about. Yet after a moment or two of thinking about it, his face contorted into an expression that his mind made the connection. "Oh, boyfriend is what you meant." Eyes jetting back-and-forth between the two youngsters, the experienced man smirked and cocked one eyebrow while the other eye narrowed. "Reach 'first base' yet?"

Kim barely contained her giggles as she watched Felix and Monique blush with small grins. The wheelchaired boy answered while sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, we did, but we're not in a rush to reach 'home base'."

"That's good to hear," Mr. Clark replied with a satisfied and reassuring look. "You're good kids, and I really do not like to see any of you rush things without thinking about it." He scoffed as his eyes rolled. "I heard too many bad stories of young people rushing into playing the bed games, only to find out later the **consequences** of their actions."

All three MHS students nodded their head once in agreement. Even with all the knowledge and help now of these days available for adolescents, there were still bound to be stupid mistakes made, especially if the couple acted with their hormones instead of their heads.

After releasing a breath in a gentle sigh, Mr. Clark, with a kind grin, gestured with a thumb toward the rear of the store. "You know where to go, Felix, and you also can give your girlfriend the tour, if she wishes it. I have to get back to work. If any of you have any questions, I'll be at the front with my wife." With that said, he walked away, heading toward the front check-out counter.

"Thanks, Mr. Clark," Felix called after the middle-aged gentleman before waving a hand for his two female companions to follow him. "Come on, I'll show you where they keep the all the board and video games here." Putting his mechanized wheelchair in motion, the young man guided them through an aisle of racked comics, explaining along the way about the layout of the store.

The store's arrangement was pretty simple in order for customers to find what they seek. Comics were on racks positioned in rows along the center of the store with boxes of old comics on the store's left side wall. Assorted cards – sports, trading, and game cards – were situated at the front right near the check-out register. Various action figures and toys were placed at the front left side, and last, the entire rear area was for all video and board games with alcoves where tables and chairs were set up for game playing for clubs given permission to play. Overall, it was a basic, simple layout with nothing fancy.

Upon Felix finished explaining as they emerged into the store's rear from the aisle, Kim's emerald eyes, as well as the eyes of Monique and Felix's, went wide when she spotted a person standing beside a table which held a terrain setup for miniature war gaming. The Captain of the MHS Cheer Squad knew that long blonde hair and blue eyes anywhere, and Comic Land was the last place she would expect to find this girl, who was currently talking with the familiar form of the MHS Chess Captain. The redhead blurted out a name in a shocking, disbelieving tone. "Tara?"

Given their backs were facing the front, Danny Cage and Tara Sterling were not aware of the three's arrival until they heard her name called out. They turned as one and went wide-eyed upon seeing the others, yet it was momentarily, for their lips curled into grins. "Hi, Kim," the bleach blonde cheerleader greeted her squad captain.

Before Kim could say anything, Felix rolled forward to greet the boy beside the blonde. "Dan, my man!" he addressed as he held out a hand, which Danny comradely shook. "Spending time with your **date** tonight?" he teasingly asked.

Letting go of the handshake, Danny softly chuckled as he sheepishly scratched the top of his head as both he and his blonde companion somewhat blushed. "Well, I don't know," he replied just before his eyes and Tara's blues connected as their heads turned toward the other. Feeling reassurance as they gazed into each other's eyes, both grinned warmly, giving the confidence for the young man to ask the question. "Do you consider this a date, Tara?"

Watching him lower his hand, the blonde young woman still felt a bit sheepish, but she couldn't deny what was the truth. "We are hanging out together, are we not, Danny?" The color on her cheeks became more pinkish. "So yeah, we can say this is our first date. It's not like we can call our times playing chess in the school's cafeteria dates."

Felix smiled rakishly at the pair, while Monique gave a low approving whistle before producing a lopsided grin, her mind already could imagine how the MHS grapevine would be talking up a storm upon hearing Cage and Sterling were now **officially** dating. Kim, after shaking off her initial shock, gave a warm grin that one of her squad members was dating again after breaking up with Josh Mankey a few months ago. Yet the redhead's inner self was evilly gleeful, knowing Bonnie was going to blow a gasket upon hearing about Middleton High School's newest couple.

Eying the blonde, Kim could see that Tara's attire was not her typical school wardrobe, but something a girl would consider wearing on a date. Being close in color to the green sleeveless shirt the blonde wore at school occasionally, the long flowing sundress adored the body with ruffles laced along the hem and the button-up center of the torso. A matching, open, long-sleeved crop jacket provided cover for the arms and shoulders, while the feet were encased in high-heeled sandals of the same color. To top the fashion off, her long locks were held in a ponytail by a color-matching scrunchie, while a green purse hung over one shoulder by the shoulder strap. The fashion-freak inside both Kim and Monique approved greatly, for the outfit matched wonderfully with the atmosphere of spring in the air.

"Tara," Kim began while taking a few steps to stand on her squad mate's left, "I wouldn't have pegged you as the comic book type. Exactly why are you here?"

The blonde young woman giggled at her leader's words. "I really am not the comic book type, Kim. Yet, Danny," she gestured with one hand to the boy, "wanted to show me these other games which involve strategic thinking and planning. Chess is not the only game that makes people think. It just happens to be the most prestigious and well-known strategic game in the world."

"Yeah," Danny chimed in, "these games," he pointed to the table and the figurine game set, "takes more time to set up than chess, but they do require players to think how they set up their positions prior to the start of the game, or else an opponent can run over you easily." His lips became sly. "Not to mention that you have to continue to think and plan even after the game starts in order to win."

Felix added his two cents to the conversation. "It's the same with some video games, Kim. They're not all one-on-one, shoot'em, duke'em, fighting games. Some definitely need one to think and plan."

Raising an eyebrow, Kim smirked in understanding. "Like _Everlot_?"

"Precisely!" agreed Danny with a pointing finger at the redhead.

Hearing the game's name, Monique entered the conversation. "Kim girl, are you talking about that online game Rondo played a year or so ago? The one you entered in order to save his butt when he had gotten sent there by some weird virtual-reality gizmo?"

"That's the one," the auburn-haired girl confirmed before shaking her head fondly at the memories. "All due respect to Ron, but he hardly was the thinking type. That game was right up Wade's ally, but Ron was so green with that game that he was killed so many times before he even sought Wade's advice."

All three girls softly laughed at the mental pictures of Ron's online character being killed in various ways. Felix chuckled for his best friend's misfortune, remembering well what the blond boy told him of his experience, while Danny simply grinned, for he did not know Ron well enough since he only had met him a few times.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"ACHOO!" a freckle-faced boy sneezed as he walked along side his oriental girlfriend on a walkway in Middleton Park.

"Who you suppose is talking about you now, Ron-kun?" Yori asked teasingly as she walked with her left arm looped into his right.

After giving a sniff, Ron frowned. "I bet it is Mr. Barkin. He's probably writing up those extra homework assignments to give me on Monday if I screw up in a class."

Yori giggled at the silliness of his words, not believing for a moment that the high school's vice-principal would be right now doing such a thing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"ACHOO!" a large sneeze vibrated throughout the small office room in the home of Steve Barkin.

"Cheese and crackers!" the seated big man nearly shouted as he picked up the ruined paper by the edge. "How can I write up these extra homework assignments if I keep sneezing all the time!"

With that said, the ex-military officer leaned his arm over the desk's edge to drop the paper into the waste basket with the other dozens of snot-covered homework.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the three young ladies' laughter died down, Monique placed a hand on her boyfriend's right shoulder as her eyes gazed into his. "I didn't know you knew the Chess Cap here, Zombie Boy." Danny raised an amused eyebrow at the nickname bestowed on Felix. "I know you're not a member of the Chess Club, so how do you two know each other?"

"Through the Middleton High Game Club, Club Banana Girl," answered the brown-haired boy, and this time, both Danny and Tara chuckled upon hearing Monique's nickname. "I may not be into chess, but Dan is into other games besides chess."

Blinking in realization, the African-American teen smacked her forehead. "Well, duh to me. It should have been obvious given the Chess Cap is scoping out other games in this store other than chess." The others snickered and chuckled, causing a somewhat embarrassed Monique to grin lopsidedly.

"So," Monique narrowed her eyes slyly at Danny, "do you happen to play 'Beat up the Zombies' that Felix and Rondo play, Chess Cap?"

Yet before Danny could answer, a feminine voice with a Spanish accent replied behind Kim's best female friend. "If you're referring to Zombie Mayhem, the answer is indeed 'yes,' for Dan is familiar with that game."

Everyone trained their sights on the grinning Mexican teenage girl standing at the threshold of one of the comic aisles. Despite that it has been a long time since they last saw her, Kim and Monique still remembered her, and now, as then, the girl was wearing a pink tank shirt, light purplish baggy pants, black belt, black shoes, and large, gold, hoop earrings.

Giving a small warm grin, Kim welcomed the newcomer by name. "Hi, Zita. It has been a long time."

Zita Flores, well known in Middleton High circles as one of the best _Everlot_ game players, stepped forward to stand beside Felix while keeping her eyesight on Kim's. "It has been a long time, Kim. Given our busy schedules, I'm not surprised we lost touch over time." The knowing nod and grin from the redhead world heroine told the Spanish girl how much she agreed with her.

Yet after speaking with Kim, Zita's grin transformed into a large warm smile as her dark eyes came down to rest upon the wheelchair-bound boy next to her. "Felix!" she cried out just before, to the other girls' surprise, leaned over to envelope the boy in a huge hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were stopping by Comic Land? I would have come sooner, if I knew." Felix just simply grinned and hugged the girl back.

For Kim, her astonishment was short-lived upon realizing that she should not be surprised that Felix and Zita knew each other. After all, Zita was a big video game player, thus it made sense that the Mexican girl was a member of the MHS Game Club if she happened to know Ron's best male friend.

Tara came to the same conclusion as her cheerleading captain. Yet it was seeing her new boyfriend's facial expression that made her connected the dots. Dan was not shocked at all upon seeing Zita, thus it made sense that he knew her. Since Zita was not seen at any of the Chess Club meetings thus eliminating her as a Chess Club member, the bleach blonde deduced Zita must be a member of the Game Club, which both Dan and Felix were members as well.

Monique was inwardly feeling a different vibe than the other two girls. She knew it was just a friendly embrace, but she felt that hug was just **too **friendly, especially given how warmly Zita greeted Felix. Her left eye started to twitch as her mind mentally screamed, _"WHAT IS THIS HUSSY DOING WITH MY BABY BOY?!"_

Feeling the hug has gone long enough, Monique, with crossed arms, noisily cleared her throat, prompting the hugging duo to disengage and look at her. "I presume you two know each other through the Game Club, right?" she smirked while pointing back-and-forth between her BF and the Latina girl.

"Oh, yeah," Felix slightly nervously chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "We've been friends ever since we met at my first Game Club meeting after I moved to Middleton two years ago." He hoped his answer was enough to pacify his girlfriend, given that friendly smirk did not convey what he saw in those dark eyes, making it clear that Zita's hug has prompted the Green Beast in Monique to come out.

Zita however was not perturbed; her hand resting fondly on Felix's left shoulder as she grinned. "Felix is a great inspiration to most of us in the Game Club," she said before a confusing frown marred her features. "Umm… Do I know you?"

Seeing her best friend narrowed her eyes with looks to kill, Kim immediately came to rescue before Monique said something of the wrong kind. "Zita," she grinned, "this is my best friend Monique Williams. She was there with me at Bueno Nacho last year when Ron first tried to move the relationship with you to the 'next level'," she air quoted and a frowned, remembering how silly the blond boy was during that time.

Her mind remembering too that time, Zita shook her head with a frowning grin. "Yeah, well, Ron sure did not have the moves to get to the next level." Her right index finger pointed to the redhead in curiosity. "I heard about him dating the Japanese newcomer. What level is he with her?"

"Let's just say, Zita, that Ron is on a whole** another** level with Yori," Kim replied, her green eyes looking at nothing as they narrowed in irritation. Zita wisely chose not to ask anything more, since it was clear to her that the redhead best friend of her former boyfriend was not happy with the new student at all.

Monique couldn't help but snicker. "It sounds you're not keeping up with the school's grapevine, Game Girl."

Zita chuckled at the nickname before sheepishly answering. "Well, I'm not into that kind of gossip, Monique."

"Not unless it involves the online game gossip on the blogs," Felix added jokingly.

Watching the Mexican girl giggle at the joke and squeeze Felix's shoulder, the Middleton High School's Gossip Queen came up with a grand way to nip in the bud any ideas the other girl may have in claiming her BF. With a smirk, she put her plan into motion. "Really?" Her speaking caught everyone's attention sans Kim, who was still spacing out with narrowed eyes. "If you read the online blogs, Game Girl, did you read Zombie Boy's blog regarding **our date**," she pointed back-and-forth between herself and the wheelchaired boy, "two weeks ago to the GWA Main Event?"

Just as Monique predicted, the Latina teen's eyes went wide in shock. "WHAT?!" Her head then whipped down to look at her fellow Game Club member. "You didn't tell me you were dating, Felix! Your blog didn't even mention anything either!" It was clear that Zita's voice conveyed angry disappointment.

Felix chuckled a bit nervously but he knew it was best to tell the truth to calm his friend. "Well, I really didn't have time to update my blog, Zita. I thought you knew along with the rest of the school." Only after observing his Spanish-speaking friend composed herself somewhat did Ron's best male friend train a mild glare at his girlfriend, who was wore a smug expression while pretending to interestingly look at the nearby comics.

Viewing the whole thing, MHS's newest couple was amused, especially Danny, whom Tara noticed was snickering like he knew this might happen. Leaning up toward the ear of her new boyfriend without taking her blue eyes off Monique, Felix, and Zita, the blonde cheerleader whispered low enough so he could hear but not the others. "Dan, you knew this would happen, didn't you?"

Also keeping his eyes on the trio, Danny nodded his head, his smirk widening. "Yeah," he replied just as low, leaning his head toward Tara. "I and few others in the Game Club knew Zita **liked** Felix yet knew he was dating Monique. I knew it would just be a matter of time before Zita found out and blew her top. She's that smitten with him."

"I can see that," Tara agreed as she and Dan watched Zita still looked somewhat peeved about learning the news the hard way.

Snickering yet again, the Chess Captain of the MHS Chess Team knew her girlfriend was no fool when it came to the school's rumor mill. "Unlike most in the Game and Chess Clubs, I least want to stay informed of the scuttlebutt, Tara. At least I learn many interesting things, right?" he finished with a wink at her.

Giggling in total concurrence, Tara looped her arm through the left one of her new BF as they watched Monique, Felix, Zita, and a still zoned, angry Kim. The more time the blonde spent with the teenage chess wizard, the more she came to like him. He may not be a hottie in Bonnie's terms, but to Tara, Danny looked cute, not to mention bright and smart, qualities she deemed more enduring than exterior appearances. _"Bonnie was wrong after all,"_ she mentally thought. _"There really is more to a boyfriend than just looks alone." _

Suddenly, yells and screams of distress were heard from the front of the store, snapping all six teenagers back to reality. Hearing the calls for help, a determined Kim sprung into action as she ran through one comic aisle toward the panicking human voices, and her act immediately made the other five follow right behind her.

Emerging from the aisle, Kim and her friends came upon several scared people as a worrisome Mr. Clark stood in front of them. It was clear to all that these frighten folks had just run into the store to escape something from the outside.

"Robbers!" a fearful 20-something woman told the comic store owner before pointing in the direction indicating down the street. "The Crystal Jewelry Store is being robbed by four men! We saw two of them jump out of a car and immediately rush into the store! The next thing we saw was people leaving the store in panic!"

The redhead world-known heroine didn't hesitate upon hearing the sitch. Gritting her teeth, the lithe young woman ran out of the store and headed south toward the jewelry store.

"Kim!" Monique called out as her best friend left. Letting out a frustrated "Oh!" the African-American quickly followed the leader of Team Possible, and after leaving the store she noticed her BF, Zita, Danny, and Tara following as well. Monique knew Kim just too well that she would not ever stand back and just let bad people get away with doing bad things. It was just her nature to help others, but to Monique, she would be crazy to just stand back and not back up her auburn-haired friend. If she and the others could do something to assist, so be it.

Running down the sidewalk along side the 4-lane Main Street and following the loud burglar alarm, Kim arrived at the scene where she spotted two hoodlums in an open convertible, no doubt waiting for the other two to come out so they could make a getaway. Middleton's famous teenager was not going to allow this.

Springing into the air, the lithe girl landed in the small space between the two men, startling them to look up into her sneering grin and contempt eyes. "Hello, boys," Kim spoke to them in a mock sweetly voice before leaping up to spread her legs to kick both guys right in the face with enough force to knock them out of the car.

Landing on her feet, Kim immediately cart-wheeled to the left out of the vehicle to face the driver, who was just getting up with a scornful expression. The bad man aimed a right punch at the redhead, who ducked and delivered a left side-chop to the ribs before right kneeing him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

It was then as the driver was falling to the paved roadway Kim swiveled around just in time to instinctively right side-step out of the way to avoid a thrown punch from the second thug, who had come around the parked car to attack her. Leaping on one foot, Team Possible's boss swung her other leg into an arc to side kick her attacker on the back right down onto the road beside his partner in crime.

Once her feet were again on the ground, a narrow-eyed Kim took up a determined defense position as she watched the two growling thugs slowly get onto their feet. "You're going to pay for this, girly," snarled one of the men while pointing at her. Those spoken words made the young heroine prepare for the upcoming assault.

Yet the attack did not come, for something unexpected happened to shock the two men and one young woman. Two mechanical claws latched onto the two hoodlums by the waist and raised them into the air, rendering them helpless. It was then that green eyes looked up and realized that help had arrived in the form of a friend on his hovering, cyber-robotic wheelchair.

"Thanks for the back-up, Felix!" Kim smiled thankfully at the brown-haired boy. She knew she could have taken on those two guys on her own, but she was not going to complain for any help she could get.

"No prob!" replied Felix as he controlled his chair, ignoring the noisy complaints from the captured bad men.

"KIM!" a voice cried out, alerting Kim to Monique, who stood with Tara, Danny, and Zita while pointing to the so-called getaway car. Whipping her head about, emerald eyes saw the other two robbers were already in the vehicle, and from their actions, anyone could tell they were about to floor the accelerator to make their escape.

Gritting her teeth, Kim knew the other two thugs must have come out of the jewelry store when she was dealing with the first two guys. _"NUTS!"_ her mind screamed as her body moved immediately to try to intercept the men before they could leave, but it was too late.

As the convertible started to move with the tires spinning rapidly, the feisty redhead teen knew she would not ever able to jump onto the vehicle in time. With her hairdryer grappler not on her person, she reached into a pocket to pull out an item that was the next best thing. She threw the small thing at the rear of the car as it was leaving, and it clinked onto the metal by its tiny magnets. As Kim watched the bad guys left with haste onto the left southbound lane, almost colliding with incoming traffic, she knew the tracking device would do its job of locating the getaway car with ease.

Just as she was hearing the police sirens and the voices of foot-patrol officers approaching, Kim quickly retrieved her Kimmunicator and pressed a button, and once the image of Wade appeared, she began rapidly speaking before her tech man could uttered a word. "Wade! There's been a robbery at the Crystal Jewelry Store! Felix and I managed to stop two of the thieves but another two escaped! I placed a tracking chip onto their getaway car, a convertible! **Track them**!"

Without the need to be told twice, the super genius boy's hands flew across his keyboard, his eyes glued to the monitor in front of him. "Got them, Kim!" he excited exclaimed. "They're heading south on Main Street. It looks like they're going to pass Middleton Park and veer off to get onto the interstate highway."

"Good," Kim smirked victoriously. She knew as long as Wade could track them, those two thieves were good as caught. Her mouth was about to say so, until her tech wizard spoke up animatedly, catching her off-guard.

"They're in Middleton Park!" Wade eagerly stated with his eyes still on his computer screen. "I'll contact them immediately so they can intercept!" With that said, the Kimmunicator's small screen blipped off, leaving Team Possible's leader confused and bewildered.

As she heard the voice and footsteps of a police officer drawing near her, Kim nearly screeched down at the blank-screened PDA in her hands, hating being left in the dark like this. "Who's in Middleton Park, Wade?! Answer me! **Who** are you talking about?!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking hand-in-hand, her left to his right, on a path next to one of two ponds in Middleton Park, Ron and Yori were enjoying the brisk night air, the smell of the park's greenery, and the close proximity of one another. Yet the peaceful tranquility was broken by familiar four musical tones that rose from Yori's purse. _Beep-beep-be-beep._

After the couple was shaken out of their romantic world, the Japanese ninja immediately reached into her purse to pull out the black PDA and pressed a button. Yet once the image of Wade came onto the small screen, Yori didn't have any chance to speak as the young genius nearly shouted out in excitement.

"Ron, Yori, there's been a jewelry heist!" he cried out before pressing a keyboard button. The PDA screen changed to a map of the area around Middleton Park, showing two red dots approaching fast toward Middleton Park where was shown two blue dots, indicating Ron and Yori. "Two of the thieves are moving toward you fast south on Main Street in a convertible! You need to move now so you can intercept them!"

Almond eyes narrowed as her face transformed into a determine one. One that spoke that she would stop the robbers with all she has. "Understood, Wade-san! We're on it!" Her other hand, still clutching her boyfriend's, pulled her partner along as she began to run. "Let's go, Ron-kun!"

"WAAA!" the blond boy shouted out as he was dragged through the park by his girlfriend. His footwork managed to match pace with the swift _kunoichi_ shortly after the chase began, and soon they were both weaving around people, trees, shrubbery, and other things as they guided their movements via the map on the Kimmunicator's screen in Yori's right hand. The two blue dots on the screen were rapidly coming up to the border of Middleton Park's east side that ran along Main Street's southbound lanes, and as they drew near, the two teens saw the high metal fence that surrounded the park and knew they have to get over that fence if they had any chance of stopping the two jewelry bandits.

Spotting a very large oak tree, one of the largest in the park with branches extending over the fence and Main Street's sidewalk and southbound lanes, the nimble Yamanouchi warrior instantly devised a way to get over the park's barrier and be in position to stop the bad guys, whose red dots on the PDA were getting closer and closer to their positions.

As they came up to the tree, knowing there was no time to tell her plan to Ron, Yori let go of her suitor's left hand and quickly stashed her PDA back into the purse before drawing out another device. To brown eyes, the gadget looked like a mini-gun with a thin round protrusion on top, yet when he saw her aim at a thick branch that was over the ground between the tree trunk and the fence, Ron knew what it was right away.

As the blond young man expected, a grappler and line soon shot out of the device and imbedded into the branch, and before Ron could react, Yori wrapped her other arm around his waist. "Hang on, Ron-kun!" she warned before they were hoisted into the air toward the branch, thanks to the strong motor that was reeling in the line. Yet despite all those times he had been lifted up onto tall buildings and other structures by Kim and was used to it, the only son of Don and Hanna Stoppable still found it a bit nerve-racking at times at how fast these grapplers could raise a person in the air like this.

Reaching the designated branch, Yori climbed onto the branch followed by Ron before she released the line and quickly stored the mini-grappler gun into her purse. Afterward, the stealthy ninja began walking steadily the length of the branch with her male teammate just behind her. She was calm and confident; however Ron was starting to become edgy.

"Um, Yori? We're running out of woodwalk here, not to mention if we go any further, the two of us might end up taking a trip down onto the road?" he anxiously conveyed as the branch became narrower at they went. "I don't think the Ronster wants to become road-kill, ya know?"

"No time, Ron-kun!" Yori called out as they were over the street, and just then, loud honking car horns were heard from up the street, making both teens turn their heads toward the ruckus. From the distance, dark and brown eyes spotted the convertible as it recklessly weaved in-and-out of traffic down Main Street, annoying other drivers to blow their horns at full volume.

"Yori is right, Ron!" Wade's voice rose from inside the purse, obviously enabling to hear the conversation despite the PDA's confinement. "The crooks are approaching you now!"

The Japanese girl's left hand at once grabbed the right hand of her American boyfriend. "Prepare to jump, Ron-kun!" she instructed as they watched the rapidly approaching getaway car and the two thieves who were unaware of them, and just when the speeding automobile's front was about to go underneath the teenage pair, a single commanding word was shouted out from Yori's mouth. "NOW!"

"YAAAAAA!" Ron yelled as he and his ninja girlfriend jumped together down toward the speeding car, timing it perfectly for them to land behind the front couch seats with Yori situated between the two bad men. What happened next occurred so quickly that witnesses, who saw what happened from the sidewalks, swore it happened in a blur.

Both teens turned toward the front of the vehicle just as the two thieves were turning their heads to see what had landed in their car. Yori reacted swiftly by backhanding the thugs in the face before jumping just high enough for her feet to kick them with enough force out of the car, leaving them hanging onto the sides. Yet right after the thugs vacated their seats, Ron moved on the double into the driver's seat to take control. It was then that Yori saw the danger up ahead.

"Ron-kun, watch out!" she yelled with wide eyes while pointing at the car they were about to crash into.

With a small scream, the blond Team Possible member swerved the car to the right into empty parking spaces and slammed onto the brakes, just after the ebony-haired Yamanouchi student placed one foot on the top frame of the convertible's windshield and the other foot into the front couch-seats' backrest to brace herself for the car's sudden breaking. Surely enough, the vehicle came to a screeching halt, sending the two jewelry robbers flying forward with yells.

Yori and Ron winced upon seeing the two thugs impacted against two solid objects – one hit the rear loading door of a parked, medium-size, commercial truck and the other ended up colliding with a fire hydrant between the legs.

His face still scrunched up, Ron pointed sympathetically toward the moaning thief at the fire hydrant. "You will really need an iceberg for that one, dude." He closed his eyes and shook his head a bit. "A guy can only take so much pain between there."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Yori couldn't help but place a hand over her mouth as she tried to prevent from giggling out loud. She knew precisely what her boyfriend was referring, and it amused her, given her mind reminded her of the few times at Yamanouchi when some of the male students learned first hand not to ever make sexual ploys at the school's _kunoichi_. It would only make them end up in the school's hospital ward, groaning and clutching between their legs in intense pain.

It was not long before the two teenagers heard the wails of police sirens coming in both street directions, and soon police cars surrounded them. Given some of the police were not aware of who they were, the couple was given a brief scare being at the receiving end of several guns pointed at them as the officers, aiming the weapons, yelled for Ron and Yori to put their hands in the air.

Yet one officer immediately saw who they were. "Put down your weapons!" he ordered his fellow law-enforcement officers as he approached the convertible and the two high school students. "These are not the crooks! They're members of Team Possible!"

As the other police obeyed the command and began to apprehend the real thieves, Ron and Yori gave a breath of relief, and both immediately grinned upon recognizing the head officer, the sergeant who was there at the time Team Possible busted the muggers at Middleton Mall nearly a month ago.

"It's good to see you again, Serge!" Ron enthusiastically greeted the grinning officer as he came to a halt next to the car.

"As do I," Yori agreed before leaping off the getaway vehicle to land besides the Middleton policeman.

The officer gave a small laugh. "If I recall correctly, I didn't properly introduced myself the last time we met. It's Booker, Officer Booker." The expression on his face went from amusement to one of gratitude and respect. "We're once more indebted to you for stopping the bad guys, Mr. Stoppable," he nodded to Ron, "Miss Takana," he finished with a nod to Yori.

Grinning, Yori placed her hands together and did the traditional Japanese bow. "It was our honor to do what was right and just, Booker-sama. Ron-kun and I would not have done otherwise."

"What she said," smiled Ron as his girlfriend straightened herself out. "Team Possible will be there to bust the bad guys, **big time**!" Given his mind was so focused on Officer Booker and Yori that he momentary took his foot off the brake, making the car moved forward just a bit before the blond, with a yelp, quickly reapplied his foot to the break to halt the vehicle.

"Young man," Officer Booker warily smirked at the sheepish, grinning boy, "it's best you park the car and turn off the ignition. We don't need to have any one else going to the hospital, other than the two criminals. I'll be back in a few minutes to take down your stories for our report."

As Officer Booker walked away to converse with another officer, a still sheepish Ron rubbed the back of his head as his eyes came to rest on his girlfriend, who was giving a half-frown/half-grin look at him. Releasing a sigh, Yori pointed to the dashboard. "Park the car, Ron-kun."

"Right," the embarrassed, goofy boy obeyed as he did as he was told. A minute later, Ron vacant the parked convertible to stand besides Yori, who softly chuckled as she shook her head at the grinning young man. He really was an oddball and would be clueless at times, but she knew it made up his personality, which she slowly found to be quite endearing.

It was then that they heard the familiar voice coming from Yori's purse. "Ron, Yori? I know you're there."

With slightly wide eyes on their faces, Yori quickly pulled out the black PDA with the image of a grinning Wade Load on it. "Wade-san! We've forgotten about you!"

"Yeah, Wademan," Ron concurred with his oriental girlfriend, "the excitement was really tense these last few minutes."

Wade held up a hand and chuckled, showing he was not offended. "It's okay, guys. It's quite understandable given the sitch." After he lowered his hand, the pre-teen super-genius continued. "So, given what I heard, you busted the bad guys, right?" The young couple grinned and bobbed their heads once in confirmation. "That's good. It was Kim who informed me of the robbery at Crystal Jewelry Store. She and Felix busted two of the robbers, while another two escaped. Can you tell me exactly what you two did to stop the remaining two crooks?"

Ron and Yori was happy to oblige, thus they told Wade everything right up to stopping the getaway car. Their story verified with what the young tech-man saw on his equipment as he tracked them via the tracking device on Yori's PDA. After the young couple finished, did a satisfied grin appeared on the young African-American's face.

"Good work, guys," Wade congratulated. "These crooks' plan has been foiled. I'll inform Kim. Have a good night."

"Good night, Wade-san," Yori grinned, "and _arigatou_."

"Yeah, thanks, man," Ron followed with a matching grin. "Good night."

With a nod and grin, Wade pressed a button on his keyboard, causing the tiny PDA screen to go dark.

As the various police officers went about their business around them, Team Possible's blond member snaked his left arm around the shoulders of the newest member as she placed her Kimmunicator away in her purse. Upon feeling his arm hugging her, the Far Eastern young woman couldn't help but smile warmly at his comfortable presence and touch, thus when she raised her head to look into his eyes after putting away the PDA device, she reciprocated by wrapping her right arm around his waist and hugging him back.

Loving the feel of her hand on his waist, Ron goofily grinned. "So I guess this is it for our date tonight."

"Hai," Yori nodded in accord. "After we give our stories to Booker-sama, we'll head home. I think we have enough excitement for tonight."

"Yeah," he said before a contented, warm silence came between them as Middleton High's most talked about boyfriend/girlfriend stood there together, gazing into the other, and it was clear to them that they deeply cared for one another by the affectionate glow in their eyes.

Yet the tranquil silence didn't last long, for only a minute or so has passed until they both heard the rumbling of Ron's stomach, making him frown and her amusedly grin. "I think a trip to the BN is in order before I head home," the blond told himself as he gazed down to that growling part of his body. "Taking down the bad guys sometimes is hungry work."

Closing almond eyes, Yori couldn't help but giggle at his words as she snuggled her right cheek into his left shoulder. Once again, it just amazed her how much Ron-kun could burn off so much energy like that at times. For a young man who claimed proudly to be a procrastinator at certain things, he sure tended to exhibit the opposite more often than not no matter what he had said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pacing back and forth with a slight scowl, Kim was clearly not happy. To anyone who did not know her, it would be best to avoid her given her current state. Monique however did know her best female friend, and the African-American knew the redhead's uneasiness was due to not being in control of the situation and being left in the dark. Since Wade had signed off minutes ago, the leader of Team Possible had given her story to Officer Hobble, and afterward, with nothing to do, Kim had started to pace, wondering what Wade had in mind to stop the two crooks that had gotten away.

Monique frowned for perhaps the tenth time or so since watching her friend's restlessness. "Will you stop trying to wear-out the sidewalk, girlfriend," she chided. "Going up-and-down like a yo-yo will not help you know what has happened since Techno Boy signed off."

"Yeah," Felix concurred as he stood besides his girlfriend, while Tara, Dan, and Zita, who were behind and to sides of the couple, nodded their heads to show their agreement. "Besides, if you think about it, I can only think of two people that Wade would have contacted to stop the thieves. Ron did tell me today at school that he and Yori were going out into town tonight. He didn't say where they were going for their date, but they were going out tonight."

Kim stopped pacing upon hearing that, her face scrunching into a thoughtful frown. She knew Ron and Yori were going out tonight, but she didn't think it by chance they were going to Middleton Park. It would explain Wade's action if her two teammates were at the park at the time.

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted by the four musical tones heard coming from Kim's cargo pants pocket. _Beep-beep-be-beep _

Without second thoughts, Kim hurriedly pulled out the Kimmunicator, pressed a button, and once Wade's face appeared on the screen, shouted out impatiently. "TELL ME WHAT'S THE SITCH NOW, WADE!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wade held up his hands in a calming gesture for he and the other teens were shocked by the outburst by the usual cool and collective redhead teen. "Calm down, Kim!" There were no doubts to the others the smart pre-teenager must have been scared out of his wits to see a very close-up, outraged Kim's face on his computer screen glaring at him.

"He's right, girl," Monique said as she came over and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Settle down before you really blow a fuse."

Closing her eyes, Kim nodded before releasing a breath to sooth her nerves. Her friends were right. All the screaming and yelling in the world would not help matters at all. It was just frustrating to be kept out of the loop regarding the actions taken to apprehend the last two jewelry crooks.

"Sorry, Wade," Kim apologized with a contrite grin as her green eyes opened to gaze at her youngest friend. "You obviously know I don't like being hung up like that."

Wade's grin told his leader that he was relieved that she has calmed down as well that he forgave her. "No prob, Kim. I should have expected you would be so worked-up after I signed off like that, but there was no time to explain everything."

Seeing Kim gave an understanding nod, the genius boy continued with a grin that spoke of good news. "I'm happy to report, Kim, that the two crooks were stopped, and it's all thanks to Yori and Ron."

Even though she was expecting it, the information still managed to make Kim blinked. "So it really was Ron and Yori you contacted at Middleton Park?" Her head turned to take in the grins of Monique and the others. Felix's was a tad smug, given he guessed correctly who Wade must have called.

"Yep," Wade concurred, catching Kim's attention again. "The tracking device in Yori's Kimmunicator told me she was in Middleton Park, thus it did not take much to figure out that Yori and Ron were together at the park. Given there was little time before the getaway car arrives at the park, I had to contact them immediately so they could intercept."

Monique chimed in. "So Yori girl and Rondo managed to take down the bad guys while they were in a speeding car?" The chubby 10-year-old bobbed his head once in an affirmative. "How?"

With a proud grin, Wade told the whole story that Ron and Yori told him, and once he was finished a few minutes later, it left Kim speechless and Monique, Felix, Tara, Dan, and Zita sporting admiring grins.

"That sure took timing to jump onto the car from a tree branch," Felix chuckled, being the first to speak after Wade finished the tale.

"I say," Monique agreed wholeheartedly with her Baby Boy.

Kim however frowned, for again she shouldn't have been surprised at the story at all. Yori was trained to be a ninja after all, and something, as jumping onto a high-speed moving vehicle, should be second nature for the lithe Japanese girl. Yet the feisty only daughter of James and Ann Possible couldn't help but feel like she was left out of the final grand bust. True that she and Felix busted two of the four bad guys, but it was nothing compared to how Ron and Yori busted the last two.

The frown on the MHS cheer squad captain's face slowly became a scowling one. _"Like what more can that sneaky ninja can do better than me?!"_ she mentally exclaimed, not aware she was clutching the Kimmunicator tighter than necessary. One preteen, via video conferencing technology, and five teenagers were a bit freaked out from Kim's sudden sullen mood.

Concern, light-blue eyes still on her scowling cheer captain, Tara leaned toward Monique. "Um, Monique?" she whispered, "Why is Kim suddenly angry? I mean the crooks were caught, right?" The lithesome blonde had occasionally seen Kim tweaked by Bonnie but nothing like she was seeing now from the redhead. It looked like Kim wanted to outright murder someone.

Letting out a regretful sigh, Monique whispered back. "Tara girl, what you are seeing is the Green-eyed Monster coming forth from the deep and Kim girl is not even aware it is there. It has been coming out once in awhile ever since Ron started dating a particular Japanese girl a month ago."

Having already knew what his girlfriend was speaking about, Felix was not surprise one bit, but Tara, Danny, and Zita were shocked, given their wide-eyes. They knew Kim and Ron were close, but from past experience, it would seemed unlikely either would be extremely jealous if either one were to date others. Zita knew this first-hand due that she had dated Ron for a brief time, and Kim had not ever shown any jealous tendencies toward her. Yet now, just from looking at the angry redhead, there was no doubt that Kim cared for her blond best friend as more than 'just friends'.

As Kim's five friends watched her fuming form, they all wondered how long it would be before the Green-eyed Monster would be seeking out Yori to rip her to shreds. The same thing was going across the mind of Team Possible's techo wizard with the added thoughts that he was glad he had made the Kimmunicator's shell tough and durable, for the regular casing of a standard PDA would have already been crunched under the pressure of Kim's clenching fingers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Some distance away from Crystal Jewelry, next to Middleton Park, a Japanese girl was caught unawares with her nose releasing a mini-storm. "Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

"Bless you, Miss Takana," a passing officer grinned to Yori, who nodded her thanks with a grin. She was quite aware of the American custom and beliefs when it came to sneezing, for she had heard the 'Bless you' reply many times at Middleton High as well as being told about it by Mochizuki-shishou.

"Whoa, Yori," Ron grinned teasingly at his GF. "Your nose blasted out three times there. Is someone speaking really bad things about you?" As far as he knew, only the bad guys would think such things, for his brain couldn't comprehend anyone not liking Yori at all.

Seeing that her boyfriend was joking given his humorous face, Yori played along. "I don't think so, Ron-kun. I find it hard to believe anyone would not like me," she finished with a grin, causing him to chuckle.

Yet as they stood there side-hugging each other, Yori couldn't help but to mentally frown as she felt that she was given a bad omen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC (End of Chapter 27)

A/Ns:

1) Yeah, yeah, I know this chapter is late and such, but I did say that I place no guarantees on when I would put out chapters. I felt like sitting back and just do other things than writing, like reading more Naruto fanfics, watching anime, and just recently the 3rd Season of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' has started. So I'm enjoying other pursuits other than writing my KP fanfics. :)

2) The Japanese sayings regarding sneezing is a typical gag seen in most Japanese animes and manga. From what I've read and seen, they say that if you sneeze, someone is talking about you. Yet when I did research on this through Google, I found the Japanese sayings are more profound than just speaking about someone. There are several different beliefs regarding what people are saying about you if you sneeze two to three times with the first and fourth sneeze being the same. So I'd decided to take one 'sneezing' belief and just modified it a bit to become what Yori believes in.

So, yes, in Japan, they really do have such a belief that someone is talking about you if you sneeze, and whether someone is talking about you in good or bad favor depends on the number of sneezes. :)

3) The Japanese suffix honorary 'sama' is used as a polite term of address to someone noticeably older or higher status than yourself. Given Officer Booker is older as well as a police officer, I figured it was right for Yori to use this suffix honorary when addressing him. I'd thought of using 'sensei' given it is use to address anyone of a high profession, but I really can't see a police officer on the same professional level as say Kim's parents.

I also read online that one can use 'sama' when addressing a person who also has a 'sensei' suffix. A 'sensei' can be a 'sama', but not every 'sama' can be a 'sensei'. This is another reason why I chosen Yori to address Officer Booker as 'sama'.

4) Once more, I was inspired by Real Life pop culture for the KP style names of two OCs in this chapter.

The name of 'Bruce Clark' was derived from the first names of two well-known, long-standing comic book characters, and yes, give yourself a pat on the back on figuring out that it was indeed Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent I'm talking about. ;)

When I was thinking up a name for the police sergeant, my mind remembered that TV cop series starring William Shatner. I couldn't help but think it would be perfect to spoof that name, and given the typical police sayings of 'booking' criminals, I immediately came up the name 'Sergeant Booker'. However, I just want to say that no, Sergeant Booker does not look or act like T.J. Hooker, okay? XP

5) The following are going to be spoilers for the Season 4 episode "Graduation", the KP series finale. Given this is the last Author Note, you can stop reading this to avoid being spoiled, and yes, something about the episode has to do with "A Bond of Honor"….

0  
0  
0  
0

It was shown in "Graduation" that Felix Renton has gotten together with Zita Flores, the girl Ron briefly dated in "Vir-tu-Ron". This couple has come out of left field, causing quite a surprise to me and other fans. It was totally unexpected.

Will this news change things in "A Bond of Honor" where Felix is dating Monique? To be honest, I really do not like to break up Monique and Felix to fit this fic with canon. Other than knowing they are both gamers, there is nothing else I can see that makes me feel Felix and Zita are perfect together. There is very little information regarding Zita as a person, and given Monique and Felix's personalities and likes, I still feel they are quite compatible together even though they have not ever met in an episode.

So despite what has happened in canon, I'm not going to break-up Monique and Felix. In honor of the finale, this chapter showed Felix does know about Zita through the school's Gaming Club and they are friends. Monique in ABoH just happens to snagged Felix first before Zita could even think of carrying anything further, that's all. Nothing in canon ever said when Felix and Zita has gotten together as a couple, and in my mind, it happened during the senior year. ;)

Hmm… Yet this might make for an interesting second relationship triangle next to ABoH's primary one of Kim, Ron, and Yori. It would be ironic for Felix to be in a triangle with Monique and Zita while Ron is in one with Kim and Yori. (Big Grin)


	28. Chapter 28: Cracks in the Soul

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

Big thanks once again go to campy for providing great proofreading service! (big grin)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 27: romantic-cancer, Comet Moon, DJ Rodriquez, milordo-z 2.0, ZK Chromedraqozoid, Bubbahotek, AtomicFire, reddragonn343, Joe Stoppinghem, whitem, Mr. Average, DJ Duncan, LycoX, The Mad shoe 1, warlord-xana, snake screamer, Goinghome, Zaratan, Kitsune6, iron-mantis, and hope master.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 27. :)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Bond of Honor  
Chapter 28 – Cracks in the Soul  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Gazing up at the clear blue sky, which had a few puffy clouds rolling by, the owner of emerald eyes grinned in contentment at the tranquility of the moment. The sight of the green rolling hills and the smell of fresh air was welcoming to the redhead world heroine as she strolled along in a simple white summer dress with a round, wide-brimmed straw hat. She maybe was a freak fighter and an honor-roll student from a highly intelligent family, but Kim Possible knew she was human like everyone else and it was good to escape once in awhile from the hustle and bustle of the modern world.

As the young woman walked along over the soft green grass, she came across a large oak tree, the branches and leaves providing a cozy haven in its shade. Yet after scanning the vicinity, her eyes noticed a familiar blond standing with his back against the trunk, and upon seeing him, a smile spread across Kim's face. The girl couldn't help but think Ron looked quite dashing with a loose fitting white shirt over black slacks that ended over his typical white sneakers. The soft breeze blew through his corn-colored hair as those chocolate eyes gazed out into the distance.

Wanting to be beside her best friend, Kim's legs began moving her forward, and it was not long before her mouth churned out a warm greeting. "Hi, Ron," she said as she approached, seeing his right side.

Turning his head, Ron grinned upon becoming aware of his friend. "Hey there, KP! Bon diggity day to be outside, right?"

"That it is," Kim agreed as she stopped next to him, taking in his friendly facial features. She always found that she could be herself whenever she was around her long-time friend regardless that he was a boy. Oh, she knew she was not shy around other guys, unless she was crushing on them harder than a metal compacter, but when it came to being around Ron, she felt at ease and could be totally herself.

It was then Kim was aware of the short-haired brunette on her best friend's other side, the girl's right arm hooked into Ron's left. Green eyes narrowed in annoyance and some heat into the almond eyes of the other woman. "What are you doing here, Yori?" she nearly snarled as she took in the Japanese's sleeveless halter-strap white sundress and matching slipper shoes.

"What do you mean, Possible-san?" Yori slyly asked with a smirk before snuggling her right cheek onto Ron's left shoulder, her eyes not leaving those of Kim. "Surely you have not forgotten that Ron-kun and I are together?"

Kim didn't reply, but one had to be a fool not to see her left eye twitching as she held on to her anger. She very much wanted to just pound that shrewd ninja into the ground and yell to the world that she was still the best.

Just then the trio heard familiar ring tones coming from Ron's pants pocket. _Beep-beep-be-beep._

Pulling out a black Kimmunicator, Ron activated it to allow the image of Wade to appear on the small screen. "Ron, Yori, major sitch with Drakken and Shego," announced the preteen tech wizard. "The usual taking over the world thing."

"Great," Kim grinned, knowing she could vent out her frustrations on the villains. "Time to bust the bad guys."

As one, Ron and Yori raised their right eyebrows, causing Kim to pause. A tiny, amused smirk came to the Yamanouchi _kunoichi's_ face. "Surely you are joking, Possible-san. Team Stoppable does not need your help."

"What?!" the redhead cried out incredulously, not believing what she was hearing. "What did you mean 'Team Stoppable'?!"

"It's just that, Possible-san," Yori replied, her expression turning more devious. "Ever since Ron-kun completed his ninja training, he and I can do missions alone without your help."

"That's right," Ron chipped in just before snuggling his loving face into the top of Yori's hair, prompting the oriental girl to giggle. The blond lifted his face just enough so his mouth was clear to continue talking. "My Yori and I can handle it. She's strong and smart, thus why she can kick bad guy butt and become the top honor-roll student of our class in Middleton High."

Kim's eyes went wide for a moment before narrowing again. "What do you mean?! **I'm** the top honor-roll student of our class in Middleton High!"

Yori smirked as she felt her boyfriend kiss the top of her head. "Not anymore." Kim sneered, thinking of the many ways she could bring the other girl pain.

After turning her head to gaze lovingly into her suitor's eyes, the Japanese girl maintained her conversation with the redhead. "Now excuse us, Possible-san. My fiancé and I have to stop the bad people before they do harm to the world."

Hearing those words, all the anger left Kim in an instant. "Say what?" she nearly whispered, flabbergasted. Did she really hear what she thought she heard from Yori? That she and Ron were…

"That's right," Yori answered, figuring what Kim was asking as her lips came up closer to Ron's as he bent down a bit toward hers. Just as their lips were close, the lithe oriental girl raised her left hand to palm her love's right cheek, displaying a sparkling diamond ring on her left ring finger. "Ron-kun and I are going to get **married**." With that said, the couple kissed enthusiastically with ardor.

That last sentence was the bursting point for the redhead. Kim titled her head up toward the sky, shouting out her disbelief. "NOOOOOOOO!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"OOOOOOOO!" At the end, Kim opened her eyes and instantly remembered where she really was – in the flower garden of the Mochizuki Estate. Sitting in her white _gi_ in the lotus position, the redhead turned her head to the left to see a blinking Yori looking at her worriedly, while across from them, Master Mochizuki simply raised an eyebrow, his features also showing his concern.

"Are you all right, Possible-san?" asked the Yamanouchi student, feeling a bit alarmed by the outburst from Team Possible's leader.

Sensing her cheeks were heating up, Kim nervously chuckled and gave a slightly dismissive wave of one hand. "Oh, it was just a daymare. No big." Seeing both Japanese were even more baffled, she turned her head away from them, her blush turning redder from the humiliation, especially knowing what she really was supposed to be doing.

After Ron had attended Saturday morning Sabbath, he and Kim had come over to the Mochizuki Estate for his ninja training lessons. Decked out in their ninja student uniforms, the three members of Team Possible had gone through some rigorous hand-to-hand combat exercises from Master Mochizuki, especially Ron, since he was the weakest of the three in martial art skills. After several hours, the _shinobi_ master had them follow him to another section of the vast garden, where they sat lotus-style to the side of a small fishpond with a fountain – the three teens and one naked mole rat sat side-by-side across from their teacher. They were instructed to do a simple meditation exercise to clear the mind and soul, for Master Mochizuki had said that one just had to imagine being in a tranquil place and let their feelings go.

"_Yeah, let your feelings go all right,"_ Kim mentally berated herself, still feeling the eyes of Yori and Master Mochizuki on her. _"You'd allowed your imagination to really go wild there, Possible. How embarrassing." _

Master Mochizuki mentally frowned after he realized what truly was the problem plaguing young Kim Possible's mind. He had seen the subtle signs in the last few weeks as well as just moments ago when he had watched the redheaded warrior meditate and saw facial expressions of anger before the outburst occurred. Unless he was mistaken, it would be only a matter of time before the small cracks in Possible-san's mental armor became a large ravine.

Letting out a sigh, Kim turned her head to face the others and gave a small timid grin. "I guess I'm not cut out for all this meditating stuff. I'm not saying that I'm reckless all the time, just I'm more a person who'd rather face problems head-on than lay back to think on them."

Yori nodded. "That maybe true, given your nature, Possible-san." A small proud grin formed on the oriental girl's face. "However, Ron-kun and Rufus-san seemed, for the time being, displaying the total opposite of you," she said before rotating her head to gaze at her left, and when Kim looked where Yori was gazing, her green eyes blinked once before an eyebrow rose upward.

Sitting on Yori's left; Ron appeared to be in deep meditation with Rufus doing the same on his owner's left side. The pair didn't seem to be fazed at all.

"They have not been affected at all from my outburst?" Kim asked in amazement, her eyes studying her best friend's calm form.

"It appears so," Yori responded with affection and pride for her boyfriend. Across from her, her guardian and current sensei gave a small grin in agreement.

It was just then that something amazing happened. Rufus began levitating up into the air, until he was hovering higher than Ron's head. From all outward signs, the little guy seemed to not truly know he was doing it. Kim was gaping like a fish at the sight, while Yori was momentarily surprised. Master Mochizuki too was startled at first but soon nodded in understanding, having a good idea why Rufus was capable of doing such a feat.

"He can **levitate**?" Kim rhetorically asked with an astonished voice, not taking her eyes off the floating naked mole rat. She had seen Sensei levitate weeks ago during the Gorilla Fist mission, but she had chalked up to simply that Sensei was an ultimate _shinobi _master who had years of experience. Rufus on the other hand, as far as she knew, was nowhere near Sensei's level. It left a question that could be summed up in one word. "How?"

It came to no surprise to Kim and Yori when Master Mochizuki answered, drawing their attention. After all, if anyone would know the answers, it would be him. "Rufus-san, from what I was told by Sensei and reports from Yamanouchi, is a special case. He is a naked mole rat, but he has the ability to understand and speak the human language as well as interact with the human world. Also, his brain, small as it may be, is quite developed, almost surpassing that of humans, making him somewhat more intelligent than humans. That ability has been given to him by accident through a brain-enhancing machine." His eyes locked onto the green ones of Kim's. "You had happened to be there, Possible-san."

"Oh, yeah," Kim acknowledged with a frown at the memories. "I'd thought it was Ron who was the one who had his brain enhanced, given his sudden rise in academic greatness. It turned out he was cheating using Rufus to get by." Both girls sent a brief disapproving glare at the boy, who was unaware of his ladies' ire.

The young women's mild fury at their male companion brought a tiny grin to Master Mochizuki's face, for he was inwardly amused at the sight. How many boys at Stoppable-san's age could gain the interest of more than one girl like he currently has with Yori and Kim?

Clearing his throat to regain his female students' attention, the ninja master carried on. "Rufus-san, as you are both aware, has the Mystical Monkey Power within him. The powers have a somewhat spiritual connection to the natural world. It is also presumed that he, being a naked mole rat despite his human traits, still has a personal link to the natural world compared to humans, who has mostly lost our link to nature over many hundreds of years of forming a technological civilization."

Master Mochizuki gestured with his right hand to Rufus whom Kim and Yori eyed once more. "It is the combination of all these traits that Sensei presumed gives Rufus-san his ability to master levitation just as easily as Sensei can himself."

"Wow," Kim said after realizing Master Mochizuki has finished explaining before lowering his hand. Yet a moment later, her face scrunched up in confusion as she faced the wise martial arts teacher. "Wait a minute. From your words, Sensei has seen Rufus levitate before, so this is not the first time he done this."

It was Yori who responded this time around. "No, it is not," she replied before training her sight onto the redhead, who in turn done so toward her. "I've seen Rufus-san do this at the time he and Ron-kun attended Yamanouchi during the student exchange. It is the reason why I was not surprised moments ago to see him able to do it."

Kim nodded in understanding, even though she mentally slapped herself for not recalling that Ron and Rufus did spend one week at Yamanouchi. It made perfect sense on how Sensei knew of Rufus's levitation ability.

Upon gazing at her long time best friend, the MHS cheer squad captain couldn't help but to grin with some humor. He looked so peaceful, much like he would be if he were asleep. "Least Ron can take these meditation sessions better than I can," she mentioned, prompting the raven-haired girl to grin warmly as she focused on her boyfriend.

Suddenly, much to the girls' and Master Mochizuki's surprise, the blond boy collapsed sideways onto the ground and not a moment later, emanated brief snoring sound. One didn't need a super genius to figure out what has happened.

"He fell **asleep**," mumbled Kim as she slapped her forehead in annoying disbelief before sliding it down her face.

Unable to help herself, Yori placed a hand over her mouth as she gave in to a giggling fit. "I've also seen Ron-kun do this at Yamanouchi," she momentarily explained before giggling again.

Rolling her eyes, Kim's lips revolved into a knowing grin as she shook her head. "That's Ron for you. Marinating like there's no tomorrow."

"Marinating?" Yori blinked in confusion at the auburn girl, and even Master Mochizuki raised an eyebrow in curiosity to the meaning of the word.

Kim smirked as her mind backtracked to last summer when she first heard her partner coined the word. "It's Ron-slang for 'relaxation for the professionals.' It suits him to the T at times."

"Indeed," Master Mochizuki softly chuckled in agreement. "Stoppable-san has great potential within him for achieving good for the sake of others, as his missions with you, Possible-san, surely testifies as proof." Kim smiled at that, before the ninja master raised a single finger, a knowing grin on his face. "Yet he would not be himself, if he was too serious with the comings and goings of the world. His occasionally laidback ways are part of him and makes up part of who he is as a person."

"Agreed," Yori nodded with a fond grin before lovingly eying the sleeping young man besides her. She was proud that Ron-kun has stepped up to improve himself in his school work and his ninjutsu training, but the Japanese girl also knew he wouldn't be the young man she cared for deeply without his sense of humor and laidback attitude. It was a balance that made him the person known as Ron Stoppable.

Lifting himself to a standing position, Master Mochizuki addressed Kim while gesturing toward the rest of the botanical garden of the estate. "Come, Possible-san. I wish to converse with you in private, while Yori-chan, Stoppable-san, and Rufus-san continue their meditation."

Blinking in confusion and curiosity as to why the Yamanouchi American branch's leader would want to speak with her, Kim gazed briefly to Yori, hoping she would able to answer the question. After seeing the same confusion on the other girl's expression as she shrugged, the redhead returned her attention to the elder Japanese and nodded her consent to the request, figuring it was best to follow and find out eventually. After rising off the ground, Team Possible's leader trailed just behind Yori's guardian as the pair strolled out of fishpond area and out of sight.

Left alone with her two remaining companions, Yamanouchi's best _kunoichi_ of her class once more eyed her suitor with a fond expression. She had thought of teasingly awaking him to make him do the meditation exercise correctly, but on the other hand, she also thought he deserved some rest after his hard workout today. So in the end, the young woman decided to let her Ron-kun sleep, knowing he would awake sooner or later.

From her napping beau, Yori fixed her eyes on the floating pink-skinned mammal. Even after all this time, it still amazed her that Rufus-san was capable of acting and thinking like a human. Despite his size, the little guy was just as important a team member as Possible-san, Ron-kun, or even Wade-san. She knew of his capabilities during the time Monkey Fist had stolen the Lotus Blade, and in the end, the Japanese girl was very glad and grateful her boyfriend had long ago bought Rufus-san for a pet.

After amusingly watching the meditating naked mole rat tumble and fly around end over end, Yori contently sighed, placed her hands in a relaxed position on her thighs, closed her eyes, and resumed her meditation stance. Her last thought, before resuming her meditation, was that Rufus-san was perhaps thinking of peaceful images of nature that seemed fitting given he still had a spiritual link with the natural world.

Yet as the little guy flew over her head, a happy grin on his face, he streamed out one word that broke Yori's concentration. "Cheeeeeeeeeese!" he said blissfully.

Opening her right eye and raising her right eyebrow at the same time, Yori titled her head a bit upward so she can roll the eyeball to look at the levitating animal. It seemed she was in error regarding what Rufus-san considered peaceful images, however, she was not shocked much. After all, she was familiar how much the intelligent naked mole rat had in common with his blond owner when it came to particular **cheesy **man-made food.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Strolling along beside the ninja master, Kim took the opportunity to observe the gardens. They were starting to shape up quite nicely. Flowers were beginning to bloom, and the bushes and hedges were trimmed nicely. The whole place radiated peace and tranquility of nature under the clear blue sky, where a few puffy clouds were moving along with the western wind. For the teenager, she once more had to hand it to the American government for giving this land to the Yamanouchi organization, for it really was one of the most wonderful places in the whole Tri-City area.

Knowing they were far enough away to talk in private, Master Mochizuki rotated his head to eye Kim while maintaining their stroll. "Possible-san," he began in order to catch the redhead's attention. "Yori-chan has told me of last night's incident regarding the jewelry thieves. It was quite remarkable that you were all there at the right place and time to halt their greedy ambitions."

Kim gave a small proud smile at the compliment. She was confused to why the ninja master wanted to discuss last night's adventure, but she was not going to let such praise slip by from one as wise and smart as Master Mochizuki. "As you said, we all happened to be there at the right place and time. No big."

The 50-something Japanese's lips curled upward a bit in mild amusement. "Yori-chan had provided me with what had transpired with her and Stoppable-san, yet I have not heard what happened with you, given you were many blocks away from Middleton Park."

Emerald eyes blinked in bewilderment. "Have you heard everything on the news or the papers this morning? They were broadcasting the whole sitch on the late night news and this morning."

"That I did," Master Mochizuki confirmed before a small knowing smirk appeared on his face. "Yet the best information is always from the source itself. Do you agree?"

A chuckle escaped Kim's lips, for she couldn't argue with that. It was always better to get first-hand information from the source than second-hand data that were at times not reliable.

So for several minutes, Team Possible's leader told her side of the story regarding busting the jewelry robbers, including everything up to finding out from Wade that it had been Yori and Ron who had stopped the last two crooks from getting away. By the time she was finished with the tale, Kim noticed they were approaching the garden's gazebo, telling her they had walked quite a way to arrive close to the rear wall of the Mochizuki Estate's inner sanctuary.

Master Mochizuki nodded once upon hearing the end of the story. "So everything ends well. No one was injured or hurt, with the exception of the thieves."

"Yeah," Kim agreed yet couldn't help but to frown as her thoughts drifted to Yori and her means of stopping the bad guys. Looking ahead, she wondered what Yori was thinking in doing such a stunt.

Seeing the frown on the young woman's face, an eyebrow shot up on the older man's face. "Is something wrong, Possible-san? You did say everything came out okay."

"I know," Kim replied before reconnecting her sight on the ninja master. "It's just after I heard Yori did that stunt, I felt worried for Ron." Her left hand came up to forestall what she knew Master Mochizuki was going to say. "Yes, I know Yori is quite capable, and Ron has been through dangerous events from our missions. It's just…" She paused for a moment before resuming. "I was not **there**. I would have felt better if I had been there."

Stopping in front of the gazebo, wise dark eyes briefly pierce into green ones, telling Master Mochizuki what the young woman really was feeling. "You felt fear for Stoppable-san. As leader of Team Possible, you do not like knowing those under your command would be in danger and there was nothing you could do about it."

Kim nodded once in concurrence. "I did. Is it wrong to fear for your friends, Master Mochizuki?" she asked uneasily.

"Of course not," he replied with a reassuring grin. "It does you credit as a leader to be concerned for your subordinates, but as all leaders do, there are times where you have to let go of the reins and let your people do their jobs. If you do not **trust** them, teamwork will suffer due they will loose confidence in your faith in them as well as you toward them. It's okay to fear at times for their safety, especially when they are your friends, but give in too much to fear, you will eventually try to tighten the reins too much in a way like an overprotective mother would be toward her children. You should already know this well, not only as Team Possible's leader but also leader of your high school's cheer squad and several school clubs.

"Fear is the most powerful of the negative emotions," the elderly _shinobi_ continued, placing his hands together as his face turned semi serious. "Unjustified fear can cause a person to lose rational thought if left uncheck and not in control. Unwise decisions can be made, leading to confrontation, especially with others who do not see the same ways as the irrational ones. In the end, if things spiral out of control, fear will lead to anger, anger will lead to hate, and hate in the end will lead to suffering, not only for those in the grip of fear but for everyone around them."

Master Mochizuki paused for a moment for Kim to absorb what he had said so far before raising his right index finger. "Now what I said should not be applied to all fear, Possible-san. There is a difference between unjustified and justified fear," he finished before lowering his finger.

"Justified fear is like when you know it is not wise to place your hand in the fire. Why? Because one does not want to get burned. These fears have aided people to make rational decisions when it comes to dealing with things they are familiar with.

"Unjustified fear is fearing things out of irrational and/or biased reasoning. Most illogical hatred in the world is caused by those who fear others based on race, religion, gender, culture, nationality, and other prejudiced thinking. It's sad there are those in the world who judge this way, but their actions are proof how unjustified fear can grip people to commit chaos and destruction, sometimes quite barbaric, toward their fellow beings."

Kim gave a small sad smile on the wisdom she had heard, but she softly countered, given she did not completely agree. "That's true, Master Mochizuki, but not every person's hate is derived from fear."

The ninja master nodded in concurrence. "Indeed, Possible-san, but those people are far fewer in numbers than those whose actions can be traced to their own fear – fear of being alone, fear of being rejected, fear of being conquered, and other fears." He paused for a moment before commencing again.

"As you know, Possible-san, Yamanouchi was founded by Toshimiru, whose teachings were of peaceful ways in order to help others. The meditation exercise you had partaken in was handed down from generation to generation over the centuries. It was meant to aid students find their mental and emotional centers, and in order to do so, they have to find balance within themselves – in mind," Master Mochizuki's right index and center fingers pointed together toward Kim's head, "spirit," the right hand palmed up with fingers spread to indicated Kim's entire body, "and heart," the elderly Japanese finished by redoing his two-finger point toward Kim's chest. "If any of these three was to become unbalanced, students will not likely to find true peace within themselves." His right hand lowered to once more clutch the other.

After a moment or so, Kim realized Master Mochizuki was finished, prompting her to make a small chuckle that sounded forced. "Well, that's all good and all, Master Mochizuki, but as I had said before, I don't think I'm cut out for all that meditation stuff. I consider myself pretty balanced in the mind, spirit, and heart departments without the need of any mental aids."

Raising an eyebrow at the reaction he had received, Master Mochizuki was about to question the teenager, when they were interrupted by the estate's chef's appearance. "Master Mochizuki, Kim, hello," Kay Yamagato greeted the pair as she pushed a small food cart toward the Japanese-style gazebo.

"Hi, Kay!" greeted the redheaded Middleton High cheerleader cheerfully. Ever since she had met the 30-something, Japanese-born cook, Kim considered her a good person. Ron certainly had taken a liking to her due to how much they have in common when it came to their love of cooking. "You're early today with the food & drinks," she gestured to the cart.

Kay kindly grinned at the redhead as she stopped the cart next to her employer and his student. "I want to get done early so I can get home to my family, Kim," she explained. "I appreciated Ron did the cooking last week for everyone, yet I know he can't always be here to provide me some time off. I am after all being paid to do my job."

"True," Kim admitted, matching the older woman's grin, "yet Ron is quite sweet natured when it comes to helping others. It's a quality that I like about him as my best friend, especially when he joins me on missions. I've yet to find anyone else who would assist me like he does."

"A rare diamond in the rough," Kay added, making Kim smiled at that as an understanding passed between the two women regarding the blond boy.

As Kay resumed pushing the cart toward the gazebo, Kim tagged along. "Need help setting things up?"

"Thank you, Kim," Kay answered back with a grateful look for the offer. "The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can get home to my children. I will always be loyal to Yamanouchi, but ever since my children were born, I consider their welfare somewhat more important."

"What mother wouldn't?" Kim right away asked rhetorically. For the teenage girl, she just couldn't imagine any mother would not be concerned for the well-being of her children. Yet sadly, she knew, from news reports, that there were women out there that didn't have a heart for any child they bore at all.

After knowing his conversation with his auburn-haired student was over, Master Mochizuki spoke out as he turned slightly to face away from the gazebo. "I'll inform Stoppable-san, Yori-chan, and Rufus-san that the food & drinks have arrived. _Arigatou_, Kay-san, for your help. I bid you good night."

"Good night, Master Mochizuki," Kay grinned back as she waited for Kim to set up the ramp for the cart to make it past the gazebo's steps.

As the ninja master began to take his first steps back to the fish pond and his meditating pupils, his ears heard the worrisome voice of Kim's. "Oh, snap! I had forgotten that Ron's supposed to play Shogi after his training session!" she pointed out.

"Don't worry, Kim," said the reassuring voice of Kay, followed by rolling wheels going up a wooden ramp. "You do not have to set up the game for now. You all can eat first before setting up the game. That way you least don't have to hold your food and drinks in your hands all the time."

"That's a good idea," responded Kim in relief. "Ron and Rufus certainly will need the table room given how those two can consume food faster than a vacuum cleaner." Kay's only response was to chuckle.

Finally walking out of hearing range, Master Mochizuki too chuckled at the accuracy of Stoppable-san and Rufus-san's eating abilities. Yet his amusement was short lived as his thoughts wandered on Possible-san, and those thoughts were troublesome.

The master of the Mochizuki Estate knew that Team Possible's leader had missed what he was trying to convey in his lecture, for he was referring to her regarding how fear could lead one down a dark path. By watching Kim meditate today, the girl had shown on her facial features an inner turmoil expressing anger and hate. Instead of telling what she was feeling, she had covered it up by redirecting the attention. Given what he had seen and knew in the past several weeks since first meeting Kim Possible, the wise ninja master knew the young heroine's anger and mistrust was aimed at one specific person – Yori.

The hints were always there at times. An eye tick there, a brief scowl here, and they were at all times aimed at Yori. Ron had said that he and Kim were just best friends, but deep down, the redhead was not aware of her true feelings for the blond. Slowly those unaware emotions have given way to a gradual build-up of anger.

Sighing, Master Mochizuki sadly frowned at the drama unfolding between the three teens. He had not told Possible-san that after Yori had told him of last night's adventures, he had contacted Wade-san for any information regarding the incident. The young super genius told him what he knew and even mentioned Kim's anger and what had caused it. The Japanese man knew it had to be true, especially given Possible-san did not even mention anything regarding her anger toward Yori resulting in nearly crushing her PDA device.

"_It is as I've foreseen,"_ the ninja master mentally said forlornly. _"Possible-san, not conscious of her feelings for Stoppable-san, has grown more jealous of Yori-chan. The more Yori-chan accomplishes in improving herself in the eyes of her peers and the public, especially as the new member of Team Possible, the more jealous Possible-san becomes. That jealously is based on the root fear of being left behind and alone, an unaware fear Possible-san has as Yori-chan and Stoppable-san's relationship becomes closer and stronger."_

Despite his calm outward appearance, Master Mochizuki frowned inside. _"Cracks are forming in Possible-san's soul and heart, and they are growing wider. As much as I want to intervene, it will make matters worse if she is told directly, for she would deny everything. I pray to Kami these three will open their eyes and see the problem they're facing between them, especially Possible-san. If her feelings are not resolved, she will be venturing down a dark path and possibly, bring Yori-chan and Stoppable-san with her._

"_Kami, help and guide them all," _mentally said the wise and concerned Japanese man as he approached the fish pond and his two students, who were blissfully unaware of the crisis that lay ahead.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC (End of Chapter 28)

A/Ns:

1) Well now. This is my first chapter of ABoH for 2008, and it came out okay. Yeah, I know it has been three months since the last update, but the holidays kept me busy and my attention was grabbed by reading many great Naruto fics. Not to mention my muse wanted me to write up a Naruto fic, so I'm not bit surprise ABoH was put on the side for some time.

2) The start of this chapter, if anyone have yet to figured it out, was what Kim was thinking when she was meditating. I liked the notion of starting the chapter out like this, given it conveyed Kim's inner feelings regarding Ron and Yori. The meditation, as Master Mochizuki said, was a way for a person to clear his/her mind and find peace within, but since Kim has unresolved inner conflict, she has no means to achieve this inner peace.

Oh, I can hear some of you say that if she brought this up in her imagination during meditation, Kim should be aware of her jealousy. No, the scenario she bought up only conveyed what she knows she felt for Ron and Yori, thus it did not addressed the issue why she felt for each. She knows she cares for Ron but only as a friend, and she knows she does not like Yori given Kim thinks Yori is better than her in some things and fears the Japanese girl would take away everything. Yet despite this, Kim is still not aware of the true nature of her feelings, the core of her inner conflict, that she does care for Ron as more than a friend and is indeed jealous of Yori being Ron's GF.

3) I like to say that despite my Naruto fic has yet to be completed, I already learned some lessons from the venture, and the main lesson is this – Unless the fic is a shippy fic, it will not get attention.

The Naruto section of FF is quite swamp with fics that it is hard for anyone to come up with an original plot without making it look like a copycat. I came up with a plot that I have yet to see anyone else use, but given it's not a shippy fic, it's not gaining attention at all. I've seen fics far worse than mine but they gain more reviews than mine just because they are shippy fics.

So in the end, I'd decided that once I complete my Naruto fic, I'm not going to bother with another and just focus on writing KP fics (particularly ABoH). Least KP has room to grow with no doubt plenty of plots left untouched. The Naruto sandbox is far too crowded to play in for my muse.

4) Finally, I want to give a heads up to everyone that "A Bond of Honor" has made to the final (second) voting round of the 3rd Annual Fannie Awards! The fic is one of six finalists for the Best Alternative Pairing Story Overall category! This is great!

I'm deeply honored that it has made it as a finalist, and I wish to thank everyone who has voted for the story in the first voting round. If it weren't for you, "ABoH" wouldn't have made it to the final voting round. :)

Now of course, I'm asking please for everyone to vote in the final voting round in all categories to determine the winner for each category. Zaratan has placed up easy voting polls at his KP forum on FF-dot-net, so anyone who has a FF account can vote in the polls. If you do not have an FF account, you can still vote by emailing Zaratan your votes. You have until February 14th to cast your votes. :)

www . fanfiction . net / topic / 329 / 4360842 / 1 / (Copy and paste url in your browser and remove spaces)

So yeah, I'm pumped, given "ABoH" has made it as finalist in one category in the Fannies! I would love for it to win, yet even if I didn't win, I'm happy this Ron/Yori fic has wonderful support and recognition to gain it attention to make it as a finalist. **I thank you all!** (big grin)

Oh, I almost forgot. Be on the lookout for yours truly at the Awards Ceremonies, for I, along with my date/escort Hope, will be presenting the award for the Best Alternative Paring Story Overall. Just like last year, I find it fitting for me to present this award this year, given how much I love alternative pairings, especially Ron/Yori. :)


End file.
